Memento Vivere
by Animegrl1047
Summary: AU version of the entire Persona 3. Minato has a twin sister who has no idea what is going to happen to them. ...then again, what exactly is their role in this little game? Pairings: Minato/Yukari; Akihiko/FemMC known as Minako ; other pairings to come.
1. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and Persona: Revelations and 2 (both titles); all respectfully owned by ATLUS.

Summary: AU version of the entire Persona 3. Minato has a twin sister who has _no_ idea what is going to happen to them. ...then again, what exactly is their role in this little game? Pairings: Minato/Yukari; Akihiko/FemMC(known as Minako); other pairings to come.

Warning: There are some changes in this story as compared to the real game, even though I am trying to make it faithful to the original characters if possible. But in order to make it different, there are some shifts in terms of who is with who in what scene and such... and the fates of certain characters. There are also changes in terms of how the story goes. Some characters are out of character in this story.

Oh, and there are Persona and Persona 2 crossovers as I am trying to make both of them work with this one. You have been warned and my sincere apologizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>001: Let The Games Begin<strong>

* * *

><p>Water gushes from the faucet in the sink.<p>

"I just... put this thing to my head..."

Pantings of panic and fear echo the room a young girl grasps something in her right hand, her left holding against her forehead. A fearful look is present in her eyes as she grips the item tighter.

"I'm not backing down... Not this time..."

Her eyes still wide, she instantly presses the object against her forehead, cocked and ready to load. Her trembling hands were on the trigger, ready to fire.

...it doesn't.

She crumples, giving up some sort of resolve as the objects clangs against the floor, her shaky breath being covered by the sound of the faucet.

"No... I can't do it...! I can't!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.<strong>_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..."**_

...so he was told by some fortune teller (who happens to have a half-butterfly mask on his face) on his way towards his destination. And what made it a little worse was that his younger twin egged him to go to one.

So much for a belated birthday present from his fraternal twin sister.

"I'm sorry," the brunette girl slightly pouts as she removes one of her red headphones, "I didn't know you'd get something like that."

He softly snorts, shaking his head as he clutches onto his duffel bag. The girl next to him is carrying a similar duffel bag, only it seems to be a bit lighter. His is heavier, a bit bulkier for the amount of clothing and items he is carrying.

"Oh come on!"

"I can't blame you for the belated gift, Minako," the blue-haired teen sighs, looking at his mp3 player before pressing the button to change the music, "...but... _fortune telling?_ Right before we head off towards our dorms?"

The brunette, now known as Minako, huffs as she presses the volume of her mp3 up, trying to ignore him. The two are on their way towards the train station, trying to press for time as they mentally made their final checklist.

There were various people walking around the streets- some gossipping about the next movie star, some calling each other off or some reading, trying to enjoy the afternoon. The voodoo looking dolls are everywhere- there were some people who call it their lastest mascot- were either located in the toy machine or hanging as keychains. The two with the headphones walk on, concerntrated on getting to the train on time as opposed to the menial activites in the city.

"What time was the train again?" the blue-haired boy murmurs to himself, he and Minako stopping at a crosswalk, waiting for the sign to change so they can safely cross.

"I dunno," Minako grumbles, "I thought you knew, _Minato-nii_."

A roll of eyes come from the boy next to her, pretending not hear her.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

The sign changed, allowing people to walk.

"We're going to be late,_ imoto-baka_," he mutters as the two hurry towards the train station. The brunette squacks, her ruby eyes full of irriation before huffing again, grabbing her train ticket and following behind her brother as the two enter inside the station itself.

They managed to arrive just in time as their train screeches towards a halt, allowing the few passengers to enter inside the train. The two didn't speak to each other, allowing their music to overcome their thoughts and fears about a new school.

But they both mentally swore there was a blue butterfly fluttering towards their direction.

* * *

><p>It didn't take it an hour to go to their destination like they thought. And now, Minato has resorted to staring off at the scenery as the train passes through. Minako was doing the same thing, her headhphones on and trying her best to cheer him and herself up, despite knowing that they are <em>really really<em> late for entering inside their dorms. And Minato is now irritated to know what is taking the train too long.

_"Attention passengers, attention passengers."_

Minato slightly perks up, seeing that his sister did the same, hearing the electronic voice of the conductor.

_"We sincerly apologize for any inconvience caused by the delay."_

A mental groan passes by them as they view the scenery. _Well, that explains it..._ Minato shakes his head, seeing his sister roll her eyes.

_"The next stop is Iwatodai... Iwatodai..."_

A pair of steel-blue eyes instantly met surprised ruby.

_"Iwatodai... Iwatodai..." _

_"This is the final train out for Tatsumi Port Island. Please make sure you board the train in time for departure."_ The heavily electroic voice calls through the nearly empty train.

"Don't want to be late," Minato mutters, grabbing his duffel bag as he notes the time on his mp3, "Shit... it's almost fucking midnight!"

Minako groans, "Midnight! ...well, I really hope they still have those rooms at the dorms..."

"They better not be full when we get there," the blue-haired replies, exiting out of the train along with his sister, "Otherwise, I'd be fucking pissed."

"...will you stop it with the cursing?"

He glares at his sister, "Can't. Who's the one who made me go to a fucking fortune teller on the way here?"

Minako glares at him back, sticking her tongue at him as a rebuttal, "You better appreciate it, Minato-nii. It was the only thing I can think of today as a gift before we left."

"Ha ha. I'm sure I will," Minato grits sarcasically, his face still emotionless, walking towards the gates to exit them out of the train platform.

Behind them, the voice repeats, _"Iwatodai... Iwatodai..."_

By the time they reached the exit of the station, both decide to catch a breather.

"Dammit, Minato-nii!" Minako glares at him, "You walk too fast!"

The clock on the screen shows a few moments to midnight.

Minato was about to say something back when he blinks, looking around. Minako frowns, then looks around, realizing at the moment that something was up.

Their mp3 players shut down.

"Huh?" Minato frowns as he hears Minako cursing.

"I swore I charged the stupid thing..."

At the same time, all of the other bright signs, terminal ports, street signs... anything and everything electronic went out, casting an eerie green light surrounding them.

"...wow. It's _that_ time again," Minako mutters, looking around, "...Minato-nii, are you sure that this is Iwatodai?"

"Positive..." he looks around and looking up, they noticed the clock reads midnight. ...and is that blood?

Minato groans, closing his eyes, shaking his head. "So much for how the Dark Hour looks like here as opposed to Sumaru City..."

"Minato-nii? Does this mean we have to...?" Minako looks at him with slightly concerned ruby eyes.

"Yeah...Come on. Let's go," Minato has a brochure in one hand, his hand grabbing his younger sister with the other as the two left the train station, "Do you want to be late?"

"Hell no!"

"Then be quiet and let's go," he commands her in his brother-like voice. The two still have their headphones on. _This... is too irritating,_ Minato thinks, _We are __**late. **__And now we are in here during the Dark Hour. Fantastic. Just __**fucking**__ fantastic._

* * *

><p>Looking around the town that's supposed to be Iwatodai, one thing is stuck in Minako's mind... rather, making her worried. As she scurried next to her brother Minato- who was gripping her right hand, mind you- she couldn't help out but notice the strangeness around Iwatodai City.<p>

Unlike Sumaru City in which she and Minato stayed with their guardians and never bothered to come out at night (and still had the comforts thanks to her uncle's friend) and once in which they realize that there was no way that people were still walking around (She and Minato did ask their uncle and his friends what happened and they absolutely refused to say a peep- even now they didn't say a word), Iwatodai City took the cake for the reward for _The Creepiest City in the World_.

Not that there's such thing, of course...

There are coffins all over the place. And the power's out everywhere, including the damn traffic lights.

It was creeping her out. But the moon looks too close for her comfort...

Gulping, she looks back towards Minato, who is still striding forward, the brochure tight in his hand. She realizes that he too notices the coffins... and doesn't look freaked out about it. And that's not stopping him to keep moving and preventing her from asking "Are we there yet".

The two keep walking across town, trying to look for their destination. If Minako was correct, Minato should be holding the brochure for the Iwatodai dorms for Gekkokan High School over at Port Island. And if she also recalls, their dorms are located in this specific location...

"We're here," she hears Minato, stopping at their tracks to look up at a European style building. Walking slowly next to him, she notices that the building has their lights out too.

"I don't believe this," Minako whispers, "_This_ is where we're staying?"

"Apparently, yes... It was our uncle's idea," he grips the handle, looks once more at her, looks back at the door, then opens it without any hesitation, allowing both of them in.

Entering inside of the building, the two look around to see that it was furburished with various couches and a television set. There was also a peak of the dining room, showing a bit of the dinner table and chairs. Next to them is an empty reception desk, adorned with flowers. The building must be where they are going to live.

He releases her hand, allowing her to shake it from the numbness she felt from their walk earlier.

Minako sighs, taking off her headphones as Minato does the same.

"Finally..." she hears Minato murmur before facing her, "You okay, Minako?"

She nods, then sharply gasps, turning to face towards something.

He frowns, "What? What is it?"

"You're _late_. I've been waiting a long time for you."

Both eyes widened as they face the owner of the voice. It was a young boy, both elbows propping against the desk. His bright blue eyes look a bit tenative, anticipating the two to freak out or something. The boy has a mole under his left eye, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Now... If you want to proceed," the boy snaps his fingers, making the twins turn around towards a desk that is closest to them. He gestures towards it, as if it was important, "Please sign your name there."

"...what?" Minato gasps, his face reading, _You have GOT to be kidding._

Minako can read that just from his surprised expression.

"It's a contract," the boy smiles, continuing before noticing both of their surprised expressions, "Don't worry," he still has that mysterious grin, "All if says is that you'll accept the full responsibilities for your actions."

"...full responsibilites?" Minato repeats, dumbstruck by this. "...wait, me?"

The boy nods, "Yes, you... and, you know... the _usual stuff._"

Minako blinks in surprise before seeing that Minato looks a bit exasperated by this, "...so, I take that if _I_sign that contract..." Then he pauses, looking at his sister, "Wait, kid. What about her?"

"Hm?"

"My **sister**, Minako," Minato gestures towards her, "What about _her?_"

"Minato-nii?" Minako is now worried and panicked. She then felt the boy turns towards her.

The boy replies, "That... I will consider in the future."

"...the future? ...oh _god_..." Minato groans, "Please tell me. If I sign this, will you not do anything to harm her?"

"That," the boy still has that smile, "-will matter on the events that will come."

Minako feels like they are arguing over something that doesn't concern her. She tugs on her brother's sleeve, catching his attention, "Minato-nii. Just sign it."

"But-"

"_Please,"_ she pleads, her big ruby eyes catching him off gurad.

Minato is about to sputter before he sighs, "All right..."

He walks towards the desk, lifts up the pen that is prepared for him, and opens the book. Immediatly, he sees that the contract is only in one sentence:

**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.**

_...what… the hell...?_

Minako looks at her brother in concern before seeing that the young boy is looking at her too. Shifting her eyes to face him, she slightly gulps before hearing him ask, "Are you afraid of death?"

"Huh?"

The boy asks again, "Are you afraid of death?"

She looks pensive before looking at her brother, who is still reading over the contract. Biting her lower lip, she recalls the screeching of a car, screams to watch out, yelling and more yelling, pools of blood, crying, and screaming...

"No," she whispers, "I'm not afraid of death..."

The boy looks at her before looking at Minato again, somehow having him slightly understanding why she isn't hesitant to stop her brother. A small smile appears on his face.

Minato sighs, then neatly signs his name: **Arisato Minato**

"This better be worth it," he hisses to himself before stepping away from the contract. He looks towards Minako before facing the young boy.

"Satisfied?" he asks.

The boy nods and smiles again, taking the contract before facing them, "No one can escape time." He lets the contract disappear into thin air, "It delivers us all to the same end." Then he faces them one last time before vanishing, "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He smiles again, "And so... it begins, sir." Then he faces Minako, "...my dearest."

And with that, he disappears in front of their eyes.

Minato blinks, before facing Minako, who is also looking at him with alarm.

"Did he just call you 'my dearest'?" he mutters.

"Dunno... Nii-san," she whispers, "Who... was that?"

"I honestly have no idea," he mutters, having some sort of dreaded feeling about the boy, "...This is just creepy, but I never expected this during the Dark Hour."

The room was still the eerie green, concealed with the shadows. Both siblings are standing there, either in shock or in contemplation over what just happened. Either way... ...that kid just vanished with the shadows. Minato and Minako were still standing there, hesitant to even take one step.

"Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"When are the lights coming back on?"

"In about a few minutes," he looks over towards her, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I guess so..."

Minato sighs, closing his eyes and was about to comfort Minako when they both heard a series of shouts, stomping or running on the stairs, some more shouting, and then-

"_Who's there!"_

"_You! Show yourself!"_

A sound of a someone running.

...Make it two.

Both turned around and to their surprise, they both saw two people standing near the edge of the doorway. The first person is cloaked in the shadows while the second person (_A girl?_ Minato thought in surprise)'s face was concealed in the darkness. The two both look distressed, panicked as if they are ready to attack them at any moment. The girl had a pink jacket on her, her brown eyes piercing through Minato as fear starts to set in her eyes. The older boy's dark grey eyes narrowed, noticing the slight movement Minako made when she noticed them, his silver hair slightly disheavled and clothing crumpled from lying down at the bed or... something.

Minako shuffles, her face in fear as she gets behind Minato, who is beginning to shield her from any sort of harm or danger. Minato can see the intense amount of fear behind her eyes as he gets ready to defend his sister at any cost.

"What the-!" The silver-haired boy was alarmed, seeing the Arisato twins.

"But how! Don't tell me that-!" The brunette gasps.

"What are-" Minato was about to ask when he heard sounds of shuffling and struggling to get _**something**_ out-

"_**Takeba! Akihiko! Wait!"**_

A gasp comes out from the pink cladded girl while the silver-haired boy growled in irritation, turning towards the commanding voice. Minato's eyes narrowed, still trying to shield Minako, who still looked scared, but slightly relieved that they were not shot.

The was a third person- a young crimson haired woman with the uniform skirt and white shirt, a red bow around her neck. Her stance screams that she is ready to take command- if possible.

But what made Minato realize they were all in the same possible group was the red band on their arms. The lettering is too vague to read...

At the same moment the four individuals turned towards her, everything goes back to normal. The lights turn back on to illuminate the room, revealing themselves towards the people in front of each other.

Minato and Minako's mp3 blare back to life, both having the same song blaring through their headphones.

The pink clad girl sighs, relieved to see the crimson-haired woman while the silver-haired boy huffs, agitated that there was nothing to battle. The woman sees the twins before gracefully approaching them, arms crossed as if there was nothing to worry about.

Minato is still hesitant to let go of his stance, but he relaxed for a bit, feeling Minako's hands on his arms as she lowers it.

"They're not... fighting us?" Minako whispers to him.

"Guess not," Minato quietly murmurs back before seeing the crimson haired woman walk between the pink clad girl and the silverette boy, who are now looking at her, baffled and surprised. Both Minato and Minako look towards the woman, who steely smiles, seeing their two new occupants.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," she says, "Do you care to explain?"

Minato blinks, trying to say something, but he frowns, glaring at her, _I'm sorry... what the hell am I supposed to say? Your friends __**tried**__ to kill us a moment ago!_

Minako looks back at her brother's angry face before she hesitantly steps out from behind Minato, deciding that for now, she would be the voice of reason for her brother, "Ano... I can explain,"

She can feel the woman's eyes look at her now... and the gaze of the two other students, "Um... you see, the train got a huge delay and... my brother and I..." she couldn't help but slightly dwindle her fingers- _Dammit, why did I get so damn nervous all the sudden?_ "Well, we arrived at the front of the station much later than we thought. Our apologizes, ma'am!" She bows, biting her lower lip in an anticipation of being screamed at.

Minato looks at his sister in slight surprise, not expecting that his sister would be the one to explain things this time. _Usually, I'd explain what happened, but..._

Minako looked back up at him, her face asking him not to be angry and at least be polite to the people in front of them.

_Gah, dammit, Minako... Baka imoto..._ he couldn't help but look at her with an understanding expression on his face.

The crimson haired woman blinks before softly chuckling, taking Minako's explanation, "Well, I guess that explains it. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo," she nods, "I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"It's nice to meet you," Minako replies, relaxing this time, "My name is Minako Arisato..." and she grins, "And the idiot standing next to me is my twin brother, Minato Arisato!"

"W-What!" Minato squawks, blushing not only in embarrassment but glaring at his twin, mentally noting himself to get back at her for _that_.

That, however, earns a soft laugh from Mitsuru, who has now eased the tension, "Minako and Minato Arisato... It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The silverette looks surprised, but the pink clad girl glances at them before facing Mitsuru, "...um, who are they?" the pink-clad girl asks.

"They're both transfer students that came in from out of town," Mitsuru explains, "It was... my father's last minute decision to assign them here." She pauses for a second as if she is trying to think about something before continuing, "They will be eventually moved to their respectable dorms."

"Hey, Mitsuru," the silverette asks, "Is it okay to have them here?"

Mitsuru looks at them again before replying, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The silverette grunts while the pink clad girl relaxed... slightly. Minato and Minako glance at each other. Then Minako looks at the irate silverette, who seems to glare at them.

"Er, did we do something wrong?" Minako asks the older boy, worried.

The silverette looks surprised- flushing even to look at her, "N-No!" he stammers, a slight red dusting at his cheeks, "Of course not! It's just that... well, I wasn't expecting any people to start living here. Y-You didn't do anything wrong!"

Minako blinks before looking towards Minato, and shrugging. Minato, on the other hand, looks a bit exasperated, as if he tries his best to keep Minako from saying anything too stupid.

"This," Mitsuru caught the twin's attention again. She is gesturing towards the pink clad girl "-is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this year, just like you two are."

"Really," Minato nods, being polite, a small smile gracing his lips, "Nice to meet you."

"...Hey," Yukari blinks before slightly blushing in the same manner as the silverette.

"And this," Mitsuru couldn't help but try to stop laughing at the silverette's reaction to Minako earlier, "-is Akihiko Sanada. He'll be a senior this year- as I am a senior as well."

Minako grins, "I guess this makes you both our senpais then! It's a pleasure to meet you, Sanada-senpai!"

Akihiko is slightly blushing at Minako's reaction before mumbling out, "H-Hey." If one was to notice his actual expression, his reads more of disappointment than nervousness.

Mitsuru looks highly amused and pleased about this, especially about how Akihiko is reacting to Minako.

"So," Minato pauses, "Kirijo-senpai? Aren't we supposed to be separated into different dorms because of...?" He won't try to say gender because in middle school, he made that unfortunate mistake... _I'd rather not go there,_ he thinks, _I've got to call my uncle about this..._

Yukari pauses, "Um... well, how... errr... wait, Mitsuru-senpai... how does it work again?"

"Unlike other dorms, this one is co-ed," Mitsuru explains, "It's not the average dorm though. When I do get the chance," she pauses, "I'll explain to you both later."

"Sure," Minato nods, "Better than nothing, I suppose."

Minako was slightly surprised before she comes up at the next question, "Um, hey...? Why do you both have a gun?"

_That_ question makes both Akihiko and Yukari freeze at their spots. A silent curse reads through Akihiko's mind as he covers the silver gun that is against his belt. Yukari hesitantly covers hers, but surprisingly, Mitsuru is calm about it.

"You both understand how dangerous things have gotten these days," Mitsuru smiles, "It's for self-defense. ...but of course, it's not a real gun."

_...what?_

Minato and Minako both blink in surprise to hear _that._

_For all I know,_ Minato frowns, _...guns are __**not**__ supposed to be fake and used for self-defense. ...just what the hell is going on?_

"It's getting late," Mitsuru's voice cuts in, directly like a commander, "Because you both had gotten through a long journey, the two of you should rest." She looks at Minato first, "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway." Then she looks towards Minako, "And your room is on the third floor, and- as I mentioned about your brother's room- it should be at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you, Kirijo-senpai," Minato and Minako both nod, unti Minako gasps, "Wait... what about our stuff?"

"Our... _oh crap._" Minato groans, breaking his poker face, "If those people from earlier lost it all-"

"Don't worry about it," Mitsuru reassures them, "Your things should already be there."

Minato looks at the woman with hesitation, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Both sigh in relief, knowing that at least _something_ got done unlike their other school.

"The first day of school is tomorrow," Mitsuru glances at them, "I'll make sure the both of you can get acquainted into your classrooms first thing."

"Thanks, Kirijo-senpai," Minako smiles at her, causing the red-haired senior to slightly blush and smile back before glancing at the two, "Can you both escort them to their rooms?"

Akihiko stares at Mitsuru, about to open his mouth to protest when Yukari, relieved of this, decides to cut in, "Oh! I'll show you both the way." She walks forward to the Arisato twins, "Follow me!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I can make it on my own..." Minato stops Minako from finishing her sentence by slightly pinching her arm, signaling for her to be quiet.

"Lead the way, Yukari," Minato nods to the brunette, ignoring the glare he got from Minako, "My room first, correct?"

"That's right," Yukari nods before asking, "So, you both just came here? How was the train ride?"

"It was... boring," The blue-haired teen changes from a soft smile to a grunt, causing Yukari to laugh softly and Minako giggle, "We were damn late thanks to a train malfunction..."

As the three juniors made small talk about the train ride, Akihiko glances over to Mitsuru, who was deep in thought, "Mitsuru. What we saw..."

"We might have to bring in _him_ tomorrow," she purses her lips, "Normally, I would think that both of them would have been... but this is... Hmm. Tell Takeba we need to meet after school tomorrow afternoon. This is intersting."

"Right," Akihiko murmured, looking at Minako, who he has just caught her giggling, causing him to slightly blush... ...and frown in confusion. Mitsuru caught this, curiosity catching her with the red-haired lady.

"Akihiko? Is something wrong?"

The silver-haired senior's eyes slightly narrows, "...I know her. I'm not talking about Yukari, though. It's Minako..."

Mitsuru softly chuckles, a slight evil smile on her face as her cogs were ticking to formulate something, "Well, well. It seems like you're not as dense as you are..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Mitsuru starts to head for the stairs, "As I said, Takeba. Take them to their room. I'm pretty sure we need to get them to sleep for school."

"R-Right," Yukari nods before facing them, "All right. Follow me!"

"You said that earlier," Minako grins, already feeling that Yukari would make a really good friend. As if she had a third eye, Yukari was thinking the same thing because of Minako was the other girl in the group next to Mitsuru, "So, you're a junior like me and Minato-nii?"

"Yup!" Yukari's tense mood escapes and giggles, "And you both are twins? The only thing I see the difference is the change in the color of your hair and eyes!"

"Really?" Minako's ruby eyes widens before she grins, "You know, there was something that happened back at our other school that-"

"Let's go," Minato interrupts them, trying not to tread back in _that_ memory again, "I want to sleep."

"All right, all right, baka-nii."

Minato groans, "Will you please, for the love of God, _stop_ calling me that..."

"'Baka-nii'?" Akihiko questions, joining the three, surprising Minako. The silver-haired man softly chuckles, enjoying her reaction.

Minako grins, facing Minato, "My lovely nickname for my older brother."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take them more than a minute to walk up the stairs towards the second floor. At this point, Yukari decides that in her best interest to make up for what happened to Minato earlier and walk him towards his room (all because Akihiko wanted to escort Minako to her room- already she saw that Minato was protesting to this). By the time the two came into the room, Minato looks at the empty face-place to his room.<p>

_He looks tired... does he have low blood pressure?_ Yukari gulps, trying to find something to say to the blue-haired teen, _Umm... damn! Why the hell did Senpai decide to escort Minako!_

"W-Well, here we are!" Yukari hopes to God this would get him to talk, "This it it. Pretty easy to remember huh?"

"It is," Minato softly chuckles, facing the dirty blonde, "It's at the end of the hallway. Thanks, Yukari."

Yukari slightly nods before she chews her lip, looking nervous, _I hope to God he... umm... oh boy._

"Is something wrong, Takeba-san?"

She gulps, trying to word things correctly, _I guess if he did come from the station, he and Minako must have seen those coffins..._ "So, any questions?"

As if it was an instant reaction, she saw Minato's face looking concerned and worried, "...I came into here and I saw this boy who told me to sign a contract-"

"Huh?"

_Boy? What boy? That wasn't what I expected,_ Yukari inwardly sighs in relief, but what the hell? _Contract?_

"What are you talking about?" she frowns, "I don't know anything about that sort of stuff. As for the boy, I don't see any boy here. It's just you two, me, Akihiko, and Mitsuru. All five of us for now."

"Really," Minato murmurs, as if he was confused or something, "In any case... well, no other questions for now. Thanks again, Yukari."

"Don't mention it!" Yukari smiles cheerfully, "Just be ready when we get to school tomorrow!" She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him muffle a groan, "Don't worry. You can sleep when we get to school tomorrow. It shouldn't be _that_ bad."

"I hope not,"

Yukari nodded before she hesitates, _Okay. Time to ask._ "Hey Minato?"

His blue-eyes never faltered, making Yukari gulps, "Hey... When you and Minako left the station and were on your way here, was everything okay?"

Well, that made Minato caught off-guard. If any experience has taught her well, whenever a reaction is opposite of what the person says, then something's wrong.

"...Uh huh. Everything was normal,"

_Okay. Suspicion confirmed. He saw something with Minako._ Yukari made a mental note to ask Akihiko if Minako said something unusual.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Yukari pauses, "But... save them for later. Okay?"

"Fine by me," Minato nods before he yawns. She sighs in relief, _Well, that went well. For now._

"Like I said," Yukari giggles, "Don't be surprised if I come banging on your door in the morning!"

"Sure thing," he nods, "Have a good night, Yukari."

"Night!" Yukari grins. As soon as she heard the door opening and shutting, she groans, hanging her head. "Great. More problems."

She didn't notice Minato's door had opened into a crack, making Minato to hear what she just said.

* * *

><p>Earlier, a few minutes ago, while Yukari and Minato had their little talk, Minako was being escorted by Akihiko.<p>

"I could've been fine by going up to my room by myself," she sighs, trying to make her point clear for what could've been about the tenth time.

"Sorry," Akihiko shakes his head, "Not going to happen."

Minako huffs, pouting as she crosses her arms. Akihiko chuckles to himself, making a mental note to keep that image to himself. It was alarming for him that he did see her and Minato enter inside the dorm unscathed from that, but for what happened after they entered in the dorm... well, that could have been unacceptable for him to be embarrassed (by all means- after all, he and Yukari did have their... guns... out. Good thing Mitsuru was there to stop them).

"Well, at least you got me to my room," Minako's voice broke Akihiko out of his own thoughts, seeing that they have, indeed reached towards the last room at the end of the hallway, "Thanks, Akihiko-senpai."

"No problem," the silver-haired man nods, "Hey... um, Minako?"

"Hm?" she looks at him.

"Did anything unusual happen to you and your brother on your way here?"

That's when he saws her eyes glaze over before looking up at him, shaking her head, "Nope... nothing out of the ordinary."

_She's lying. She __**did**__ see something._ Akihiko's thoughts tell him, slightly narrowing his eyes. But for some reason, he felt like he knew she was lying even though she just got here. _Wait. ...what?_

"Akihiko-senpai?" Minako's voice interuppts his thoughts, "Are you all right?"

"O-oh. Yeah, I'm fine," he then pauses again, "By any chance... do you still remember...?"

"Hm?" Minako blinks, this time in confusion.

Akihiko opens his mouth as he was about to ask something in regards to _that_ when he decides to shake away the thought about asking her about it. _Does she not recognize me at all?_ "Never mind. It was something from my mind that I shouldn't ask."

"Really," The ruby-eyed frowns as she takes a step to look at him a bit closer, "I don't think that was the case..."

"C-Come on!" Akihiko blushes red again, knowing how close they are, "I-I'm serious! I-I'll ask you about it later!"

Minako huffs, but steps back towards the door to her room, "All right, but don't mind that I will get something out from you about it, even if it takes a couple of months!"

Akihiko chuckles, "I like a challenge- are you giving me one?"

"W-Wha!" Now it was Minako's turn to blush before she stammers, "N-No, but I-I really want to- know what? It's that time to go to bed! U-um, good night, Akihiko-senpai!" With that, Minako immediately rushes towards her room and shuts the door once she enters in.

"Night, Minako-chan," Akihiko smiles before turning around; his expression changing into a disappointed one in an instant, "So she did forget about it..."

"Forget about what?"

Yukari was standing there, "Hey. So...?"

"She definitely saw something with Minato," Akihiko narrows his eyes, "We have to tell Mitsuru."

"Same answer I got from Minato too," Yukari nods, "Hey, ummm, does this mean...?"

"I guess it has to," Akihiko sighs, "As much as some of us hate his presence in here, we have no choice. And he probably wants us to take a look at them as well."

"Oh crud. Ugh... well, I'll tell her what they said before I go back to sleep," Yukari pauses, "By the way, Mitsuru wants you to know that I'll be taking both of them to school tomorrow. She told me before I took Minato up."

Akihiko frowns, "Wait, why not me?"

"She wants to talk to you," Yukari pauses, "Something about seeing about your behavior earlier...?"

_...ah crap._ He groans. Mitsuru has really sharp eyes.

"Well, it's none of my business anyway," Yukari yawns, "I should get some sleep soon. I'll talk to Mitsuru and we'll probably talk more about this tomorrow. Night, senpai."

"Night, Takeba," Akihiko heads downstairs, but not before he hears Yukari talk to Mitsuru about what they have heard. Shaking his head, he goes towards his room and shuts the door. He changes and goes towards his bed, but not before thinking back towards a certain brunette with red eyes...

"Welcome back to Iwatodai, Minako," he softly murmurs before closing his eyes, sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Minako has already changed into her sleeping clothing before getting Minato's text. Slightly annoyed, she looks at it as she goes into her bed.<p>

**[Hey. Already in ur room?]**

She types back, **[Yeah. Hey, can we not tell anyone what we saw earlier?]** She sends it and waits patiently for Minato to get her message, in which he gets back to her.

**[I think so. I'd rather not get u into trouble. And nobody would believe us.]**

She frowns, **[Agreed. BTW, I think I know Akihiko-senpai somewhere...]**

**[Really? Huh. Where?]**

**[Dunno... But we came back to Iwatodai on scholarships, didn't we?] **Minako recalls that a while back when the people announced her and Minato's entrance to the school, there were looks of admiration, envy, and sorrow for the fact that both Arisato twins were leaving. A buzz disrupts her thoughts.

**[Yup... and thanks to our uncle too.] **

**[Oh. We need to call him and the others, don't we?]**

She sighs, recalling how much effort her uncle Naoya and his companions did a lot for them before they headed out to this city... at least the best thing they can do for nowas to call them.

**[So, think we can survive this year?]**

A second later, the message Minato sent her back made her snicker.

**[Enjoy the year while it lasts, baka-sis.]**

**[You too, stupid-nii. Night.]**

**[Night then.]**

Minako giggles to herself before taking off her necklace: a silver locket she kept and treasured for a long time ever since... since when? Opening it, she sees a desaturated picture of a young girl that was a year younger than the other girl- herself at the age of ten. Next to the picture was a stuffed piece of paper that was folded to fit inside the other frame. She didn't dare to open it, but a soft smile came to her before closing the locket and setting it next to her cellphone.

"Night..."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Preview of Ch. 2<p>

_"So, if I get this correct... you're both twins ...like the clone twins?"_

_"Fraternal twins, Stupei. Why the hell would you think like that?"_

_"It seems like they've been like this every since they came in, Mister Chairman."_

_"This isn't right, treating them like guinea pigs, senpai. So why are we doing this to them?"_

_"They might have the potential, Yukari. And who knows? Maybe they can help us fight against them."  
><em>

_"Ah... welcome to the Velvet Room. These are your two assistants: Elizabeth and Theodore."_

_"The Velvet Room...?"  
><em>

_"Takeba! Wake up both Arisatos! Akihiko and I will fend off the shadows from here!"  
><em>

_"Akihiko-senpai! Are you all right?"_

_"Just... get me to the command room, Minako!"_

_"T-The command room?"  
><em>

_"I am thou, and Thou art I..."_

* * *

><p>Yup, that's it. No more previews except for those.<p>

And also, I'm pretty sure all of you are baffled to see that Akihiko's personality has been _slightly_ altered. and what his connection to Minako is. That's something you'll see soon.

Oh and one more thing... Minako's role has changed- especially her ultimate persona. If all of you can guess what her ultimate persona is...


	2. For the Love of Whoever's Up There

A/N: I've noticed that there is a lot more dialogue in the P3P as opposed to the original P3. I am not completely sure about P3: FES though...

To start off, let me start off by saying this: Thank you for reading and liking this story! XD It was concieved after I've played P3P and seeing some videos based on the original P3 and P3: FES. I'll admit, all three versions are well-done... the only issue I have with P3P is that they've downgraded a lot of stuff while adding in new items (*cough*outfitchanges*cough).

**xxSelphiexx: **Thanks! In a way, you can relate to the characters and sympathize with them... XD

**Mimi Minato: **I enjoy those too and the fact that they're opposite of each other makes them fantastic as twins.

To give you both an idea since you asked, the connection between Minako and Akihiko will appear slowly as each chapter comes along... I'm not planning to give it all away just yet.

**Twinkle Ace: **Thank you for the good luck! XD

In terms of characters, it's going to include the characters from both MC (Minato) and FeMC (Minako)'s storyline. ...yes, aside the SEES and other characters they have in common, I mean that the problems of Rio, Saori, Mamoru, Keiji, Kazushi, Yuko, Chihiro, Keisuke, and 'Maya' (if you know who the real identity of the computer avatar is, then... am I not the only one wierded out by that social link?) are going to be mashed in this story. It won't take too much, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and Persona: Revelations and 2 (both titles); all respectfully owned by ATLUS.

**EDIT: Fixed spelling errors and Kenji's name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>002: For the Love of Whoever's Up There<strong>

* * *

><p>If anything was compared to yesterday, for once, Minato woke up slightly refreshed.<p>

By that, he needs more sleep.

He silently lets out a curse as he sits up, grumlbing about how the hell do people get the chance to wake up this godforsaken early at this _bloody_ time.

In a way, Minato Arisato was not a happy person.

Still grumbling, he looks at his cellphone in which the time reads 7 AM.

"I really need to thank my Uncle for this," he mutters, sarcasm slightly dropping from his voice as he dressed up to put his school uniform on.

It was remotely different than the one he wore for the Seven Sister High School; Except for the obvious color change and the missing stripes (as well as the placement of the emblem), this was a more comfortable uniform than the Seven Sisters uniform.

At least there wasn't the mentioning about how the emblem was _cursed _before he realized it was a joke story made up by his classmates.

Just as he places on his mp3 player and headphones, he hears knocking on his door. He looks up, "Yes?"

"It's Yukari!" the voice on the other side was heard, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" Minato hollers back, grabbing his school bag, "Coming!"

As soon as he opens the door, he sees not only Yukari, but Minako next to her, except that she is wearing the females' school uniform (unlike Yukari's, who he has noticed is wearing a pink cardigan jacket instead of the black blazer that Minako is wearing... and is that a heart shaped choker on her neck?). Both girls were awake like Minato is... except he has the urge to sleep.

"Good morning," Yukari beams, "Did you sleep okay?"

"If you can count the last time I slept in an actual bed," Minato replies, smiling slighty at Yukari's reply, "How about you?"

"Not too bad," the brunette replies, "But yeah... Mitsuru-senpai has asked me to take you both to school today."

"What about Akihiko-senpai?" Minako asks.

Yukari shrugs, "Not sure. She says that she needs to speak with him about something. But as for me, I have to take you guys to school. Oh... um," she pauses, "We have to take the monorail to get to school."

"Seriously?" Ruby eyes widens slightly in surprise, "Our last school wasn't like that."

"Really?" Yukari blinks, "Then... what was your last school like?"

"We had to walk to get to school," Minato replies, chuckling at Yukari's curosity, "We can tell more about it on our way over there."

"Okay," Yukari grins, "Let's go! We don't want to be late."

"Ohhhh yeah," Minako smirks, "We have a _lot _of time to tell stories about our other high school on the way..."

Minato chuckles... before he realizes that his younger twin might devulge into stories involving that _dorm_ incident, "Wait, _what?_"

"Ohh, tell me!" Yukari giggles, "Besides, if we're lucky, we might be in the same homeroom this year! It'll be nice to have a friend!"

The blue haired teen groans, dreading the possible embarrassing stories that would pop up, "Let's just go to school..."

* * *

><p>The three juniors were lucky enough to catch the train before it left for the Tatsumi Port Island area (which looks really close to Iwatodai if one looks close). At that same time, Minato, Minako, and Yukari were already feeling like friends already- rather it was Minako and Yukari as opposed to Minato, who just nods, grins, and says his input before he has the urge to sleep.<p>

Along the way, he notices that Yukari's eyes were drifing to look at the sea. When he saw that Yukari meets his eyes, she turns back to see Minako, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks before she exclaims, "Oh, here it comes! The part where you feel like you're gliding over the sea!"

"Wow..." he can hear Minako whisper in awe, "This is really different than the last one I went to. It's beautiful..."

A smile tugs at Minato's lips, closing his eyes once more to try to get some sleep in (with the chatting on the train, he honestly can't. Better than nothing).

It wasn't until he feels the jerk of their final destination that he realizes that they've arrived at last station.

"Ah, here we are!" Yukari smiles, "Welcome to Tatsumi Port Island! Look, here's our school over there!" she points towards what looks like to be a prominent white building that has gates secured over it. In fact, he can see some high school students wearing the trademark school uniform (or some that look like to be the case).

"Is that... Gekkoukan High?" Minako asks Yukari as the three teenagers left the station to head towards school.

"Yup!" The light brunette answers, "You two are going to love it here!"

"Hmmm..." Minato can see Minako's lips draw a thin line, causing Yukari to look concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

Minako gulps, her face slightly pale,"I... I don't know about this. Is this school a bit better than...?"

Yukari blinks, "Well, if you're talking about other schools, then yeah, this school is one of those up-to-top schools!" Seeing Minako's expression, however, did not help, "Are you okay?"

Minato quickly cuts in, knowing _very_ well why she is worried, "Minako's fine. Don't worry about it... as long as we're making good progress here, then nothing will happen. ...right, Minako?"

"O-Oh yeah! Sure!"

He can tell right away that Yukari wants more answers about this. _Great. This isn't going to help. It might as well start all over again..._

"Morning!" a girl calls out to Yukari, who smiles and waves back before turning her attention back to the twins.

"Um... why don't we go inside?" she asks, Minato nodding quickly to hide Minako's growing worries about a new school.

"Let's find our homeroom. Quick." Minato mutters, seeing that Yukari is nodding as he and Minako walk rapidly after Yukari. _Looks like it __**is**__ going to begin again. Hell in a hand-basket..._

* * *

><p>"You're okay from here, right?"<p>

Yukari looks concerned for Minako, who she has already gotten herself known as her friend already if not for her guarded personality, but she has a feeling she'd trust the ruby-eyed girl better than the other girls at the school. But when Minako sees the school, Yukari has some feeling that something was up. And she was pretty sure from the responses she got from Minato, it definently and **not** anything regarding that time at night.

_Hopefully she can tell me when the time comes,_ Yukari frowns before hearing both siblings nod and reply that they'll know what to do from here. They were, after all, standing in front of the bulletin board. Already, Yukari has found her name as she is posted under 2-F. She also found the Arisatos listed under the same classroom. _Thank you God for not placing me in some unknown homeroom for once!_ She mentally cries in happiness before she swallows the feeling, knowing well what happens when she gets too close to somebody.

And yet with those two...

"So we're in 2-F," Minato slowly asks, catching Yukari's attention, as she blushes that she's been thinking the thoughts, "Now what?"

"Excuse me," Yukari sees that somebody (one brown-haired idiot) was there behind Minato and Minako before she mentally groans, _Kenji Tomochika... ah hell. He __**better**__ not wind up in our homeroom..._ "Would you guys mind moving a bit? I can't see my name on there..."

"You're in 2-F, Kenji," an annoyed voice cuts in before Yukari gets the chance to speak. Minako looks at the pony-tailed girl Rio Iwasaki in surprise as Minato arches an eyebrow.

Yukari giggles a bit before she blinks, "Wait a minute. Kenji, _you're_ in our homerom!"

Kenji grins, "Yup! Have a problem with that, Yukari?"

"Hell I do!" she huffs, glaring at him, "This is like what? The second time in a row!"

"I don't see a problem with that," Kenji grins, only to be disrupted by Rio, who slightly pulls his ear, "Ow! Rio!"

"What?" she frowns, "Now that you've found your homeroom, would you let me see where I am?"

"Eh, you're at 2-F also," he grunts.

Minako blinks before Minato faces Yukari, "Umm..."

"Oh!" Yukari blushes even more, out of embarrassment that she didn't help the twins sooner. Grabbing Minato's wrist, she pulls him to the side with Minako following him and _Is Minako giggling?_ she panicks, seeing Minako grinning and trying her best not to laugh, "W-Well, at least we know wher we are."

"That's some of our classmates?" Minako turns back to see Kenji and Rio talking (more like the girl grumbling while the boy was laughing), "They look friendly."

"For now," Minato mutters.

Yukari sighs, slightly exhausted until she remembers Mitsuru's words and what they've noticed. Gulping, she asls, "Hey... um, guys?"

This seems to catch both Minato and Minako's attention.

"About last night..." Yukari hesitates, _What am I going to say? Don't freak out because we're going to see what really happened to the two of you last night and how you survived the Dark Hour? ...and face the Ice Queen herself?_

Yeah right, like they'd believe a word of that.

"Don't tell anybody what you saw, okay?" she whispers, hoping that the twins would get the clue that it's something only _they_ should know about.

To her surprise, she can see that both of them understood her request and nod.

"We don't talk about it anyway," Minako assures Yukari, "...who would _want_ to believe what we saw last night?"

Yukari blinks in alarm, _Wait, __**what! **__Did I..._

She hears a gasp and she sees and Minako covering her mouth while Minato's eyes harden with concern.

"Um," the red-haired girl gulps, "...Yukari? Please forget what I said..."

Yukari can _feel_ Minato's gaze at her.

"S-Sure," she nods, needing to tell either Mitsuru or Akihiko... wait, scratch Akihiko's name out. She needs to relay this to Mitsuru, "Um, before you guys leave, you both should see our homeroom teacher first at the Faculty Office- it's at the hallway right there," she points towards the first left hallway, "The teacher can tell you both what to do from here."

"Thanks for the info," Minato nods, his gaze softening from earlier, "...I guess that's all?"

"For now," Yukari nods, "Um... see ya at homeroom later, okay?"

And with that out of the way, Yukari runs out- no, make that sprints- to try to find a certain red haired senpai to tell her what she just heard.

_And what's worse is that the Chairman is coming later today..._ Yukari mentally groans, _This is not a great way to start off school. Way to go, Yukari..._

* * *

><p>Minako is pretty sure Minato is going to <em>kill<em> her.

"Did you _really_ have to say that to her a minute ago!" she can Minato hiss.

_Scratch that,_ she thinks disdainfully, _He's going to __**murder**__ me._

"I'm sorry, nii-san," she groans, "I didn't know that I was supposed to keep quiet about what we saw last night."

Minato opens his mouth to say something before he shakes his head, "Too late for that now... I mean, I don't blame you, but _still_."

Both of them fell silent once they reached towards the entrace towards the faculty office. Minako was about to enter when she hears someone talking in a broken-like accent (she slightly cringes) towards a teacher with a Sengogku helm (_Who the hell wears __**that! **_She resists the urge to groan). They were oth estatic, talking about the pride of the samurai, the Sengoku helm...

"Welcome to school... again," Minako mutters to herself to follow Minato inside the faculty office.

Minato was over when a light tan haired teacher walks towards them with a clipboard at hand. As soon as Minako joins with her brother, the teacher sees the both of them and blinks, "Twins? This is going to be a surprise..."

"Excuse me?" Minato frowns before the teacher greets them.

"Oh, I take it that you two are the new students?"

Both Minako and Minato nod.

"And you both are... Minato and Minako Arisato."

"Correct, ma'am," Minako nods, "And you must be..."

"Ms. Toriumi," the teacher smiles, taking out her hand to shake hers and Minato's, "I teach Composition for the second years here," she then looks though both files that was tucked with the clipboards, "You both are eleventh grade, correct?"

"We are," Minato nods, "Um, for how we got here-"

Minako had to pinch Minato on his arm to shut him up, earning a glare from her brother.

"Wow, you're lived in a _lot_ of different places!" Ms. Toriumi exclaims in awe, "And you're living with your guardians Naoya Todo and Maki Sonomura... strange, they're not married..."

Minako mentally groans, _That's what we've been telling them for about seven years..._

"...and occasionally with Kei Nanjo. Nanjo... isn't that name from the Nanjo Group?" Ms. Toriumi blinks, looking at the twins in surprise.

"Erm, he is," Minako hurridly explains, "However, he fully supports the both of us living in Iwatodai and Port Island... i-is there a problem?"

Ms. Toriumi laughs before shaking her head, "Don't worry. We have students who don't care about that in anyway. Let's get back to your files, shall we?"

Minako bit her lip, recalling that being connected to The Nanjo Group was one of the reasons why she and Minato weren't taken lightly at their last high school. She also has a feeling that Gekkoukan High would turn out- if not worse- like Seven Sisters High...

"Let's see... In 1999..."

_Oh no,_ Minako slightly pales. It always, _always _happens whenever both her and Minato go to a new school after _that incident_. She didn't realize that Minato sees her face and narrows his eyes.

"That was... what? Ten years ago?" Ms. Toriumi frowns reading deeper, "Your parents-" Right there, she gasps, reading the rest of the page silently before closing the file and she faces the twins, this time the looks was different. Normally, Minako would see pity without any concern and would just brush it off, but this teacher has concern, worry, and sympathy ethed in her eyes as she continues, "I'm really sorry... I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to read this beforehand."

"It's... it's fine, Ms. Toriumi," Minako replies, her surprised response taking her brother slightly off guard, "I mean... it was a minor accident."

She can hear Minato smort quietly, muttering something about how the accident wasn't that minor compared to what it could've been.

"If you both want to speak to me about your parents," Ms. Toriumi smiles, "I'm here in this office on breaks whenever you want to. Don't worry; the information will never leave this room."

"...thank you, Ms. Toriumi," Minato slowly replies, obviously still in shock.

"So..." Minako purses her lips, "What now?"

"Well, I take it that you've seen the bulliten board," Ms. Toriumi smiles, "You're in my homeroom. But instead of heading there," she pauses, "We need to head over to the auditorium because of the Welcoming Ceremony. It should be starting soon, so follow me."

"Thank you," both twins nod before following the teacher. It wasn't until Minako lets out a sigh that Minato looks at her.

"At least we're not being told to suck it up and deal with it," Minato squeezes his hand on Minako's shoulders, earning a small smile from her.

"You're right," Minako murmurs, "I really hope this school is different... the rumors, though-"

"Yeah," Minato grimaces at the moment Minako mentions that, "...that's _never_ going to change."

Minako nods, fingering her mp3 player, her only form of solitude whever she wants to black out the sound of gossip, looking hesitant, _I mean... maybe thing should go well... right?_

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Akihiko hates even more than his dreaded fan club, it was the 'talk' that happened earlier.<p>

He had to talk to Mitsuru earlier before he left (more appropriately, she _interrogated_ the living hell out of him) and the words kept playing at his head while the teacher begins to speak about the ideas of the new school year...

_"Morning," Akihiko grumbles before he realizes that it was just him and Mitsuru in the room, "...Takeba's already taking them to school?"_

_"Yes," Mitsuru nods before she closes the newspaper and faces Akihiko, "So, Akihiko. About last night..."_

_He resisted the urge to bolt out of the door. Instead, he settled on a gulp before seeing the wine-haired woman smirk, wait, was she smiling evilly?_

_"Your reaction towards Arisato."_

_Akihiko frowns, __**Is she talking about Minato? **__"Minato's a good kid-"_

_"The __**other**__ one."_

_Now he really wants to run as his face pales, "Um, erm, uhhhh..." __**Damn you, Takeba!**__ he mentally grouched, __**I would've been at school already if you haven't told me that Mitsuru was going to pull this on me today!**_

_Mitsuru grins, gauging at his reaction as she crossed her arms, "I see... so you already have something for Minako."_

_"W-What are you talking about?" Akihiko gulps, panicking, "I-I really don't know what you're-"_

_"You knew her way before she came here," Mitsuru chuckles, "And you didn't tell the __**both**__ of us for a while because...?"_

_**Ah hell. She knows now...**__ The silver haired man rubs his fingers against his temples, "Um, well, you see, the thing is I... ummmm... well, Minako's... special. To me."_

_Mitsuru laughs, causing Akihiko to groan, "Oh come on! What are you laughing at?"_

_"I see..." Wait, was that woman __**plotting**__ something? Akihiko gulps, he can see it in her eyes..._

_"Oh, don't worry, Akihiko," Mitsuru grins, "This will stay between the both of us. I won't tell Takeba or to the Arisato twins, if that's what you're wondering."_

_A part of his sighed in relief, but Akihiko is dreading something, "...there's something else, isn't there."_

_Mitsuru's smirk grew a bit wider, "I think you're finally beginning to get out of the dense stage of your head."_

_Akihiko resisted the urge to make some sort of witty statement back at her. __**Better yet,**__ Akihiko gulps, __**This is a lot worse than enduring her executions...**_

_"W-What are you going to do?"_

_"Let's see. Unfortauntly I am no romantic expert and seeing how you are with girls," Mitsuru chuckles, "I do want to see something between the both of you by the time this month ends. Otherwise, I will have to do __**something**__ about it."_

_**Okay. I'm lost.**_

_Akihiko blinks, "...come again?"_

_Mitsuru's smirk instantly turns into a glare, "Take her on a date once this month or else I'll __**execute**__ you."_

The silver haired senior silently facepalmed, closing his eyes, _Argh, I can't believe you did this to me. And here I thought you're supposed to be a friend, Mitsuru. _Akihiko was about to continue onto his thought tirade when he heard a few students whisper behind him.

"Psst, did you hear? The second years got two new students this year. Aren't they both transfer students?"

"Hell yeah," another guy must have a smirk on because he sounded smug, "One of them looks like a silent dope, but the other one... I saw her. She looks _hot._"

At that moment, Akihiko froze, his gloved right hand instantly balling up into a fist. _What... the __**fuck **__did he say!_

"She came to school with that Yukari," he can hear the student go on, "Dude. I'd go out with her in a heartbeat-"

"You'd rather do her, then?"

"What'dya think? I mean, she's single if she came to school with one of the popular girls-"

"We're in a middle of an **assembly**," Akihiko had enough as he turns around to _glare_ at the guy who just talked, "Do _you two mind?_"

For the first time in his life, Akihiko looks positively smug as the two students behind him turn white as a sheet along with the other students in the area.

* * *

><p>The principal continues with his speech, "As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' " He clears his throat as he continues, "When applied to student life, this means..."<p>

_This. Is. __**BORING. **_Minato mentally groans as he sees Minako resist to sleep, _The assemblies at elementary and middle school are __**much**__ better than this!_

"Psst!"

Minato blinks, frowning before he resumes back to listening.

"Hey! Psst!"

His left blue eye resisted to twitch as he realizes it was a student behind him.

"Yeah?" he quietly murmurs, not turning around, "What?"

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right?"

_Out of all the thinsg he asked... it was __**that!**_

He sees that Minako must have heard the conversation as she arches an eyebrow at Minato's direction, a questioning look on her face.

"What about it?" Minato whispers back, hoping not to get into trouble.

"I saw you two walking with each other this morning with another hot girl-"

Okay, that guy's dead meat for talking about Minako like that-

"I have a question... do you know if Yukari has a boyfriend?"

Minato smacks his face against his head. He can tell that Minako was visibly shaking, trying her best to hold in her laughter before it exploded.

"...well?"

Minato really has the worst luck sometimes. Deciding that this student should keep his mouth, he glares at him, "Oh I don't know. Do you _want_ to ask Yukari herself?"

The student instantly pales, seeing Minato's glare, squeaking his answer, "U-Um... n-nope! S-sorry I asked!"

"And one more thing."

The student pales again, this time, this manages to catch the attention of a few more people who has the decency to stop gossiping to hear this exchange. Minato slightly grimaces before he narrowed his eyes, "Talk about my younger twin sister like that and I'll personally see to it that you'll be cursed for the rest of your life. _Got that?_"

A freverant nod came from the second year student as the other students around him were either gaping or whispering about how Minato has a younger sister.

"I hear talking!" he hears one of the teachers grouch, "I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class!"

"Shhhh!" Ms. Toriumi glares at the black-haired teacher, "Be quiet, Mr. Ekoda! You're going to get in into trouble!"

Minato smirks back trimphantly before feeling a poke at his arm, seeing Minako looking bewildered, "What the hell, baka-nii!"

"I know, I know," he grumbles, shaking his head, "You know people won't stop talking... right?"

He can see that his sister was about to say something before she groans, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>Thank God homeroom came quickly as it came.<p>

For the first day, there were no classes, just an intro of what schedule the homeroom has and answering questions about break and what they need to prepare for the rest of the year and all.

By the time school ends, Minato yawns, rubbing his eyes after trying many ways to resist falling asleep in class. Every so often, he can feel Minako swiftly kicking at his feet or tapping him (which _does_ work), maing him stay up before he falls back to sleep again. Thank God she stopped at the second half of homeroom 101 before the school bell rang, signalling for school to end.

"Don't tell you fell asleep again!" Minako groans, standing over Minato's desk, "Just be glad this wasn't midterms!"

"Try not to count on it," Minato grumbles, "You said that the school vending store has something to keep me up?"

The brunette nods before tossing him what looks like to be an energy drink mock-up. Minato frowns as Minako takes a small bite from her apple strudel, "...what is this?"

"Yawn-B-Gone," Minako deadpans, "It's supposed to prevent you from falling asleep."

"Huh."

"And it works. I had one before lunch ended."

"Okay."

"I also bought some Crab Bread for you as a snack."

"That's good."

"...oh hey, I think there's a robot unicorn riding around the classroom!"

"That's nice."

"Are you even listening to me at all!"

"Yup," Minato smirks, seeing his slightly fuming sister next to him, "Is something wrong, my sweet little sister?"

"_Why you!_"

"Hey, don't be grouchy, okay?" Minato chuckles, standing up as he opens and drinks the drink, "Ahh... well, want to get something to eat?"

"I don't know," Minako frowns, "What is there to eat around here?"

The blue-haired teen frowns, "...haven't thought about it, exactly..."

"S'up, dude!"

Minato and Minako both blinks, turning to see a capped boy, around their age except he is a few centimeters higher. Instead of the standard white shirt, he has on a dulled blue dress shirt with a silver necklace hanging from his neck. And then there's the goatee on his face as his dark grey-blue eyes faces the twins.

"Ha ha," his eyes twinkles in amusement, "You both look like deers in head lights."

"Um," Minako pauses, "Who are you?"

"What do you want?" Minato arches an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh come on! Let me introduce myself, at least," the teen groans before he grins, "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Minako smiles back before Minato chuckles, seeing that his younger sister's grin could also bring one to his face.

"Nice to meet you," Minato nods, "Minato Arisato. My sister, Minako."

"Wow, she's your sister?" Junpei whistles, "Well, I'm just like ya guys; I transferred here when I was in eighth grade and I know it's tough being the new kid around here."

"Really?" Minato pauses, "Well, we've moved around a lot, so..."

"Dude, really?" Junpei blinks, "Where have you guys been living for these past couple of years?"

"Never mind that," Minako frowns, "Why are you here...?"

"Just to make sure you guys don't freak out on your first day here!" Junpei beams as if this was some sort of accomplishment, "See, I'm a nice guy!" It wasn't until they heard the door opens and Yukari enters in. She beams when she sees Minako, who smiles and waves at her... until she sees Junpei and walks towards them.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei grins, "Didn't think we'd be in the same class again, huh?

"Are you kidding me?" Yukari groans, "At it again, Junpei? I mean, they're new and all, but... seriously, Junpei? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"Oh come on!" Junpei groans, "I was just being friendly!"

Minato quietly snorts, _Sure..._

Yukari rolls her eyes, shaking her head before facing them, "Anyway, well, how was homeroom?"

"It honestly wasn't bad," Minako smiles before turning to glare at Minato, "Although I can't say the same for my moronic nii-san!"

"I was tired. And the lecture was boring," Minato closes his eyes, "If you hadn't kicked me from behind, then I might have gotten somewhere."

"You... were kicking him?" Yukari gapes before she snickered, "Huh... no wonder I was seeing Minato glaring at you. And plus, if Ms. Toriumi finds out you've been sleeping," she pauses, "I think she makes you bring in cake to her."

Minato's eyes slightly widens, "...you're kidding."

"Nope."

"See! Yukari thought the same!" Minako smirks.

"Spare me," Minato huffs, shaking his head, "...cake as a way to make up for the fact we've been sleeping?"

"Um, hello!" Junpei's voice cuts in, "Did you guys forget I'm in this class too? Come on! Let me in on all the fun!"

"Yeah, right," Yukari rolls her eyes, "You'd just butt in right into our converstaion, Stupei."

"Don't call me that!" Junpei then looks at them, "By the way, did you guys mention that you were siblings?"

"Yes, we are," Minato nods, "Minako's the younger one. I'm the older sibling."

"You make it sound like it's special," Minako rolls her eyes before she sighs, "Okay, look. We look the same, but we have completely different personalities."

"So, if I get this correct," Junpei pauses, trying to process this, "You're both twins ...like the clone twins?"

Minato stares at Junpei, _Clone twins!_

Minako gapes at him before she groans, slapping her head against her head.

"Fraternal twins, Stupei," Yukari clarifies for him, "Why the hell would you think like that?"

"What!" Junpei groans, "I seriously thought they were... well, they look _alike_-"

"That's what twins are."

"-and their hairline looks pratically the same-"

"You look at that and automatically assume it's cloning?" Minako deadpans as she hears Minato chuckle out of amusement.

"Well..."The capped boy slightly falters before he breaks out into laughter, "Oh come on! I'm trying to make guys comfortable! Looks like I'm doing my job right!"

"More like bothering people," Yukari huffs, blushing a slight red.

"By the way," Junpei grins, "What was up with this morning? I heard you guys came in with each other to school at the same time! What's up with that?"

Minato and Yukari were the ones to gape this time. Minako stares at Junpei as if he grew a second head, "..._what!_"

"C'mon! Gimme all the dirt!"

"T-There's _nothing _except we all live at the same dorm!" Yukari stammers, finally regaining her senses fully, "Why are people **still** talking about it! Now you have me worried about this, thanks a lot Junpei!"

Minako hangs her head as Minato clears his throat, trying to move onto another subject, "A-Anyway... um, should we get going?"

"Wait," Yukari stops Minato, "Um, Minato... you didn't mention anybody about last night, did you?"

"No," Minato shook his head, _And why would I need to tell anyone about the creepy city during the dark hour anyway?_

"L-Last night!" Junpei gapes in horror, "Dude! What the-"

"W-Wait a minute!" Yukari screeches, "I-It wasn't just me, you know! Minako was there along with Akihiko-senpai!"

Maybe this would be a good time to note that there is nobody else in the room except for the four teenagers.

"W-What!" Junpei turns to Minako, "Y-You too!"

"H-Hey!" Minako gasps, "There was nothing like that, you pervert! What the hell makes you think that!"

"U-Um-"

"Look," Yukari glares at the now misunderstood Junpei as her face flushes red with embarassment, "I just met Minato and Minako last night and so did Akihiko-senpai! There is _absolutely_ nothing between us and them!"

"...you sure?"

Minako had to hold a fuming Yukari as Junpei yelps and hid behind a now irate Minato.

"I'm sorry, Yuka-tan!" Junpei winces, "I-I swear, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Not as you'll be later!" the light brunette warns before she hears her cellphone buzz off. Minako releases Yukari as she flips her cellphone open while Minato turns around to glare at Junpei.

"There are rumors, are they," Minato flatly asks, "I heard someone ask me earlier this morning."

"Dude, sorry for asking you guys that," Junpei clears his throat as he straightens out his cap, "But I mean, come on! Nobody takes these rumors seriously, anyway!"

"And why did you come over here?" Minako asks, arching her eyebrow, "I hope it wasn't to do anything stupid to any one of us."

"Ah come on! Don't you guys trust me?"

_Yeah. Right._ Minato and Minako stare at Junpei at the same time as if they really need more convincing.

"Erp. Ummmm," Junpei pauses, "U-Um, how 'bout I take you both out to eat?" he sheepishly offers his hand, "...my treat?"

Minato sighs, _Asking for a favor already, Junpei?_ It wasn't he felt his stomach growling that he sighs before facing the capped teen, "Why not. We're new here anyway, so it'll be a great help if you showed us around some parts of Iwatodai."

"Seriously!" Junpei perks up, surprised before a wide grin settles on his face, "Sweet! Awesome! I had a feeling you guys were nice as I thought you were!"

Minako blushes, "R-really?"

"Hell yeah!" Junpei beams, "Man, I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun year!"

Minato shakes his head before he hears Yukari shut her cellphone, making him turn around, _Is she okay?_ he frowns, noticing a concerned look on her face, "Yukari?"

"H-Huh?" the light brunette looks at him in surprise, "Yeah?"

"You all right?" he asks, "Junpei's offering to eat out..."

"On the first day already?" Yukari blinks in surprise before she shakes her head, "It's a nice offer, but I have to do something this afternoon. Sorry."

"It's all right," Minato nods, a small smile appears on his face, "And sorry about earlier."

"No, it's fine," Yukari sighs, "It's just these rumors are idiotic, stupid, and hard to stop, you know?" she then looks at the clock before she yelps, "Geez- that late already! I've gotta go... I'll see you both back at the dorms!"

And with that, Yukari dashed for the doors and left the classroom; Minato's eyes following as Minako and Junpei blink.

"What the heck was that about?" Junpei shrugs, "Ah well, I know this awesome place... want to check it out?"

Minako nods before she tugs at Minato's sleeve, "Nii-san... let's go."

"Why not," Minato shrugs before looking back at where Yukari left, _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Mitsuru greets the twins as soon as she saw them enter in.<p>

"Hey," Minako nods with a smile before she pauses, "Um, is it all right if we leave the dorms to do something?"

"Not for now," Mitsuru shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but until we can get your... room change settled, then I'm afraid all you can do is to return to your rooms for the night."

"All right..." She can detect some disappointment from Minako, but Minato didn't seem to mind as he grunts that he's beginning to fell sleepy and that they should begin to unpack their stuff for their stay the dorm.

"I guess that's okay," Minako nods as she sees Minato go upstairs before facing Mitsuru, "Um... senpai?"

"Yes?" Mitsuru looks at the younger student in slight surprise.

"Is it possible if I ask you about something?"

"Sure," the wine-haired woman nods, "Is... something the matter?"

"Not really, but," Minako pauses, "...more like a question. Are visitors allowed in the school dorms?"

Mitsuru let out an inward sigh of relief, _And here I thought she was going to ask something about last night..._ "Well, I am not sure about every dorm's policy, but for this one, visitors are allowed anytime as they wish until midnight."

"Midnight?" Minako purses her lips before she nods, "All right..."

"Unless there are special cases," Mitsuru continues, "Then we can alow the visitor to stay in the dorm for a while."

"Thanks," she nods, "Umm... Minato and I will be packing up our stuff then."

"That would be wise," Mitsuru nods, "You should also get some sleep. It would be a good idea to do so."

"Okay then," Minako slightly flushes from embarassment, "U-Um then, ni-"

"Wait," _There is one thing I almost forgot to ask,_ the wine-haired senior recalls the conversation with Akihiko this morning...

"Yes?"

"Do you know Akihiko?"

This, Mitsuru realizes, seems to catch Minako off-guard, "Um..."

"It's all right if you don't answer it," Mitsuru chuckles, seeing the girl's nervous reaction. _It seems she's already rattled about everything else as it is... with last night and everything._

"Really?" Minako's face shows relief, "Thank you, senpai!"

"You're welcome," Mitsuru nods, "If you and your brother need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't," Minako nods, "Good night then." The brunette runs up the stairs as soon as she sees Akihiko come down the stairs, carrying a small bag with him, "Oh, hey, Sanada-senpai,"

"O-oh," Akihiko slightly blushes, stammers. Mitsuru couldn't help but urge to chuckle, "H-Hey... how was your first day?"

A slight scowl appears on Minako before she replies, "It was... all right."

"Did anything happen?" The silverette was about to ask if she's gotten hurt of the sort.

"Oh, no, everything's fine, senpai," Minako pauses, "I'll... be in my room, I guess. Night senpai."

"Night to you too," Mitsuru can hear Akihiko say. It wasn't until after they heard the door to her room shut when Akihiko sighs, quietly muttering something to himself, his fists gripping.

"Is everything all right?" Mitsuru arches an eyebrow, laying down her book.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Akihiko mutters before he pauses, "I'm going out for a bit."

"...again?" Mitsuru frowns, eyeing the bag, "Will you be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Akihiko grunts, "Did you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

She grimaces, knowing fully well what was printed on earlier that morning.

Because of that time and when it appears, the Apathy Syndrome has been appearing in what appears to be slight ebbs and waves. It comes to its peak at certain times of the month and then it ebbs away before the numbers rise again. The researchers over at The Kirijo Group have mentioned that the people who are just fine on their own suddenly develop cases of the syndrome. While there has been some speculation as to why the disease have occured, stress could have been a factor; so can arising personal problems. But in reality, thanks to what The Kirijo Group have found and to her knowledge, it invovles _them_ and the _effect_ they have on people.

"It's because of _them_," Akihiko has the cocky smirk on his face. Mitsuru sighs, shaking her head.

"Except for what I've talked with you this morning about, **you** have a one-track mind," she narrows her eyes, "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry," he snorts, "I'm just getting some practice in."

"Don't forget," Mitsuru frowns, "The Chairman's coming in for the next several days. And I think you know why."

"Yeah, I know," Akihiko waves it off as if it was nothing compared to training, but Mitsuru can tell that his eyes flashes concern, especially for Minako Arisato, "I'll be back, don't worry."

Mitsuru waits until after she heard Akihiko shuts the door to the dorm. Then, rubbing her temples, she sighs, hoping to _God_ that for just once, her friend's cockiness would go away.

"This isn't a game," she murmurs to herself, "This battle isn't..."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, maybe this part is going to be longer than I thought. If you have read the ending to Ch. 1, there were some previews that weren't mentioned here.

My apologizes and they will appear for the next chapter, which has much more action than what I have here.

But to those keeping score of Minako and Akihiko's past relation, then there's another hint in this one and now you know I'm making Mitsuru a matchmaker. XD

The thing is, I see Mitsuru as an older sister figure to Akihiko, considering their past with each other along with Shinjiro. That's what I want to focus on.

But also, to those who have not heard of Revelations: Persona or have played the PSP remake, the names Naoya Todo (MC of that game), Maki Sonomura, and Kei Nanjo should sound familiar to you; one of them will play a _very_ new role in this story.

And for those also keeping score- and I am not sure as to how many people would want this- personally, the Chairman is a bastard (spoilers to those who understand why) and I am fantasically reducing his role to something else entirely.

Speaking of ...I am not sure about Nozomi and his social link. I've read about it, I've seen it... and if you've played it, then you might notice that I'm feeling a bit squeemish about placing it in this story. Question is, do you readers want his link to be in?


	3. Faint Glowing Blue Light

A/N: This could be considered as Chapter 2: Part 2, but I'm going to let this be a chapter on its own.

Regardless of that...

If you have noticed something from looking at Persona 1 to 4, you might have taken note about the way the characters **summon** their persons. Persona 3 is the only one that uses an Evoker to summon it while the other three usually acts like this (this will only apply for Souji for Persona 4):

_Step 1: You find the Persona you need._

_Step 2: You raise your arm to point at your opponent. Or ready your cards._

_Step 3: You yell out Persona or the name of said Persona and it'll appear and attack (or a card appears in front of you and you break it)._

As opposed to this:

_Step 1: You find the Persona you need (applies to Fool)._

_Step 2: Put the Evoker to you and shoot._

...is it just me, or does shooting the gun to your head when summoning your Persona make you look more like a nut (and yet it's oh so simple)?

I have yet to see a third way to summon a Persona and it better not be from a pokeball.

To answer your questions... and thank you for reminding me about the spell checks- especially xxSelphiexx and namine23!

**Rein Walker**: LOL Well, chapter 2 is up by the time I got your review...

**namine23****:** You will get to see Minako's Persona this chapter... I'll be explaining about that in the end of this chapter. But aside that, yup, the title does have a significant impact to the story. Not saying how... yet. Thanks for the spell check and Kenji's name. I'll have to fix that up soon. As for the Revelations characters, one of Kei's role involves exposing a certain bastard.

**xxSelphiexx**: I know, it'll be a lot of work trying to interweave **most** of the S. links in. As for the 'Maya' link, yeeeahhh... it is confusing.

**Twinkle Ace**: Nozomi is the Gourmet King and his is the Moon S. Link for MC. For the FeMC, Shinjiro replaces him for the Moon Link. For now, assume that Shinjiro is going to take place of Nozomi.

**Yosho25**: Thanks! And the chances of Akihiko making a move on Minako (for now)... are slim considering that Minato is present.

**Mimi Minato**: At least that guy wasn't present in the FeMC S. Links. And yes, I am making Mitsuru a kick-ass sister-like figure to the group. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, Revelations Persona, or Persona 2 dualogy whatsoever. They are respectfully owned by ATLUS.

Warning: There is going to a lot of curse words, heavily used at the end of this chapter. And a mentioning of sex.

**EDIT: **Added in screams. I don't understand why it didn't save that the first time around...

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>003: Faint Glowing Blue Light<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The water's really clear as opposed to some of the other cities we lived in<em>, Minako purses her lips as she looks out from the train on their way home from school. She can hear Minato softly snoring as his mp3 blares from his headphones. Just for today (and for the sake of waking Minato up) she didn't put her headphones on.

It was hilarious for Minako that Junpei has been slacking off in class and not dozing off like her older brother. Thank God she kept the idea of writing notes while doodling. _At least Junpei hasn't done that yet,_ she slightly grimaces, thinking about the image of him asking her to borrow her notes, only for him to panic at the last moment before midterms and actually take it out to study when she needed them. The only thing he's asked so far was to ask who was Ms. Toriumi's favorite author and she told the correct one, earning him good graces with the teacher... for now.

Sighing, Minako leans back on her seat before checking her cellphone to see an unread text message.

_Huh? Who the... _Flipping it open, she lets out a silent groan seeing the word WHERE ARE YOU on the title. _Ah hell... it's Uncle Naoya._

It wasn't that Minato and Minako have deliberately avoided to contact her guardian; it was just that they were busy unpacking in their dorm and they rarely had the time to call him. Or his girlfriend. Dreading the possibility of being yelled at, she looks through the text:

**[Where are you? Are you safe over at the dorms? And why isn't Minato picking up? Call me when you get this asap.]**

"Well, better than nothing," Minako mutters as she looks up his number and presses the call button. After a few rings, the voice message was heard:

**"Hello, this is the Todo residence-" **

**"Tt's actually the home of Naoya Todo and Maki Sonomura." **

**"H-hey, Naoya! Anyway, please leave a phone number, a message, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you!"**

_**BEEEEEEEP.**_

_I really really hate that sound,_ Minako cringes before leaving, "Hey, Uncle. It's Minako and I'm with sleeping nii-san right now and-"

_"Minako? That is you, right?"_

Minako's ruby eyes stare at the phone before she talks to Naoya, "Minato and I have been living with you for seven years and you _still_ can't tell who's who?"

_"Sorry,"_ Her guardian chuckles in reply, _"I was just messing around; I know who you really are.."_

"Wha- never mind," Minako giggles, "But anyway, Minato and I arrived at Iwatodai about two days ago and we're fine."

_"Are you settled down in your rooms?"_ She can hear Naoya's concern coming though, _"How's Minato been?"_

"We're getting used to the rooms that we have," Minako's smile falters a bit, "Aside that, Minato's fine... just sleepy like usual."

_"Heh. Never changes," _She can imagine her uncle having that lax smirk on his face, _"How's school? Is it better than Seven Sisters?"_

"In a way, it is..." Minako trails off, "...but the thing I'm getting tired of is the rumors."

_"...Minako, you know that your brother is here for you, no matter what."_

"I know that," Minako closes her eyes, this time frustration kicking in, _But what happens if he isn't around to help me? Who would protect me then?_ She want to ask her uncle. But she doesn't; instead, she waits for Naoya to reply back.

_"Hopefully things will go fine for you,"_ Naoya's concern was back, _"But I have heard something you and Minato should be aware about... there's something going on called Apathy Syndrome going on and it seems that Iwatodai City's the source. I'm concerned for you two."_

"So?" Minako frowns, "It's not like Minato and I are going to catch it or anything... you, Maki, and Nanjo-san have been making sure of that for the past seven years!"

_"But you're a lot farther from us,"_ Naoya pauses, _"...Actually, wait. Kei is going to Iwatodai City for the next couple days."_

_...wait. Kei's coming?_

"What for? I thought he had business to take care of back home."

Naoya sighs, _"I tried to ask, but he's not saying anything. All I heard was that he'll contact me if he finds anything interesting."_ A snort was heard as she hears her guardian mutter, _"Contact me my ass..."_

_"Naoya? Who are you talking to?"_ Minako then froze, hearing that other voice, _Oh God, ohhhh no. I did not call them at __**that moment!**_

_"Oh... it's Minako," _she mentally groans, swearing her horrendous timing, especially when it came to calling Naoya, _"Do you want to talk to her, honey?"_

"Uncle Naoya..." Minako groans, trying to get back at her uncle, "...what were you doing _before _I called you?"

It wasn't until she heard laughter before she heard, _"Your proclaimed bad luck's returned, Minako. Oh, Maki wants to talk to you... Minato's not going to wake up, is he."_

"No," Minako pokes at Minato, whose head begins to lean towards the bench in front of him, "He's still sleeping."

_"I see. When he wakes up, tell him to give me a call, will you?"_

"I'll try," Minako mutters before hearing Naoya hand over the phone over to his girlfriend.

_"Hey Minako,"_ Maki's soft voice was heard. Minako smiles, hearing the voice soothe her previous murderous thoughts.

"Hey Sonomura-san."

A soft laugh came from the woman, _"I see that your politeness has never changed. How is Iwatodai City?"_

"It's really beautiful so far," Minako smiles, "I'm surprised to see this... no, wait, it's good to be back."

_"I'm glad to hear that, Minako-chan,"_ Minako can imagine Maki's smile, which was more motherly than her uncle, _"Tell Minato I said hello and to try to find things to wake him up."_

"I am trying to find ways to keep him awake, and except for that one drink at our school, kicking him at school, and coffee... there's no way I can keep him awake at school," Minako winces, seeing a mark appearing on Minato's head after leaning on the front bench for so long, "Erm, hey, my stop's coming up so I have to go."

_"I understand... tell Minato to call your uncle,"_ Maki is probably nodding on the other line, understanding that they were in high school, _"Be careful, all right? Naoya doesn't want to admit it, but he is really concerned for you two. Be careful, all right?"_

Minako giggles, knowing that it was true no matter how many times she can hear him and Minato going at it, her guardian is still concerned for them. Seeing the platform for the Iwatodai train station, she gently nudged Minato in an attempt to wake him up as she replies, "Minato and I will be fine, don't worry about it."

_"Have fun and hope to talk to you soon, Minako-chan!"_ Minako smiles, hearing Naoya's small smile before she manages to catch, _"So, where were we...?"_

"Naoya!" Minako's face was red at the instant she heard this, "W-What the hell!"

_"Ah. Sorry about that,"_ She can hear Naoya chuckle, _"Tell your brother to give me a call later tonight, all right?"_

"I will I will," Minako quickly replies as soon as she hears the announcer state their destination, "Talk to you later then!" She hurriedly hung up before she became the poor person who is hearing whatever her uncle and Maki were doing at the time.

_Yeah. They __**really**__ need to get married or something,_ She thinks before she sees Minato still sleeping.

"Are you serious?" Minako mutters before shaking him awake, "Baka-nii, wake up! We're already at Iwatodai Station!"

"Hmmm...?" Minato's blue eyes opens, sheepishly looking at his sister, "Oh hey. Let's go to the dorm."

"About time you woke up," Minako grumbles as she grabs her bag as Minato did the same. It wasn't until after they exited the station that Minato _had _to ask Minako who she was talking to.

"Oh, it was Uncle Naoya," Minako replies, "And I talked to Sonomura-san for a bit."

"Really," Minato cringes, "...let me guess. Naoya wants me to give him a call?"

"Yup and that he's wondering why you're not answering his calls."

"Great," Minato mutters before he smirks, "But hey, at least I didn't catch them after they were-"

"TMI, baka-nii!" Minako grabs her headphones and plays her mp3, drowning her brother's laughter by turning on the volume, "I am not _hearing this!"_

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for both of them to return to the dorm, still having Minato laughing and teasing Minako about her timing in terms of calling people. Blushing like mad from this, Minako have resorted to bringing her volume up to the loudest she can hear without blasting her ears off.<p>

By the time they reached the dorms, Minato suddenly falls silent as he sees the window that leads to the dorm lobby. Seeing this, Minako frowns, taking it off, "Nii-san?"

"There's a guest here," Minato narrows his eyes, "I think it'll be a good idea for you to stop blaring your mp3."

Ruby eyes blinks before she shut off her mp3, "Okay..."

Frowning, Minato cautiously opens the door to allow Minako to come in first before Minato enters in. Looking around the lobby, she sees Yukari sitting on a chair talking to someone much older than her with a tweed jacket and long brown hair. Seeing that Yukari noticed her and Minato come in, she stands up quickly as she indicated the gentleman, "Oh hey. You're back."

"So," the gentleman murmurs, "These two are our new guests..."

Minako frowns, _Have I seen him before?_ She can tell that Minato looks guarded as he pinches Minako's school jacket sleeve to prevent her from saying something stupid, something that she already knew about, "Oh, hello," she slightly bows, seeing that Minato does the same, "You must be..."

"Ah, my apologizes," the gentleman chuckles, "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki- the Chairman of the Board for Gekkoukan High."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ikutsuu..." Minato frowns, "Um, let me try this again."

"I understand," Ikutsuki smiles, seeing the slip-up, "It's hard to say, isn't it? 'Ikutsuki'... That's why I don't enjoy introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes."

"After a while, I think you'll get used to his name," Yukari murmurs to Minako, "Trust me. It's... a little messy at first."

"So, why is he here?" Minako frowns, not knowing fully well about having a visitor coming in, "I don't think we got a notification this morning..."

"Sorry about that," Yukari meekly smiles, "I was really busy with archery club things. He says that he's here to welcome you guys here."

"Please, you two," Ikutsuki gestures to them, "Have a seat."

Minato and Minako sits on the couch while Yukari and Ikutsuki sat down on separate chairs as an awkward silence reached towards them, _Well, this is getting to be fun._ Minako purses her lips before hearing the Chairman speak.

"I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations to your dorm," the older man starts off as Minako mentally groans, _I forgot about that! Okay, please tell me they've gotten something sorted out about it..._

"...however, it may take a while longer before you both receive the proper room assignments."

Minako mentally swore as she sees Minato's slightly distraught and irate reaction to the update.

"So," She can hear Minato steely grate, "May we have an approximate date in which we can move into our regular dorms?"

"As of now?" Ikutsuki pauses, "Not yet. But I will notify you as soon as possible."

_Ah. Well, fantastic,_ Minako mentally groans, "Is it just us five for now that live here?"

Ikutsuki looks surprised before he nods, "Yes... and I hope all five of you can get along well."

"Why are you here aside telling us about our dorm mishap?" Minato was firing up the questions, making Minako stare at him in surprise, as Yukari did the same. Ikutsuki just smiles at this.

"Why, to welcome you here, of course. I do have other businesses to take care here..." he pauses, turning towards Yukari, "Speaking of which, where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"Oh," Yukari looks fidgety all of the sudden, "She's upstairs."

The man chuckles, making Minako feeling a but more suspicious, "As diligent as always. ...Although, it doesn't hurt for her to come down to say hello... is there anything else?"

Minato was about to say something else when he decided against it. Minako, knowing pretty well what he was about to ask was going to say something when she remembers Yukari's warning flash into her mind: _"Don't tell anybody what you saw, okay?"_

_Minato's probably not going to ask either, _Minako sighs and shakes her head, "No, nothing else, sir. We're good."

The man beams, "Then I hope you both have a successful school year!"

"Thank you," both Minato and Minako mutter at the same time, having the same thought edging into their minds about the unusual response.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Ikustuki stands up, prompting the others to do the same, "You two must be tired from all the excitement. You both should go to bed early."

"That... shounds like a good idea," Minato murmurs, yawning as Yukari softly giggles. Minako rolls her eyes, _And you better thank me for not letting Ms. Toriumi ask you that question she asked Junpei_.

"As they say," Ikutsuki chuckles, "'The early bird catches the bookworm!'"

The room suddenly falls dead as Minako (and Minato) both resist the urge to slap their hands against their heads. Yukari groans.

"...please," Ikustuki chuckles nervously, "Forgive the bad pun."

Yukari shakes her head before she murmurs to the twins, "...you'll get used to his lame jokes."

"Junpei's sounds soooo much better..." Minako shakes her head, causing Yukari to shake from laughter from the truthfulness of that statement.

"I'm going to get some homework done," Minato starts heading up the stairs, "Are you going up soon?"

"Oh, I will," Minako nods before she looks at Yukari, "How about you?"

"Ehhh, sorry," Yukari meekly bows, "I can't. Too busy, you know?"

By the time Minato reaches back to his room, Minako can see him looking back at the stairs towards the lounge, his eyes narrowing.

"You too, huh?"

Minako blinks to see Minato before she sighs, nodding, "Something... doesn't feel right."

"Rather," Minato quietly frowns as he opens the door, "Something feels wrong."

Minako couldn't help but feel like he's right.

* * *

><p>Yukari grew nervous at the moment Akihiko also enters inside the command room, also looking wary about the Chairman coming in. Mitsuru is operating the machinery in the room while quietly talking to Ikutsuki about something.<p>

_As usual..._ the light brunette grimaces, looking at the screens presented. It wasn't until she heard Akihiko's breath hitch that he finally understands why he's being called in.

"To see _this?_" he hisses, "What... don't tell me we're going to look at them!"

Yukari was so sure he was about to say Minako's name, but decided not say anything for fear that she'll be interrogated by the boxing champion himself. She already heard about the debacle at yesterday's assembly that involves an extremely _pissed_ Akihiko and two frightened seniors.

So much for sanity.

"We have to," Mitsuru steely replies, "You both have seen it after that night."

"But still..." Yukari trails off, checking the time, "H-Hey, I think it's eleven fifty-nine..."

"And yet here we are, working hard," Ikutsuki looks over at the monitors as well, "How are they doing?"

"They're already asleep," Mitsuru replies, tapping at the screens showing the bedrooms of both Minato and Minako Arisato. Yukari and Akihiko step a little forward to see the screens. In one screen, Minato was laying flat on his back, sleeping as if he has nothing else to so. On the other screen, Minako was slightly curled in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Like usual, huh..." Akihiko quietly murmurs, causing both Yukari and Mitsuru to look at him in surprise. Frowning, he asks, "What?"

"Akihiko," Yukari blinks to see an evil grin on Mitsuru's face, "I'm pretty aware of that they are sleeping. But were you complementing..."

"H-Hey!" The silverette blushes, "U-um, back to the matter at h-hand-"

"Let's wait and see for now," Ikutsuki looks at the clock too, "...the Dark Hour is going to approach."

* * *

><p>"Gah, what the hell, there's nothing good on!" One of the boys scowls, glaring at the radio, "Geez, who the fuck maintains the stations at this time in the hour..."<p>

"What can you expect?" Another man rolls his eyes before turning his conversation back towards the people he was talking to.

The man rolls his eyes before looking towards a figure that was leaning against the corner wall. It was odd, seeing that _guy_ coming in every night; his dark burgundy pea coat stood out from all of them along with his black pants and brown shoes. It doesn't help either that he has that beanie on his head that covers his eyes.

"Dude," he frowns, tapping his friend, "What the deal with this guy?" he nudges, thumbing towards the pea coat man.

"Tch, someone we don't want to cross," his cigarette-smoking friend mutters before checking his cellphone, "What time is it, anyway?"

Flipping the cellphone open, the time reveals **11:59**, and then...

**12:00**

"Dude, want to- whoa, _what the!_"

The boy that he came along with was replaced with a hovering coffin. Panicking and looking around, the cigarette boy looks up at the sky to see that it was _green_ and that the lights were all gone except for the off-putting yellow sun.

"W-What the... augh, ah, _aaaaahhhh_..." Feeling something trailing down his face, he touches it to see black fluid. In an instant, he pales before an overwhelming pain takes over him.

_**"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH! H-HEEEELPPP MMMMEEE-"**_

He collapses on the ground, the black fluid seeping out of him like if it was blood.

"Tch..."

The pea coat individual's grey eyes narrows as he straightens up from the wall, seeing the coffins and the poor man that just collapsed.

"Fucking Dark Hour..."

Not looking back, he left the alley.

* * *

><p>"They're... still there!"<p>

Yukari gasps, seeing that once again, both Minato and Minako were still sleeping and did not change into those creepy coffins.

Mitsuru has explained it to Yukari when she first came in to live at the dorm: Normal people don't witness or interact with each other during the Dark Hour. All electronics are cut off, nothing is saved except for certain equipment. And in the case for all four members in the room (and now both the twins), they've retained the human form because of one key thing.

The one factor that creeps Yukari out a lot was the transmogrification.

_She and Akihiko-senpai are calm about this_, she looks over to where the two seniors are along with Ikutsuki, _So is the Chairman..._

"They're still sleeping," Ikutsuki murmurs, "What you told me was true... meaning that they are experiencing the Dark Hour."

"Then..." Yukari was hesitant, _But maybe, maybe...?_ "They must be..."

"The only question is whether or not they have the **potential**," Ikutsuki finishes what she was going to say, "If they haven't... _they_ would have been prey by now."

Yukari shudders as Akihiko grips his fists.

"In any case," The Chairman seems to be... _Happy?_ Yukari doesn't like this at all, "We should continue to monitor them for the next few days." He turns towards the observant Mitsuru. "Does that seem fair?"

"It does," she murmurs, "It seems like they've been like this every since they came in, Mister Chairman."

"This isn't right, treating them like guinea pigs, senpai," Yukari suddenly cuts in, catching their attention, "So why are we doing this to them?"

She can tell that Akihiko's mouth has drawn into a thin line as he looks at Mitsuru for some sort of explanation. The wine-haired woman sighs before the Chairman cuts in.

"They might have the potential, Yukari. And who knows?" Ikutsuki looks back at the screen, "Maybe they can help us fight against _them_."

Now Yukari can tell that Akihiko's grip on his fists have gotten tighter.

_Minato... and Minako, fighting alongside us?_ She gulps, _I... I'm not sure..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Master..."<strong>_

Minato was pretty sure he was still dreaming.

_**"Master Minato..."**_

Okay. Now he was really hearing things.

Opening his eyes, he looks around to see nothing but... a mysterious blue door with a faint blue glow.

_Odd. What the hell's that doing here?_ Minato cautiously walks up to it and as if the door knew what he wanted, the door opens, much to his surprise. It was gesturing him to enter in...

Cautiously, he enters through the door to see blue.

More like a huge room that as covered in blue. The black wall has some sort of metal grating and chains behind the door, looking like this room was a tremendous elevator. There was an empty seat, waiting for him to sit down (which he does). As he took his seat, he took this time to look at his surroundings.

What surprised Minato was that there was a large clock that has continuous moving hands, never stopping for a moment. For a second, he seems to be mesmerized by the clock before he hears the gentle sound of a...

...piano?

_What...?_ he looks around to see that it wasn't just him in this blue room.

The first thing that caught his eyes was a strange looking old man with a long nose sitting across from him, his eyes closed. Standing along to the old man's left were two individuals: a young lady with a bob-like haircut and a blue dress and a young man with a suit that looks familiar like a well-dressed bellboy. In fact, they both look like they could pass for hotel personalle...

It wasn't until he drew his attention back to the sitting old man before Minato croaks out, "Who... Who are you?"

The old man's eyes opens and an enigmatic smile appears on his face.

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room, my dear young man."

_Velvet... Room?_

The piano's melody is playing as the old man introduces himself, "My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"It's... a pleasure," Minato slightly nods before his eyes looked over to the two standing alongside Igor.

"This is Elizabeth," Igor was still smiling as the lady smiles and nods, "...and this is Theodore. They are residents of the Velvet Room, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth bows before Theodore takes his stand.

"Please feel free to call me Theo," he bows as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Me too," Minato says before facing the strange old man again, "Where is this, exactly?"

Igor chuckles, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been _years_ since we've had a guest. So many things changed... ah, but you're our guest."

"How did I come here?" Minato's eyes slightly narrows at the thought about being their new guest. _Does this mean this had others before me...?_

The old man waves his hand and Minato's eyes widens, seeing the object sitting before him.

It was the notebook with that contract. And sure enough, when the book opened, the line was present:

**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.**

_That contract... that's why I'm here?_

As if Igor must have read Minato's thoughts, the man continues, "Only those who have signed the contract can enter here."

"I... I see," Minato frowns, "So... I am the only one who can see this area?"

"That is correct," Igor smiles, "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You have been destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my assistance to do so."

_Ability?_

"I only ask one thing in return..." Igor chuckles, "That you abide by the contract and assume responsibilities for the choices that you will make in the future."

Minato purses his lips before he sighs, knowing (at the slight least) what he's supposed to do, "I... I understand."

"Excellent," Igor was about to say something when he closes his eyes before waving his hands once more, "Hold onto this..."

A faint blue glow appears in Minato's right hand, making him see that there was a key, similar in color to the room itself. Eyes widened, he looks at the three inhabitants in surprise, waiting for an explanation.

"'til we meet again..." he heard Igor say.

_W-Wait!_ Minato was about to ask him more questions when he feels sleepy all over again, forcing him to go to deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure not telling him was a good idea?" Theo looks concerned as he faces his master.<p>

Not too long ago did Igor send off their recent guest did both Elizabeth and Theo notice that Igor have failed to mention something.

"For now, let us see what events transpire," Igor chuckles, "It depends on our guest, you know."

"It's... disconcerting," Elizabeth murmurs, frowning, "About the contract... why did you fail to mention that other part to him, master?"

Igor eyes his servants, "We shall see. For now... Theodore," The man in request stands, ready to receive the order, "Can you get my phone? I must place a call for my master."

"Yes, master," Theo nods before walking over to get the said phone as Elizabeth drew her lips in concern. As soon as Theo hands over a phone to his master, Igor dials a number and begins to talk to someone. Narrowing his amber eyes, Theo lets out a silent sigh before seeing his elder sister's face, "Sister?"

"Who... exactly came before us?" Her eyebrows drew in concern, "What is going on?"

"I... am not certain myself," Theo replies, frowning.

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening of the third day of school did Akihiko decide it was a good idea to train.<p>

By that, it means that he's going to take a walk around the Iwatodai area and wait until the Dark Hour shows up, allowing him to beat up Shadows.

"Just a couple more minutes," he murmurs to himself, checking his cellphone before placing on his transmitter.

If experience has taught him, it was to keep communication alive between one party to the next. After one incident with him acting cocky and saying that he doesn't need any form of help, one thing lead to another and he gets the worst execution of his life.

_Well, not like the one I'm going to get if Mitsuru finds out that I'm too nervous about taking Minako out on a date,_ he groans to himself, recalling that threat she gave him, _Damn! Arrrgh... how the hell am I supposed to approach her when she barely knows me?_

That made Akihiko sigh, this time more upset than normal.

It was surprising for him to know that Minako has... forgotten. Honestly, he doesn't blame her at all, but seeing that she doesn't recognize him after seven years...

_Seven years..._ He looks up at the night sky, _And she still kept it._

It wasn't just Mitsuru who was taught to be more observant of his surroundings. Akihiko has learned a bit or two from being in boxing club and coordination has taught him well. It was also his coach who told him that he needs to observe (sometimes) to see what he can use to his advantage in fights and battle.

The night that Minato and Minako came into the dorms and he was escorting Minako to her room... he saw a glint of a necklace that looks familiar to him. It wasn't until when she turns around (and had to step closer to ask him what was on his mind) that he noticed that the necklace was the silver locket.

_That locket she had... _Akihiko pauses in this thoughts, _Did she... get that note of mine?_

"I'll ask her out to eat tomorrow," he chuckling to himself, "Maybe then... maybe she'll remember..."

It wasn't until he realizes that it was the Dark Hour when the sky turned green.

"Oh shit!" he curses, standing straight up to see that there were several coffins in the vicinity. Grimacing, he looks around to see that there were no shadows in the area. Sighing (slightly) in relief, Akihiko reaches into his small bag to take out his weapon of choice: brass knuckles.

Deciding to be safe, he wore one of them on his left hand while holding onto his bag with his right. Looking around to make sure there was nothing else except for an eerily (_And creepy_, Akihiko shudders) street and a full moon, Akihiko hesitantly decides to turn around and head back to the dorms.

Then he hears it.

A loud, unearthly screeching noise pierces through the silence as he quickly turns around and freezes.

"_**SHIT!**_"

And the chase begins.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru presses her lips into a thin line as she hears Yukari fidgets in her seat while Ikutsuki is calmly observing the control panel screens.<p>

It was clearly evident that both Minato and Minako were the same as yesterday: sleeping peacefully as if there is nothing to bother them.

"They're the same as last night," she narrows her dark brown-red eyes.

"...very interesting," Ikutsuki hums, "With those who have the potential can be unstable at first..."

The Kirijo heiress mentally sighs, having to hear through this again.

She was the first to awaken her 'potential' when she was a child and people say that she hasn't cried or panicked. But when Akihiko, Yukari, and _he_ manages to summon, they were freaked out, disoriented, and had some memory loss after a few days. But for both Minako and Minato...

_Is it possible that they've known about this beforehand?_ Mitsuru frowns, looking at them, _They don't seem to react the same way we do..._

"But," she hears Yukari cuts in whatever the Chairman was saying, "We're treating them like _guinea pigs!_ That's not exactly fair to them, and..."

"I understand your concern, Yukari," Ikutsuki, Mitsuru has noticed, has _never_ shown any concern for them at all. _All he cares about is the fact that we have the potential and we need more recruits,_ she frowns at this, _Why... did my father make him come here in the first place when we should have trusted someone better?_

"I heard they're your classmates," For some reason, the term passive-aggres seems to fit him so well; it might borderline into blackmail, "Wouldn't it be more comfortable for you to work with people from the same grade as you?"

It's a no wonder Mitsuru can keep her thin line of trust on the Chairman.

Barely.

"Yeah... I guess," Yukari bites her lower lip, "But still... I feel so terrible about this."

Mitsuru sighs, "Mr. Chairman, I don't want to oppose, but I agree with Takeba."

She can see surprise coming from both of them, except Yukari's seem to be more genuine than Ikutsuki's, whose expression is borderlining into something unreadable.

"Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari blinks, "What are you... saying?"

"Let's tell them tomorrow," Mitsuru was about to continue when she hears a _Bing!_ coming from the panel controls, "What the?"

"Is something wrong?" Ikutsuki asks as she presses a button to recieve an oncoming transmission.

"Command room..." she narrows her eyes, _Who on earth would... oh. Oh! What the!_

"Akihiko," she commands, surprised herself, "Is that you?"

_**"You're not going to believe this!"**_

Oh yeah, it's Akihiko, all right. "Probably found some small Shadow or something," she murmurs to herself.

_**"This thing is huge...!"**_

Wait, _**what?**_

"What are you talking about!" Mitsuru demands to know. _That definently does not sound like the typical Shadows-_

_**"Unfortauntely, I don't have time to talk-"**_she can hear panting from the other line, _**"I just want to let you- WHOA! It's chasing me!"**_

"Are you serious!" Yukari yelps in horror before they hear something like a crash.

"Where are you!" Mitsuru demands, _This is not good..._

_**"I'm almost there!"**_

_...All right, this is worse than I thought._ Mitsuru resists the urge to facepalm at (for once) Akihiko's impending stupidity. Yukari, however, has the more appropiate reaction.

"Does that mean he's bringing _that thing __**here!**_" The light brunette exclaims, this time one of true horror, "Oh no nono..."

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru faces the man in an instant, "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

She couldn't help but twitch a smirk when she sees the man panic, "R-Right! Be careful!"

_Oh, we will._ Mitsuru's eyes narrows as she nods to Yukari to follow her towards the lobby.

As the three made a quick run towards the first floor, they came just in time to see Akihiko burst the door open, this time looking injured as he instantly crashes into the couch (not before cursing) and slumping on it.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru exclaims as she and Yukari run over to where he was, "Are you all right!"

"Motherfucking- _ow!_" Akihiko hisses as he tries to stand up, "Argh..."

"Senpai!" Yukari is freaking out, "Oh no, you need to get healed!"

"Heh, I'll be fine," Akihiko grits his teeth, a strained smirk making his way towards his lips, "Get ready... it'll be here any second!"

Now Mitsuru wants to execute Akihiko even more than usual, "This is no time to be joking around! What did I say about-"

"Is it one of them?" Ikutsuki cuts in, wanting to know what happened.

"Yeah," he strains, "But it's not just an ordinary one-"

_WHAT!_

Before anybody made any attempt to interrogate him, they felt something _shaking_. And not in a good way either...

"Aaaahhh! What the!" Yukari yelps, holding onto one of the couches before they hear a loud roar, "You've **gotta** be kidding me!"

Mitsuru narrows her eyes, reaching for her gun, "That's it; Mr. Chairman! Head for the command room immediately!" She can see the man frantically nodding (probably frightened to no end) as he made a dash towards the fourth floor, "Takeba! Wake up both Arisatos! Akihiko and I will fend off the shadows from here!"

"Wait, wha-" Akihiko was cut off by Mitsuru continuing.

"Escape out from the back!"

"But how are you guys going to stop it!" Yukari cries out in panic.

"We'll stop it from here," Mitsuru confidently replies, grabbing her rapier, "I'm afraid, because of this, Akihiko, you'll have to fight!"

"Tch," Akihiko grabs the other knuckle that he has in his pocket, "Like I had a choice!" He turns around to see a panicked Yukari, "What are you waiting for, Yukari! _Go!"_

"R-Right!" Yukari nods frantically as she ran up the stairs towards the next floor.

Mitsuru narrows her eyes, readying her stance as Akihiko does for his, "You are _really _pushing it this time. When we are done, I'll be expecting an answer from you about _this!"_

"I know, I know!" Akihiko winces slighty from the pain that is now seeping through his ribs, "And I'm guessing you're going to be angry at me when I said that I wanted to go find Minako!"

"S-Senpai!"

Both of them froze and turned around...

...to see Minako Arisato, looking panicked and alarmed to see her senpais armed and ready for battle.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the fact that there was a loud noise that woke him up.<p>

And it wasn't that horrendous screeching sound, either.

It turns out that his _cellphone_ woke him up.

Irritated blue eyes glare at the cellphone screen that had the signal that he has a message.

"Who the bloody hell...?" he frowns, beeping his cellphone as he opens the message... only to see that it was Junpei who messaged him.

Earlier in class, he and Junpei had a conversation involving sleeping in class, which eventually resulted in him doing so while going through Mr. Ekoda's class. And then he exchanged numbers with the guy...

...in now resulting into this.

"What the hell do you want?" Minato mutters as he read the message: **[dude wanna hang out 2morrow? want 2 play against u at odincube]**

Now Minato regrets telling Junpei about his secret love for video games.

He was about to type back the message and go back to sleep when he hears that roar again.

"What the?" he frowns, sitting up on his bed as he grabs his school uniform jacket and wears it around his light blue shirt. "Is... something going on outside?"

Then he hears the loud banging.

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!"

**BAM!**

"Yukari?" Minato asks in alarm before he sees the door swing open to see a panting Yukari with that _gun_ from the first night he saw her and carrying _something-_, "Wait, what are you-"

"I don't have time to explain," Yukari immeditately grabs Minato's wrist, "We have to get out of here _now!_"

"W-_What!_" Minato is now confused, "What the hell's going on!"

Yukari was about to say something when they felt rumbling from the ground. It wasn't until when he stopped (he was still held up Yukari) when she has a panicked look on her face, "Shit shit shitshitshit..."

"H-Hey!" Minato narrows his eyes, _What the __**fuck's**__ going on!_

"Hurry! Let's go downstairs!" Yukari then realizes something before she hands him something, "Take this, just in case something happens!"

It's a short sword. Minato looks at the weapon with surprise before turning towards the light brunette, "But what about-"

"Doesn't matter! _Come on!"_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here!" Akihiko asks, panicking.<p>

"I-I was just getting water- senpai, what's going on!" Minako replies, trying to grip on Akihiko before seeing blood slowly seeping out. A sharp gasps escapes her, "S-Senpai!_ You're bleeding!_"

_Fuck!_ Akihiko's grey eyes narrowed, _Those damn Shadows!_

"Akihiko-senpai! Are you all right?" He heard Minako's voice rise up into a panic.

Akihiko was about to stand before he swears out a string of curse words, feeling the pain seer thourhg his body, "Just... get me to the command room, Minako!"

"T-The command room?"

"That's too far! Get him up to your room!" Mitsuru commands as she tries to fend away the smaller black masses of blob with her rapier, "Minako, _NOW!"_

"R-Right!" Worried ruby eyes met surprised grey before Minako decides (with her strength) to take the injured Akihiko up to her room at the third floor, "Senpai! Please hang on!"

"B-But Mitsuru-!" Akihiko was about to grab his Evoker before Minako grabs the gun, "Wait, _what are you doing!_"

"I'm going to fight with Mitsuru-senpai!" Minako sets Akihiko down near the stairs, "Don't-"

It wasn't until they heard loud rumbling and some stomping from the botton floor.

"What _the-!"_ Mitsuru exclaims in horror before she turns on Minako and Akihiko, "What are you still doing here!"

"I'm going to help you senpai!" Minako replies, narrowing her eyes before-

"_**Minako!**_**"**

One of the Shadows was heading towards her and immediatly Akihiko lunges forward to protect her as he hears Mitsuru curse out some words before she grabs her Evoker to-

They heard a gun shot along with a glass shatter.

"Wha..._What?_"

It wasn't until Akihiko looks in front of him to see something- _something that looks like a person_- with a heart shaped lyre along with a red flowing scarf and a yellow body...

...as it begins to bash whatever life is left on the black blobs.

_No way..._ Akihiko's mouth gapes open as he slowly turns to see a shaken Minako, holding _his_ Evoker as she looks at it with her mouth open in what seems to be from shock.

"A Persona!" Mitsuru gasps, seeing the floating figure.

As if at the moment was right, they heard the figure speak...

_"Thou art I... and I am thou..."_ The Persona seems to pierce its eyes towards Minako, _"From the sea of thy soul I cometh..."_

"...no way..." Akihiko hears Minako whisper, her ruby eyes widen.

_"I am Eurydice, muse of the master of strings..."_

* * *

><p>"Crap! They're still at the lobby!" Yukari hisses a curse before turning towards Minato, "L-Let's go up!"<p>

"To the roof!" Minato asks, horrified before they felt another rumbling... this time, it felt closer, "Yukari!"

"W-Whoa!" she gasps, looking around, "Y-Yeah, let's go to the roof!"

As they ran up to the third floor, they felt the rumbling come closer and closer. As they try to keep their balance, Minato mentally curses as his mind screams, _**What the fuck is going on!**_

"Keep moving!" Yukari screams, gesturing to Minato, "_Hurry!_"

They reached up towards what he presumes to be the top floor of the dorms when Yukari runs towards a door before muttering something. Minato couldn't catch it, but he was sure it involves the words, "go out through-" before he feels rumbling again.

"Minato!"

He dashes through the door; as soon as he does, he hears a _**SLAM!**_ to see Yukari panting, out of breath before she turns to face him, a relieved sigh escaping her.

"I think we're... okay for now..." she wearily smiles at him.

"Yukari," Minato's eyes narrow, "What... is going on?"

He sees that now she gets hesitant as she bit her lower lip before sighing.

"We're being attacked by-"

As if timing wasn't crucial enough, they felt the ground rumble... this time, they felt stomping heading towards-

_It's coming __**here!**_ Minato grips the sword as he and Yukari turn to face the edge of the roof.

One black hand grips on the edge of the roof... before four other hands grip the edge. A hand holding a blue mask looks around before its hollow eyes face the two teenagers.

Then six flashing swords stick up, preparing to strike.

Moving onto the roof, the black multi-handed creature with the blue mask slowly makes its way towards Minato and Yukari, who now feel trapped.

"We call these monsters Shadows," Yukari hurridly explains before she freezes, "O-Oh... I have to fight..."

"Yukari?" Minato asks, looking just in time to see Yukari take out a gun and _point it to her head._

"Y-Yukari! What are you _doing!_"

_She's not serious, is she!_

"Here goes..." Yukari closes her eyes shut, gripping the gun against her head, taking several deep breaths as a swirling blue energy column begins to surround her, "I-I can do it-!"

As if it knew this was coming, the Shadow immediately strikes her with something that looks like a-

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

"_**YUKARI!**_" Minato screams in horror as he sees her fly and hit the wall from the blast. He was about to run towards her before he steps on something...

_That... gun? It isn't a weapon? Then..._

"Go on..."

He froze, turning aroung to see that same young boy from the first night.

"W-Wha-"

"Go on..." the boy smiles, indicating to the gun, "Shoot."

Minato slowly picks up the gun, looking at it, eyes widened in horror to face the young boy who is standing in front of that _bloody monster._

"You can do it..." the boy's smile is still there, "Just shoot and say it..."

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" Minako exclaims in horror as Akihiko holds onto her, "He's up there with Yukari!"<p>

"We have to go!" Mitsuru exclaims before handing Minako a long weapon, "Take this and let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Akihiko narrows his eyes, gripping one of his hands on Minako's wrist.

Both girls were about to say something when they hear-

"_Wait!_"

Ikutsuki was more focused on the screen that shows Minato with the Evoker...

* * *

><p>Minato grips the gun as he presses it against his temple. Then he closes his eyes shut.<p>

_If I die, I blame __**you**__ kid,_ he grits his teeth as he fists his left hand, waiting for the impending pain to come in as soon as he hits the trigger.

_**Thou art I...**_

_W-what?_

_**...I am thou...**_

Suudenly his eyes open, Minato chuckles as he feels a calming feeling go through him.

"_**Per..."**_

The large Shadow was about to attack him.

_**"...So..."**_

Yukari groans, straining to get up when she sees Minato being surrounded by a blue swirl...

_**"...Na..."**_

The next thing he feels was a glass shatter along with him slightly jerked, but instead...

A figure with a black face with piercing red eyes hovers over him; A blue body with the white limbs as his red scarf and white hair flows though from the energy swirl. A large white lyre be being held behind him.

_**"Thou art I... and I am thou..."**_

"I thought so..." Mitsuru whispers from the monitors, seeing the awed look from Akihiko and Minako as they too witnessed the Persona awaken from Minato. Ikutsuki looks calm as always...

_**"From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings- uRGH!"**_

A splitting headache overwhelmes Minato.

"Argh- Aaaahhh..." He holds his head, eyes shut, "_AaaaaUUUUUU..."_

Orpheus begins to convulse before it was ripped open.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

Minato can feel like his head's been split.

Instead of the calmer Orpheus, there stands a black-toga clad figure with a white skull with a piercing gaze, a ring of coffins surrounding him as the figure holds a large sword. As if the reaction was instaeous, it lunged towards the somewhat retreating large Shadow and begins to _pound _and _smash_ it with all its strength before it cuts the blue mask in half with its sword. Grabbing a piece of the remains that begin to rot away, the figure smushes the black limb into black ooze then nothing.

The figure turns around to see Minato holding his head, eyes squeezed shut before it changes back to what it once was...

* * *

><p>Minako lets out a sharp gasp.<p>

"What... what the hell was_** that**_!" Akihiko exlciams in newfound horror, gripping onto Minako tighter.

Ikutsuki doesn't say a word, knowing _very_ well what it was.

Mitsuru sees this and narrows her eyes...

* * *

><p>"Is... it over?" Yukari gets up, looking around to see Minato stand up (or try to; he's swaying).<p>

"I hope so-" Minato was about to finish before he sees the remaining black blobs heading their way towards Yukari, "Yukari, _run!_"

"W-What!" She looks to see the black blobs going towards her, "No, keep away! _Stay away from me!"_

Minato's eyes narrows as he pulls the gun on him now, sword at hand, "_Orpheus! __**Bash!**__"_

On cue, Orpheus appears and grabs his lyre to bash one of the Shadows while Minato slashes the other.

They disappear into nothingness, like the monster from before.

Yukari's eyes open to see Minato weakly smiling as soon as he drops his sword, "M-Minato!"

"Thank... god you're... safe..." he murmurs before he collapses onto the ground.

"H-Hey! Minato, are you all right!"

The door slams open to reveal Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Minako who run over to the now fallen Minato.

"Nii-san!" Minako cries out, running towards her brother, "Yukari, you okay!"

"Are you all right!" Akihiko runs over to them as well.

"Takeba!" Mitsuru runs over to see the unconsious blue haired man before she groans and looks at the green sky.

"Can you hear me!" Yukari continues to cry out, "Please! Minato! _Answer me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>...wow.<p>

And I did this before my school got started.

Because I am sure there are going to be these questions, here they are:

_**"Why does Minato have two assistants? Isn't he supposed to get Elizabeth and let Minako have Theo?"**_

I already know that Elizabeth is the main assistant for the MC for this game and that Theo is the assistant for the FeMC.

But there is a reason why Theo is present- and yes, it involves somebody with a butterfly half-mask. For now, it's a secret.

_**"Minako should also be a Fool, so why doesn't she have Thanatos explode on her?"**_

I'll be honest, I have played that scenario in my head. Thousands of times. And I have also read really good stories that have her as the Fool.

And having two Fools is a good possiblity, but... recall the title of this story? One of you has found out the true meaning of it, meaning that both Minato and Minako don't have to share the same fate.

I explained about the Social Links in the previous chapter in that there are combinations of both MC and FeMC's links. But the reason why Minako is _not_ a Fool is going to be another plot point in the story... and exploring the 'What if Minako was a part of the original P3 storyline with Minato?" question.

Aaaaaand about Thanatos.

If you have been watching carefully in Chapter 1, only _Minato_ sighed the contract despite the fact that both can see the creepy boy (who I swear sounds just like that damned voice in the confessional from _**Catherine**_) and what he asks the boy about Minako. What his plans are for her, that is something I can't tell.

And plus... writing about two Thanatos is a recipe for disaster waiting to happen.

_**"What about Minako's Persona and Arcana?"**_

Her Persona is Eurydice: Orpheus' wife in mythology. And her Arcana is Fortune (not in S. Link term). Not only will it make sense because it will also fit in with the remaining SEES members' Persona Arcana, but also, who else in the group (asides Yukari) has Garu to begin off?

Bufu is something I'd not give her; that's in Mitsuru's domian.

Here are her stats, in case any of you are surious to know where she might be in the story...

Persona: Eurydice

Arcana: Fortune

Lvl Start: 1

Abilities (to start off): Bash (later ones to be: Garu, Dia, Sukukaja, Magaru, Hama, Wind Boost, Media, Diarama, Garula, Magarula)

Info: Weak against Ice. Resists Wind.

Preview of Chapter 4:

_"Orpheus... is like my mask?"_

_"We're fighting against the Shadows with our Personas..."_

_"You! What the** hell **are **you** doing here!"_

_"You don't what Tartarus looks like? Well, we're about to see ourselves..."  
><em>


	4. To The Army We Go

A/N: While I am hearing _The Wire_ in the background, I am typing this up.

The fact that I also have school (it's a lot different than other colleges) doesn't make these updates any faster, but I'll try to update it asap. I have classes, meaning that this would probably take a little while for me to update. I'm sure there are a lot of you at school (meaning that you do understand what I'm dealing with). So, this would take about twice as longer for me to update. Please be patient with me!

**xxSelphiexx****:** Yukari might not be as dense either; she does notice some stuff. It also makes sense for Shinjiro to make an appearance because he's always at that area all the time... why doesn't the game have that, I wonder... Thanks for the heads up about the typo- fixed it!

**namine23**: Funny you mentioned the butterfly mask guy- he's in this chapter. And I don't mind having someone talking about their own thoughts- it's a fun way to talk to people! XD For _**Catherine**_ (and spoilers to those who have not played the game... oh, DO NOT PLAY CATHERINE WITH KIDS AROUND) I stuck to Vincent's main girl (starts with a K) and went with true ending. There is _noooooo_ way I would want Vincent to be stuck with a girl who _forces_ herself on him- wait, that guy in the confessional gets pissed off if you don't sit? But yeah... being in school takes a toll and stress so I write to relieve some stress. XD And trust me- there are longer chapters to come.

**Mimi Minato**: I saw that and the fact they have named Minako's Persona Orpheus in the game really nerved me. I had to go with either Eurydice or Helen (just kidding; I really did intend to name her Persona Eurydice. XD).

**ME**: Thanks! Hope you're enjoying this story! (btw, are you an anon?)

**Yosho25:** Thanks! Please be patient with me; I am truly busy with school!

**Tora-Hime-Melody**: LOL *takes the box of sugar and candy and caffiene* Thanks for that- I might use it because I really need lots of energy (with school and all...T_T)! XD I really hope this chapter makes you happy!

**JJ**: LOL Yaaaaay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, Revelations Persona, or Persona 2 dualogy whatsoever. They are respectfully owned by ATLUS.

Warning: If you don't know who the following are, then read their profiles here. Otherwise, there is a spoiler warning about a character (coughIkutsukicough).

Oh, and a_ long chapter. __ Aaaaaaand some fluff. And angsty moments from a certain goofy kid.

**Kei Nanjo (age 25): **The heir to The Nanjo Group (it is implied in Revelations). Known for having a number 1 printed on articles of his clothing (scarf and motorcycle jacket), He aims to be number 1 in all of Japan. He was used to being looked after by his butler Yamaoka, but Yamaoka died while trying to protect him. Cold-hearted to certain individuals, logical, prideful, and _very cocky._ He is friends with Naoya because of the teamwork in Revelations. In this story, Kei is the head of The Nanjo Group and is expected to butt heads with the heiress Mitsuru while caring (in his own way) for Minato and Minako. His true role is unknown for now.

EDIT: Thank you xxSelphiexx for telling me that Chihiro is the actual person for the Justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>004: To The Army We Go<strong>

* * *

><p>The first Minato did was that his eyes were trying to open.<p>

Instead, he was greeted with a soothing, gentle warmth instead of cold hard asphalt.

"I see that you're awake, young man."

Okay, whoever spoke, that was _not_ anybody from the dorm.

It was not that man Igor either.

Minato jolts up, looking around to see that he was in...

"...the Velvet Room?" he whispers, rubbing his temples before he sees a standing figure taking Igor's place. Only Elizabeth is present as she nervously looks at the man in front of the table, "No way... I thought I was back at the..."

"You've been pulled from your realm into the room," the figure chuckles, "I take it that you had ample amounts of rest?"

"...y-yeah," Minato nods as he looks around.

The room hasn't changed on bit; but the feeling is a bit different, especially since it's coming from this man.

"Who are you?" Minato frowns, "Wasn't there supposed to be a man named Igor here?"

"Ah, Igor," the figure murmurs, "I've sent him and Theodore to run a message to someone. I actually want to talk to you, Minato Arisato."

"Alri- wait," The blue-haired teen's eyes narrow, facing the strange man, "You... You look... familiar."

Amber eyes twinkles in amusement, "I see that most of your memories are recollecting, seeing how you've been in the Velvet Room for a while."

Silence overwhelms them (if not counting the piano music going on) until Minato's eyes widen, "Wait... _you..._ you're that _fortune teller _that I talked to before I left for Iwatodai!"

A light hearted chuckle escapes the man, "You take on instincts that **he** taught you... Impressive."

"Who..." Minato frowns, "Who are you?"

The brown haired man slightly bows, his half-mask still staying in place, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Philemon; a member of the subconscious and dream realm."

Minato blinks, _Philemon...?_ "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is mine," Philemon nods, "Do you have any questions before I have my say?"

"Yeah...how long have I been here?"

"A few moments ago, Master Minato," Elizabeth replies, catching Minato's attention, "You have been unconsious in your own world for some time now."

Minato sighs as he sits down in the chair provided for him, "Am... I dead?"

"No," Philemon shakes his head, "Why would anyone want you dead?"

"I..." _Fell onto the floor of my dorm and possibly broke my head open?_

Elizabeth steps forward to pat Minato on the shoulder, "You are merely sleeping; your body is not injured."

"I-I see," Minato slightly blushes before he smiles, "Thanks for telling me, Elizabeth."

The white haired woman nods before facing Philemon, "Do you want to be alone with our valued guest?"

"It's better if you stayed," The butterfly masked man shakes his head, "Igor and Theodore's errand will take a while."

"Understood," Elizabeth nods, clutching onto the light brown book tighter.

"Umm," Minato pauses, "Don't mind me asking... but why was I brought here?"

"Ah, to explain about my role... and the reason why you are truly here," Philemon smiles before he sits at Igor's chair, Elizabeth at his side like she would be for Igor, "You see, you became unconscious after you awoke to your 'ability'. However, there is nothing to worry about, seeing as how you managed to fare against the Shadows."

"I see," The blue haired teen nods, "...but why exactly did I say... Persona?"

Philemon smiles, "Ah, your ability is to summon Personas. Multiple ones, may I add."

_Wait, what?_

"C-Come again?" Minato asks, baffled at this new development, "Wait, when I shot that gun, the figure calls himself Orpheus came out..."

"Persona is a facet to your identity," Philemon clarifies, "It comes out whenever you react to any situation, whether it is internal or external. In a way, think of it as a mask to your key in braving any hardships you will encounter in your life."

"Orpheus... is like my mask?"

"In a way," Philemon nods, narrowing his eyes, "However, your power... it is weak compared to those who have last entered in this dimension."

_All right,_ Minato frowns, _I... am officially confused._

"You lost me."

Philemon chuckles again, "Even though you may not understand this now, you must channel your inner strength in order to summon your Persona. However," he pauses, "As Igor will mention to you again, Social links are vital to your growth; as you meet people, your Social links will appear, allowing your Personae to improve and grow stronger."

"I... all right," Minato nods, "So... what is your role?"

"Mine?" Philemon smiles, "In fact... I am a guide. Normally, I would stay back and oversee events to ensure humanity in general go forth into the best path. However..." That smile disappeared as his eyes narrow in what looks like to be concern, "My latest circumstances force me to take part into ensuring your growth. It isn't just Igor, Elizabeth, Theodore, and the rest of the Velvet Room who are to help you now."

"Wait, huh?" Minato stares at the man, "...There's _more?_"

Elizabeth chuckles, seeing her guest's alarm, "Yes. And our former guests know them more than you do. Unfortunately, most of your comrades are not to see us at this time as we only aid to guide our valued guest into the correct path and to oversee the events to come."

"I made my role clear," Philemon stands up as Minato continues to look at him, "Igor will reveal his role once you recover from your bout with that Shadow... you will come here into the Velvet Room on your own accord."

"Sure...?" Minato slowly nods, as if he begins to comprehend what he heard just now. Then he froze, "Wait, how the heck am I supposed to-"

"Until then..." Philemon chuckles, seeing Minato, "...farewell."

Then all Minato saw was pitch black as exhaustion overwhelms him again.

* * *

><p>It was around Friday April 17 in the evening that they found an unexpected third new member.<p>

"Ohmigosh, that's Akihiko-senpai!"

"He just looked at me- oh my gosh!"

"Should we go up to him like we do at school? I really hope he can..."

Akihiko groans, rolling his eyes as he shook his head from overhearing the annoying squeals from the girls (he can swear they were from Gekkoukan High). It wasn't until he can practically hear the girls trying to flock towards him that he glares at them with an undesired look.

"Look, do you mind?" he mutters irritated, "I am waiting for a good friend of mine and I don't want any of your company."

For some sadistic part of him, he can see the girls blanch from blunt rejection before looking at each other and going away slowly.

Sighing in relief, he closes his eyes, glad to escape his not-so desired fan club.

_I really don't understand what they really want from me,_ he looks at the fountain that is across from him, _They aren't exactly the best of people I'd hang out with... but..._ His eyes softens, thinking back about a certain ruby-eyed brunette girl, _I'd rather be with Minako than anything else. Besides-_

"Akihiko-senpai?"

_She's here with me tonight,_ he chuckles to himself, looking at the said girl that just came up to him, "Hey, you came just in time."

"O-Oh!" Minako slightly blushes before she smiles timidly, "Y-Yeah, I know... with school and all."

Akihiko smiles, "So, is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Hmm, actually," Minako shyly looks away as she takes out a small take out box that was sitting on top of a container, "I...I ordered some takoyaki on my way over here. A-And I brought something I made for you!" She gulps, "I-I'll be honest, this is my first date a-and I don't know what to do-"

"Hey, it's okay," Akihiko stand up, gently taking the warm container and the box of the takoyaki, "Let's eat, all right? I..." he blushes, "I didn't expect you go all out for me, you know..."

"Just to say thanks for taking me out, senpai," Minako gives Akihiko another shy smile before sitting next to him, "B-But, after what happened, are you sure you can walk around?"

"I'll be fine," The silver-haired man nods, "Don't worry about me; I'm more worried about you now."

"S-Senpai-"

"Akihiko," he corrects her, hoping to God she would stop with the formalities, _That's not how you normally called me back then, Minako..._

"H-huh?" Shy ruby eyes met steel grey, "Should I... A-Akihiko?"

"Don't use senpai afterwards," Akihiko says to her, grabbing the utencils that were on the side of the containers, "Come on. Let's eat, okay?"

"U-Um-" Minako pauses as Akihiko opens the larger container before getting to the smaller container, "Want to share the takoyaki first?"

"Why not?" He shrugs, grabbing one of the takoyakis that has a toothpick in it, "It's always good anyway... hey, you made gyudon! How did you know that it's my favorite?"

"It is?" She blinks in surprise, "W-Well, actually, Mitsuru-senpai told me about it before I began making dinner."

"Huh, really," Akihiko was calm on the outside, however, his mind was different, _Seriously! Mitsuru had to tell her that! ...argh, it doesn't help that she was smirking on my way out, saying that I was spared from being executed... for now. Crap._

"Senpai?"

Oh great. Now Akihiko sees Minako looking at him as if he was a novel written in his head or something. He chuckles uneasily, "I'm okay, really! U-Um- here!" he hands her a takoyaki, "Want one?"

"Sure!" Minako giggles, taking the takoyaki before placing it inside of her mouth, seeing her squeal a bit before she blushes. Akihiko had to chuckle at this; not once in his life has his day been better without seeing Minako looking happy.

_Especially that one time over at the shrine..._

"So," Minako blinks, "What do you want to talk about?"

Akihiko pauses, "Well, the thing is... are you okay? I mean, after what happened and all..."

"Oh," the brunette draws her lips in a thin line before she sighs, "I'll be honest... not so great. I mean, Minato's still in the hospital for about eight days straight, the dorm's been attacked- and look at you... you're injured."

The silverette unconsciously places his hand over his bandages where the medics have patched his ribs. After the entire Shadow incident, he could hear Minako being calmed down by Mitsuru and Yukari, both who have assured her that nothing terrible has happened to Minato and that everything will be explained in due time.

But what surprised Akihiko was the fact that she can summon a Persona like the rest of them...

_I need to protect her,_ He steely thinks, seeing Minako look up at the fountain, _I need to protect her in order to prevent what happened to Miki..._

"I'll be fine," Akihiko gives a small smile to her before he takes a bite from the gyudon, "Wow! This is really good!"

"R-Really?" Minako blushes, her nervousness melting into relief, "Oh wow... that's my first time making it too- I'm glad you like it, senpai."

"Wow- I mean... wow!" The silver-haired man takes a couple more bites before looking to see a smiling Minako, "Hey, want to try some?"

That, he realizes, made her face go from relief into nervousness, this time her face turning into a crab red.

After bits of sharing both the gyudon and the remaining takoyaki (amongst out of all things seeing Minako blush and stammer was probably the more adorable image Akihiko etched in his face as he offers her food from his chopsticks- he's not _that_ dumb to know what he's really doing) and packing away the containers, Minako makes the timid suggestion of getting a drink from the Chagall Cafe. As they exited out from the coffee shop, holding a coffee in his hand (with a small cube of sugar and a touch of cream), Akihiko looks at the ruby-eyed brunette, who is currently sipping her white chocolate mocha, something he mentally notes as something he can get for her as a small gesture of kindness.

_But does she still know me from before?_ Akihiko frowns as he looks over at Paulownia Mall,_ All four of us used to play around here, especially around Game Panic..._

He silently sighs, _Time to ask. No backing out on this one._

"Minako."

"Hm?"

"I'm wondering about something," Akihiko pauses before taking another deep sigh, _Please tell me I am asking this correctly..._

"What is it, Akihiko?" The brunette girl blinks, looking up from her drink, ruby eyes looking at nervous grey.

Akihiko gulps, hoping that he won't screw up.

"W-Well... do you... by any chance, remember-"

"Crap... Stupid old man... out of all the damn things, how the _fuck_ did he have to be drunk on _cooking wine? _Out of all the lowest of the lows..."

The two blink before trying to find the familiar voice.

"Wait a sec," Minako slowly murmurs before her eyes widen in surprise, "..._Stupei!_"

Akihiko resists the urge to sputter out laughing at that, knowing very well who _Stupei_ is. _It's not common to hear Takeba complain about him every day_.

They both fell silent as they continue to hear this poor idiot's woes, "...But I guess it's probably pathetic of me to rush out like this every single freaking day." A groan. "Maaaaaaaaaaan... What the hell am I supposed to do? I've got nowhere to go!"

_Yup. It's Iori all right_, Akihiko quietly snorts as he sees Minako's slightly worried expression as she faces him.

He can see her mouthing something before he blinks in confusion.

"What did you say?" he whispers back to her.

"Is he okay?" She whispers into his ear, not realizing that he is slightly blushing at the proximity of their closeness.

"D-Doubt it," Akihiko murmurs back as they turn to see this time, a white Akira dog looking its way around towards Paulownia Mall, "Hey... wait a minute... that _dog..._"

Minako can see the fluffy white dog too, her mouth gaping to mouth, "What the hell is a dog doing here?"

"Oh, 'sup pooch?" They can hear Junpei chuckle, patting the dog's head, "Here to join my "Nowhere To Go" after-school club?"

Akihiko facepalms as he hears Minako groaning next to him; he can imagine her rolling her eyes to boot.

"Arf Arf!"

Junpei's chuckle can be heard again, "Sorry pooch... I don't have anything for- oh wait... maybe... hang on... Ah ha! Something I grabbed from the convenience store on my way here... here ya go pooch."

Both can see what offering Junpei brought for the white dog: a series of deli meat that he must have taken out from the white grocery bag that looked like from the nearest convience store. The dog must have been delighted to see something good as it began to slobber and eat from Junpei's hand.

"Huh," Minako smiles, "So I guess Stupei's not that perverted after all."

"Go figure," Akihiko mutters, a small smile on his face before looking at the clock. It was around 11:50. Narrowing his eyes, he gently tugs at Minako's sleeve, "...hey. It's almost time."

"Huh?" As on cue, she looks at the clock before she groans, "...damn. I really hoped it wouldn't be that time... I really enjoyed spending time with you, Akihiko."

Now Akihiko can feel his face growing warmer, "R-really?"

He can see Minako nodding, a happy smile on her face, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat sometime, then?" she asks him.

"Sure," Akihiko nods, "But it's going to be my treat. You cooked for me, so... say next Monday?"

His heart feels elated once he sees Minako nodding, _Damn... you really are the same girl that I-_

"Tch... morons, they offered to hang out, but I turned them down," they can hear Junpei mutter, "Things don't go the way I want 'em to. Is my life really as bad as it seems...?"

The white dog whimpers, as if it was offering some form of sympathy for Junpei. A bitter chuckle reaches their ears as they see the capped boy sitting down on the bench again, "Haha... don't gimme that... I mean, come on... I wish there was something I can do to change the world... Like... hmm, maybe having some awesome skill that no one else has."

A pause.

"Tch, yeah right... like that'll ever happen."

The white dog was whimpering again; it even made Akihiko and Minako feel really sorry for Junpei.

"H-Hey, don't gimme that, pooch," Junpei's voice reaches towards them again, "I'm sure... that well, ya know... someday, we'll have real friends that'll listen to us."

"Arf!"

This time, a laugh came from the capped boy, this time it was happier.

"Hey... don't you have to go somewhere, boy?" The two hear Junpei ask, "I'm just gonna hang out here for a while... until I can find a way to get back home without having my pop yell at me."

A small whimper comes from the white dog, as if it was offering its company to Junpei.

A chuckle was heard, "Thanks... but I can deal on my own. I'm gonna hang here. Now get going; it's late, ya know? I'll see ya soon."

A bark comes from the white dog before it pads away (rather, it begins to run off somewhere). Both can see Junpei slightly relaxing into the Paulownia Mall bench before hearing him mutter about how he's going to have to take some naps during class tomorrow.

Akihiko and Minako glance at each other, slightly nervous about the impending time (which to both of their panic) reads around 11:58.

"Crap," Akihiko softly curses, Minako looking at him with concern, knowing _very_ well that that time is, "It's almost midnight."

"Should we wait until the Dark Hour is over?" Minako whispers, "M-Mitsuru-senpai said that she's issuing my-"

"Use mine if there are any coming in our way," Akihiko automatically feels for his knuckles, which are inside his jacket pocket, "Did Mitsuru hand your...?"

"Yeah," He sees Minako nodding, indicating to her purse. _If I recall correctly,_ Akihiko narrows his eyes as he notices Minako fidgeting, _Her weapon is a naginata. It's well balanced compared to my knuckles... I wonder why Mitsuru chose it out for her?_

"Akihiko," Minako's cautious voice calls out to him, signaling him that it was almost midnight.

The silver-haired man grimaces preparing his knuckles as they immediately see the sky turning green... and the water turning into a brilliant blood red. Like the usual, people around them turn into coffins as blood begins to seep out from the cracks...

"Tch, looks like we both have no choice but to be here until it's over," Akihiko mutters, "That means I might have to get something to get myself awake during class tomorrow."

"Wouldn't coffee work?" Minako suggests to him, taking out a bundle that is wrapped around cloth before taking out a sheathed naginata before pulling out the extendable handle and gently revealing the naginata's blade, "I mean... it does help me keep up during class."

"Huh," Akihiko chuckles, placing his brass knuckles on, "Maybe... you want to show me the different kinds that you drink?"

That leaves Minako slightly flushing before-

_**"Aaaaaahhhh! What the hell!"**_

_What the-!_

Akihiko and Minako turn in alarm just in time to see-

"Junpei!" Minako exclaims in alarm, making the said guy turn around in surprise to see his classmate and his senior standing there with weapons at hand.

"W-What the!" the capped boy gapes, "You! What the _**hell**_ are_** you **_doing here!"

"That's not important!" Akihiko narrows his eyes, "Why are you-"

He freezes, seeing two blobs of Shadows making their way across towards the unsuspecting boy-

_**"JUNPEI! BEHIND YOU!"**_ Minako's scream makes his body move at the moment she begins to run, naginata tightly grasped in her hands.

"_W-What the-!"_

As the capped boy turns around, the two Shadows were about to attack him when both Minako and Akihiko immediately strike the two Shadows (_They're wearing different masks than the other night..._ Akihiko realizes that they had in a magenta mask this time) with one strike before turning to face a frightened Junpei Iori.

"Junpei, are you okay?" Minako asks calmly before hearing the boy exclaim (in fear, no doubt).

"W-What the _fuck!_" He was about to sob out, "_Mina-tan, senpai! What the __**fuck**__ is going on- __**behind you!"**_

"**What!**"

Akihiko turns around first just in time to see a Shadow about to attack Minako, his grey eyes widen in fear, _Oh Godgodgodgodgod, no no no! I am __**not **__letting that __**damn**__ Shadow-_

_"Shit!"_ Minako curses, trying to hold up her naginata to protect herself-

"_Minako!_" Akihiko was trying to reach her-

_"GET AWAY, YOU DAMNED THING!"_

As if it was instantaneous, they both see a blue energy swirl around-

"_J-Junpei!_"

"_Iori!_"

There was a furious Junpei, a stick at hand (as if he was holding it like a baseball bat) as he roars, charging at the Shadows. As if his Persona can sense his feelings, the four-winged Persona swiftly follows his master, cleaving at the other Shadow as Junpei begins to slash the Shadow with _just a stick_, yelling, "_Take that! And __**that!**_"

Akihiko and Minako can only stare at the fighting Junpei in awe before seeing the capped boy fall to his knees in exhaustion, looking only up at the navy blue beacked Persona. The voice sounds like a more mature version of Junpei (Akihiko also found it odd that Eurydice sounds like a gentle Minako... why is it that when he awoke his Persona it sounds **just** like him?) as the Persona introduces himself.

_"Thou art I... and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh..."_

Junpei, Akihiko, and Minako look on in alarm.

_"I am Hermes, the messenger of the Gods..."_

It wasn't until after the Persona fades into Junpei and no more Shadows have been detected did Akihiko decide to approach Junpei with a reluctant Minako.

"Hey Iori, are you all right?" Akihiko asks, walking towards the capped boy.

"Y-Yeah..." the dazed boy nods, still in shock of what he's done. The remains of the stick he was holding fell towards the ground as Minako hold out her hand to help him up. Only when he stands up did he begin to freak out, "W-What the _fuck!_ What was _that!_ _What did I do?"_

Akihiko lets out an inaudiable sigh. For those who have been shown to their Personas, they have shown signs of panic and eventually breaking down, asking what they did. And they happen to lose their memories of what happened the time they summon their Persona afterwards.

The case wasn't for the current boy in the hospital and Minako...

"Akihiko?" Minako looks concerned as she comforts a sobbing Junpei, "...should we contact Mitsuru?"

He heavily sighs, _Great. Something __**else**__ for her to worry about._

"Let's do that," he replies, running a hand over his hair, "..._then_ let's tell him what's going on."

* * *

><p>The phone call occurs around 6 in the morning of April 19... a Sunday out of all days.<p>

Grabbing her cellphone, Mitsuru's eyes flash as soon as she sees the caller ID and answers it, "Mitsuru speaking. Is he awake?"

_"He is, ma'am,"_ The doctor replies, _"He just opened his eyes and asked where he was; I told him that you will send someone to check on him later this afternoon."_

"How is he?"

_"He's back to sleep."_

_The doctor sounds skeptical about something,_ Mitsuru's eyes narrows, frowning, "Is something the matter?"

_"How do I place this..."_ She hears the doctor pause, _"This is the first time I've ever had a case in which someone has to be placed in the hospital due to extreme exhaustion. I don't understand it, but this is an interesting case..."_

"I see," Mitsuru purses her lips, remembering how Minato Arisato had some sort of problem with sleeping (courtesy of Minako who, she noticed, always worries about him sleeping constantly in class), "When will he be able to be discharged?"

_"Tomorrow,"_ The doctor replies, _"Ah... I am going to say that this is a courtesy of the Kirijo Family?"_

"Yes," Mitsuru nods, "We will cover for his hospital stay."

"_Um, funny thing about that... it was already covered by somebody else."_

_...What?_

She blinks, "Tell me again... this better not be an error."

_"I'm afraid not, Miss Kirijo,"_ The doctor continues, _"A man with the last name of... Nanjo- ah, yes; Kei Nanjo... he came by earlier Saturday to see the patient."_

_...Kei __**Nanjo!**_

Now Mitsuru sat straight up in bed, her eyes widened as she takes this information in her head, _No way... I thought Father said that we cut off all ties from The Nanjo Group! How is this possible?_

"Did he mention anything about his relation to Minato?" she demands.

The doctor seems to be rummaging through the pages in his files before he said, _"He said that he was a friend of their guardian Naoya Todo."_

"Is... that so," Mitsuru frowns, pinching her bridge of her nose, "I see... Thank you doctor. Like I said, I will send someone to talk to Minato this afternoon. Keep a close look on him and inform us of any more changes."

_"Understood Miss Kirijo,"_ With that, the doctor hangs up.

Mitsuru sighs again, _I have to talk to Minako; I was not informed of this __**at all!**_

The only thing that Mitsuru hates even more than having to deal with idiots (and threatening them with execution) is any individual from The Nanjo Group.

It wasn't that they were rivals or any relation of the sort; it was that The Kirijo Group were established from the family line that began their sets of experimentations and contributions to society; they even supported and sponsor Gekkoukan High.

However, this wasn't the reason why she hates The Nanjo Group.

The phone goes off again, letting Mitsuru grab it to see a familiar number before she picks up.

"Hello?"

_"Mitsuru... how is everything going?"_

She breathes a sigh of relief, hearing the voice.

"Hello Father... I take that you have heard from The Chairman?"

_"You mean Ikutsuki... then yes, I have heard from him what happened," _Her father pauses, _"Three new recruits who have the potential?"_

"For the one we recently found, there are tests running on him as we speak," she frowns at the event. Akihiko and Minako call in to tell that they have found a new Persona user... who turns out to be in the same grade as Minako and Yukari (as well as the sleeping Minato). Thank God she notified the scientists over at The Kirijo Group before telling Ikutsuki.

_As for the Arisato twins..._

"At first, I didn't understand you placing them into the dorms," Mitsuru says, "But now I understand... Father, there's something unusual about one of them. I don't know how to explain it."

_"It's all right. Let time takes its pace and you will eventually see."_

She softly chuckles, knowing how true some of his advices were, "I understand. Thank you, Father."

Then she pauses, her smile slowly turning into a frown, _Wait. He wouldn't call unless he has something important to tell me..._

"...Father."

_"Yes?"_

Mitsuru's dark-red brown eyes narrows, "Is there another reason why you are calling?"

_"...yes. In fact... it involves Ikutsuki."_

_Fantastic. Just what I need to hear about, _Mitsuru rolls her eyes, holding off on her sarcasm, _More about __**him...**_

_"Your suspicions about Ikutsuki were correct... even though I, myself, can not summon a Persona, he also does not have one," _Her father explains, _"I had someone look him up... Ikutsuki was one of the scientists that participated in __**that experiment**__."_

"Which means," Mitsuru murmurs, "If I am correct about the true reason he is our club advisor..."

_"Then I presume you will agree with me in which we need someone else to take over. The fact that he's one of the scientists responsible for experimenting on__** them...**__"_ Her father trails off before saying, _"Mitsuru. There is someone else far more reliable than Ikutsuki and even though he is someone that I would not consider as my ally, I trust him more than I can of Ikutsuki."_

"I see," Mitsuru purses her lips, "So... Father. Who have you talked to?"

_"Mitsuru... whatever you do, promise me that you will not do anything to antagonize this man; he is someone who has knowledge about the Dark Hour and of your powers."_

"I... promise?" Now she was confused.

_"He will meet with all of you sometime next week,"_ Her father sternly reminds her, _"Tell the rest of SEES to meet you here."_

"I-I understand, Father."

_"Good. Be careful, Mitsuru."_

With that, her father hung up.

Frowning, Mitsuru looks at the phone before she lets out a loud sigh, _Who in the world did my father talk to? But that's not important at the moment..._

"It's about getting more people to help," she murmurs to herself, clutching onto the phone, "Father... I will atone for the past. I swear by it..."

* * *

><p>Yukari twindles her thumbs as she patiently waits for the blue-haired teen from the bed to wake up.<p>

It has been about ten days since the incident occurred; meaning there were several damages done to the dorm.

For one, some of their cable lines have been ripped, meaning that they can't get any internet connection in their rooms (Mitsuru told them that it will take about a week or two to set the cable lines back in order again, much to Minako's chagrin). Akihiko has been injured on the ribs and Yukari has (much to her humor) noticed that Minako has been taking care of the senior whenever he comes back to the dorm. It was surprising that Mitsuru allows that, especially since she has been busy trying to manage repairs of the dorm and asking how Minato's condition was.

Minako has been worried about her brother constantly to the point that she nearly cried her eyes out (and it happened on the night that Minato _collapsed_).

She asked Minako about it one day about how close both siblings were:

_"In a way," Minako gives a small smile to Yukari, "He's the only real family member I had."_

_"Your only real family member?" Yukari blinks in surprise._

_The two were sitting in the dining room of the dorm one day, eating their dinner at the dorms and Minako has already joined the tennis team. When Yukari came back after her archery practice, Minako has already prepared dinner and was about to scoop the leftovers in when she asked Yukari to sit and eat with her. The light brunette, hungry as she was, agreed and much to her surprise, ended up chatting with Minako about school, how some of the teachers were, and how perverted Junpei was._

_It wasn't until Yukari asked about Minato did Minako begin to talk about it._

_"My parents..." Minako's red eyes look around before she faces Yuakri, "They died seven years ago in a car accident on Moonlight Bridge."_

_"Oh my god..." Yukari murmurs, setting down her chopsticks, "I'm... I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay," Minako smiles, "I get that from other people all the time. I'm glad to have a new family... even though they act more like college kids than actual parents."_

_"At least you have someone to call 'Daddy'," Yukari smiles slightly, "I'm envious... I don't have that at all."_

_Minako blinks before setting her chopsticks down, "You don't have a father?"_

_"He died seven years ago... around my tenth birthday," Yukari purses her lips, "I really cared for him a lot... not like my mother."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I-I mean, what am I talking about?" Yukari blinks before smiling (weakly), "C-Come on! Let's just eat and-"_

_"Hey Yukari?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What about your mother?"_

_Out of all the things she's reluctant to talk about, it regards her mother._

_And yet, looking at Minako, she seems to be more trustworthy to talk to as opposed to a certain red haired someone._

_"My mom..." Yukari bites her lower lip, thinking about it before she sighs, "..sorry. I... I can't say anything regarding her."_

_"It's okay," Minako smiles (which Yukari found out to be a geniune one), "You can tell me another time."_

_"Y-You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure... just tell me when you're ready."_

Yukari sighs, looking at the window, _I still can't believe she told me about her family... and yet I don't know her so well as opposed to... that day..._

A smile passes her lips, _Then again, I am glad to have someone like that. It's... a good thing. I don't have to keep to myself anymore._

A weak groan comes out from the bed as Yukari blinks, standing up just in time to see Minato's tired blue eyes open.

"Yu...Yukari?"

"Hey, you're awake!" Yukari smiles before seeing Minato winces at her voice. Letting a small oops, she sits back down before facing Minato worriedly, "Um... how to you feel?"

"Like a truck ran through me," Minato mutters in reply, "Where am I? ...wait, why are you here?"

Yukari sighs in relief, "Thank God... no wonder your sister has been complaining about you sleeping; how much sleep do you really need! I was so worried about you..."

"Give me ten hours and a cup of coffee and I'll be fine," Minato grumbles, muttering something about how he's going to get back at Minako before he blinks, looking at Yukari, "Wait... you were worried about me?"

_Oops._ Yukari slightly blushes before she manages to change the subject quickly, "U-Um, as to where you are, you're in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's close to the station, so it was easy to get to. A-And," Her blush returns, except it was more in full force, "You... You saved my life, so... I couldn't just allow you to be left alone. I mean, I had to help the others out and all, but everyone- even me- I was worried so much about you..."

A soft chuckle escapes Minato as he give a small smile.

"The doctor said you were just exhausted," Yukari continues, "But you were just sleeping a lot more than usual... Minako said the first thing she'll do when you get out from the hospital was to try and find you good coffee in order to keep you awake. Or something of the sort- but regardless, do you know how _worried_ I was?"

"I know, I know," Minato murmurs, "Sorry to have worried you, Yukari."

"O-Oh..." The light brunette blushes again before she looks at him with concern, "Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back there. I was supposed to protect you, but looking at you... wow!"

"...wow?" Minato chuckles, surprised to hear this reaction.

"Your power... it was amazing!"

"Ah... you mean Persona?"

That took Yukari by surprise. She looks at Minato, "How did you know about... Persona?"

"Erm," Minato pauses, trying to find a good way to explain about it when Yukari sighs, shaking her head.

_Probably had a few things he dreamt about...ah, whatever. We are going to tell him later anyway..._

"Do you remember those things we were fighting?"

Minato frowns beofre his eyes dawns in memory, "Wait... those black creatures."

"Those are called Shadows," Yukari chews her lower lip, "And... well, since you already know about it... we're fighting against the Shadows with our Personas."

"I see," Minato slowly nods.

She pauses again before blurting out, "I'm sorry... for not telling you before when you move in. And... um, well..."

She can see that Minato is waiting patiently for her to respond.

"I... I'm sorta like you and Minako."

This must have caught him off guard before he blinks, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Yukari sighs before she faces him again, "Minako told me about your parents... and I suppose it's fair if I told you about my past." Then she pauses before she sighs, "Damn, I feel like I'm acting like I need some pity..."

A slightly warm hand places on top of Yukari's hand. Surprised, she looks up to see Minato, looking at her with concern just like she was before.

"No... go on. I want you to explain."

Yukari blinks before she sighs, looking more than concerned; she was worried about how Minato would really react, "My dad died in an accident when I was ten years old... There was an explosion in 1999 and supposedly, my father died in that blast. Nobody really knows what really happened that day, but all I know is that my father worked for the lab run by the Kirijo Group." She pauses, taking a shaky breath before continuing on, "...My mom and I aren't exactly on the greatest of terms either, so that's why I'm staying over at the dorms."

"Yukari..."

"Also... about that night..." she bites her lower lip in guilt, "It... it was also my first time battling the Shadows and you had to save my life. I... I'm sorry. If I wasn't such a coward, then you wouldn't have to go through all of this."

Minato tightens his hold on Yukari's hand, which surprises her, "Hey... It's not your fault. I just wanted to help you."

"Minato..." Yukari blushes a faint red before she sighs, "Damn... here I am, telling you all of this from the moment you wake up."

A second's worth of silence was heard before the two teenagers in the room broke into small, quiet laughter.

Yukari smiles softly, _Minato... Minako... you two... are so different and yet have the same caring souls..._

"Thanks for listening," She murmurs, "I really did want to tell you all of that because I hid the truth from you."

"It's no problem," Minato smiles before he pauses, "Hey... where are the others?"

"They're busy helping out with the damages done to the dorms," She confesses, standing up, "I'll go tell the others how you are and all... you might be out by tomorrow."

"Really?" Minato has a dreaded look on his face before he sighs, "So much for taking a few days off from school."

"Yeah, right!" Yukari laughs, "Be a good patient, okay? Don't hesitate to call the nurse."

"I won't, I won't," Minato rolls his eyes before chuckling, "You remind me a bit of Minako, only kinder."

"H-Huh?" _Did he... just call me kind?_ "W-Well," She blushes even more, "U-Um... I'll be heading out then!" She sheepishly smiles before shyly waving to Minato, "B-Bye."

"See you later," Minato smiles before Yukari shuts the door.

_Why... am I feeling all nervous? Especially from that second ago?_ Yukari looks down at her feet, clutching onto her shirt with a blush on her face, _M-Maybe it's the cold... y-yeah! That's it!_

Little that she knew, Minato thinks the same thing, looking at the hand in which he held Yukari's hand earlier before blushing...

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah," Yukari pauses turning around to both twins, "Sorry to tell this for you guys... but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to both of you guys tonight."<p>

They were back at school (rather, Minato was out of the hospital after his hospital stay and was forced to attend school the next day much to his ire) and Minako manages to get him safely onto the train without any worries. What surprised Minato was that Minako told him that the hospital bill was taken care of by Kei... before he was derailed by other news Minako had for him...

_"So the good news is that damages done to the dorm is minimal," Minako purses her lips, slightly tense, "Yukari must've told you about what the doctors told you."_

_"I got tired from exhaustion and hence I collapsed for ten days," he sighs, "Any other ones aside that Kei took care of the hospital bill?"_

_"Well..." she pauses, "Akihiko-senpai's injured, but he's going to be okay."_

_Minato frowns, his headphones still around his neck, "That sounds more like okay news than good ones. Any more?"_

_He sees his sister groaning, signaling Minato to be worried, "...okay, what's the bad news?"_

_"Naoya's planning to move to Iwatodai with Maki," she deadpans in reply._

_Silence took over him in, resulting in him gaping at her, "...please tell me he was joking."_

_Minato sees her grimace, making his stomach drop a few inches._

_"Oh God."_

_"My thoughts exactly," Minako mutters, mentally groaning at the thought of his guardian bugging him all the time while he is staying over at Iwatodai, "...just what we need: our uncle coming here. Crap!"_

_"You think they'll be happy to see us, though?" Minako arches an eyebrow, "They have been worried about us recently."_

_Minato slightly winces._

_The last time Naoya came to visit over at their previous dorms (minus that horrendous indicent that involved cross-dressing), he had heard about what happened and had a __**long**__ talk to just Minato (just him, dammit) and had to ask Minako to make sure that Minato doesn't do anything __**stupid**__ that involved questioning..._

_...well, that was another talk for another day._

_"Do you really think I want Uncle Naoya to come here?"_

_Minako sighs, dread coming from her voice._

_"Nope." she deadpans._

He closes his eyes, now having the weight about seeing that _sophisticated _(Minato could have replaced slimy with that description for him instead) man... and it was probably (most likely) about what happened ten days ago with the Shadow.

Brilliant.

"Where is it going to be?" Minato asks, concerned.

"The fourth floor of the dorm... after school," Yukari looks a bit tense, Minato notices, "Don't forget. It's... about something important."

_Whatever it is,_ the blue-haired teen frowns, _It must involve what happened on __**that**__ night..._

* * *

><p>It was early in the evening that Ikutsuki was waiting in the command room, along with Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minako, and Yukari.<p>

Minato had to talk to his teachers about his long absences and regarding assignments (knowing his pacing in workload, he should get through it all pretty quickly) before catching the train back to the Iwatodai station. When he reaches back towards the dorm and opens the door (only to find the lobby empty), he realizes what Yukari asked him earlier.

"I can't believe it all happened still," he quietly murmurs to himself as he walks up the stairs, his memories still thinking about the first time that Orpheus- no, his Persona- emerged from his mind and destroyed those black monsters...

_So, was that what they wanted to talk about?_

He stops at the front of the door to the command room, hesitant about whether or not he should still come in before he hears a set of footsteps walking up towards the room before facing Minako, who grins at him.

"Oh hey, there you are!"

"You were looking for me?" Minato arches an eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips, causing Minako to blush.

"Hmph... more like you're taking your time getting here," his sister rolls her eyes as Minato opens the door. In there, Minato arches an eyebrow, looking at the area. On his left, there is a large computer set and monitors and to his right, there were Yukari who looks like she was talking to Akihiko for a short bit; Mitsuru is on Yukari's left with Ikutsuki sitting on a single chair. They all look up when they saw Minato and Minako enter in. What surprises him was a there were two briefcases on the table with some sort of engraving on it...

"Ah, there you both are," Ikutsuki lets out a small smile, standing up to greet the two, more specifically to Minato, "I'm glad that you're okay. The reason that I asked you here is because I need to talk to you."

Already from the tone of his voice, Minato doesn't like Ikutsuki one bit, even though he is known as the Chairman of Gekkoukan.

"Please, have a seat," The man gestures both Minato and Minako to take any remaining seats.

"Can't we just stand?" Minato mutters to himself before managing to dodge a glare from Minako before the two sit down. Both of them sit next to each other, looking a bit hesitant at the three high schoolers and the male in the room.

"Is this about April ninth?" Minako quietly asks, clutching along the edges of her skirt.

"In a way, we are," Akihiko replies quickly, earning him a look from Yukari as Mitsuru smiles (a little evilly), "I-I mean... Minak- I-I mean, the both of you are fine. Thank God."

"Yes, we are relieved that you two are fine," Mitsuru nods, "Thank you for being patient with us, Minako; I'm sure you have been curious for a long time."

"Oh, no problem," The brunette nods before facing Akihiko, "And I hope you're fine too, Akihiko-senpai."

"O-Oh," the silver-haired man blushes, causing Yukari to silently giggle.

Ikutsuki clears his throat, causing them to look at him, "Sorry... but we have more pressing matters at hand at the moment."

"Of course, Mister Chairman," Mitsuru nods (Minato might be wrong, but _Did I hear her teeth grit for a minute?_ He blinks before turning his attention back towards the Chairman), "Please do go on."

"Let mr start off by asking you this," the man pauses, "Would you two believe me if I said that a day consists of more than twenty-four hours?"

"...huh?" Minato frowns, _Why the __**hell**__ is he asking us this? Minako and I... we already know about that!_

"I guess to say we're not surprised by your reactions," he can hear Mitsuru chuckle, "However, you've already experienced the truth behind this... do you remember the night that you both came here?"

Minako shudders at the thought, "It was creepy as hell for one... There were no electronics on, coffins were everywhere in the streets, and the sky looks green."

"I'm surprised," Mitsuru smiles at his sister, "But did you also feel like you were in a different time?"

"The Dark Hour, am I right?" Minato cuts in, seriousness showing through his face, causing the others to look in surprise, including Ikutsuki.

"Wait, how-"

"It's a time in which people are not fully aware of," Minato narrows his eyes, continuing on with his answer, "Not a lot of people are aware of the time period between one day and the next because it happens at midnight. It is an hour between midnight and one... that happens every night, including tonight." His fists grips, recalling the time they saw _those coffins..._ "Normal people turn into coffins because they are sleeping in them, hence they don't recall what happens in the Dark Hour."

Silences fills the entire room before someone speaks up: it was a surprised Yukari.

"H-How... how did you know about this?"

The blue-haired man sighs before looking at them, this time not planning to stop. Minako looks apprehensive, hoping that Minato won't ruin it for the rest of the high school students.

Blazing blue eyes narrows as he replies, "Minako and I have been aware of it ever since we were ten."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Time to get more questions answered.

**"Doesn't Junpei get found at the convenience store instead of Paulownia Mall?**

I just want to make it different so that this time and yes, I know how Junpei gets found. Didn't say much on how he awakens his Persona power though. He is a crybaby, you have to admit...

**"Mitsuru doesn't trust the Chairman as opposed to the game..."**

Remember how in the game she trusts that guy like he provided the best way out?

In this version, I want Mitsuru to be more aware of Ikutsuki and what he's really up to when he wants SEES to be created and mention that he can't summon a bloody Persona. I'll be honest- if I was her, I'd go for someone who has fought Shadows before and... oh. I'm giving too much away about Kei's actual role, am I?

**"Wait. Akihiko says his 'fans' to leave him alone."**

Yup. After playing P3P several amounts of times, you really think those damn fans will finally get to Akihiko aaaaaaaaaand he'll snap.

For this one, I want to address the issue about that and how really annoyed he really is about them.

Just don't be surprised if they ever try to harm Minako and see him threatening those girls to leave him alone or else.

**"What is the past behind Minako and Akihiko?"**

...let me provide you with a checklist of (so far) his history behind Minako:

-He knows her from the past (meaning that there is a good chance they met before)

-He knows about the locket she has around her neck

-He's really protective of her (and I don't mean in a sibling way either)

-...aaaaaaaand he's still thinking about that note stuffed in her locket.

Oh, and I recall that one of you readers asked if there are rivals vying for Minako's attention. Yes, Shinjiro is on that list. If you played P3P, Hidetoshi is another one of the rivals. There are two more rivals on that list that Akihiko needs to be wary of (aside her protective older brother). And no, it's not Ken.

**"How come both Minato and Minako are more aware of the Dark Hour?"**

Um. Sorry... can't reveal anything about it. Yet.

**"What message did Philemon want Igor and Theodore to deliver? And to who?"**

I'll give you a few hints:

1) It involves characters from Revelations and Persona 2 dualogy. And the message regards about his opponent.

2) Whoever his opponent is, he is playing a role with the enemies of Persona 3 (if you can guess that guy's connection to them, then I'll be really surprised).

3) There are **seven** people who got Philemon's message. Three of them are mentioned; the other four are _not _from Revelations.

**"What S. Links are going to be featured?"**

I've confirmed it all! And I know how highly complex this is going to be.

Here's the list of the links that will show up (by now, I am assuming you guys know about the S. Links for both MC and FeMC in the entire P3/P3P game. You know what the Fool, Death, Judgement, and Aeon links are...):

MAGICIAN: Junpei and Kenji

PRIESTESS: Fuuka

EMPRESS: Mitsuru

EMPEROR: Hidetoshi

HIEROPHANT: Bunchiki and Mitsuko

LOVERS: Yukari

CHARIOT: Rio and Kazushi

JUSTICE: Chihiro and Ken

HERMIT: Saori (I'm sorry, but the 'Maya' one was too wierd)

STRENGTH: Yuko and Koromaru

FORTUNE: Keisuke (then Ryoji)

HANGED MAN: Maiko

DEVIL: Tanaka (Should I let Minato or Minako be tortured by him?)

TOWER: Mutatsu (This is going to be fun... muwahahaha! (cue in ominous Latin choirs))

TEMPERANCE: Bebe

STAR: Akihiko and Mamoru

MOON: Shinjiro (It's official; I am not including Nozomi)

SUN: Akinari

There's something that I should tell (and I am pretty sure all of you have realized this); I am beginning the Akihiko S. Link a lot earlier than it should be for Minako. Their shared past does have something to do with it. And unlike the game, some people from the SEES will also be featured in some of the S. Links- you'll see what I mean, don't worry.

If you have noticed, I have included the FeMC's links in here. Speaking of...

**"What is Minako's true role!"**

I'll let you in on this: She's supposed to be a Fool, but she isn't.

Makes you wonder, huh?


	5. Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here

A/N: ...Ugh. School is really beginning to pile up (not so badly) on me. Sorry about the long wait. That's art college for you... no time to sleep. And it doesn't quite help that some time in there that I... argh, nvm.

**xxSelphiexx****: **Did you get my message? I'm planning to reread all of these chapters (I'll be more careful on this one and it will be after my quarter is done... too much work! T^T) and redo any more typos. Aside that… Yes, finally those two went on a date and Akihiko's not dense! And both Yukari and Minako do act like good friends to each other while Yukari and Minato… …well, just expect a lot interaction between them. And by the way, thank you so much for helping me. T_T You are so patient for putting up with me! I owe you one!

**Slasher71**: Thanks! And as for how the direction of the story... well, this is going to be _very_ different.

**Mimi Minato**: You're right- there are versions that do depict the way Persona 3 is played I agree- there is a part of me going "I've already heard this part...". I am trying to make this different as possible without deviating away from the important scenes in the game (okay, there WILL be changes; but I think you know this by now). There is one thing I am doing in the story because I hate Ikutstuki so much: he will be dead _way_ earlier in this story than in the game.

**namine23**: Okay, thanks for letting know about Kei Nanjo... I actually didn't know he actually achieved being number 1. But really? P2: Innocent Sin is out? Awesome! XD And yes... I have seen Catherine's ending. _Worth watching._ But apparently, to be with Katherine, you have to be constantly on the law side (blue side) and there are _very_ specific answers on the 9th Night. Oh, for what I said about Minako being a Fool but she isn't... I'll explain that in a minute. Actually, let me do that now:

Remember how in the P3P how she takes place of Minato in the game? And I am going to repeat this again: The Fool (in Persona series) is someone who maintains an infinite and unlimited power; changing Personas and establishing S. Links as a part of his/her journey. Minato and Minako, as everybody knows by now, are the two main protagonists in the Persona 3 games.

In this tale, Minako was supposed to talk to Igor and have Thanatos come out of her... but it _never_ did.

And as most of you realize from the list of S. Links, Minako's set of S. Links appear alongside Minato's. I said two chapters ago about the two not sharing the same fate and previous chapter and if you read again, _Theodore_ is in this story.

Philemon does have something to so with this... and one more individual. And no, it's not Naoya, Maki, or Kei. It's someone from Persona 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 whatsoever. And warning and apologizes for a LOT of inaccuracies in this story. There will be times in which there will be OOC moments involved- especially for Minato because of how he really is in the game as opposed to here.

Warning: Asides a very long chapter to compensate for the time I was out?

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>005: Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here<strong>

* * *

><p>Mitsuru doesn't know what to say.<p>

At first, she thought Minato and Minako were ordinary people with the ability to summon Personas (okay, that is still not normal for others) who finally begin to understand the Dark Hour.

But _this?_

"…come again?" she asks, breaking out from the silence to ask Minato, "You two have been aware about it for… seven years?"

Minato nods, his eyes turning steely as he begins again, "We lived in a city before and the Dark Hour occurred there too; however, there were not a lot of coffins as opposed to here."

_That's… unexpected._

"Over at Sumaru City?" she asks, earning alarmed looks from Minako and Minato. She sighs, a light smile on her lips, "Don't worry. I already knew about your previous living areas and where you lived before. It was necessary in order to gain more information about you two."

She can hear Minako mutter something about privacy issues.

"There is something I am confused about," Minato frowns, "…Yukari mentioned it to me before while I was at the hospital. …the Shadows?"

"Those," Mitsuru turns to see a smug look on Akihiko's face. How he would still be fascinated with fighting those damned things Mitsuru will never understand, "-appear only _during_ the Dark Hour and will go after anyone that is **not** in a coffin."

"I see," The blue-haired boy murmurs, now eyeing the shining briefcase that was still sitting on the table, "And… I'm going to guess and say that we defeat those Shadows?"

"That's right," Akihiko's smirk grows a bit wider, "…sounds exciting, huh?"

"Akihiko," Mitsuru glares at him, _I am going to execute this guy whether he likes it or not- even if it involves embarrassing him in front of Minako!_ "Why are you _always _like that? You protected Minako and you got injured in that same night!"

"Mitsuru-senpai," Minako looks at her, worried, "Don't blame it on him; it was my fault that Akihiko got injured!"

"I understand your concern," Mitsuru pinches the bridge of her nose before she sighs, "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"Now now," Ikutsuki chuckles, "He does his work well." He turns to face the twins, with a determined look on his face, "Long story short, we're called the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad- SEES for short. We're classified as a club on paper, but in reality…" a smirk curls onto his lips, "…this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows during the Dark Hour. Mitsuru-" he gestures towards her, "-is the leader. I'm," He places a hand on his chest, "…the club advisor."

_Can he __**get**__ more arrogant?_ Mitsuru mentally groans as she notices Minato sporting an irate expression with Minako rolling her eyes ever-so-slightly. If she can look over to her left, Yukari just shakes her head while Akihiko mutters (within her earshot) about how this guy needs his ego checked.

_I suppose I'm not the only one who hates Ikutsuki more than perverted imbeciles._

"The Shadows feeds on the mind of its prey," she catches the twins' attention again, "Hence the victim becomes a living corpse. The Shadows are the ones responsible for most of the incidents regarding the Apathy Syndrome and The Lost on the news… if not all of them."

"What about the police?" Minato frowns.

"The police…" Yukari purses her lips, "…they can't do anything during the Dark Hour."

"So," Minato's frown gets deeper, "How do we-"

"Wait," Minako stops Mitsuru from continuing, "…Apathy Syndrome? The Lost?"

"I suppose we can tell you that as well," The wine-haired woman can't blame Minako for not understanding, "The Apathy Syndrome occurs to those who are normal one day and turn into living corpses the next; they have no will to live and walk around as if they are zombies. That's what we call The Lost."

"Hmm," The young brunette sits back in her seat as she and Minato exchanged worried looks.

"Although," Ikutsuki calls on their attention again, "There are those who can function during the Dark Hour-"

"I think I can piece everything together," Minato's blue eyes narrows at the said man, earning very surprised glances from not only his sister, but from Akihiko and Yukari.

Mitsuru just smirks.

"We handle Personas, am I correct?" Minato continues, talking to a speechless Ikutsuki, "…some of us can awaken to that power and we can use those to fight against the Shadows. That's what happened on that night, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes," the Chairman stares dumbfoundly at the teen.

"In other words, we're the ones who can fight them," Minato glances back at them, "I think Minako and I understand that, Mister Chairman."

If anyone would have observed closer, Ikutsuki looks a bit _peeved_ when someone stole his thunder. _He's clearly plotting something_, Mitsuru's eyes narrows, _Meaning that Father could be correct after all…_

Standing up, she walks over towards the silver briefcase and opens it with quick precision, showing to the twins the contents of the briefcase. Their alarmed looks show that they are looking at the two Evokers (if they wonder why Evokers look like a gun, she can _happily_ explain that to them).

"What we're trying to say is that we want you both to join us," Mitsuru gets to the point, brief and simple, "We've prepared an Evoker for each of you. Please, lend us your strength."

* * *

><p>Minato was not sure about this.<p>

At first, he was all right about explaining that he and Minako knew about the Dark Hour because of their previous residence (it did not quite help having a worried Maki at their side).

But _joining_ them?

He has doubts about that, especially if it meant working with someone he doesn't trust: that man Ikutsuki.

Then again... it would help him explain more about how he got the ability to summon a Persona.

_I... do I want to place me and Minako at the risk of helping them?_ Minato looks over to Minako, who is still thinking about her decision.

"Minako?" Minato slowly asks, "Are you... what do you want to do?"

_I don't want my sister to get hurt._

"I..." Minako sighs before looking at them, determination on her face, "I'll join. I want to know the reason for why the Dark Hour shows up... and how we got these abilities. And plus," she smiles, "I want to kick some ass!"

Minato can see slight relief and chuckling from Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko (rather Akihiko looks a bit surprised) before feeling all eyes on him.

Even he can see that rat bastard Ikutsuki is looking at him, hoping that he will join.

"...is there anything we get out of this?" Minato asks, "..._aside_ getting questions answered?"

Mitsuru pauses before she smiles, "If you get exhausted or something happens to you during the Dark Hour, there is a chance I will grant you some days to rest from school."

"...why the hell not," The blue-haired teen shrugs before Minako tackles him into a hug.

"Yaaay!" she grins.

"Get _off!" _Minato groans, but his smile betrays him.

"I'm relieved!" Yukari beams, "I was really scared if you said no."

"I agreed to it, didn't I?" Minato chuckles as he sees Minako talking to Akihiko and Mitsuru, "So... if I have anything to know about... who should I ask?"

"Probably Mitsuru," The light brunette slightly grimaces, "She's... well, the leader of SEES, after all."

"Mr. Chairman," Minato slightly bows to Ikutsuki, "Thank you so much for letting me know what's going on." _That guy is __**really**__ suspicious._

"I am really glad that you decided to join SEES," Ikutsuki smiles, nodding.

Minato then pauses, "I do have one thing to ask though. ...where are my sister and I going to be residing?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that," Ikutsuki snaps his fingers before chuckling, "About your room assignment... why don't you both stay here, in your current rooms?"

_Huh. Really. Like I didn't know that from the beginning_, Minato deadpans in his mind.

"I don't know what the hold-up is," The chairman continues, "But I guess it all worked out in the end."

"Hold-up?" Yukari arches an eyebrow, "But wasn't that... Ah, never mind. Guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"So, we get to stay here?" Minako smiles, relief washing over her face, "Whew! I really don't want to lug that duffel bag again."

"It will build up on your strength though," Akihiko pats on her shoulder, a small smile on his face, "But, seeing as how you're able to hold up your energy..."

"_Hey!_"

Mitsuru just rolls her eyes, muttering something how men need to complement women better.

Minato was about to say something when he hears something _ringing... _no, talking...

_**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personae of the Fool Arcana...**_

_...Fool Arcana?_ He blinks a few times, trying to find out who has _just_ spoke to him before he recall something that man Philemon said: _"As Igor will mention to you again, Social links are vital to your growth; as you meet people, your Social links will appear, allowing your Personae to improve and grow stronger."_

_I __**really**__ need to clear my head first... __**then**__ I'll have a word with this __**Philemon**__._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Minato can hear a small chuckle that he deems himself as semi-insane.<p>

"Hi, how are you?"

Now he bolts up, sitting straight up in surprise to see a familiar young pale boy with piercing blue eyes. A childish smile is on his face, eyeing Minato as he gazes at the young boy. The only thing giving light in the room is the eerie green that is reflecting into the room; the Dark Hour has hit.

"And...?" Minato narrows his eyes, "Scratch that. How the hell did you get in here? I was looking for you, _you know-_"

"Well, we've met before," the boy smiles, almost about to bring out another childish laugh, "But I'm always with you."

_...That kid's... __**always**__ with me?_

"That... is just scary," Minato shakes his head, "...hey, what are you doing here?"

The boy smiles as his eyes narrow a bit, "I just remembered that the end will soon come. I thought I should tell you first."

"...the... end?" Minato stares at him, "What... what are you talking about?"

"I'm honestly not sure yet," The boy shrugs before he looks over towards the Evoker holster, "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power... and what an unusual power it is."

"You think?" Minato murmurs, _The ability to wield Persona. Huh._

"A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none..." The boy muses, looking at Minato intently, "How interesting... it may either be your downfall..."

_...huh?_ The blue-haired teen blinks, _Wait a sec. Didn't I hear something familiar a while back ago...? Maybe it was just my imagination?_

"...or it may prove to be your salvation," The boy chuckles, "...depending on where you end up and to those who are affected with you."

"What the heck?" Minato stares at him, trying to take in what the guy has just said, "Do you mean that it might be a disaster for me too if I don't use it wisely?"

The boy shrugs, "Who knows? Your sister has awakened to her ability... she has seen me before, and yet her powers are not the same as yours."

"Speaking of," Minato narrows his eyes, "There was that _contract_ you forced me to sign. I saw it earlier while I was _dreaming_. Mind telling me more about that?"

"Oh, so you _do_ remember!" The boy giggles, "I can't tell you about it... yet. But I do expect you to honor your commitment."

"Like I'd ever forget," Minato sourly grumbles, pulling his covers back, "And you still need to tell me what Minako has to do with this."

"The chess pieces will come into play soon," The boy replies, "I'll be watching you, even if you forget me..."

_...irk, that's just creepy._ Minato shudders inwardly, "...may I can sleep now?"

"Yup," he can hear the boy's voice beginning to fade, "I'll see you and Minako later..."

It didn't fully register to Minato that the boy has just vanished into thin air because the blue-haired boy was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Yukari yawns, streching out her legs, "Geez, I thought I was going to fall asleep in there!"<p>

"Blame the teacher," Minako mutters, shaking her head, "Hey, want to borrow my notes so you can catch up?"

"Thanks," Yukari smiles, "That'll be a _great_ help."

"No prob!" Minako giggles before looking around, "Nii-san's going to buy some bread for us; he said it's his treat."

The light brunette's semile grows, "That's sweet of him! ...though does he know I don't like fried bread?"

"I told him to get a melon bread for you," Minako sits back down in her seat, "And the both of us some drinks because he owes a lot to you for looking after him."

Yukari was about to say something before she frowns, "...wait, _both_ of us?"

"He owes me for a bet about sleeping in today's class," Minako smirks evilly, "It's something I made up about trying to let him stay awake in class."

"Ow," Yukari giggles as Minato walks back in with a bag in hand, "You are _really_ evil, Minako! Anything else you do to torture your poor brother?"

"Various stuff," Minako shrugs, "...but then again, he does the same to me." Seeing Yukari's expression, Minako sighs, "...blame my uncle. He's to blame for all the insanity for me and Minato. Especially-"

"Like that time back at our previous dorms?" Minato grumbles, bag at hand as he drops it in Minako's desk, "Here. Bread and some drinks; Minako, you owe me about 3000 yen."

Yukari can hear Minako grumble as she sees the younger twin hand out Minato her money. Looking inside, she grins as she sees the melon bread and the Cielo Mist, "Well, time to eat! I'm starving!"

"That Yawn-B-Gone is mine," Minato mutters as he takes out the small drink container, "...and so is that yakisoba bread."

"How you and Akihiko can stand that stuff is beyond me," Minako shakes her head as she takes out her apple strudel and canned coffee, "I still find it wierd to see noodles and bread together..."

Yukari blinks, "How did you know what Akihiko-senpai likes?" _Odd,_ she frowns, _Akihiko-senpai has never told anybody else about his interests to me, Mitsuru, or Minato._

Minako shrugs, taking a bite from her streudel, "I bought some for him this morning while we were on our way to class. He told me he likes that stuff."

"...Minako," Minato's blue eyes narrows to see his sister. Yukari sighs, knowing the infamous Akihiko fan club would _murder_ Minako for getting too close to the popular boxer, "What are you and-"

The classroom door opens to reveal a familiar wine-haired woman as she looks around the classroom before she sees the three huddle over Minako's desk. What Yukari also noticed is that some of the students were murmuring something regarding about why is Mitsuru Kirijo in their classroom.

Yukari frowns, "Mitsuru-senpai? What are you doing here?"

This caught Minato and Minako's attention.

"Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru asks in a hushed voice, mainly aimed to Minato. When he nods, Mitsuru replies, "I have already informed Akihiko about this, but the three of you need to meet in the lounge with him when you get back to the dorm. And Takeba," Sharp dark red eyes face light brown orbs, "I need to have a word with you later tonight in the command room."

"Sure... what's it about?" Minako arches an eyebrow.

Mitsuru wastes no time in responding, "The details are saved for later. I'll see you all later tonight."

With a quick turn of her heels, she turns around and walks off the classroom, causing some of the students look at her in surprise before resuming to talk. Yukari, Minato, and Minako stare at the door before Minato breaks the silence.

"Wow," he frowns, "She didn't waste any time leaving at all."

Yukari rolls her eyes. _That's so typical of her, thinking that she's all high and mighty. Urgh!_

"She's _probably _busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." She spits out, slightly disgusted, "I mean, why else would she walk off like that?"

She was met with the twins looking at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Yukari," Minako frowns, "Do you not like Mitsuru-senpai or something?"

"Mina-tan's right! Do I sense some hostility, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari's back shivers at the moment she hears _that_ annoying nickname. _That little-!_

"_Junpei!_" She and Minako groan at the same time as Minato softly chuckles. The said subject grins as he tips his baseball cap.

"Yo, what's up?" Junpei then eyes the bag, "So, Yuka-tan... why the anger towards Mitsuru?"

The light brunette sighs, exasperated, "It's not that I don't like her..." _I really don't like her. A __**lot**__. It's not hate or anything... _"She's... just..."

"It's none of your business," Minako sighs, defending Yukari from explaining anything, "Besides, were you just eavesdropping on us a while ago?"

"Maaaaaaybe, maybe not," Junpei smirks, "Oooh! Dude, Minato! What's in the bag?"

"Bread and some drinks," Minato shrugs, unwrapping his bread, "Have some; I bought extras."

"_Sweeet!_" Junpei yelps in happiness as he grabs the bag from Minako's desk, "I knew you were one of my best pals, man!"

_Really? ...__**really!**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, It's not like I hate Mitsuru-senpai or anything," Yukari and Minako are walking inside Iwatodai Station after school; as soon as the bell rang, Yukari asked Minako to go to Iwatodai Station with her, telling her that she'd rather be hanging out with Minako rather than being with her archery club (she later told Minako it was because she was aggrivated with Junpei's comment earlier), "But... there's just... the fact that she's hiding something just... makes me wonder, you know?"<p>

"I understand," Minako shrugs, "But earlier Junpei made it sound like... well, you know."

"And that's the thing!" Yukari groans, "The way Junpei _said_ that... _why _does he have to listen in to our conversation like that! I mean the way he _said _that comment earlier... ARGH!"

"Well, he is a pervert and a poster boy for sexual harrassment," Minako shudders, "There are a _bunch_ of idiots like that from my last area... but I never expected Junpei to take the cake!"

"Go figure. I _told_ you about it on the first day,"

"Thanks for the warning."

Yukari snorts, "At least you didn't have something that involved him and a bunch of girls from _last year_."

Minako stares at the girl, "...huh? What... exactly happened?"

"Okay," Yukari sighs, "You know, last year, Junpei did..."

* * *

><p>"Really! If I were you, I'd <em>kill<em> him!" Minako growls, cracking her knuckles, "That guy needs to know when it's borderlining stalking! What the hell's wrong with that guy!"

They were not talking about Junpei; that conversation was long gone. Now they were talking about some guy from another class during the first year in Gekkoukan that Yukari recalled.

"I know, right?" Yukari opens the door towards the dorm, take-out boxes at hand, "I mean, think about it: what do you do in situations like that?"

"Personally," Minako huffs, setting down her bookbag before she walks over towards the fridge to place the boxes in, "I'd like to place a restraining order against that guy! What part of 'Stay away' does this guy doesn't understand!"

"A lot, I can tell you," Yukari hands Minako her leftovers as the brunette places it inside the fridge, "Some guys don't know when the right time to let a girl have her own space is. But that guy who stalked one member of the archery club... he just doesn't get it _at all!_"

"So, what happened to the guy now?" Minako closes the fridge, "Please tell me he left this school."

"His parents took care of that," Yukari shakes her head before coming face to face with Minato, "Oh, Minato-kun!"

"Nii-san!' Minako grins, "Hey, we got some cake for you!"

"Is it one of those fruit tarts?" Minato perks, "Because if it is-"

"That... and there's _sweet potato mousse_," Minako smirks, "Your _favorite._"

Yukari giggles as she sees the blue-haired boy shudder, "Ugh. No. Go feed that to another poor soul."

"I'll take it," Akihiko appears next to Minato, "It's not bad stuff... and it's not too sweet either."

"Really?" Minako blinks in surprise before she beams, "Yay! I know what to make next time!"

"Oh God. No," Minato mutters before he faces Akihiko, "Anyway, Mitsuru said we needed to be here for something. What was it?"

"Oh," Akihiko pauses, "There's someone I want you all to meet. He should be coming in about-"

**Knock knock knock.**

"He's here," Akihiko beams, "Think of him as our _sixth_ member."

_Sixth member?_ Yukari arches an eyebrow, "We got someone new?"

"Apparently," Minako shrugs, "Sooo... who is it?"

"Hopefully not an idiot," Minato snorts before earning a slap upside the head from Minako, "_Ow!_"

"Be nice."

Yukari giggles as she follows the other two towards the lobby. The television was down to low, garbing something about the news as she can hear the voices of the commentators and the newscasters talking about the reduced number of the Apathy Syndrome victims, "So, the new guy's here. ...where is he?"

Akihiko frowns, "...huh. What the hell's taking him so long?" He then turns towards the door, "...hey, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses!"

The light brunette freezes as Minato stares at the door in surprise.

"This is freakin' heavy!"

_OH GOD. You have to be __**freaking**__ kidding._

Rushing towards the door, Akihiko opens the door as they see a large silver suitcase as they hear grunting and someone pushing the carts-

"J-Junpei!" Yukari squawks, gaping at the new arrival, "...why is HE here!" Then she freezes, seeing that that means... "Wait a sec. Don't tell me..."

"Well, I guess you both know who he is," Akihiko shrugs, "But as of today, Junpei Iori will be staying here with us."

Junpei grins, chuckling, "Wazzup?"

All Yukari and Minato can do is gape before Yukari manages to find her voice, _N-no way! He's... oh GOD!_

"He's staying HERE!" Yukari exclaims, "You've _gotta_ be kidding me!"

"I wish," Minako sighs, "Akihiko and I bumped into him one of the nights Minato was in the hospital... it was surprising, seeing as how he has the ability to summon a Persona."

"I told him about us," Akihiko looks slightly surprised to see the others' reactions, "And he agreed to help. He awoke to it recently too."

"Well," Minato found his voice after being dumbfounded for about a few minutes, "That's surprising."

Yukari was still in surprise about all of this, "**You** have the potential!" She stares at Junpei, "For real!"

"Mina-tan and Akihiko-senpai found me cryin' like a baby over at Palouwnia, surrounded by not only a bunch of coffins, but I beat the crap outta those Shadows," Junpei shrugs, "That's all I know, but... damn! It was embarassing and well, Senpai said that it was completely normal... in the beginning. Not remembering much and bein' confusing... Did ya guys know that?"

"Not in my situation," Minato chuckles, "But I'm glad to see you here, Junpei. At least we got another guy on the team."

This causes both Minako and Yukari to gape at Minato while Akihiko tries to hold his laughter. Junpei beams, "Man, I was shocked to find out about you two aside Senpai and Mina-tan... I had _no idea!_ But dude, I'm glad I'm not the only one!"

"Pfft, really," Yukari rolls her eyes._ Greeeeat. Welcome to your hell, Yukari. __**Stupei**__'s here to join._

"I bet you're stoked too, right!" Junpei beams, "Havin' me join..."

"Huh?" Yukari blinks before she sighs, "Uh, y-yeah."

"Now I guess the number's even," Minako grumbles, obviously not elated about this, "Three girls and three guys... six members in SEES."

"I think we are ready then," Akihiko pauses, "So... I guess it's time then... to explore _**that place**_."

Yukari slightly pales as she sees Minako look concerned. Minato and Junpei, on the other hand, look confused.

"You mean that place you've mentioned... Tartarus, right?" Minako asks him, "You do realize where we're heading to?"

"I know," Akihiko sighs, "But with this amount of members... we are ready. Takeba, can you tell Mitsuru?"

"I guess..." she looks over to Minato, "You confused?"

"What is Tartarus?" Minato asks, arching an eyebrow, "Is it some sort of... place we should go to?"

"It sounds more like toothpaste," Junpeu grimaces, "I mean, what does a place called Tartarus have to do with this entire thing?"

Akihiko's eyes cast as he smirks, "The reason why we think the Dark Hour is here all the time; maybe we can all find answers there."

Yukari nods but she sees Minato's gaze narrow at the mentioning of finding answers.

"Minato?"

"Hm?" The blue-haired teen look at Yukari, "Something up?"

"O-Oh..." she blushes, looking away, "N-Nothing." _Yeah right, you're just concerned about him,_ she mentally berates herself, _I-I mean, Minato saved your life... why are you blushing?_ She hears movement as she sees Minato helping Junpei with his luggage while Minako and Akihiko were talking to each other.

_Still, I wonder what made Minato act so odd all of the sudden?_

Then she remembered that she has to meet with Mitsuru about something in the command room.

"Damn! I'm going to be _late!_"

* * *

><p>Junpei yawns as soon as class was over the next day. Normally, he would be dreading this and want someone to hang out with him until it reaches the night; meaning that he would have to face his drunken father.<p>

But starting tonight...

_Oh yeah! I'm staying at the dorms! Boom, baby!_ Junpei's grin grows, _Just like I wanted! Finally... something to get away from my pops._

Looking around, he sees Minato slightly dozing off before seeing Minako lightly punch her brother awake. A chuckle passes through him, "Dozing off again?"

"Tch, he _always_ does this," Minako rolls her eyes, looking over at the sleeping Minato, "I thought I told him to grab an energy drink on the way out this morning..."

"Want my suggestion?" Junpei smirks, digging into his backpack before brandishing out what looks like to be a small toy horn, "Blow _this_ into his ear."

Ruby eyes widen at this before she groans.

"Really? _Seriously! _Do you want me killed!" she squeaks before hearing squealing voices and whispers of glee... coming from the girls.

"Hoo boy," Junpei rolls his eyes, "Guess who's coming in..."

"I'm not surprised by the reaction," Akihiko chuckles as he came to where the two juniors are. If Junpei was wrong, he can see that not only was Akihiko looking at Minako dearly (_Oh God, he is! Hahahaa... well, this outta be interesting!_ Junpei inwardly beams), but he can see some of the girls trying to glare at Minako and- wait, were a few trying to avoid them altogether?

"Hey, where's Takeba?" Akihiko asks, looking around.

"Going to take care of archery stuff for a bit," Minako replies, still trying to poke Minato awake, "Is... something up, senpai?"

Junpei arches an eyebrow once he sees Akihiko frown slightly to Minako calling him 'senpai' instead of using his name.

"Mitsuru wants to inform all of you that we need to meet at the fourth floor tonight," his voice drops into a quiet murmur, "...we're going to explore _Tartarus_. Don't be late."

"We'll try not to!" Junpei nods before he sees Minako slightly blushing, "So." He holds up the small horn to her, "Wanna try blaring it at Minato?"

"What are you doing?" Akihiko arches an eyebrow, staring at the small horn, "...and what the hell is that?"

Minako groans, "Like I said, Junpei. I'm going to get killed if I try to blare that in Minato's ear."

Junpei shrugs, "Really? So, how _do_ you try to wake him up?"

"**BAM!**"

Junpei jolts out from his seat as Minako jumps, Akihiko stiffening (as he grabs onto Minako's hand) as they notice Kenji grinning to a blearly eyed Minato.

"Hey! How's the nap?" the brown-haired student smirks as he sees tired blue eyes glare back at him, "You know, be glad that the teacher was talking all day and actually called on someone else."

"Kenji." Minato grumbles.

"Yeah?"

"...thanks for waking me up. I was hoping for some sign to know that school's over."

Junpei nearly falls out from his seat.

"Hey, no problem!" Kenji beams, "Now if you'll excuse me..." He walks out from the classroom, leaving the senior and three juniors behind.

"Oh hey, senpai," Minato nods, greeting Akihiko, "Is there something going on tonight?"

"Ah, yeah," Akihiko's eyes flash as his eyes narrow, "I told Minako and Junpei this, but we're meeting on the fourth floor tonight."

Minato nods before Junpei can see his eyes trailing towards Akihiko holding onto Minako's hand.

Junpei gulps, not wanting bloodshed in the classroom (it was already bad enough that he can tell Minako looks _really_ nervous and the fangirls glaring at her), "Um. Senpai. _Your hand._.."

Akihiko blinks and looks down to see him holding Minako's hand, "...so?"

"_Sanada-senpai._" Minato drops his voice into a threatening one, "Why are you holding-"

"Aaaaaaand we better get going!" Minako weakly grins, tugging Akihiko gently (without aggravating the wound on his ribs), "We... um, don't want to be late for the movie!"

"Oh- OH!" Akihiko weakly grins, "Y-Yeah! L-Let's go Minako..."

Junpei couldn't help but snicker once he sees the silver-haired senior and Minako leave the classroom, "...how about that? The transfer student coming in the swoop up the most popular guy in the school!"

"...remind me to murder him when we get back to the dorms," Minato gruffs, grabbing his backpack.

Junpei gulps, hoping to _God_ Akihiko has something ready to defend himself with.

* * *

><p>"S-Senpai!"<p>

Minako and Akihiko were outside of the school and had (literally) ran all the way towards Port Island Station (while he was still injured, mind you) and was gripping onto Minako's hand.

"A-Akihiko-senpai!"

"Huh?" Akihiko looks towards Minako and sees her wheezing from exhaustion and running, "O-Oh! Sorry..."

"It's okay, Akihiko," Minako blushes slightly before she looks up at the silver-haired senpai, "I'm fine now, but about Nii-san..."

"I'll take care of him," Akihiko sighs, inwardly hoping that Minato would not go to the brink of murdering him. Actually, wasn't that supposed to be _Mitsuru's_ job?

"Are we..." he looks to see Minako's concerned expression, "...I know you mentioned about the place once, but... I'm a bit afraid of it."

"I understand," Akihiko sits down on one of the benches as Minako follows suit, her hand still being held up Akihiko's hand, "I am worried though... how safe is that place? And how strong are the enemies?"

"You've never explored the place before?" Minako asks in surprise, her ruby eyes slightly widening.

"Mitsuru and I have only been in there a few times, but not actually inside the place," He sighs, looking to her, "But I am serious about going to Tartarus tonight... it was the Chairman's idea, actually."

"Great," Minako huffs, slightly pouting, "Just what we need... I still haven't seen the place yet, you know. Why are you still hesitant in showing me the place?'

Akihiko pauses before he frowns. _What am I supposed to say? Because... I don't want you to get hurt like you did when you were little? When I want to be there when you do enter inside the place for the first time? ...I really want to protect you..._

"It's... something we need to show the others too," Akihiko slowly explains, tightening his grip on Minako's hand, "It wouldn't be fair if I showed it to you first."

The ruby-eyed girl blinks, not beliving his answer before she sighs, "I... guess you're right. But!"

He looks at her, steel grey meeting determined ruby.

"I really want to kick some ass tonight!" she beams, "Maybe I'm not sure as to why I'm acting like this... but I'm actually _excited_ to see what we're going to be up against!"

Akihiko blinks before chuckling, "You are pretty determined, Minako. I just hope you're safe."

Minako blinks before slightly blushing, "T-Thanks..."

For a moment, Akihiko can feel the spark that he felt between the both of them when they were little... _You and I even ran around the Port Island area a few times with Miki and Shinji..._

"So," Akihiko stands up, Minako following suit, "Want to watch that movie until we have to return to the dorms?"

"Would Mitsuru mind?" Minako frowns, concern on her face, "I mean... she did say to you earlier that-"

"I let her know that we're on a date," he smiles, reassuring her, "It will be fine... don't worry, okay?"

"Mmmm..." she pauses before nodding, "Okay, sure!"

"That's the spirit!" Akihiko chuckles before going up towards the ticket booth.

It wasn't until after they've bought their tickets that Minako asks, "...wait a sec, senpai?"

"Hm?"

"...did you just say to Mitsuru-senpai that we're on a... date?"

It should be noted that all this time, Akihiko is still holding Minako's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personae of the Star Arcana...<strong>_

Minato freezes as soon as he steps out from the train to the Iwatodai area.

_Wait a sec. ...__**what! **__I didn't... I mean... what the...?_

"Oi, Minato!" Junpei's voice broke him out of his abrupt thoughts, "Are you deaf or somethin'? Where do you wanna go to eat?"

"Oh, sorry," Minato weakly chuckles, "I was... well, how about ramen?"

That must have been a good response because Junpei beams in delight, "Hagakure it is! Dude, the special here is awesome! You have _no_ idea what they have in there..."

As Junpei continues to ramble about the special bowl at Hagakure, Minato frowns, going back to what just happened _earlier_.

_There's no way in hell I would've begun a social link with someone else..._ Blue eyes narrow, this time in confusion, _Okay. That's it. I am going to ask that Philemon guy again. This is confusing._

* * *

><p>"Hey! About time you guys showed up!"<p>

Yukari smirks once she sees Minato and Junpei utter out some groans once they enter inside the Command Room, "So, how was school?"

"Not bad, not bad," Minato shrugs, taking a seat next to Minako, "...though I really wished I didn't have to scarf that entire bowl at Hagakure..."

"Your fault," Minako shrugs, "I am _not_ going to be there if you decide to puke."

"Shut up!"

Junpei grunts, sitting down on one of the stool seats, "Damn... I never expected you to order some appetizers either, dude."

It was that Minato decide to order not just the local takoyaki ... but also the inari sushi and those _rice balls_ to go along with it. And Junpei had ordered those dumplings earlier just to whet his appetite. And the Special didn't help either; by the time they got halfway towards the bowl, Junpei felt full... until Minato had to tell Junpei that unless he can't finish it, he'd have to _pay Minato's _tab.

Blackmail always had to come into play when it came to food, didn't it.

_At least I don't have to go for food tonight... still, it was a pretty good meal, even though I was full like a balloon!_ Junpei mentally grunts.

Minato groans, "What are you talking about? That was _you!_ You had to order those dumplings!"

"Huh. So you just... _ate_ a bunch of them?" Akihiko arches an eyebrow, "What were you trying to do? An eating contest?"

"Wanna join?" Minato and Junpei deadpan.

"...I'll pass," Akihiko shakes his head, "I don't want to lose my physique over some amounts of ramen over at Hagakure."

"It is good though..." Yukari shrugs before hearing the door open to reveal Mitsuru coming in, followed by Ikutsuki.

"Good, you all are here... on time," Mitsuru nods before sitting on one of the chairs, "Now we're all ready."

"I'd like your undivded attention," Ikutsuki nods, "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona users that we had. But... that number recently jumped to _six._ Therefore..." He pauses, looking at his watch, "Starting tonight at midnight, I'd like to commence to exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei frowns before asking, "Sorry, I asked this yesterday... but what's this _Tartarus_ again? I mean... what the hell is this place?"

"You..." Yukari blinks, staring at him in surprise, "...wait, you haven't seen it yet, Junpei?"

"Whaddya mean?"

Ikutsuki chuckles, "It's actually no surprise... since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

Junpei's eyes slightrly narrow at this mentioning; the first time he has awakened to his Persona Hermes, he did ask Minako and Akihiko why they manage to stay as human while the other people were... coffins. After being given what could've been an idiot's version to the Dark Hour, he knew that it wasn't just coffins and blood that appear at the night.

"You mean those creepy Shadow thingys also appear at that time too?"

"Interesting, isn't it?" Akihiko smirks, cracking his knuckles, "It's the perfect place for us Persona users to train. You can... think of it as a Shadow nest."

That kicked Junpei's intersts into gear, "Whoooa, their nest, huh?" Junpei smirks, "Is it kinda like a dark dank dungeon or something?"

"Wait a sec," Minako frowns, facing Akihiko, "Akihiko, your injury..."

Mitsuru notes Minako's concern, "Well, now that Minako-chan's brought it up... since _Akihiko_ hasn't fully recovered from his injuries... he'll only come far as the entrance."

The silver-haired senior grumbles something about knowing about it and why the hell did she have to dampen his mood.

Minato shrugs, "Get better... _then_ you can train with us."

"I hope so," Akihiko grunts, displeased with this.

Ikutsuki smiles (Junepi swore that it was still creepy), "Well, as long as he gets to into Tartarus, I guess there will be no complaints. Since we're dealing with the Shadows, Tartarus is an inevitable thing."

Junpei then smirks, "Relax, dudes! I've got your backs!"

Yukari and Minako stare at each other as if they were wondering if that was remotely true, given Junpei's intelligence _and_ personality.

"...really? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yukari murmurs.

"Why do I have a feeling that I might have to step up for this one?" Minato mutters to himself.

Mitsuru purses her lips, glacing at the Chairman, "What about you?"

Ikutsuki slightly winces, "I'll stay here. As you might know already, I can't summon a Persona, let alone wield one..."

* * *

><p>The train ride was soothing to say the least. Nobody was there to bother them as Minato was carrying a large duffel bag filled with various equipment. Akihiko was injured, hence Minato and Junpei volunteered to carry the load. Yukari and Minako were chattering amongst themselves across from them.<p>

"Ah, hey," Minato frowns, "Where's Mitsuru-senpai?"

"She said she'll get there before us," Yukari shrugs, "It's not my problem... are you concerned?"

"I think Mitsuru-senpai can manage," Akihiko sighs, "I just wish I can join you guys in training."

"Just get better, okay, senpai?" Minako asks, concerned for the silver-haired man, who lightly blushes as Yukari giggles and Junpei snickers. Minato just narrows his eyes.

"U-Um... y-yeah, I will," Akihiko nods before seeing that Minato has his death glare at him.

"A-Anyway," Yukari manages to draw Minato out from thinking thoughts about murdering Akihiko-senpai, "What's your Persona's main ability? Does it do anything elemental based?"

"I know it has Fire abilities," Minato pauses, musing over his thoughts, "And just an attack... it's like the one you saw, Yukari. What about yours?"

"Oh..." Yukari blushes a bit, fidgeting with her skirt, "I have healing skills... but the other thing I know about my Persona is that it can use wind skills."

"I see," Minato murmurs as he faces Junpei, "Hey, Junpei. What's your Persona's ability?"

"Hm? Mine?" Junpei blinks before he beams, "Mine has an attack! ...how's that?"

"That is _helpful_," Minako rolls her eyes, shaking her head, "...though I can't say the same for mine either. I also have a physical attack, but that's about it."

"You mean your Persona Eurydice?" Akihiko frowns, "You don't know about it's abilities yet?"

Minako shakes her head.

"The same for Hermes," Junpei shrugs, "I'm not even sure what it does. Soooo..." He looks over at Minato and Yukari, "How do the both of you know about your attacks?"

"I just say it?" Minato arches an eyebrow before he sighs, "I'm not sure... but it gradually gets stronger once I attack those shadows."

"Huh. Well," Junpei streches out once they heard the monotone voice blabbering on about their final stop at Port Island Station, "Let's get over to this _place_ and kick some ass!"

"...thank God most of the people have their headphones on," Yukair mutters to a weakly laughing Minako as all five of them left the train.

* * *

><p>"W-Wait a sec. <em>THIS<em> is the _place?_"

Junpei gapes at the area, his eyes trailing upwards. Minako was a bit alarmed, if not miffed while Minato blinks in surprise. Yukari looks a bit tense while Akihiko is checking his wrist watch. Mitsuru was already waiting patiently for them from her motorcycle, looking up at the school.

Only Junpei was the one who was gawking at the area: Gekkoukan High.

"Why HERE!"

"I... honestly don't know," Yukari murmurs to herself as she sighs, "But yup, this is Tartarus."

Junpei blinks before he frowns, facing them, "Dude. Noooo way. There is _no way in fucking hell_-"

"Just wait a few more minutes," Akihiko sighs, rubbing his fingers against his temple, "It's almost midnight... We still have... what? Five minutes?"

"Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds to be more precise," Mitsuru muses, arms crossed, "So... Arisato. Minako. Iori. How are your new accomodations to the dorm?"

That changed Junpei's expression quick, "Dude, I'm _glad_ to be with ya'll! Especially since I get to see the others here!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Yukari rolls her eyes as Minato chuckles.

"I'm just glad to have a room to myself... and a place for me to crash easier when I get back," Minato nods to Mitsuru, "Thank you for letting us stay on the first few days."

"It was no problem," Mitsuru chuckles, "I'm also betting that Akihiko is glad to have other boys in the dorm."

"Tch, well, they are good company," Akihiko nods before looking over to Minako, "...though being with... erm, Minako... well..."

"Well, what?" Yukari and Mitsuru had those evil smirks on their faces, knowing _very well_ what Akihiko might say _next._ Even Junpei has that _smirk_ on his face while Minato is glaring at him with his "Die!" glare. Only Minako is unaware of what is happening.

"They're pretty good," Minako replies, catching their attention (and stopping what Akihiko was about to say, in which he sighs in relief), "I'm glad to have a friend next to me in the dorms along with the rest of you."

Yukari giggles, relieved to hear this, "You know... maybe having you on the team isn't such a bad idea after all. Us second-year girls have to stick together after all!"

"What about me?" Minato arches and eyebrow at both second-year girls after they high-fived each other, "Am I any better?"

Minako rolls her eyes, "To be honest, no... especially after that incident in the previous _dorms_ that you had to cross-"

"_Don't say it!"_ Minato hisses a bit too late as Junpei and Akihiko (it also catches Mitsuru's interests) stare at Minato.

"Hmm?" Junpei arches an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"What about Minato and... _cross-dressing?_" Mitsuru chuckles as Minato gives a gaping stare at the wine-haired woman as Minako cackles.

So much for privacy between all of them.

"Wait," Yukari gapes at Minako before staring at Minato, "...Minato-kun _cross-dressed!_"

"You- WAIT, WHAT!" Both Junpei and Akihiko gape at Minato, who now looks embarrassed and pissed off at his twin sister.

"I swear. You will _die when we get back to the-_"

"Guys, it's the Dark Hour..." Yukari stops laughing to notice that the sky has just turned that eerie green. Stopping in their conversation, they turn to face the school once they heard a loud scathing noise that can break through anything.

The came from the _school_; in the place of the three-story building, there began the deconstruction and complete reconstruction of what seems to be a tall tower. There were various parts that would have been parts of the school jutting out and most of the areas do not seem to belong. There were various rounded windows that look like glossy eyes as they seem to resemble glass orbs. Some parts of the tower creaked as they construct the impossible mobile areas that seem to stretch out towards the sky and close to the moon; the top of the tower barely meeting towards the outlines of the huge moon.

It almost seemed to be an impossibly beautiful masterpiece of architecture that borderlined on disasterous (thanks to the various mismatched areas that should not _be there_ in that tower).

Silence reigns from all of them for about a minute until Junpei squawks in shock:

"_**THIS **__IS TARTARUS?"_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay. Q&amp;A time...<p>

**"What did Mitsuru want to talk to Yukari about?"**

More than likely it's about her trying to calm her fears about summoning her Persona.

**"Did the Star Link just begin? But Minato didn't do anything!"**

Yup, it just did; and remember who the _other_ Star link is aside Mamoru (which you should know did not appear in this chapter) and what I mentioned about Minako in the previous chapters. I have my reasons as to why. Take a shot, I'm willing to accept any guesses.

Any more questions or reviews, feel free to ask.

Oh, have any of you seen the Persona 4 The Animation? What do you guys think? Yay or Nay?


	6. Mass Destruction

A/N: Sooooo apparently it takes about 5-6 chapters just to get them all to Tartarus. How I can write and stand hearing movies is beyond me.

**xxSelphiexx**: Bwahaha yup, Akihiko is now being scrutinized by Minato and Mitsuru. XD Poor guy. But yeah... college is not helping me alongside MMA Club. But yes, compared to the actual game, Akihiko needs a bit more personality and variety in the stuff he enjoys. Along with some other people... And as for Minato and his experience with Sweet Potato Mousse and cross-dressing... you'll find out soon enough. XD

**namine23**: You had exams? I know that feeling (shudders). But yes, Akihiko has told Minako not to use formalities around him for a reason. And you got it correct so far in terms about the Social Links. And yes, Persona 4 The Animation is awesome. XD But you are close about which one of the two P2 characters are involved with Philemon at this point... for now, keep reading. Things will get interesting. How is the Persona summoning in that game? I know from images the way you retrieve the Personas are much different than P3 and P4...

**Mimi Minato:** Thanks and... what happened to your old computer? Ack, I have to admit, I am getting slow on the chapters. Urrggggghhh school. And yes, Minato will have an argument with Akihiko. He isn't the only one though...

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, Revelations Persona, or Persona 2 dualogy whatsoever. They are respectfully owned by ATLUS.

Warning: Long chapter... to hopefully make up for the fact that I've been falling behind on updates. Also, the fact that I am about to write what is probably an idiot's guide in how to get through the first block before the barrier should be a good warning, especially since I have done this method: all in one night, get through all the floors of the block until you reach the barrier point. This might be too much for one chapter.

And this:

**Maki Sonomura (age 25)**: In Persona Revelations, Maki is the sick young girl who the Progatonist (Naoya) visits in the hospital. She is also the indirect cause of the strange occurences in Lunarville City, causing her to split into three individuals: The ideal Maki, the Maki who wants the world with demons, and... I can't spoil the last one for you. You have to see for yourself what happens. She is kind, sweet, and is the daughter to the Higarashi Spa Treatment where she works as a consuler and someone to talk to whenever they are in troubled times. In this story... well, aside the fact that she is Naoya's girlfriend/fiancee, Maki helps out a certain individual regain control of his Persona again. She is also one of Kei's consultants.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>006: Mass Destruction<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>THIS <strong>__IS TARTARUS?"_

Yukari and Minako had to wince at the volume Junpei was screeching at. Akihiko just looks up at the tower, still in awe as Minato has the same expression; Mitsuru was the only one who is looking at all of them calmly.

"Yes," she nods, walking slowly towards the tower, "This... is the labyrinth that appears during the Dark Hour."

"Forget about that!" Junpei turns around to face Mitsuru in panic, "What the _fuck_ just happened to our school! I-I mean why the hell did it _change like that!_"

Mitsuru pauses before biting down on her lips, turning slightly away.

Junpei frowns, catching this, "...you don't know, huh? Argh, dammit! Would _anyone_ notice this!"

Minato narrows his eyes, "Senpai. What happens when the Dark Hour is over?"

"Once the Dark Hour is over," Mitsuru manages to recover from the previous question, "Everything will be returned to normal... including that _tower_ up there."

"...seriously?"

"Who cares?" Yukari decides that now was the best time to get things rolling, "I'm sure it's complicated anyway; it's not like our minds would be changed about fighting in this _area_. I mean... what's the worse that could happen?"

"Not sure, but this area is creepy as hell," Minako grumbles before facing her senpais, "I take it that... this is your first time in here too?" She did ask Akihiko earlier today about him and Mitsuru entering inside the area, but seeing Akihiko's eager expressions, she can silently take it as a yes.

"Well, we'll find out," he smirks, "Exciting, isn't it? There has to be _some_ sort of clue about the Dark Hour-"

Mitsuru glares at Akihiko, "_Akihiko._ As much as I respect your enthusiasm, _you_ won't be accompnying them into the tower. Minako's concerned about you and there is _no_ way you'll be injured again. _Unless_ I can think of a more _suitable_ punishment for you to-"

"I know, I know..." he scowls, "You don't have to remind me, Mitsuru."

"How's your ribs, by the way?" Minako softly asks Akihiko as the six enter inside the tower.

Akihiko sighs, blushing as he gently placing his left hand on his ribs, "...they're still in pain. Thanks for your concern though." After seeing Minako look concerned, a small smile replaced his scowl...

* * *

><p>The inside of the tower is a beautiful gaze; there were columns towering as it holds up the gleaming white dome that shields them. Right in the center stands a large golden clock that stands about five to six floors high; there were gears that create a mystifying dark entrance. The hands of the large clock do not move; rather they are standing still at the XII mark. There are three other clocks surrounding the entrance in a make-shift square. The blue stairs covered with the dark blue fabric lead the way down towards the floor, where all six occupants are standing. Further to the left of the large clock stands a golden grandfather clock that was just about seven feet tall; there is an arch standing further opposite from them; it looks as though it hasn't been used for a while.<p>

"Wow..." Minako murmurs, awed by the sight of the interior, "This... is beautiful."

"Whoa..." Junpei walks up a bit further than the brunette, "This is just as cool on the inside..."

Yukari shivers slightly, looking up at the large clock, "It's still creepy..."

"So, this is Tartarus..." Minato muses before facing Mitsuru and Akihiko, who are besides the entrance of the dungeon, "This is the entrance?"

Mitsuru nods, "Sharp instincts, Arisato. The entire labyrinth is just beyond this door that is on top of these stairs."

"In a way," Akihiko looks at all of them, "We'll have you four get the feel for the entire palce. Why don't you guys have a look around?"

"Wait, what!" Yukari gapes, "By _ourselves?_"

"Wait, what the hell?" Junpei frowns, "Hang on. You guys weren't planning to come with us in the first place?"

Akihiko grimaces, knowing how pissed off the four must be by now, "...yeah. That's right."

"Are you..." Minato mutters a string of curses before he heaves a heavy sigh, "That's fine. We'll be able to take care of ourselves in this area."

"That's good," Mitsuru nods, "However, we're not asking you to go very far; I'll be feeding you information from here."

"How, exactly?" Minako frowns, "I mean, we have no ways of communicating electronically..."

"Don't worry," Mitsuru assures her, "We have transmitters that you all must wear at all times while you are in Tartarus," She looks up, "I'd love to join you, however, the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day; this is why backups are imperative."

"...Still, you don't have something to...?"

"You'll see," Yukari pats her friend on the shoulder, "I mean... you are new to this, after all."

"I just hope it's safe," Minato mutters to the two girls, who nod. Junpei was just too busy awed by the idea of being in battle at the moment.

Akihiko clears his thoart, "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any sort of necessary decisions, especially when it comes to combat."

This got Junpei all glimmering in excitement because he blinks, "For real? ...one of _us?_"

"Yeah," Minako nods, frowning, "_One_ of us four. Not sure this is a good idea to go along with..."

Yukari winces as Minato shakes his head, hoping to _God_ he doesn't get chosen.

"Oh! OH!" Junpei eagarly jumps up and down like a little kid, "Me me me! Pick me!"

There has to be some hesitation from Akihiko and Mitsuru as they face each other before Akihiko points to Minato.

"..._You're_ in charge, Minato."

* * *

><p><em>What?<em>

Minato blinks before he frowns, "...wait. Me? As leader?"

"W-Wait!" Junpei protests, not liking this, "Why him! He... well, how can I put this..."

"Well?" Mitsuru taps her foot, crossing her arms, expecting an answer from Junpei, "What is your problem, Iori?"

"Well..." Junpei glares at Minato, "He doesn't look like the leader type!"

"Junpei!" Minako glares at the capped boy, wanting to clobber him for that, "You don't know anything about that!"

"Ummm... wait, why me?" Minato asks, "Junpei does bring up a point..."

"That you're not leader material?" Yukari looks concerned, even though she wants Minato to be the leader of the group, whereas if Junpei was the leader... "Minato, you _have_ fought them before..."

"Seriously? _He HAS?_" Junpei gapes at his blue-haired friend in surprise, "When? Never mind that... Akihiko-senpai? Why him?"

"Can you three," Akihiko asks Minako, Yukari, and Junpei concerned as he takes out his Evoker and places it to his head, "-summon your Persona without any difficulties like he can?"

"Y-Yeah!" Junpei narrows his eyes, aggrivated, "Of course I can!"

"I... I think so," Yukari timidly responds, looking down at her Evoker.

"Well, I guess..." Minako bites her lower lip, not liking the fact that they have to _shoot_ themselves to summon their Persona, "...it's just the method that bothers me so much." She softly murmurs to herself, with a worried look that only caught Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Minato's attention. Yukari frowns as Junpei silently fumes over the way that he wasn't chosen leader.

"These are Shadows we are talking about," Mitsuru narrows her eyes, stepping forward, "Without using your Persona and the capability of using them, we are useless against the Shadows."

"I-I'm aware of that!" Yukari pouts, slightly blushing before she sighs heavily, reaching towards the large duffel bag on the floor before taking out their weapons, "All right, let's grab these and be on our way."

"Oh, what's _my_ weapon?" Junpei's thoughts were snapped once Yukari takes out a bow and arrow.

"Yours, Iori," Mitsuru takes out a katana and hands it over to Junpei, "...is a katana. After Akihiko and Minako told me the way you handled a stick to fend off the Shadows, I'd figured this would be a weapon of your choice."

"Sweet!" Junpei beams, looking at his weapon in awe, "This is awesome! I'm always good with kendo skills!"

"Just don't lose it," Minako grins as she takes out her naginata, "It took a while for some of us to find that, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but still!" Junpei grins, "This is _awesome_!"

"Just don't damage anything," Yukari rolls her eyes as she hands Minato a short sword, "Here."

"Thanks," Minato nods, taking the sword into his right hand. It was the same weapon as he used the other night as he feels the familiar grip, "Ready?"

"I'll stay here and provide backup," Mitsuru nods, "Akihiko will be here on the entrance."

"I know, I get it," The silver-haired senior mutters before he faces Minako, "Hey... be careful, okay?"

"Sure!" Minako nods, "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"You and me both," Junpei smirks before running towards the foot of the stairs.

"Do you have to encourage him?" Yukari looks at Minako concerned, "I mean... I'm sure he'll be a big help, but..."

"Hey, if he does make any perverted comments," Minako shrugs, "You and I can get back at him later."

Yukari blinks before beaming, calmer, "...true. And maybe you can tell me more about Minato's cross-dressing incident."

"I can hear you, you know!" Minato grumbles before he hears something that sounds like...

...a shimmer?

"Hey, are you okay?" Yukari asks, worried as all of them saw Minato walk towards the side of the lobby.

"Wait a sec," he murmurs as he slowly walks up towards the dimmed light blue door. For a minute, Minato can feel all eyes on him as he approaches the blue door. Feeling for the Blue Velvet Key he has recieved from his first visit from the Velvet Room, he takes it out and automatically, it fits inside the keyhole. As soon as he opens the door, the blue light fills him...

...to find himself into the Velvet Room. The chair is standing in front of him as so are Igor, Elizabeth, and Theodore, who were expecting him.

"We meet again," Both Elizabeth and Theodore bow as Minato enters in.

"Hello," he nods politely before frowning, "Hey, where's that man... Philemon?"

"Ah, my master is not here for the moment... he has a guest to attend to at the moment," Igor chuckles before he opens his eyes, "I've been waiting for you. The time for you to wield your true abilities has come. Please have a seat... this won't take long."

Minato nods, sitting down on the chair, "...so you said my abilities are to awaken...? My nature of my abilties. Can you please explain them to me?"

"Yes," Igor nods, "I believe my master Philemon has mentioned earlier, but you have the ability to wield multiple Personas. It is like the number zero... empty and yet holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them when needed. When you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibilities before you."

"I see..." Minato nods, "But what does this mean... for me? Should I... I mean-"

"We will help you along the way," Igor chuckles, "There may be times when they are difficult to grasp; do not fear about this. Seize what you have earned and your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep this in mind."

"So, this is probably the last time you will call me here for the time being..." Minato nods, "I understand. Hey... am I allowed to come here on my own?"

"Certaintly," Igor nods, "Please... come again of your own accord. Only then will I reveal my true role to you... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell."

Minato blinks and there he is, standing in front of the blue door.

_It looks like I have to pay them a visit later in order to understand what Igor's role is. And hopefully I can get ahold of Philemon..._ he sighs before he hears footsteps running towards him.

"Minato!" He hears Minako shout, making him tense up, "Nii-san! You okay?"

"Hey, are you all right?" Yukari asks him as Minato turns around to see Minako, Yukari, and Junpei all worried.

"Yeah... Minato, what's up?" Junpei frowns, "You look like a zombie."

Minato frowns, _Wait a sec. They don't... But's it's clearly in front of...! How is this-!_ "You guys don't see it?"

"See... what?" Minako frowns, cocking her head.

"Is something the matter?" Akihiko now joins the group, with Mitsuru looking at them, a bit impatient, "Minato, you walked over there... are you all right now?"

"Well," Minato frowns before he pauses... and sighs, "Forget it. It was nothing." Then he pauses, "...did I seriously look like a zombie back there?"

"_Seriously!"_ Junpei gapes at his friend, "_That's_ what you picked to dwell on! What are you, loco or something? Don't tell me you just decided to _doze_ off! You're just like that coach who just decide to fall asleep during the big championship game! Come on, Minato! You're s'posed to be our leader!"

Yukari rolls her eyes, glaring at Junpei, "Cut him some slack! If there's nothing wrong, then we can get going!"

"I am now seriously getting you to a doctor because maybe you _have_ dozed off right in the middle of something," Minako shakes her head, rubbing her hand against her temples.

"Huh. So you do have sleeping problems," Akihiko frowns, concerned, "...next time, try and get some coffee."

Minato sighs, shaking his head as he looks at the door once more before facing them, "So... should we get going?"

"Yup!" Junpei beams, "I can't wait for some action, dude!"

Minato just chuckles, nodding as he and Junpei fist-pumped each other.

"Ugh. Men." Yukari groans as Minako giggles.

Akihiko shrugs to Mitsuru, who frowns, looking at the direction Minato has walked off too, "What's up with him?"

"I'm not sure," The wine-haired woman frowns as the four second-years ascend the stairs, "Arisato! Are you and the others ready?"

"We're ready!" Minato nods as he enters through the door. Next was Minako, then Yukari, and Junpei.

* * *

><p>The first impression of Tartarus was already the first floor looks creepy.<p>

All four of them arrived at a hallway that was filled with green, white, and black tiles. Slightly shivering, Minako looks around as she realizes that there was dismal amounts of lighting; the brightest light came from all of them, but what does it matter?

"This... has to be it?" she asks hesitantly, poising with her naginata, "It still looks like the school to me."

"I know, right?" Yukari frowns, "I hope I don't get lost..."

"So... this is it, huh?" Junpei grins, holding his katana like a baseball bat, "Dude! This is awesome!"

"Huh. So says the person who thought I was a zombie," Minato chuckles before frowning, "...there's not enough lighting."

"And where are the stairs from the previous floor!" Minako gasps, making the three turn around in surprise.

"Holy shit- you're right!" Junpei gapes before groaning, "Damn! Now we're not going to get out!"

"Seriously?" Yukari gulps as Minato groans, "Now what?"

_**"Can you all hear me?"**_ Mitsuru's voice was heard from the transceiver.

"Whoa!" Junpei blinks, "Is that you, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"We can hear you loud and clear," Minako nods, "Wait... you can see inside here?"

_**"It's my Persona's ability,"**_ Mitsuru explains to the four, _**"I mentioned earlier that I would love to join you all inside Tartarus. Be aware that every time you enter inside this area, the structure does change. There is no way for certain there are certain areas that stay the same."**_

"Well, that makes me a whole lot better," Yukari gulps, clutching onto her bow and arrow tightly.

Minato looks around, "What can you tell about our current location, Mitsuru?"

_**"Based on that," **_Mitsuru replies, _**"You all can expect to encounter Shadows at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but still, proceed with caution. Practice on that makes perfect."**_

"Gotcha!" The four nod, readying to run around in the area with their weapons at hand.

_**"Also, another thing... stay together as a team unless Minato states otherwise. Be careful. Otherwise, keep in mind that these are real battles all four of you will be in. See if you all can eliminate all the Shadows in this floor."**_

"Got it," Minato nods before hearing Yukari mutter something, "You okay, Yukari?"

"Hm?" The light brunette nods, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine. ...still, why is Mitsuru-senpai always like that?"

"Are you all ready?" Minato asks the other two, who nod, "Okay then... let's go!"

It turns out that stick with each other seems to be the best idea; even though it looks like a small area, it still feels pretty large. Gripping her naginata tighter, Minako looks around to only see the same green and black eerie tiles. It wasn't until Minato stops that the rest of the three stop running.

"What's the matter?" Minako asks Minato, who tenses up.

"There's a Shadow nearby," he quietly replies before hearing Mitsuru caution all of them about Shadows in front of them and they should quickly move and attack it first. As if on cue, Minato runs forward the gives the initative strike towards the series of Shadows, whose attention now turn to the four as they poise, ready for battle.

"Time to kick some ass!" Junpei beams as they await Minato's command.

"Yukari, stand still until I order you to shoot," Minato steely states, "Junpei, Minako! Attack with your physical skills! I'll attack them with Orpheus!"

"Gotcha!" Junpei and Minako nods as they run towards two of the blue-masked Maya and attacked it with their weapons. Yukari readies her aim towards the Maya Minato was fighting as Minato nods, indicating that it was safe to fire the arrow. It does, but it lets out a slight screech that the arrow did some form of damage. Seeing that there was no damage done to some of the Mayas, Minato grabs his Evoker as he prepares to summon...

"_Orpheus! AGI!"_

The blue clad lyre Persona appears in an instant, striking the Mayas with Agi, causing them to dissipate.

"Whoa! That was close!" Yukari sighs in relief before she gasps, "Hey! Io can now use Garu skills!"

"So does Eurydice!" Minako murmurs as Junpei crows in victory.

"Ta da da da! Hermes just got Agi skills! BOOM!"

Minato chuckles as he relaxes... before catching a card in front of him to reveal something.

_...Pixie?_ Minato blinks before he chuckles, _It seems as Igor was right... my second Persona, huh?_

"Not bad, nii-san!" Minako nods, "Come on! We should get going!"

"Hang on," Yukari fumbles for her Evoker before she takes a deep breath and shoots her Evoker, "Gotta be brave...!"

A shot rings out and immediately, a blonde woman clad in pink chained against a bull's head appears, emitting a light purple light that seems to engulf around all four members.

"Whoa... this is yours, Yukarichi?" Junpei looks up at the woman-bull Persona before it fades away.

"Her name's Io," Yukari nods, lowering her Evoker and placing it inside the holster, "Hey, shouldn't we get a move on?"

Minato nods, relieved for the brief healing moment, "Let's go then."

Running towards the other hallway, they all can hear Mitsuru's cautioned voice, mentioning that it would be easier to have the advantage of hitting the Shadows before it can hit them. Narrowing his blue eyes, Minato motions them all to attack the other sets of Shadows (which were, once again, blue-masked Mayas).

_**"There is also another way for me to help all of you during battle," **_Mitsuru stopped them all from attacking, _**"Let me analyze some of the enemies; I can determine their weaknesses and strengths so there will be smoother battles and less mistakes."**_

"That's actually perfect," Minato nods before letting Mitsuru analyze one of the Mayas, "Yukari, Minako! What are your elemental skills?"

"Mine?" Yukari gulps, "I do Garu skills..."

"So do I," Minako grips her Evoker, "Should we-"

"_GO!"_ Minato orders them, "Junpei and I will take care of the other two!"

"Got it!" Both girls nod before Minako takes out her Evoker and places it next to the temple, "I've got to do this for all of us!"

Two shots ring out to reveal Io and Eurydice, stricking the lone Maya with Garu skills while Minato and Junpei were struggling under the two Mayas they are dealing with.

"Minato! I don't think the sword skills are affecting them as much!" Junpei hollers before Minato barely hears Mitsuru mention thatt the weaknesses of the Mayas they are dealing with are suspectible to fire skills.

"Junpei!" Minato grabs his Evoker, "Use Agi!"

"All right!" Junpei nods as he also takes his Evoker before muttering to himself, "Damnit, I can't lose to _him...!_"

Once again, two shots ring out to reveal Orpheus and Hermes as they both use Agi against both Mayas, allowing Junpei and Minato to attack the deflated Mayas before realizing that this set of Mayas are gone.

"Dude! I can't believe we are doing this!" Junpei beams as he shoots up his fist in the air happily, "You and I- we're a good team!"

"Ahem!" Yukari and Minako walk over to where the two boys are.

"Ah haha... and don't forget the girls too!" Junpei weakly grins as Minato chuckles.

"Nice job, you guys," Minato nods, "Now... how far have we explored this area?"

_**"You haven't explored farther into this floor yet,"**_ Mitsuru's voice cuts in, _**"When you each the end of this hallway, there should be a group of Shadows around the corner, so avoid getting spotted. I assume that you now have found your enemies' weakness?"**_

"Yes, we have," Minato nods, knowing pretty well now what to expect, "Is there anything else we should know about?"

_**"Yes, there is," **_Mitsuru nods, _**"Whenever you all feel that you are in bad shape, ask Takeba to heal you; she is the only person capable enough to heal you. Also, whenever you exploit the enemies' weaknesses. you all can attack the group of Shadows at once. Are there any more questions?"**_

"Not for now," The blue-haired boy replies, seeing how ready his friends are, "Thanks for the heads up, Mitsuru."

_**"When there is something else, I'll let you know what else to expect,"**_ Mitsuru then cuts off her transmission for a bit, allowing the group to ready themselves for more Shadows to defeat.

"Okay... let's do this!" Minako smirks, readying her weapons.

"Let's go!" Minato nods as the four begin to run towards the other group of Shadows.

The other group was the same as the first two; in fact, thanks to what Minato learned from earlier, the blue-masked Mayas have a weakness to fire, causing Minato and Junpei to immediately attack the Mayas and attacking them all (with the help of Yukari and Minako) at once. It was easier than randomly attacking them and playing Russian Roulette to see what they are weak against.

When it came to the group fo Shadows that was after the ones they had just defeated, however...

_**"I forgot to mention," **_Mitsuru clips, _**"There are times in which Shadows become stronger as you advance. There are times, however, that escape will be impossible... this battle is one of those times. Good luck."**_

_Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better,_ Minato mentally groans as he grips his short sword to see not only the blue-masked Mayas, but also the magenta-masked mayas ready to attack them. He asks Mitsuru for an analysis for the new Mayas.

"Junpei!" he calls out, taking out his Evoker, "Summon Hermes and use Agi on one of the blue-masked Mayas! Yukari, Minako, stand by until I tell you to attack!"

"Got it!" the three nod as Junpei pulls the trigger on his Evoker, allowing Hermes to attack one of the Mayas with Agi. As Minato orders Orpheus to use Agi on the other Maya, he can barely hear Mitsuru say that the weakness of the magaenta-colored Mayas are weak to ice and wind skills. He turns towards the two girls who were defending against the attacking Mayas, "Yukari! Tell Minako to use your Garu skills to attack the magenta-masked Mayas!"

"N-Now!" Yukari shouts before seeing Minato nodding. She quickly takes out her Evoker when Minako notices this and does the same, both commanding their Personas to attack them.

It wasn't until they saw the deflated Mayas that Minato calls out, "Let's go All-Out!"

"RIGHT!" Junpei, Yukari, and Minako nod as they, alongside Minato, dashing towards the Mayas and attacking them all.

* * *

><p>"Not bad, Junpei," Yukari grins as she pats a newly invigorated Junpei on his back, "I didn't expect for you to get used to Tartarus so easily."<p>

"Hey, the same goes for you, Yukarichi," Junpei chuckles as the four are walking towards the intersection, "And the same for you, Mina-tan! You and Minato kicked ass!"

"Hey, expect more of those when we get furhter into Tartarus," Minako shrugs as she pauses, "Wait a sec; wasn't there a set of stairs earlier?"

"There was," Minato replies, "But Mitsuru told me to forget about it for today; we're just looking around in this floor only just for all of to get used to Tartarus." He also has received Apsaras as the result of this battle; someone with Bufu skills, something he noticed they were all missing. But it also seems like there was one more skill; for now, Minato decides to concentrate on getting out of the one floor.

"I see," Minako muses as she sees Minato stopping, "Hey, Nii-san. You okay?"

"Yeah... hang on," Minato frowns, "Come again, Mitsuru?"

_**"Normally, there would be more Shadows on the prowl..."**_ Mitsuru mutters before going back to her commanding voice, _**"At least all four of you gained some experience in battle. Let's return to the dorm for the day."**_

"That sounds pretty nice," Yukari streches, hiding her yawn as Junpei looks around.

"So, umm, what do we do now?" Junpei arches an eyebrow, looking at Minato as if he is waiting for a response.

"Let's look for a way out," Minato frowns, "Looking at these two areas, though... damn, can we cover this much ground?"

_**"Actually, there is,"**_ Mitsuru's voice comes back in, _**"Minato, you can order to split up in order to find anything. Just be aware that in the future, if you do order to split up, you must be aware that there are enemies. In order to leave this area, there should be an access point somewhere in this floor. Why don't you all look for it?"**_

"Understood," Minato nods before facing the other three, "Minako, you go with Yukari while Junpei goes with me to find an access point. If you guys find something, tell it to me when we get over to the point."

"Gotcha!" Minako and Yukari nods as the two girls run towards the right while the boys took off for the left. It wasn't until Junpei finds a silver briefcase that Minato and Junpei realize that there is no way they can find the access point.

"Well, crap," Junpei shrugs as he hands Minato the item, "Here ya go, dude. Not sure what it is though..."

"It's money," Minato counts the money before handing half of it to Junpei, "Here's your share."

"Dude! We're not gagster dealers!" The capped boy snickers but takes the money anyway, "But man... whatcha think of Tartarus?"

"Honestly, it creeps me out," Minato shrugs as they turn to run towards to where the girls went. It wasn't until they heard Yukari's voice. Frowning, Minato walks a bit forward, "Come again, Yukari?"

"I found the access point!" Yukari hollers again, "Minako and I are waiting!"

"Ah, well, there's our cue!" Junpei and Minato nods as they begin running towards the access point.

* * *

><p>A bright green flash shines as Akihiko shields his eyes before seeing four figures walk from the access point. Mitsuru chuckles, nodding seeing their expressions of excitement.<p>

"So," she smiles, "How was it?"

"It wasn't any problem at all," Minato smiles before yawning, "Even though I am tired for some reason..."

"Me too," Minako streches her arms, "I feel beat already."

Junpei grins, "I never knew I had that kind of power! We really did kick some ass!"

"Don't get too confident," Minako giggles as Yukari laughs. Minato smiles before placing his short sword away in the duffle bag.

"But damn, I'm beat..." The capped boy takes off his cap for a bit and scratches his head before streching.

"That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid," Yukari rolls her eyes before seeing Minato looks concerned, "Don't worry about me, Minato. I'm trying to catch my breath from earlier."

Akihiko stands up, streching his legs, "You guys are tired already? ...actually, I'm beginning to feel tired too."

Mitsuru nods, "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; the only bad thing is that you'll all become more fatigued more easily."

"Crap," Minako yawns, "At this rate, we'll _all_ be like Minato."

"You mean sleeping in class?" Mitsuru chuckles, "Don't worry; you will all adapt. But I'm surprised..." She places her hand on her chin, "You all did much better than I expected. At this rate," she turns to Akihiko, "They'll all catch up to you in no time."

"Yeah right," Akihiko smirks, "We'll see about that."

"Asking for a competition, eh?" Junpei grins before getting a slighty light smack on the head, "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"It's not a game!" Minako groans before turning to Akihiko, "Aren't you still injured, Akihiko?"

"Just wait and see until I recover," the silver-haired man chuckles, taking Minako's naginata and placing it back inside the duffel bag, "But for now, we're all tired."

"I agree," Yukari nods, "Whew! I feel beat."

"I can't wait to sleep actually," Minato chuckles before hearing the voice stating that his Fool Link got stronger.

"Last person to leave Tartarus buys ramen tomorrow!" Junpei's voice cuts in, alarming Minato before he scrambles to leave the area.

"Oh hell no!" Minato heard Yukari growl as he chuckles, running out from the entrance. Grunting something in reponse, Akihiko follows them, muttering about how his injury prevents him from going further.

Mitsuru smiles, softly laughing to herself about the amount of noise the new recruits manages to create in this short amount of time. For some reason, compared to two years ago, this seems... happier, perfect.

It fit perfectly like pieces of an unusual puzzle.

"Mitsuru-senpai?"

Blinking, she sees Minako waiting for her; the others must have left and are waiting for them at the entrance, "Hey, is everything all right?"

Mitsuru blinks before she smiles, a bit of warmth coming through. So much for the Ice Queen title she was given by the rest of the school; she realizes that with Minato and Minako's arrival, things have gotten... _brighter_. In a way, she was envious that the others have hung out with each other as opposed to her, who would rather read books and study and manage Student Council. In this case, though...

"It's fine," the woman nods before seeing Minako walk over to the motorcycle, "Oh that..."

"I thought all electronics are out during this hour," Minako murmurs, admiring the motorcycle, "But I guess this is different?"

"Of course... it's special," Mitsuru chuckles, taking the motorcycle and steering it over to the opening, "It has equipment that allows me to better analyze the Shadows during the Dark Hour."

"Wow," She can tell that the girl was amazed at the motorcycle, "It's beautiful..."

"Want a ride in it sometime?" The wine-haired woman blinks before frowning, _Odd... that's not what I would say._

"Sure! Maybe this Sunday?" Minako beams, "I'm not busy, so it'll be a great time to do so!"

Mitsuru was slightly taken aback and yet she felt... happy about the prospect of having to show someone else her motorcycle.

* * *

><p>The phone rang.<p>

Grabbing the phone, the young man tapped a few things on his phone before answering, "Hello?"

"_It has been about a few days since we last met,"_ He hears Takeharu Kirijo murmur, _"How are your accomodations in Iwatodai?"_

"Unusual, so far," the man quietly replies, taking his glasses and placing them on, "You were correct about the Dark Hour; this is not Sumaru City. And then there is that tower... Tartarus, you said?"

"_That is correct."_

"Hmm," Dark brown eyes narrows as he looks up at the place where the tower used to be, "...It's around 1 in the morning, Takeharu. This _better_ be important."

_"Of course,"_ he hears the Kirijo President sigh, _"Do you recall the man I talked to you about? The one whom I've always been wary of?"_

"His name is Ikutsuki," The man frowns, picking up a manilla file from the desk, "A former scientist from the Kirijo Group, one of the few responsible for the experimentations on Shadows and... Persona users."

_"You've been well informed. But tell me... is there anything that strikes you as odd aside that he is not a Persona user?"_

"Like you, I have my doubts about this man and his connections," The man narrows his eyes, looking closer at the photo of one Shuji Ikutsuki ten years ago, "...And assuming what you have sent me and what I have discovered thanks to an associate of mine, what form of actions will you be taking?"

A full minute worth of silence greets him until he hears an exasperated sigh.

_"For now, I would like to see where his placement leads us until you take over," _Takeharu replies, _"...which means it won't take you long until you decide to take his place." _A pause. _"My daughter has informed me that they have just visited that damned tower."_

"I see," his lips drew into a narrow line, "And you mentioned about the Persona users that entered in there?"

_"...You knew two of them because you are related to them," _he hears Takeharu answer, _"And then there's my daughter __**Mitsuru**__... and our arrangement... I believe you know when it will come into effect?"_

"I understand, Takeharu," The man sits back onto his bed, placing the manilla folder back on the side table, "My living accomodations have been arranged here in Iwatodai; the associate I told you about will be staying here as well."

_"Your associate and his partner,"_ Takeharu asks, _"This includes you too; how__** long**__ have you known about the Shadows and the power of the Persona?"_

A chuckle, "About seven or eight years... Now I can sense who has what you call 'the potential'. And since this incident with the Dark Hour has gone to the point in which _those_ Shadows have emerged... how much would you require our assistance?"

_"I'm afraid even though we are separated from your group,"_ Takeharu grumbles, _"...I still try to keep friendly terms with you."_

"I see," The man murmurs, a smile appearing on his lips, "You _do_ need my help... alongside my associates."

_"The ones you've mentioned,"_ he hears the Kirijo President sigh, _"...you also mentioned you know a few __**adults**__ who have gotten the potential?"_

"It happened about five years ago," He narrows his eyes, recalling a certain reporter, detective, fighter, and informat... along with a young man with a red motorcycle suit, "...have you heard about The New World Order?"

_"...That-! ...So... I see..."_

"I want to end the Dark Hour like you and your daughter," he looks up to see the eerie large moon, "Let me assure you, Takeharu... Mitsuru would be _honored_ with my help."

_"...if you insist," _Takeharu murmurs before his voice turns firm, _"In that case... you must do me one favor before I officially make you a watcher over SEES."_

Silence reigns in the room for a bit.

_"Expose Ikutsuki. I want my daughter and SEES to know what he has done before... so __**that incident**__ will never happen again."_

* * *

><p>Minato yawns as he streches out from the train ride on the way to school. Minako and Yukari (along with the insistent Junpei) have already went to school already; Mitsuru must have left earlier for something involving an assembly while Akihiko... well, he did leave with the other three juniors. In which that just left Minato, who was just coming in alone.<p>

So he thought.

"Hey! Minato!"

Minato frowns, turning around to see Kenji running towards him, "Oh hey Kenji. Something the matter?"

"Eh, not really, but..." The brown-haired student pauses, "Were you the same person that was with Yukari-san on the first day of school?"

_This again?_ "Who told you that?"

"Ahhh... Junpei did. Why?"

Minato mentally groans. Junpei was a fun guy to be around with, but Junpei really need to know when to shut up.

"You're both pretty close... right?" Kenji arches an eyebrow, causing Minato to stifle a groan. Luckily for him, Kenji ignores this, "What's up with that? ...argh, it doesn't matter." He grins, "I'm looking for someone with a little more experience anyway."

"With what exactly?" Minato arches an eyebrow at Kenji before frowning, "Kenji... what do you want?"

"Ah, about that..." Kenji was about to continue before the bell rang, "Ah crap! There's a morning assembly, so we better hurry or the teachers will make us endure punishment!"

"You mean standing outside the classroom holding water buckets?" Minato grumbles before running inside the school alongside with the classmate.

* * *

><p>"And that concludes the main portion of today's assembly," One of the students chirps from the podium, "Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council... please welcome the new President: from Class 3-D, Mitsuru Kirijo."<p>

The wine-haired woman nods as she steps up to the podium, "Thank you."

"So..." Yukari muses, catching Minako's attention, alongside Junpei and Minato's, "Mitsuru-senpai _did_ get elected."

"Is something wrong with that?" Minako arches an eyebrow, concerned for Yukari before the brunette sighs.

"Nothing. It's just that she **is** the most popular girl in the school."

Minato couldn't help but think that Yukari sounded a bit depressed at the thought of it. Junpei, however, wasn't helping much.

"Dude, I know! There's like this aura around her..." He trails down, seeing Yukari's depressing look before he gulps, trying his best to change the subject, "B-Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

Whether Junpei has the talent to make things worse as they are, it was extraordinary to see the conversation get worse. Minako stifles a groan as Minato prevents himself from face-palming himself on the head.

Yukari grimaces, "Yeah, I try not to think about that."

Junpei blinks... before his eyes dawn on him, realizing what the real reason for Yukari's off-handed comment was on earlier.

"Oops. E-Erm, ummm-"

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year," Mitsuru begins her speech, her speaking in the microphone as she looks at the entire auditorium, not looking down once at the paper. "It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecendented level of commitment."

It was surprising to see every student awake and not dozing off to sleep.

"That is why we must restructure out daily lives to accomodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaulate your convictions... To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities that surround around you. _That_ is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future." She smiles, "For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiams are essential. Thank you."

The entire audience erupts into a loud applause, some even cheering for Mitsuru as she steps down from the podium. Even Minato, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei find themselves clapping to the speech and being awe-struck by her words.

"Daaaaaaaaaaang!" Junpei whistles, "That was freaking amazing!"

"I know... no wonder she was elected President," Minako nods before she sighs, "Still... how are you feeling, Yukari?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine..." Yukari nods, "For some reason, I feel a bit better after hearing that speech, even though it is from Mitsuru-senpai."

"It happens," Minako shrugs.

"So..." Junpei looks at Minato, "Minato, do you have _any_ idea what Mitsuru-senpai just said?"

"What if I told you if I really did?" The blue-haired teen asks.

"It didn't sound like somethin' a high-schooler would say, you know," The capped boy shrugs, "I mean, if it was anyone else, we would've been laughin' our asses off!"

"I actually agree," Minako nods as Yukari shrugs, "...why, did you listen to it, nii-san?"

Minato weakly grins, "...erm, not really?"

Minako and Junpei blink at each other... Yukari just blinks before she lets out a small smile.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Akihiko grimaces at the moment he steps out of the classroom and heads towards the schoolgate.<p>

He just wants peace and quiet... and hopefully catching Minako from her way home and hanging out with her, which he hopes to God she doesn't mind, even though she has been hit with the homework and tennis practice.

Instead, he was bombarded with his detested fan club... and hasn't seen Minako on his way out. _Maybe she's busy?_ He inwardly frowns, _...guess she's busy at the moment._

"_AKIHIKO-SENPAI!"_ Some of the girls squeals.

"Goddammit," he curses, closing his eyes, hanging his head as he hears the other girls asking for his presence.

At least there were fewer girls than before; some of them have gotten the idea that he is not interested and in fact, would much rather play dead than having them flocking towards him. However, it was still a lot of schoolgirls that will eventually provide him a good amount of aneurysm. And frankly, it gives him a horrendous headache.

Akihiko wishes that he has the ability to give the annoying, squealing girls a death glare whenever they step a foot near him.

So, why are a lot of the guys jealous of him... again?

_Oh right. _Akihiko groans, _Those stupid bitches who claim themselve as my fucking fans__**.**_

It was also a good thing that he has the ability to have sharp hearing; he looks over just in time (barely; those girls are always blocking his view) to see Junpei and Minako come out from the school to reach Minato. His grey eyes narrows as a crawling feeling (jealousy?) creeps into his heart. _Since when did Junpei decide to hang out with Minako?_

"Yo, Minato!"

"Nii-san!"

Minato turns around, taking off one of his headphones, "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Done with tennis," Minako grins, "Yukari's still busy with archery club, so she said to go on ahead without us to get dinner at the dorm."

"Ah. Well..." Minato frowns, disappointed about not seeing the light brunette girl as Junpei grins, "...let me guess. Junpei... You want to play against me for that game."

"You got that right!" The capped boy smirks, "You owe me a game, remember?"

Minako laughs, a chiming bell against Minato's groans and complains while Junpei taunts him, asking him if he was scared of being beat by someone as genius as Junpei.

Akihiko grits his teeth and was about to walk his way towards the group before hearing some girls calling for him and asking him to wait for them.

_Seriously!_

Then for some reason, he can hear Junpei talk to the twins about how Akihiko has been popular with the ladies and how that he hasn't talked to him often; including with the facts Akihiko doesn't really need to be reminded of: he was part of the boxing team, how the girls keep flocking over him, and how he is a chick magnet.

Frankly, it makes him sick just thinking that the girls will always be there at school.

And he decides on an escape... and those three will be it. He just realized that Mitsuru has mentioned about talking to the police station since they have an idea about what is truly going on.

_Thank God for timing, _He sighs before walking towards them, "Hey! Are you guys free this afternoon?"

"Who, us?" Minato blinks, pointing at himself before indicating at the other two, "Umm... I'm on my way back to the dorm."

"So am I," Junpei nods, "But I'm free for now!"

"Well..." Minako twindles on the cord of her mp3 before she shrugs, "Why not. What's up?"

Akihiko tries to prevent a light blush from coming on her face when he sees the brunette playing with the wire of the mp3. And it was evident that his fangirls are glaring at Minako, but for some reason, she has deflected those gazes they were trying to burn her off with.

Whatever it was, Akihiko sure was glad to see Minako there; he mutters (in a voice that only the three can hear), "I want the three of you to meet at Paulownia Mall. It's something regarding our equipment... I'll meet you all at the police station."

"The police...?" Minato arches an eyebrow as Junpei peers over to see the girls who were either gushing at Akihiko or glaring at Minako, who looks bored as she reads the text message someone left her.

"You mean, you're not gonna hang out with them?" Junpei gestures towards the girls, much to the silver-haired teen's ire.

"Who, _them?_" Minato and Junpei's eyes slightly widen at Akihiko's slight vehement gesture towards them, "They _always _give me a horrendous headache and I don't even know their names. Why they still follow me, I will never know."

"Hang on, did you say Paulownia?" Minako blinks before looking back at her text before she groans, "Crap! I was supposed to meet... oh _shit_."

"'Oh shit'?" Minato echoes, "You okay, imoto?"

"Um. Erm. _Crap._" Minako pales, "U-Um, I'll meet you guys there. Police Station... right?"

"Yeah- hang on," Akihiko frowns, trying to accompany Minako, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just... realize I was supposed to meet someone earlier," Minako nods frantically before mouthing something to Minato... whose blue eyes widen before letting out a groan, "I'll see you guys there!" And with that, she immediatly sprints towards the direction of Paulownia Mall.

"Well. This is going to be fun," Minato mutters, catching the attention of Akihiko and Junpei, "I suppose I should be there too, but..."

"But?"

"Nevermind that," Akihiko stops Minato from continuing, "I'm gonna head out over there; don't keep waiting."

With that, he walks fast (to the point in which he wants to sprint) towards the Paulownia Mall while realizing at the corner of his eye that some of the girls want to follow him. Groaning, he turned into an intersection, allowing some of the girls to pass him before realizing that they have missed him. Sighing in relief, Akihiko decided that it should be a better idea to wait for the two guys as opposed to figuring out what was wrong with Minako.

...then again, it wouldn't hurt to figure out what was going on with her that made her erratic.

* * *

><p>"So you're at <em>where?<em>"

Minako was running towards the Paulownia Mall and immediatly made her way towards the Chagall Cafe, "Uh huh, yeah, I'm in my way. No, Minato's not with me. He's... busy with schoolwork!"

Silence.

"Oh come _on!_ How do you want me to look after him anyway! I'm _his younger twin sister! _Look, I'll meet you there, okay?"

With that, she shut the phone before letting out a frustrated groan, shaking her head as she looks up in front of Chagall Cafe.

"Why'd he choose here out of all places?" Minako arches and eyebrow before sighing, "Can't be this bad anyway... though I have heard about their coffee."

Grumbling about how people can choose the weirdest stuff out of all things, Minako decide to enter inside the cafe and told one of the waitress to let her find a place to sit because she was supposed to meet with two people.

Rather, the two people she'd rather meet and get over with as opposed to put it off and do it at the last minute.

"Ugh. I hate this. I seriously hate this. Why... oh why am I doing this?"

A light hearted chuckle came behind Minako, "Because I happen to adopt you and Minato and I'm now your living guardian."

Minako rolls her eyes and yet there was a smile that betrayed her voice once she sees twenty-six year old man with black unruly hair, dark brown eyes that pierced at her, a silver earring (that Maki bought for him as a birthday gift) in his left ear, and the smug, amused smirk that could be noted at his trademark.

"So," Naoya Todo smirks, crossing his arms, "It's just you? Where's sleepy head?"

"Minato's busy doing something with his schoolwork, Uncle Naoya," Minako smirks back, "Where's your girlfriend, _Uncle?_"

Naoya's smirk was replaced with a slight scowl and a light blush at the mentioning of his girlfriend, "She's sitting on one of the booths."

Minako giggles as she walks over towards a booth with Naoya behind her. Sitting on the said booth was a young twenty-five year old woman with a beauty mark near her mouth. Her dark brown hair is beginning to grow out from the short haired haircut that she decided to get (it was a pixie cut that made her try to get over Naoya when he left for that time when he studied abroad, she told Minako and Minato when they asked her about her hair) as bright hazel eyes sparkle. Once she sees Minako and her boyfriend (_I wish fiancee would have been better,_ Minako grudgingly thinks, knowing pretty well how the relationship between the woman and Naoya was... and how _unusual_ it was), she smiles and scoots towards the end as Naoya takes the seat next to her, Minako across from the woman.

"Hey Maki," Minako smiles, greeting the woman, "How's the trip here?"

"It wasn't that terrible," Maki Sonomura softly giggles, seeing Naoya's slight miffed expression, "Naoya, on the other hand... well, let's just say he'd rather enjoy sleeping as opposed to _moving_."

Naoya grunts, a slight blush appearing in his face as Minako snickers before she asks, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

This time, she can see Naoya's eyes flash into seriousness as Maki looks concerned.

Minako blinks... before her eyes lit in realization.

They _know._

"When did it happen?" Naoya quietly asks (Minako can tell that her uncle is _pissed off_), his eyes narrowing.

Minako sighs, taking a sip of her mocha. _This is going to take a while..._

* * *

><p>"...and that's how we manage to be in this team and now... well, now you know."<p>

Minako takes a deep breath, ending her long story about how her and Minato manage to realize that they have the ability and what they are in right now. And she can tell Naoya looks a bit furious, but he is keeping calm. Maki, on the other hand, looks surprised before she sighs, looking concerned.

"Are you sure... this isn't just because you were all in the Dark Hour?" Naoya frowns, "I was expecting it happening sometime at an earlier time, especially when we were living over at Sumaru City."

Minako nods, "I'm sure. And Minato... well, about that _thing_ that came out from him worries me."

Maki purses her lips, "That does concern me. A Persona... coming out from another one? Is that possible? I have seen transformation, but this one..."

"It is unusual," Naoya closes his eyes before sighing, "I guess it was a right decision then; deciding to move to Iwatodai. That way, Maki and I would also look at what the hell's truly happening in this city... and to figure out more about what the hell caused Minato to... well, I'm sure you know why we came here."

Minako quietly snorts, but worry takes over her eyes, "I remember asking before, but... can you two still... well, summon your Personas?"

"We still can," Maki murmurs, recalling a certain event that took place over at Sumaru City that involves a cult group, "Don't worry about us, Minako. When the time comes, we will introduce ourselves to Mitsuru Kirijo... for the time being, I am concerned about all of your safety, especially in that tower."

"It doesn't help either that the tower appeared ten years ago," Naoya opens his eyes, "Rather than worrying about that, I'm more worried about you two; you and Minato. Can you handle the burden of summoning your Persona?"

"Of course we can!" Minako pouts, "We can summon them with Evokers-"

"Wait, _Evokers?_" Naoya stops her from contiuing, "What... don't tell me you have to _force yourselves_ to summon them."

"What do you mean force summon?"

Naoya groans in frustration, "I see... no _wonder_ something was off with your tale. I know that all of you can _fight_ during the Dark Hour, but... you have to _shoot_ yourselves to summon the Personas?"

"It's not _force_ summoning, you know," Minako sighs, "We saw someone summon one without ever trying to use the Evokers."

Naoya and Maki look at her before Maki asks, "Your Persona... what happens if you can't control it?"

Minako looks surprised at the question before she shrugs, "...dunno. Why do you ask?"

The woman shakes her head before a small smile appears, "Look. Naoya and I are concerned for you and Minato. Just be safe, all right?"

"Yup!" Minako beams happily before looking at the watch, "Irk. It's almost five-thirty. I should get going- I'll pay for the coffee!"

"I already did," Naoya replies before ruffling her hair, "Tell sleepy-head to come visit us sometime. You got our address?"

"Yup," Minako nods before adding, "I'm just surprised it's near our dorms."

"Trust me when I said that I'm surprised too," Naoya snorts, "The person who got us the place forgot to tell me where exactly the place was until I saw your place."

Maki giggles, seeing Minako's miffed expression, "Just come see us when you have the chance, all right?"

"We'll try, if school doesn't overtake our lives," Minako mutters, "Okay, I'll see you guys!"

As soon as Minako steps out of the cafe, Naoya's sepia eyes hardened as he sits back down in the seat, "This is worrying me. When I summoned mine for the first time, it definitely didn't involve using a gun-like application. For you and everyone else, it was the same... what changed?"

"I'm not sure," Maki frowns before hearing something beep from her phone. Grabbing her cellphone, she sees that a text message came to her. Opening it, she was reading it before she hands it over to Naoya, "It's him. He's going to meet us in about twenty..."

Naoya reads the text over before snorting, "Knowing _him_, I need to order tea. Just like what he would enjoy, that pretentious bastard-"

"You were saying, Todo?"

Naoya looks up as Maki smiles, seeing the new arrival taking the seat right were Minako was earlier, "So, twenty minutes was too much?"

"A little _too_ much... and yes, Todo, I did order tea. Is there a problem with that?"

This time, Naoya lets out a small laugh, "Just like high school. Typical of you to do so... why are you here?"

The man pushes his glasses, narrowing his eyes, "I have to talk to both of you... regarding my conversation with Takeharu. And something else..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko nods, thanking Officer Kurosawa, who has just seen Minato and Junpei, who were both <em>not<em> pleased with the fact that Ikutsuki gave then about 5000 yen to spend on just weapons.

"Are you freaking kidding me...?" Junpei mutters, "_Only_ 5000 yen?"

"It's honestly not much," Akihiko sighs as Minato makes a purchase for a better short sword, "I'm not sure what it can get except for just a single weapon."

"It's better than nothing," Minato replies as he takes the sword into a lacrosse bag that Akihiko has manage to provide for the two as Junpei begrudginly purchases one of the few longswords they had, "That way, we can keep up with the weapons. I got something for Minako, too, in case you were wondering."

"I see," Akihiko frowns, recalling Minako's reaction from earlier, "Hey, Minato."

"Hm?"

"Who was Minako meeting with?"

Minato sighs, looking at his senior, "...why would you want to know _that?_"

"She looked nervous when I told her- look, I am concerned for her, all right?"

It seems like Minato and Akihiko were having a death glare match before Junpei interupts them, "Hey, Minato... bag?"

"Oh, here," Minato hands the capped boy the lacrosse bag, "What did you get?"

"Oh, I'll show ya guys," Junpei smirks, "It's a badass weapon, though! Oh, and by the way... I think Minako mentioned about meeting her adoptive parents here."

"How the _hell_ did you-"

"She told me before we left the school," Junpei shrugs, "What? I thought she told ya, Minato."

The blue-haired teen sighs, "...she did, but I didn't want to go with her; they are too much to handle with right now."

"Your adoptive parents are here?" Akihiko blinks in surprise, asking Minato, "Wait, I thought you have mentioned to us that they are living somewhere else."

"They decide to move here for god-knows-what reason," Minato shrugs, "Minako'll tell me about it later. But... I'll go see them sometime during Golden Week."

"Oh, that's coming up... forgot about that," Junpei frowns, "Where do they live, exactly?"

"I don't know; how was I supposed to know?"

Akihiko sighs, placing his hands in his pockets, "I'll be taking my leave. Take care of them and don't get caught, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Junpei waves his hand as he continues to converse with Minato, who looks a bit miffed about responding to anything regarding his adoptive parents. Sighing, Akihiko walks out of the police station in time to see Minako in front of the water fountain, looking at her cell.

_Huh. So she was here..._

"Hey, Minako!"

He was relieved for once to see her looking at him before she breaks out into a beaming smile, "Hey! Came back from the police station?"

"Yup, and your brother came out from there too," Akihiko nods as he meets up with her, "Want to go for some ramen?"

"At Hagakure?" Minako blinks before sighing, "Actually, I was thinking more of Wakatsu... I think I need something other than collagen and protein, you know."

The silver-haired boxer chuckles, "I see your point... I'll pay. Sounds good?"

"You say that everytime we go out to eat," Minako lightly blushes as the two left Paulownia Mall towards Port Island Station, "So... you in the mood for the Prodigy Platter?"

* * *

><p>"That was actually... pretty good!"<p>

"You know, I think I might eat there often. That sweet and sour chicken was pretty good."

"See? I told you!" Minako giggles before looking over, "Ah, wait... is that a bookstore?"

"Hm?" Akihiko blinks before seeing the green sign that reads _Bookworms_, "Oh. I've heard about that place. It's supposed to open sometime this month. Why?"

The brunette replies, "I need to get a book from there. I wanted to get it for a while now..."

"What book is it?" Akihiko arches an eyebrow as Minako smiles, as if to herself.

"Shakespeare's **Midsummer's Night Dream**," she replies as she tugs Akihiko's sleeve, urging him to enter inside the store, "I used to read it a lot when I was a kid and I have always wanted to be a fairy since I was a kid!"

"Really?" Akihiko chuckles as they enter inside the bookstore, which was packed with books all over, "Who was your favorite character?"

"Hmmmm Titania," Minako giggles, "Wait, you read it before?"

"For English class," Akihiko smiles, "Actually, funny you mentioned that you liked Titania... I enjoyed Oberon a lot."

"Really?"

"Ah, hello!" Minako and Akihiko blink, turning around to face an elderly man, "Welcome to Bookworms!"

"Hello..." Minako polietly bows as Akihiko nods, "Are you the owners?"

"We are," The elderly man replies, "Do you kids want the smoking or non-smoking section?"

Now both teens blink at this unexpected question, "..._huh?_"

"Forgive him; he's just ramling again," A short, elderly woman scuffles next to the old man, "I'm sorry; this is just a bookstore, not a restaurant. He's been doing this all day since we've opened."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Minako smiles, "Um, I was wondering if you have Shakespeare's books..."

"Oh! We do," The elderly woman nods, "What book are you looking for, dear?"

"**A Midsummer's Night Dream**, if you don't mind."

The woman smiles and nods as she walks towards the middle section. The elderly man squinted his eyes before widening them, slutching onto his pipe, "Why I'll be... are you two from Gekkoukan High?"

"Um, yes?" Akihiko and Minako both reply at the same time, confused.

"Have you two seen the persimmon tree yet?" The man sounds excited, "The one at the courtyard!"

"Oh... wait, that one?" Akihiko blinks as he takes out something from his pocket, "So _that's_ where this leaf came from... I was picking one up earlier."

"Was it for leaf collecting?" Minako asks, surprised, "I didn't know you were that kind of person."

"Actually, it was for-"

"T-That leaf!" The elder man pauses, "Young man... may I see this for a minute?"

Akihiko blinks, looking at the man and the leaf before handing it over to him, "Umm, sure?"

"So it has grown!" The elder man happily crows, "Mitsuko! The tree's growing!"

"Is it, dear?" The woman quickly walks back in surprise, the book at hand, "Oh! It is... dear lord, it has..."

Minako blinks, "Um. Excuse me? Is that leaf important?"

"Oh, it is!" The elder man chuckles, "Ah, forgive my manners. My name is Bunchiki and this is my lovely wife, Mitsuko."

"It's a pleasure," Minako giggles, shaking Bunchiki's hand before shaking Mitsuko's hand, with Akihiko shaking his hands with them afterwards, "My name is Minako Arisato and this is Akihiko Sanada."

"Ah, Minako-chan and Akihiko-chan!" Bunchiki chuckles, "You two are very nice people! I knew you two aren't just ordinary people!"

"Did... he just call me with _-chan_ at the end?" Akihiko mouths, with Minako giggling, "So, um... is that tree important to the both of you?"

"We have been meaning to see it for a while," Mitsuko explains, a smile on her face, "However, since my husband and I have been busy trying to manage the store and the opening, we rarely had the time."

"Now we are glad to see it growing," Bunchiki beams, "Thank you two for sharing us the leaf."

"No problem," Akihiko chuckles.

"Ah, Minako-chan," Mitsuko hands Minako the book, "Here's the book that you wanted. Is this it?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personae of the Hierophant Arcana...<strong>_

Minato blinks before sighing, narrowing his sapphire eyes before thanking the woman from the counter from Hagakure for the food purchase. Frowning, he steps out from the restaurant, wondering how the hell he manages to create these links without realizing it.

"Hey, Minato!" Junpei frowns, "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah... I am," Mianto slowly replies, holding onto the bag at hand before sighing, "Just wondering why we _had_ to go over to Hagakure again when we went there yesterday."

"It was about a couple days ago, whaddya talking about?" Junpei smirks, knowing pretty well that they went there recently, "Plus, we get to spend some of the cash we got from Tartarus!"

"But still... hang on," Minato frowns, looking down from the balconey. He catches sight of Minako walking out from the bookstore with Akihiko...

..._Wait. Then the bookstore is...?_ Minato's eyes widens, "Hey, Junpei?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Minako and Akihiko-senpai want your company," Minato decides to check it out, "I... need to see something."

"Sure, dude," Junpei nods before he hollers, "Hey, Mina-tan! Akihiko-senpai!"

Minato barely sees the two teenagers look at Junpei in surprise while the blue-haired decide to quickly slip inside the bookstore seeing whether or not his theory is correct regarding his Social Links.

"Ah, welcome to Bookworms! Do you want mackel or-"

"Bunchiki!" The elderly woman scolds the old man before sighing, "Our apologizes, young man. This isn't a fish store, as you can see..."

"No, no, it's fine," Minato nods, "Actually, I am here about... um, something about-"

"Oh, you're also from Gekkoukan!" The old man happily crows, "Well, young man! Have you seen the permission tree that is growing in the courtyard?"

"P-Permission tree? U-Umm... yes?"

"I knew it!" The man beams, "You are also a nice young man! I said the same thing about that young girl and her boyfriend earlier!"

_Boyfriend!_

"Now now, dear," Mitsuko chuckles before facing Minato, "Our apologizes..."

"Minato," Minato pauses, "Minato Arisato."

"Ah, Minato-chan! You have the same last name as Minako-chan!" Bunchiki exclaims, "Are you two related?"

"She's my younger sister, actually..." Minato pauses before frowning, "What was she in here for? I'd like to visit you both as well, but..."

"Oh! Have you heard about the persimmon tree in your school?" The old man stops Minato's thoughts.

"The persimmon tree... oh, the one by the courtyard?" Minato has passed by it several times and yet had not even bothered to ask about it. But now...

"You also see it too? Well, that tree is important to us!" Bunchiki cracks a smile, "I'm glad you've mentioned it to us... this along with the news of how the tree is, it just makes my day!"

"I'm really glad dear," Mitsuko smiles, "So, Minato-chan... what books do you like?"

It didn't take long for Minato to talk with the old couple and get to know them better; something in the back of his head told him that if he has to get to know the old couple better, he has to talk to them everyday.

After saying his byes and knowing that they are open except Monday, Minato nods and exits out of the shop.

_It's official..._ Minato frowns, walking back towards the dorm, _Minako's also been initiating the Social Links for me... at least for these two. Meaning that the Star Link that has been stronger lately..._ He froze in his tracks, realizing who was with Minako on that day.

_Akihiko's the Star S. LINK! That __**she**__ began! _Minato hid a mental groan as he trekked his way back towards the dorm, _Good God, imotou-baka... what the hell did you do?_

* * *

><p>Minato had just woke up from his class once again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It has been two days since Minato realized that Minako did awake two of his links; rather, he felt pretty bad for Minako having to do some of his work for him. Mitsuru has also been asking him for going into Tartarus in which Minato tells Mitsuru that it would be the best if they went on a Saturday night (for the sake of the others in which they have to sleep in on a Sunday... surprisingly, Mitsuru agreed with that).<p>

"Hey, Minato!"

"Oh, hey Kenji," The blue-haired teen mutters, looking sleepily towards the young brown-haired man, "Something the matter?"

"Actually..." Kenji looks around before murmuring, "Actually, I need you to come with me after school... can I talk to you about something?"

"Um..." Minato blinks, "Sure?"

It turns out Kenji has invited him for some ramen.

_That's it,_ Minato mentally groans, _No more ramen for me this week... If I ever see another ramen this week, I'll throw it across the hall or worse!_

It can be also said that Kenji is against Junpei in terms of being the noisiest eater in all of Iwatodai by the amount of slurping and gluging.

Minato lightly chuckles before eating the special.

"Ahh! That _hit _the spot!" Kenji grins, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Was I right or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? It probably has some sort of secret spice in it- something that no other ramen place has!" Seeing Minato's smile, Kenji nervously laughs, "...sorry. I get all geeked up when I come in here."

"I agree with you," Minato pauses, "But shut up and eat or the noddles get soggy."

"Oh crap! That's right!" Kenji proceeds to wolf down his ramen while Minato slurps away, "But dude, you don't seem to be the type of guy who can appreciate the soup. ...guess looks aren't everything after all."

"I know what I like to eat," Minato smirks before continuing to eat his ramen.

Not too long after the two proceed to eat, Kenji decide to say, "By the way... I hear that you and Yukari are pretty close."

Thank God Minato swallowed his food instead of choking on it.

"W-What?"

"But damn! You just got here! You do move fast, after all," Kenji continues, whistling, "Guess what Junpei says was right after all. I can't blame you though... a man's gotta be aggressive mowadays."

"Oh so Junpei said that..." Minato made a mental note to himself to make sure Junpei gets a fantastic beat-up in OdinCube later tonight, "Is that why you called me out here?"

The brown-haired student laughs, "Relax! It isn't just that. Your dorm's a co-ed one, right? Can you go into Yukari's room and stuff?"

"Yeah right," the blue-haired teen snorts, "Minako'll likely murder me if that happens."

"No, huh?" Kenji smirks, "Yeah, that's what I thought. And besides, Minako looks like to be the agressive one, all right. A beauty _and_ a kickass woman, now _that's_ a good combo!"

"Kenji..." Minato narrows his eyes, causing the brown-haired teen to laugh.

"Dude! I'm not interested in your sister _or_ Yukari at all! Don't worry about it; I'm not interested in most girls in her age anyway."

"...most?"

"When it comes to women," Kenji leans over and smirks, "I like them to be older than me. You see, the real reason I called you here... was because I want you to let you in on my secret plan."

Minato arches an eyebrow, "Okay... what is it?"

Kenji smirks before he pauses, "Wait. This is... between us, right?"

"Scout's honor," Minato nods.

"I have my eye out on someone," Kenji explains, "This 'secret plan' I've been talking about? I'm going to ask her out... I mean, I'm not sure if it's a big deal or anything."

"Is it someone I know?"

That made Kenji pause before he sighs, "Wait, it is a big deal since she's a teacher in our school..."

_Wait, what!_ That made Minato blink, "U-Um... really?"

"Yup! And I want _you_ to be there when I ask her out," Kenji pauses again, "You gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay? If people find out, they'll all be like, 'That's really inappropriate' or whatever the hell they'll say."

"I won't, I swear to God I won't," Minato nods, still surprised, "But really? How are you hooked onto her?"

"I'm in love with her, what do ya think?" Kenji beams before looking at the time, "Oh crap! Dude, my favorite TV show is on! Later, Minato!"

"See ya," Minato nods before paying for his bill. The ringing voice returned...

_**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personae of the Magician Arcana...**_

Minato softly chuckles to himself, _At least you began your own link this time, Minato... I wonder whose I have to activate next?_

* * *

><p>"So, joined any clubs yet?"<p>

Minako sees Minato groaning as he sits up on top of his desk. If anything wasn't bad enough, the principal held an assembly to give a speech that was eerily similar to Mitsuru's student council speech earlier and apparnetly the students had to be the ones to hear the teachers complain constantly about the said speech and what time they have to make up from that.

So much for enjoying time away from class.

"Not yet," he murmurs, "Should I be?"

"It's optional, but I decided to join the tennis club," Minako shrugs, grabbing her equipment, "Maybe you should too... you know, in order to keep energy up?"

"What clubs are there?" he frowns, following his sister behind him as she makes her way towards the gym, "I'm pretty sure they're full by now..."

"Not really," Minako taps on the kendo club poster, "_They're_ looking for members. Yuko told me to find some, so... I'm recommending you!"

Minato nods... before he blinks and does a double take, "Wait, _what!_"

"Have fun!" He hears her laugh before hearing her enter inside the locker room and shutting the door. Standing there in somewhat horror, Minato holds his strangled groan before pushing the gym doors to enter inside the kendo club practice.

Once he enters inside the gym, he sees various kendo members strike each other and sparring each other; there were other members waiting on the side, patiently waiting for their turn. The man wearing a dark green sportsuit is commanding the other members of the team and a young black-haired girl is standing next to him. Sighing, Minato decides to walk up to the coach and the young girl.

"Excuse me," Minato makes both of them turn around to face him, "I... am here about the kendo team."

"Hey, you're new," The tan black-haired girl blinks before recognition dawns her, "Oh! You're Minato Arisato! Your sister told me you'd be coming today!"

"Great..." Minato slightly winces, "So, you must be Yuko?"

"Yup," The girl smiles, "My name's Yuko Nishiwaki. Nice to meet you! You're a junior like me, so just call me Yuko, okay?"

"Sure," Minato nods before seeing Yuko motion to the coach, who whistles towards the rest of the kendo members, "So... since I am here for the moment..."

"You can just watch for today and we'll get your uniform in soon," Yuko grins, "Minako's mentioned about how you were in the kendo team back at your other school; you're going to be a great help here!"

"Really, huh," The blue-haired teen arches an eyebrow as the coach walks over to them.

"All right, boys," The coach grunts, "This is Minato Arisato; he'll be joining the team as of today. Hey, Kazuchi! Others, back to practice!"

"Yessir!" A young man with tan skin and a black haired buzzcut comes over to where the coach and Yuko are along with Minato; the other boys resume practice.

"This here," The coach clamps his hand onto Kazuchi's hand, "-is Kazuchi, the future captain of thie team. He's a great kendo fighter and scores really well in competitions. Because you two are in the same class, Kazuchi, keep an eye out on the new kid."

"Got it, sir," Kazuchi nods as the coach walks off to talk to the others about a new drill. Turning around, he faces Minato with a smirk, "So, you're the guy that went out with Yukari Takeba on the first day of school, right?"

"...this again?"

"Kenji," Yuko smirks, "You can blame him."

"I see," Minato mutters, narrowing his eyes, "So... what about it?"

"Well, you're pratically famous," Kazuchi continues, "You've seen me around, right?"

This time, the blue-haired teen smirks, "Yup... with Yuko. Constantly."

"Wh-What!" Kazuchi and Yuko exclaim at the same time, a light blush scrawling on both of their faces before facing each other in alarm.

Minato chuckles, "And let me guess. Every day in team practice, I am going to have my ass handed to me everyday, right?"

"Yeah, well," Kazuchi huffs, "Don't think that just because you joined mid-season I'll go easy on you!"

"Trust me when I say that Minako warned me the same thing," Yuko rolls her eyes at Kazuchi, "And you just got back from a competition too! Don't tell me you're going all out!"

"Hey, a man needs to toughen up!" Kazuchi glares at Yuko before facing to Minato for help, "Isn't that right, Minato?"

"I agree," Minato nods, "No matter what happens, we men _do_ have to toughen up."

"Ugh! Idiots..." Yuko rolls her eyes before she sighs, "I'm not like your mommy, you know! It's always 'Yuko, get my towel' or 'Yuko, wash my uniforms'! I swear, I might think about switching over to the tennis team because they're much easier to deal with."

"You mean where Minako's at?" Minato arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I can tell that she's pretty good," Yuko grins, "My best friend Rio is on that team too, so know what? I think we're all going to get along great!"

"Just remind me to get tough in time for the competition!" Kazuchi pumps his fist in the air before wincing, "Owowow! Damn, my sides hurt..."

"Kaz! Tch... you idiot!" Yuko groans, but a look of concern betrays her, "Are you able to do anything?"

"H-Hey, I gotta toughen up! Yeah, that's what I need to do!" Kazuchi beams.

Minato chuckles before facing Yuko, "Actually, I'll be happy to join the kendo team. When is my uniform coming?"

"Eh, sometime later in the week," Yuko nods, "In the meantime, just watch for now. I've gotta help Kaz with his sides," she turns to glare at the other teen, "What the hell's the matter with you? And here I thought you were going to be fine..."

"Relax and stop scolding me!" Kazuchi rolls his eyes.

Minato allows a soft smile cross his face; the interaction almost reminds him of him and Minako whenever he's overdoing something before Minako calls for Naoya to make him stop. The ringing voice comes from his head again...

_**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personae of the Chariot and Strength Arcana...**_

_Two in one? Huh. I must be lucky then,_ Minato sighs, looking at the club, _Guess I should stick around to find out more about them, huh..._

* * *

><p>"This <em><strong>sucks. <strong>_And it's a _**school night**_. Why are we here?"

Minato groans for the upteenth time by the time the five of them reached the entrance to the school, resisting the temptation to plug his ears with his headphones while trying his best to block Junpei's complaints. Minako wasn't saying anything, except just humming over a song with Yukari looking around, nervousness showing in her eyes. Only Mitsuru and Minato have to suffer hearing the capped boy's complaints.

Well, at least Akihiko was forced to stay at the dorms because of his injuries and hasn't gotten to hear the complaining and whining.

"Because, Tadadada idiot," Minako decides to reply despite the volume of her headphones, "Minato asked for us to... and not to mention we really need to go because we need to train. What are you complaining about?"

"That it's a school night!" Junpei groans, "And stop calling me Tadadada moron!"

"I called you Tadadada _idiot_. Isn't that at least a bit better than having me call you by Stupei?"

"Hell no!"

"For the love of whatever's holy," Minato groans, glaring at Minako and Junpei, "Will you two shut up and wait for Tartarus to appear?"

Yukari couldn't help but giggle as Mitsuru rolls her eyes, muttering something about maturity levels with the second years.

By the time Tartarus appeared in front of them (it was nothing new now that they have to somehow witness it every single night), the five students enter inside the tower and grabbed their weapons. Sighing to himself, Minato looks at the tower before asking, "So, where should we stop at the tower?"

"There should be a barrier that prevents you from going further," Mitsuru grabs the transmitters and handed it to all four of them, "Pentheslia can sense where the barrier ends; however, I can only sense up until the end point. So be cautious in where you are heading. I can tell you right now, though... I can sense a powerful presence up in the fifth floor."

"Fifth floor, huh?" Junpei cracks his knuckles, "Well, what are we waiting for!"

* * *

><p>Perhaps Junpei should have kept his mouth shut, especially when the four arrived at said fifth floor.<p>

Three white collared eagles were waiting for them, prepared to strike them all.

"..._this_ is the strong presence you sense on this floor!" Minato can hear Junpei groan.

"Too freaking bad," Minako grips her naginata, "We have to get past them in order to get through this floor- battles don't end on their own, you know!"

"This is lovely," Yukari gripes, gripping onto her bow and arrow, "Actually... shouldn't this be easy?"

The three eagles screeches at the group before beginning to hit them with their attacks.

"Mitsuru!" Minato's eyes narrow, "Analyze them!"

_**"Roger,"**_ He can hear the woman murmur, _**"I will attempt to analyze the enemy!"**_

"In the meantime-" Minato narrows his eyes, taking out his Evoker, "Yukari, Junpei, Minako! Use your elemental attacks to see what works!"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>Mitsuru smiles to herself as she continues to help analyze the rest of the enemies for their new members. So far, they manage to defeat the three Eagles by using Yukari's bow and arrow before heading up towards the sixth floor. They were excelling all of what Mitsuru hoped they would be in a group: proficient in physical battle and able to commandeer their Personae well. <em>At this rate,<em> she chuckles, _They might as well excel Akihiko and I; I should tell my father the great news regarding their ways of exploring Tartarus._

_**"Mitsuru!"**_ This was Minako speaking, _**"We're on the eigth floor... where's the strong presence?"**_

"It's on the tenth floor," Mitsuru commands them, "Be careful and be aware of your surroundings. Understood?"

_**"Understood!"**_ She can hear the chorus of the others alongside Minako before the tranmission was shut off for the time being.

Sighing, she looks around the entrance.

It was just a few days ago that they have begun to explore the first floor. And now, she has discovered that Minato has the ability to switch Personae in the middle of battle while the others have their strengths and weaknesses. Minako, as she discovered, is weak against bufu skills and is proficient in Garu skills, like Yukari. Except Yukari is weak against all Zio skills and uses her bow and arrow as opposed to having a close range weapon like the others possess. Junpei is strong against Agi skills while his weakness lies in Garu techniques, something that Mitsuru realizes he is pissed off about from the previous guardians.

From her knowledge about her Persona, Mitsuru is efficent with Bufu and yet her weakness lies in Agi. Akihiko is strong in Zio while being weak with Bufu attacks like Minako.

They were indeed a motley crew.

Her eyes opens just in time to realize that the group of four has reacted towards the tenth floor.

"There are... three guardians on this floor!" Mitsuru narrows her eyes, "Stay sharp!"

_**"I need you to analyze these Hands for me!"**_ She can hear Minato call out his request before hearing him command the others to begin using elemental attacks against their enemies.

"Roger," she nods before commanding, "Pentheslia! Analyze them!"

It wasn't until she hears the doors to Tartarus opening, causing her to grab her Evoker and turn around to see-

"Akihiko!" she narrows her eyes, "What are you- Never mind that! I thought I told you to stay at the dorms!"

"I... I can't," Akihiko's grey eyes were narrowed, "It's Minako... Is she okay?"

"What in... urgh!" Mitsuru groans, glaring at the silver-haired man, "Yes, she's fine! You, stay put! Minato! The weakness of those hands are strikes!"

_**"Got it!"**_ She can hear their field leader call out his Persona and Minako's Persona to use their Bash techniques on the enemy.

"That was close," Mitsuru then glares at Akihiko, "_You_, on the other hand... Are you here because you want to be executed or are you truly concerned for Minako?"

"I swear, Mitsuru," Akihiko's grey eyes flash concern, "I...I really am concerned for her. Just... let me know how she is."

The wine-haired woman sighs, shaking her head, "I guess you can stay here at the entrance level. Next time this happens, though-"

"Yeah, yeah," Akihiko winces, knowing _very_ well, "I'll get executed."

* * *

><p>"Okay... <em>those<em> were a pain in the ass!" Junpei groans as they reached up to the fourteenth floor, "I mean, _seriously!_ Whatever happened to those blobby looking shadows!"

"You mean those Mayas," Yukari rolls her eyes as they continue going further inside the floor, "You know, I'm starting to miss those too. They were easy to deal with."

"Not as bad as this one is going to be," Minako gulps, looking towards the large Shadow Guardian in front of them, "What the hell's that!"

Yukari and Junpei immediatly pale as soon as they realized who they were up against.

_**"This Guardian is a Chariot,"**_ They heard Mitsuru warn them, _**"Be careful!"**_

"Got it," Minato narrows his eyes, "Looks like using physical attacks are out for this one; use any elemental attacks!"

"Isn't that what we _always_ use?" Minako groans, taking out her Evoker, "Eurydice! _Garu!_"

"Io! _Garu!_" Yukari yells, summoning her Persona.

"Hermes! _Agi!_" Junpei summons his.

Minato takes his out, "Orpheus! _AGI!_"

All at once, the four Personae begin to attack the large Chariot Guardian, who manages to strike them with Mazio. Seeing this, Minato yells, "Yukari! _Defend yourself!"_

Yukari immediately realizes why and covers herself just in time for her to be hit with the attack, but not being flung against the wall as the result of the attack.

"Should I stay like this!" She cries out, looking towards Minato.

"I'm afraid so," Minato narrows his eyes, "Yukari, wait until I tell you the battle's over. Minako, Junpei, and I can take it from here!"

"A-Are you sure!"

"Yeah," Minato nods before turning his attention back to the battle, "I'll tell you when we need you into battle." With that, Minato runs back towards where Minako and Junpei were as they were continuing to battle against the Shadow Guardian.

Biting her lower lip, Yukari stands up and watches as she watches her friends battle against the Chariot Guardian. Looking at her weapon and at her Evoker, Yukari sighs, looking concerned to the three comrades who were engaged in battle.

_I can't believe that I'm forced on the sides... but I guess Minato's just concerned for me,_ She pauses, _Wait... he knows about my weakness to Zio skills... how does he...?_

She looks over to see Minato, Minako, and Junpei use their Personae to continue attacking the large Shadow; they were just about to beat it, but from the looks on their faces, they look even more fatigued than ever. Narrowing her eyes, Yukari grips on her bow and arrow before making a dash towards where they are.

_I can't become weak! Not anymore!_

"_Hey, SHADOW!"_

This seems to catch the large Shadow;s attention as Yukari poises her Evoker, ready to attack with all her might.

"_How do you like the new __**me**__!_" With a loud clear shot, Io appears to finish off the Shadow with a big gust of wind.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Mitsuru smiles, seeing the familar green glow from the transportation device, "I take it that you all have reached to the barrier?"<p>

"Yup," Minato nods before seeing Junpei dash for the supply of drinks that they brought over prior to entering Tartarus, "Oi, save some for the rest of us!"

"Water! Finally!" Junpei cries out in relief as he chugs the water, "My salvation!"

"Careful, you might catch a brainfreeze," Minako rolls her eyes before seeing someone familiar sitting on the steps, "Akihiko?"

"Hey," Akihiko stands up, slightly wincing from the pain on his arm before walking over towards Minako, "I... um, I wanted to see if you were okay."

Yukari giggles as she asks, "Hey, want some water, Minako?"

"Thanks!" The brunette nods before facing Akihiko again, a shy smile on his face, "I thought you were back at the dorm... but I'm okay, thanks for asking."

The silver-haired man chuckles, "How far did you guys go to?"

"Dude, towards the sixteenth floor!" Junpei stands up, energized once again, "We were kicking some asses from those Shadows!"

Minato chuckles before seeing Mitsuru, "Hey, can you hold on for a minute? I need to look for something."

Mitsuru blinks before nodding, "That is fine; you can use the clock to recover, you know."

"Oh, I know," Minato nods, _That's not where I'm planning to go, though..._

* * *

><p>"Ah, welcome back to the Velvet Room," Igor chuckles, "Do you want me to tell you my true role in assisting you?"<p>

"That would be nice, actually," Minato nods, taking his place at the seat.

"My true role is fusing Personae into creating new ones," The old man chuckles, "Let me warn you; while we have perfected this techinique for a long time, there are times in which the fusion can mess up. Please, forgive us when this happens."

"It's no problem actually," Minato pauses, taking out the Fool, Priestess, Lovers, and Justice Cards, "These are what I use to fuse with?"

"That is correct," Elizabeth nod, "In any case, whatever Personae you fuse also relies on how strong your links are to others. However... your strength on certain Personae are not powerful as of yet."

Minato blinks in confusion.

"Your magician link is only activated by one bond... however, it needs a second bond in order to advance the power of your Personae."

"So... however strong my links determine the strength of my Personae?" Minato frowns, "And... wait, only half of my Magician link is activated?"

"That is correct," Igor nods, a smile on his face, "As is your Chariot, Strength, and Star. For why, you shall see soon..."

Minato narrows his eyes, "Does it have to do with my sister? She has been activating a part of my social links..."

Igor doesn't reply; that mysterious smile remains with him.

"I will find my answer soon, you know," Minato sits up, "But... thank you for telling me how you can help."

"Our services are open whenever you need it," Elizabeth and Theodore nods, bowing.

Igor chuckles, allowing Minato to leave the Velvet Room with new Personae in tow.

Sighing, Minato comes out just in time to see the other members of SEES waiting for Minato to show up. And it was surprising to him to see Akihiko standing next to Minako, out of breath.

"Hey," he nods, "Um... is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" Yukari nods, a light blush escaping her, "It's just... we're all tired from running around in Tartarus."

"Hey, you don't have to tell us twice!" Junpei groans, "How many floors are up in this place?"

"As high as it goes to the top," Mitsuru looks at the doorway, "Rather, I have been wondering myself. But enough of that; you four have done a splendid job defeating the Guardians and getting to the first barrier."

"No problem," Minako smiles, "At least we got some exercise done; tennis practice does come in handy!"

"Hey, does me practicing in games count?" Junpei waves around.

"Hence why you hold your longswords like a baseball bat?" Minato chuckles, patting Junpei on the back.

Mitsuru chuckles... before glaring at Akihiko, "I thought I told you to stay behind in the dorms."

The silver-haired man sighs, "I...I can't help but worry about... you know..." his eyes dart to where Minako was talking to Yukari. Noticing it, Mitsuru sighs before a smirk escapes from her.

"I see. Have you been keeping up with that-"

"I have!" Akihiko's face flushes red, "I-It's between me and Minako, o-okay!"

"All right, as you insist," Mitsuru smirks before dropping it, "But only this one will I allow you to enter inside here. Next time it happens..." This brings back a smirk to her once she sees Akihiko's face pale at the thought of execution, "Well, you understand it also comes with me telling Minako about _every single embarrassing-_"

"Is something going on?" Minako arches an eyebrow, walking up towards the two seniors.

"Oh, nothing!" Akihiko mentally thanked the Gods for Minako to interfere in, "L-Let's go before the Dark hour ends!"

"Oh crap! That's right!" Junpei snaps his fingers, "This place turns back into the school soon!"

"That's right... oh, tomorrow's Sunday!" Yukari realizes, "I have to help with archery team tomorrow!"

"On a Sunday?" Minako stares at the dirty blonde, "Is your coach insane?"

"Let's not do any more ramen bets for the week..." Minato groans at the thought of eating more ramen for the week, "I think I'm getting a little sick of it."

Junpei and Akihiko gapes at Minato, "How the hell are you sick of ramen?"

Mitsuru can only chuckle as they walk out of Tartarus.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sighs before facing over to Theodore while Igor is reading a book, flipping the pages silently, "Brother... whatever we are doing... is it wrong?"<p>

Theodore frowns, looking up at his sister.

"We are not telling Master Minato something that I hope would let him understand why his other links are activating..."

"Sister," Theodore reminds her, "Master Philemon has ordered us not to tell... do you remember?"

Elizabeth pauses before she sighs, closing her golden orbs before worry cast over them, "Why though? Why must it be a secret? Even though it is a terrible price for _him_ to make..."

The young man closes his book, narrowing his golden orbs, "...It must be for the best, no matter how unfair it truly is, letting them be a part of his plan. Even our eldest sister Margaret knows of it and yet she hasn't protested to this..."

The shorter woman sighs, pursing her lips. _And yet, Philemon say this is because it is a part of an agreement or... plan... that he made with a young man who crossed universes..._

* * *

><p>What Minato did not realize was that Minako has already begun the other half of the Magician Link.<p>

"Soooo," Junpei smirks, grabbing onto one of the inari sushi, "I heard Minato's hanging out with Yukarichii today!"

"I know," Minako smirks back while she slurps her ramen, "I _made_ him ask her. He's a bit nervous when it comes to being with girls, ya know?"

"Oh, is that so... so, hey! What's the deal with him and the cross-dressing incident?"

Minako pauses before she giggles, "Not a good time. One, we're in public. Two, I kinda want to tell whenever Minato's around... you know. For _his_ side of the story."

The capped boy blinks... before realization dawns on him, "_Ohhh..._ This is the better way to embarrass him more, eh?"

"Bingo!" Minako winks before going back to her ramen, "Mmm! This tonkotsu ramen _rocks!_ We never had something like this back at Sumaru City!"

"Really?" Junepi blinks, "Just what did you guys have back there?"

"Well..." Minako pauses before frowning, "You know... I don't remember. It's odd, but I have to admit, there are a few stores I'd rather not visit there."

"Dude, I can't wait to get out of the town and explore one day!" Junpei beams, "I mean, come on! Who gets the chance to visit outside Iwatodai once in a while?"

Minako giggles as she continues to slurp her ramen, "At least we're not in Tartarus."

"I know!" Junpei then pauses before he sighs, "Actually, about that... are you two fitting in well in Iwatodai?"

Minako blinks, _What kind of question is that?_ "Well... we are beginning to fit in. I guess the fact that Minato was in the hospital for a while didn't help us a bit either. Why?"

"Eh, just wondering," Junpei shrugs, "But what about you? You feeling fine?"

"Oh... yeah, I think I am," Minako nods, "Is something up?"

"It's just..." Junpei pauses "You have so much energy at school and at the dorms but whenever you're on your own, you seem like you've been burdened with a bunch of stuff."

"O-Oh..."

That Minako had not expected. It was true that she has been burdened with being the twin sister of a blue-haired genius and who is now leader; it doesn't help either that she is currently being burdened with the rumors that are floating about her. So far, Yukari has told her to ignore them, and yet...

_Was Junpei concerned for me?_

"Thanks," Minako warmly smiles, "That means a lot to me, you know..."

"R-Really?" Junpei blinks before he chuckles, "No need to thank me. It's just when I also came here, I had some problems myself when I transferred here. I was just wondering if you're getting used to the school, but it seems like you'll be doing fine." A light-hearted chuckles escapes from him, "Still, girls and guys living in the same dorm? That can't be good!"

"What are you thinking about?" Minako arches an eyebrow, a smirk on her face, "Stop smirking like that!"

"I can't help it, man!" Junpei snickers, "Then again, I don't try to drag love into my work, you know. Then again, who knows? I might fall for somebody! Mwahahaha!"

"Yeah, right!" Minako grins, ""Hey, want kae dama?"

"Sure, but you're paying for it!"

* * *

><p>The long pea coat man grunts as he enters inside the ramen shop, nodding to the cook to whip up his usual: the special over at Hagakure. It could have been what he would consider as a normal, boring day.<p>

No fighting, no Shadow fighting... nothing could go wrong except for his hacking and usual pill intake.

That is until he turns around and freezes at the spot.

There was a capped boy who was animated in his chattering, but that wasn't who caught his attention; it was the person who was with him: a young brunette girl with the ruby eyes that sparks with interest and brighted with joy and life. The one thing that made him catch his breath is the XXII pins that she is wearing...

_Shit. ...oh God, __**she's**__ back...?_

As if it once left, buried feelings from the past at the orphanage came back to him. Laughter from the four children: a silver-haired boy and girl, a dark brown haired boy, and the brunette with wide, happy ruby eyes that chimed in with their laughters and jokes... running around the back alley of Port Island Station...

The fact that whenever _she_ looks at him and asking, begging him to join in playing around with the other two (Aki and Miki), and how she beams whenever he groans and joins them, a smile hidden just for her...

And now she's returned.

_What is she...?_ The dark brown haired man frowns before hearing the chiming of the door, allowing the other individual to enter in. His dark cobalt eyes snap to face the newcomer, the silver-haired annoyance he calls his best friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akihiko arches and eyebrow before sitting in a seat next to him, "Joining you in some ramen."

"And how's that rib injury?" The other man scoffs, eyeing the broken arm as Akihiko stills before cooly muttering some incoherent response about how he is going to get a check-up soon, "Hey, just curious. How many people have joined?"

"I thought you weren't interested in returning," Akihiko frowns before telling the waiter to get him an extra-large, "Why the interest, Shinji?"

"Just curious, idiot."

Akihiko smirks, "We got about four new members. Two of them are twins while the other two are pretty capable. One of them though has an amazing ability."

"Hn."

Akihiko's smirk dissolves into a frown, "Geez, aren't you happy to hear that."

"Like I honestly care about who joined." The man grunts before hearing the familar laugh, only it sounded nice with growing up...

"Please, _please_ tell me that was a joke!" he can hear her laugh, egging the annoying capped idiot to go on, "I mean- really, Junpei?"

Akihiko blinks as he turns towards the tables area to see the other two sitting there, waiting for their orders, "...Minako?"

The man tenses, uneasiness coming through him, "...Minako? That's... _her?_"

Akihiko frowns, turning back towards his friend, "Wait a sec. For a minute, I thought it didn't really matter to you about other people..."

"..."

"Well, she's one of the people who joined us," Akihiko sighs, shaking his head as he sees the waiter coming out with two bowls and delivering it towards the table in which the two are located, "...Minako's changed, even though she moved with her brother seven years ago. She... still has it, you know."

His fists grips once he hears Akihiko mention 'it'.

"Did she look at that damn letter of yours yet?" He frowns.

"Guessing by her expression when she came back..." Akihiko's eyes glaze with what seems to be sadness, "...no."

"Then that means I still have a chance, idiot," The pea coat man smirks, loosening the hold on his fist, jealousy still ringing inside him because he knows, _he knows_ Akihiko still has those feelings for the brunette ruby-eyed girl.

Akihiko narrows his eyes, not saying anything at his friend.

"It doesn't matter anyway," The man pauses, "I don't get attached to people that-"

"And hurt her like you did that day?" Akihiko snarls, grabbing onto the coat collar, "I don't think so, Shinji. Like hell she'll remember you before me!"

The pea coat man scoffs and was about to retort when-

"Senpai?"

Both him and Akihiko freeze, seeing a surprised Minako and an alarmed Junpei looking at both of them.

"What's... going on?" Minako quietly asks both of them, "And... who is-"

"I'm leaving," The pea coat man glares daggers at Akihiko as he storms out of Hagakure, "This isn't over yet, Aki."

"Hey, wait, _Shinji-!"_

'Shinji' didn't stop once to glance back at the restaurant where his friend is or where _she _was either. Still fuming on the inside, he didn't stop walking... until he reaches back into the area he calls his own place: where he slept and just changed his clothing. Honestly, he doesn't have a home after that incident two years ago. And yet-

"Aragaki Shinjiro, I presume?"

Dark sepia-grey eyes widen before turning around to face a young man with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face; a silver earring glinting.

* * *

><p>Today was a bit calm, but that doesn't stop Mitrsuru's concern regarding the recent rise of the Apathy Syndrome victims. It didn't exactly help that there were some standing there in Iwatodai and Port Island, especially since she had to be the first to reach to the dorm.<p>

_This is troublesome,_ she frowns as she slides the key into the lock, opening the door, _We must do something about this... we have already traveled to Tartarus and yet this does nothing to alleviate our troubles._

She sighs, trying to lift some of the stress from her. It wasn't just the Apathy Syndrome that is annoying her; it was also Student Council... or rather she is debating about asking either Minato or Minako to join. While she wants to see Minato's leadership potential, she is beginning to see that some of the students seem to get along with Minako better because of her infectious nice and chipper personality, which Mitsuru will have to admit, has gotten Mitsuru thinking that she can take Minako as her younger sister seeing as how she and Mitsuru work along (other than Yukari, which Mitsuru has noticed that Yukari does not particuraly enjoy the woman's company... why is that?).

And then there was her trying to figure out what Akihiko's relation was with Minako. Aside that she has been telling Akihiko her threat to him about executing him... How can she forget that? Oh the wonders of using Bufu skills... she can't help but laugh softly as she takes her boots off. So far, from what she saw between the two, Akihiko seems to be smitten with Minako while the poor girl is clueless on his feelings for her. And then there was that locket Minako has around her...

_That's going to be something I want to find out,_ she feels for one of the slippers that the females wear before she looks down to see something else.

There was a pair of shoes already there, replacing one of the extra slippers that the males wear.

"Odd, wasn't I the first to come in the dorm first?" Mitsuru's wine colored eyes narrow, "Akihiko said he is going to be busy with Minako later tonight... training he says... Arisato is most likely out with Takeba and Iori at this time... and the Chairman is most definently not allowed unless I unlock the door. So who in the world...?"

Walking cautiously towards the lobby, she sees no one there as it looks to be empty except for the pressure cooker (lately, she has noticed Yukari and Minako looking at it and mentioning about how easy it is to cook some dinner inside the crock pot). Sighing, she walks up the stairs towards the third floor (nobody was in the second floor nor third floor lobby area) before entering inside her room... to drop her bag off and retrieving one of her spare epees.

Only logical explanation?

It was either the rooftop or the command room. Anybody would be caught dead going out from the back door of the dorms; Mitsuru's father made sure since he installed security cameras in that room.

And the rooftop was locked.

"This is absurd," Mitsuru groans, shaking her head as she heads for the command room, "Perhaps if I was hallucinating or something... whose shoes are those?"

"It's about time you showed up, Mitsuru Kirijo."

Mitsuru freezes once she hears the voice speaking from the figure standing near the window. _No way... how can he..._

"Your father has informed about your experiences regarding the new recruits and Tartarus. It's an amazement seeing as how far this group has begun just about two years ago."

"How did you..."

"Get close to your father?" A chuckle and Mitsuru grows rigid, seeing the face of one smug Kei Nanjo, his eyes piercing through hers, "You do know that even though the Kirijo Group has separated from The Nanjo Group, we are still in good terms."

Mitsuru's eyes narrow, gripping her sword at hand, "What are _you_ doing here, _Nanjo?_"

"Why, Mitsuru," Kei smiles, chuckling, "I'm here to be bastard Ikutsuki's replacement."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: I suppose there is one explanation in order.

**"Kei Nanjo is taking Ikutsuki's place? But then that means..."**

I know Ikutsuki is important... for a reason in which I will not say because it is a spoiler, but because I am goign to presume most of you have played the game, this is what I will say: Ikutsuki manages to manipuate SEES and Takeharu, but I will still place this element in the story. Just how will be different. Kei Nanjo is taking Ikutsuki's place... but he is there for a different reason and no way in bloody hell is he going to manipulate SEES. This could also undergo into the category of "What if Ikutuski was kick out of being SEES's advisor and what the direction of SEES will go under?"

So... with that in mind... more will be explained in another question.

**"**_**Shinjiro?**_** Is he appearing earlier than usual? And his condition..."**

I know, I know. His condition isn't revealed until the summer with the idiot duo and female comes in (coughtakayasinsanecough). And that nobody else knows about it is also alarming.

Let me explain.

Last chapter, do you recall when Kei finds out about a student's 'medical condition'? He was alarmed to find out about Shinjiro's... special case in which he decides to enlist the help of- yes, Naoya and Maki.

And he has feelings for Minako... well, I'll see where this is going. Love triangle?

**"What does Takeharu mean 'that incident' involving Ikutsuki?"**

This is a spolier alert (but if you've played the game before, then go ahead and read anyway). So if you don't want to know, SKIP. Otherwise...

Remember how Jin mentioned that Ikutsuki was the one who experimented on him, Takaya, and Chidori to artifically draw out their Personas? And how Ikutsuki was insane enough to not only kill Takeharu but also (indirectly) cause Shinjiro's demise/coma and also manipulated the members of SEES? And not to mention how he manages to fool Takeharu about the true intentions of his father and the Dark Hour?

Rather than having Takeharu being so blind with Ikutsuki's true intentions, I made the story shift so that Takeharu has been suspicous of Ikutsuki from the start (alongside Mitsuru) and asking Ikutsuki's replacement (Kei) to tell the rest of SEES what he has done that Takeharu has deemed unworthy and unhumane: experimenting on orphans and somehow manipulating one certain former member of SEES into taking those pills... and that he is being a double agent towards another group.

If you can see where I am heading with this, then you can tell that's how much I hate Ikutsuki in the game.

**"Why are the dialogue for the S. Links different?"**

I have my reasons...

**"Aren't Minato's Chariot and Strength S. Links supposed to be in different areas?"**

Okay, granted, I haven't played the MC version of P3. I only played the FeMC version (I guess I should play the MC version, huh.) I think it was mentioned at in the game, Yuko can be found in the 2nd floor hallway next to the classroom while Kazuchi is in the classroom. And also... I am not going to follow the romance route for Yuko or Chihiro for that matter (believe me when I say it is a bad idea to date other women at once... the same should go for Fuuka and Mitsuru, but I have something planned for those two already. I'll give you a hint why: Go to Youtube and look up Commu Break. Possibly the most hilarous reason about why you should never date multiple women/men).

I just hope to God I won't do this long of a chapter again.

**S. Links So Far (for those keeping score):**

**Fool, Magician, Hierophant, Chariot, Strength, Star**


	7. Fear's AwakeAnger's Beating Loud

A/N: Out from college for the Thanksgiving and Christmas break! Meaning that I can update more frequently.

**namine23:** Minako's past with... Akihiko and Shinjiro? They don't recall Minato because he wasn't like Minako and played around with other kids. And thanks! This is actually my first time writing about Naoya, Maki, and Kei and I have seen some of their personalities based from the playthroughs from Persona and Persona 2. I'm just surprised about the Persona summoning for 1 and 2 while 3 and 4 are... like apparitions and I think your reasoning for having Philemon handing the Personas in 1 and 2 while in 3 and 4, it was Igor who presented the Personae. And I did fix the mistakes- thanks for letting me know!

...All right, this is getting tiring after writing the disclaimer over and over. So I am going to guess that by now, you all know that I don't own the series nor the characters of said series. I only have my copy of the game for the PSP. After this chapter, the disclaimer will no longer be there because I am pretty sure you too are sick of seeing it.

Warning:...aside seeing Mitsuru yell and threaten at someone that is not Minato, Akihiko, or Junpei? There is a tiny spoiler at the end about a certain _someone._

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>007: Fear's AwakeAnger's Beating Loud (Priestess)**

* * *

><p>"May I have a word with you?"<p>

Minato blinks, looking up to see Mitsuru standing next to him, arms crossed.

They were back inside the dorm and already Mitsuru looks annoyed with something. He did hang out with Yukari, but it was more like a series of awkward conversations inside of Chagall Cafe. This was after Minako catches Yukari from her archery practice, which was mostly what Minato and Yukari talked about. What was worse was that he couldn't get anything out from her except for Yukari's stammering responses before they both decide that the day was just not going so well and decide to go to the dorms.

It was odd, considering how easy she talked to him back at the hospital. And now... she was also blushing when he approaches her.

And now Mitsuru wants to talk to him... about...?

"Um, sure," Minato nods, "What's the matter?"

He should be also glad that Yukari went straight up to her room, claiming that she needs to study.

"It's... better if you see for yourself," Mitsuru's lips draws into a thin line. Frowning, Minato decides to follow her up towards the Command Room. It wasn't until when the door opens that Minato realizes who was sitting on the chair where the Chairman normally sits.

A man with slicked black hair and glasses is leaning against the chair; his number one blue scarf contrasts greatly against his black suit. His brown eyes gleam with a slight surprise as he notices Minato enter in. A small smile appears in his normally haughty look.

"Oh. Hey, Nanjo-san," Minato nods as the glasses wearing man nods back. And he sees Mitsuru look shocked at how _calm_ Minato is in front of Kei Nanjo.

"Ah, Minato-kun," Kei smiles, "I take that you're better now. How's Minako-chan?"

"She's doing well too," The blue-haired teen nods before facing Mitsuru, "...so, is this who you wanted to talk to me about?"

"...yes, actually," The wine-haired woman tightly grates, "I understand he's related to you through... your-"

"Adoptive guardians," Kei finishes, a small smirk on his face.

Mitsuru narrows, her eyes, gritting her teeth every so slightly, "...however, would you care to ask him why he is here... sitting in the _Command Room?_"

Minato blinks in surprise, hearing the irriation in her voice before facing Kei again, "Umm-"

"I have already told her," Kei chuckles, amused by the fuming woman's reaction as he takes off his glasses and cleans them with a cloth he takes out from his pocket, "I am here to be Ikutsuki's replacement. ...for now. Perhaps I shall call your father and let _him_ explain about-"

"That will be alright, _thank you,_" Mitsuru tightly smiles, "However, I believe he is _busy_ at the moment-"

"M-Mitsuru-senpai?" Now Minato was officially afraid of the wine-haired woman at the moment, "U-um... why am I here again?"

"To let me ask you a favor, of course," Kei chuckles, taking the secret delight into seeing Mitsuru fuming further, "Would you mind calling the remaining member of SEES here? I want to meet them face-to-face if I was to become an associate of SEES."

"You mean the _supervisor, Nanjo,"_ Mitsuru's voice is now venemous, "Minato... if you don't mind?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room felt colder than the snows of Mount Fuji. Backing up slowly, Minato nods before dashing out of the room and running downstairs just in time to see the remaining members of SEES (including Yukari) sitting in on the couches, watching something.

"U-Um, guys?" Minato hopes to make this quick and harmless if possible, "Mitsuru called you guys up to... meet with someone in the command room."

Junpei blinks and groans, "Really? I just came home from eating a shit ton of ramen with-"

"Mitsuru-senpai's going to murder someone if we don't hurry up," The panicked blue-haired teen cuts into whatever Junpei is saying, "_Now._"

At that point, Junpei and Akihiko's faces pale as Yukari and Minako stare at Minato, confused.

"What the hell's happened to you?" Minako arches an eyebrow.

Minato gulps and before he opens his mouth to respond, a loud, frustrated screech of terror (That sounded like a death threat) was heard from the Command Room before a series of shots rang out... and a laugh was heard.

"Is this _really_ the best you can do, Kirijo?"

_Now_ Minako pales, hearing the familiar voice. Yukari arches an eyebrow, still confused.

"Who _is_ that?" The dirty-blonde asks.

Minato gulps, "...Yukari, Akihiko, Junpei... you're going to meet my uncle's friend and our godfather: Kei Nanjo."

Yukari frowns, "All right, what did he do to-"

_"I WILL EXECUTE YOU, NANJO!"_ Mitsuru's voice was heard, _"YOU DARE QUESTION AND INSULT MY ABILITIES AS A LEADER JUST BECAUSE I AM A __**FEMALE?"**_

Now all five members stare at the fourth floor, pale as a sheet.

"...um, should we...?" Yukari motions towards the stairs before Minato nods, causing all of them to run towards the stairs to stop Mitsuru's murder rampage towards Kei Nanjo.

* * *

><p>Junpei was grinning like a madman... rather he was too giddy about something.<p>

It was May 1st and Minato has noticed that there was a great amount of the Lost. Quite frankly, it was a disturbing sight to see, knowing how distant and zombified those people are.

But that's not what was bothering him.

"What are you grinning for?" Minato frowns, "And you've been like that all day. So spill."

"You see this?" Junpei takes out a manilla folder, "Akihiko-senpai's at the hospital getting a checkup, but he called me earlier-"

"While class was still in session?"

"I did leave for a bit to take the call- don't worry! I didn't get in trouble for it!"

_So says the guy who gets in trouble for sleeping in class,_ Minato rolls his eyes, even though he knows he is not any better.

"He asked me to bring him _this_," Junpei continues, the smirk back on his face, "Yup! He knows who to count on, all right!"

"So, what is it?"

Both Minato and Junpei nearly jumped in surprise to see Minako and Yukari standing next to them, each with their bags on them as they looked like they were ready to leave.

"It's the class roster for 2-E," Junpei smirks, "And by the way, it was _me_ he asked."

"Yeah right," Yukari rolls her eyes, "The only reason he asks you to come along is because you have nothing to do after school."

"I resent that!"

"Yukari," Minako shakes her head before cutting in, "Hey, do you mind if we come along? Tennis practice isn't happening today and neither is archery."

"What about Minato's kendo?"

Minato shrugs, "My uniform hasn't arrived yet, so I have time to go today."

"Are you _serious?_" Junpei hangs his head, "Akihiko-senpai asked me, you know! I mean, granted, he'll be happy just to see Minako there too, but... you both?"

"Isn't it good enough to have _all_ of us come?" Yukari crosses her arms, "We're all concerned about him, you know."

The capped boy begins to sputter before defeat shows in his face.

"Fine. But _**I**_ get to deliver the papers!"

* * *

><p>The first thing the group noticed was that Akihiko was <em>not<em> in the room he was supposed to be in.

Instead, there sat a young man with a long pea coat and a black beanie, his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking very stoic.

"Hey, wait a sec," Minako blinks, looking surprised, "Isn't he... the guy Junpei and I saw back at Hagakure?"

_This_ causes Yukari and Minato to stare at her in alarm before Junpei gapes and whispers, "Oh _yeah!_ ...wait, why the fuck is _he_ here?"

"Dunno- just ask where senpai is!" Yukari winces, seeing how the man is glaring at them.

Junpei gulps, taking a step forward, "Ummm... h-hey, is Akihiko-senpai... ermmm... in this room?" He starts to panic, "By any chance?"

"He's almost done checking with the doctor," The pea coat man deadpans, glaring at the four of them, "What are you all doing here anyway?"

"That's my line!"

This time, all four of them jump and turn around to see a surprised Akihiko who just chuckles, "Sorry about that."

"N-No, it's okay," Minako shakes her head, "We... just came to see you! But... there's nothing wrong with you, is there?"

"I'm just here for a checkup," The silver haired man shrugs before seeing the pea coat man standing up, "Are you leaving already?"

"What do you think?" The beanie man glares at him, "I don't have time for this shit." As he steps towards the group, he pauses to glance at Minako, who is nervous under his stare.

"Minako... right?"

"H-Huh?" Ruby eyes widen in alarm to meet stoic dark brown, "How did you-"

"...never mind."

With that, the pea coat man left the room. All tensions went out as soon as the rest of the group (minus Akihiko) let out a relieved sigh.

"W-Who was that?" Junpei stammers, hoping to God he would never meet him again.

Akihiko grimaces, eyes casting down, "A friend from... school. Sorta."

"School?" Minato frowns, "I don't see him around the campus at all. Who is he?"

"Something you shouldn't know," The silver-haired man sighs before glancing at the folder Junpei was holding, "Hey, Junpei. Is that the thing I asked for?"

This changes Junpei's mood as he beams, handing the senior the folder, "Yup! But what do you need the folder for?"

"Something... for later," Akihiko shrugs before testing his left arm by punching it in the air, "Well, seems to be fine and looks to be fine."

"Should you _not_ move your arm because of your ribs?" Yukari frowns, concerned, "And why boxing? That seems to be a dangerous sport to begin with."

"Well... I need to get back to my training," Akihiko's eyes narrow, "I've already wasted enough time just sitting around and waiting for something to happen. And besides... I didn't choose boxing because it's just a sport." He takes one look at Minako before a light blush appears on his face, "I-It's because I wanted to learn how to fight."

"You mean, for self-defense?"

"Yeah, that too," he shrugs, "But I know what it feels like being powerless and not being able to do anything and I don't want to feel that way again."

"Just as long as it doesn't involve you getting stronger," Minako sighs, placing her hands on her hips, "And thinking that you're in a game."

"Wait, what's the problem about thinking about it like a game?" Junpei squawks at the brunette, "They're good for hand-eye coordination!"

"When it comes to reaction time, maybe," Yukari rolls her eyes, "And plus, you think more in lines of _video_ games, Stupei! Not an actual game!"

"Ah shaddup, Yukarichii! You don't even know how to hold a hand-held controller!"

This made the pink-clad junior fume, "**WHAT! **I'll show _you_, _Stupei! _I'm good at games!"

"Oh good," Minato groans, facepalming, "Nice going, Junpei. Now you see what the hell you just caused?"

"Oops?" The capped boy squeaks before yelping from having Yukari smack him, "Ow ow ow!"

"No wonder this gets you popular with the girls, Junpei," Minako shakes her head as the five begin to leave, "You're even worse than Minato-nii when it comes to talking to them!"

This time, Minato glares at Minako, "**What** was that?"

"Hey, better than me," Akihiko sighs, "I'd _rather_ be one of you and not have the girls being impressed with me as much."

With this, Minako smirks, "Oh! Did I forget to tell you all about Minato's _cross-dressing_ incident?"

"No, we are _not_ going _there!"_ Minato groans, only to be drowned with laughter.

* * *

><p>It was after they returned to the dorm that Ikutsuki was there, talking with Kei Nanjo and Mitsuru before realizing that they were talking about the amount of the Lost that were increasing. That doesn't make Minato stop realizing that the Chairman looks really uncomfortable having the Nanjo heir in the same room- he was fidgeting.<p>

Nevertheless, Minato ate dinner with the others (surprisingly, Akihiko's cooking was decent for someone who knows how to make fried rice) and finished his homework before going to sleep. But this time, he had a feeling that he was being stared at...

Waking up, he sees the eerie green and yellow glow and then sees the young boy with the striped clothing; this time, he is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, how've you been?" The boy asks, a small smile on his face.

"It's you," Minato blinks to wave off any weariness from his eyes before frowning, "...what are you doing here... never mind that, how did you get in my room?"

"Are you feeling better from the last time we spoke?" The young boy asks before slightly frowning, "And what kind of welcome is that? I'm _always_ with you, you know..."

"I think you mentined it before," Minato sits up on his bed, still facing the young boy, "...like I asked, what are you doing? I'm... feeling better, by the way."

"That's good to hear," The boy chuckles, "One week from now, there will be a full moon. Be careful; it's one of **them**."

"...them?" Minato echos before his eyes narrows, "...wait a sec. It's not one of those Shadows that attacked the dorm, is it?"

"It might be," The boy smiles before concern spreads to his face, "This is one of your greatest challenges since your power is still growing; you must be prepared."

"Any particular warnings I should know?" Minato arches an eyebrow, not scared but rather because curious about it.

The boy's bright sapphire eyes glint from the yellow light, "Time is of the essence. I'm sure you're aware of it, but let your sister and comrades know that."

"I'm sure that I... hey, you said you would tell what Minako has to do with this!" Minato frowns, recalling that.

The boy blinks before he giggles, "As I said, the chess pieces are arranging as we speak... a few more comrades are on their way, but not yet. I can't tell you about your sister's role... not yet."

_What? Again with this cyptic talk..._

"I'll come see you again when your ordeal's over," The boy smiles before fading away, "Goodbye for now..."

"Wait, kid-!" Minato just realized about the contract until it was too late. Groaning with frustration, Minato flops back onto his bed, stringing a series of curse words before falling asleep for the next day.

* * *

><p>A week later, the boy's warning rings in his mind as a chant, making Minato have a feeling that something like the large multiple armed Shadow will show up tonight. As soon as school was over, Minato immediately stands up and walks out of the door... not before encountering Yukari, Minako, and Junpei, who look surprised to see him leave so abruptly.<p>

"Minako, talk to Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai," Minato whispers, "And do _not_ go anywhere else today except for the dorm. Something's going to happen tonight... and I want to be ready."

"What is it?" Junpei asks, but Minato doesn't reply as he leaves the room and nearly runs out of the classroom.

Yukari stares at them before looking at Minako, who looks annoyed.

"Is your brother... okay?"

The brunette shrugs, "Who knows? Guess we'll find out."

"Meh," Junpei shrugs before facing the two girls, "So... you guys up for ramen?"

Yukari shrugs, "Eh. Why not."

"Fine by me," Minako nods as the three left the classroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Dark Hour hits Iwatodai, Kei closes his cellphone, seeing the screen fade into black. Looking up from his seat, he can see the young Kirijo as she is sitting at the chair, tuning some of the buttons and looking at the screen.<p>

Mitsuru grimaces as she leans back at her chair. Then she turns to glare at the man sitting at the couch.

"Would you _mind_ helping me with this, Nanjo?"

Kei arches an eyebrow, staring at the large set of equipment, "Just what does it do, anyway?"

The wine-haired woman resists to hold back a curse before hearing the door open. Akihiko enters, inside the room, looking a bit surprised before shaking his head, walking towards Mitsuru.

"Are you still up?" Then he frowns, "Wait a sec. I didn't know you can scan outside of Tartarus..."

"You may never know when the enemy might appear," Mitsuru shrugs as she turns back towards the control, "But I'll be honest... I lack the power. This is the best Penthesilea can do with data gathering. I can barely scan through the first couple of floors of Tartarus without having to use the equipment."

"And hence why you need someone with the ability to scan the area," Kei finishes as he walks over to where they are, "I thought you mentioned that the power of Persona is broader than that."

Mitsuru's eyes widens before she sighs, "...you're right. I hate to admit it to you, Nanjo... but that is because we have someone who can switch Personae in the middle of battle. It has only been a couple of weeks since he awoke to his ability."

"I take that you're talking about Minato?" She looks at Kei in alarm as Akihko stares at the man in surprise, "...I know what you are talking about. His Arcana is infinite while yours is only limited to one. As the same goes for mine as well."

"And yours is...?" Akihiko asks, curiosity piqued. Mitsuru is still contiuing to listen for the signals with the radio and yet she is curious too. _What __**is**__ Nanjo's Persona? He has mentioned before... is this why he is taking over the Chairman's place? Wait, __**why**__ in the world am I curious with him?_

"Ah, about that..." That was when she sees the look of sadness on his eyes before he covers it with his concern, "...not now. What about trying to track a Shadow?"

"Oh, my apologizes," Mitsuru sighs before gasping, "...A shadow! But... how?"

"Mitsuru?" This catches both men's attention.

"I found one, but there's something wrong," Her crimson orbs narrows with suspicion, "The reading is way too big... unless..." She trails off before standing up, "It's one of _**them**_."

"Are you serious?" Akihiko's eyes widens as Kei's narrowed.

"Sanada," Kei signals the senior, "Wake the others. This is an emergancy."

Akihiko nods before pressing on the alarm button, signaling the remaining four... ...causing the said remaining four to rush into the command room.

"Where it is!" Junpei exclaims first, "I'll rip it a new one!"

"Calm down, Iori," Mitsuru shuts off the signal before facing them, "It's one of the larger Shadows and it is outside of Tartarus. We have to defeat it as quickly as possible before it manages to destroy half of the city and cause panic."

Mitsuru catches Minato frowning, knowing_ very_ well what is really means.

"Count me in then!" Junpei smirks, full of energy, "I can't wait to kick some Shadow ass!"

"Junpei..." Yukari groans as Minako winces, "Seriously?"

"Where exacrtly is the Shadow located?" Minato asks, "Can you at least tell us that first before we know what to do?"

"It's in front of the Iwatodai Station inside of the monorail," Kei sits down where Mitsuru was earlier and presses a few buttons, "It shouldn't take long for you all to go to the monorail, correct?"

"Not really, but we have to go there then," Minako looks a bit nervous, "Wait! The Chairman-"

"I'll be taking over the Chairman's place for the time being," Kei stops her from continuing, "However, backup here is crucial, just in case some Shadows come to attack the dorm again."

"In that case," Mitsuru turns around to Akihiko, "You. Stay here with Nanjo and help him."

"Wha- Are you kidding me!" Akihiko growls, "I'm going! I've been waiting for a long time to get back into the ring!"

"No, _you_ still need to recover!" Mitsuru glares daggers at him, "Or do you want another reminder what would happen if you decide to come along? You'll just be a hinderance to the others."

Akihiko grips his fist, but doesn't say anything before groaning in frustation.

"Akihiko," He looks to see Minako, "Don't worry. We'll be safe. _I'll_ be safe... just stay here and relax, okay?"

"...dammit, fine," Akihiko heaves out a heavy sigh before seeing Minato smirk at him, "What?"

"My sister'll be safe with me."

Akihiko sighs before pointing at him, "In that case, Minato, _you're_ in charge."

"Again?" This time, it was Junpei who is glaring at him, "Why does he... argh, goddammmit, looks like you get to be playing leader. Sucks to be you."

"Whatever, Junpei," Yukari cuts in, wanting out of the room and away from the high tension, "Should we at least go?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mitsuru nods, "I have to get ready; the four of you, grab your weapons and wait for me at the front of the station. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Gotcha," Yukari nods before having Minato have his say, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The next fifteen minutes seem like an eternity to the four of them, who were impatiently waiting for their senpai to show up.<p>

"Where _is_ she?" Yukari mutters, fidgeting where she is sitting.

"Probably getting her hair ready," Junpei rolls his eyes before getting a jab on the ribs from Minako, "Ow!"

"She'll be here soon, don't worry," Minako sighs before looking up at the night sky, "...wow, I never though I'd say this, but the moon looks creepy as hell."

"It looks even creepier during the Dark Hour, especially on a full moon," Yukari shivers, "That yellow's off putting..."

"You said it," Junpei shakes his head before they hear a sound of a motorcycle running, "...huh? What the? Do you guys...?"

"Yeah," Minato blinks, "I thought all electronics are out during the Dark Hour. Is it a Shadow?"

"It's Mitsuru's motorcycle," Minako replies before seeing Junpei, Minato, and Yukari staring at her, "...what? She told me a couple of days ago. And she even let me have a ride at it too!"

"...when was this?" Minato arches an eyebrow before seeing the motorcycle get closer. As the bike stops running, Mitsuru steps off the white bike and takes off her helmet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mitsuru rolls her shoulders before setting her helmet down, "Listen very carefully. I'll be providing support from here, so everything else should be the same. Akihiko and Nanjo found out that the Shadow is located inside a monorail that isn't far from the station."

"Wait, doesn't this mean we have to walk on the tracks to get there?" Yukari gasps, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"You do know that the monorails don't operate during the Dark Hour, right?" Mitsuru blinks before she sighs, "Well... I guess this is the first time you all found out about it."

"Actually," Minako shrugs, "Not me."

The wine-haired senior was about to ask how when she chuckles, "Oh. I see..."

"Hang on," Junpei is still staring at the bike in awe, "What about your bike?"

"...you're still thinking about _that!"_ Minato hisses, "Focus!"

A loud beeping can be heard from the bike before Mitsuru picks it up, "I'm at the station and I'm with the others. Can you read me?"

_**"Loud and clear,"**_ They can hear Kei's voice from the transmission, _**"I can read the signal from here too. Get them ready so they can board the train."**_

"...I was going to do that," Mitsuru grumbles before handing the four their transmitters, "But _thank you_ for reminding me, _Nanjo._"

Minato freezes before he mentally groans, placing his transmitter on his ear. This is definitely _not_ going to end well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"There's a monorail about two hundred meters ahead," <strong>_Mitsuru's voice can be heard loud and clear as the group approach the tracks, _**"We have to hurry before the Shadows can attack the passengers and cause damage."**_

"We're on our way," Minato nods as the four quickly made their way towards the still monorail.

"This... is it?" Yukari stares at it, "Huh. I don't see any other ones anywhere."

_**"This is where the readings are coming from,"**_ They can hear Mitsuru musing, _**"Is there anything out of the ordinary?"**_

"Not that we can see," Minako frowns, "It looks... normal."

_**"I see... still, proceed with caution and stay together."**_

Junpei smirks as he chuckles, "Hermes is just _beggin'_ to be used!"

"...you can hear your Persona too?" Minako stares at the capped boy before looking to see a ladder on the side, "Hey! We can use that to get in!"

"Good! I don't want to knock down the doors anyway," Yukari sighs in relief as Minako first climbs up the ladder before she follows. Then she pauses before placing a hand over her skirt, glaring at Junpei and Minato, "...don't you _dare_ look up!"

"Yeah yeah..." Junpei rolls his eyes before a michevous glint is seen in his eyes, "But don't blame me and Minato if we decide to catch a glimpse!"

"I'd rather not think about that," Minato grumbles, a light blush coming onto his face. And he is pretty sure Mitsuru, Akihiko, and even Kei were embarrassed to hear _that_.

"Saaay, Minako..." Yukari catches the brunette's attention, "Why don't we bury Junpei _and_ your brother and leave them behind?"

"If they ever catch a glimpse of underneath my skirt," Minako smirks, "...why not."

"What the- I'm your older brother!" Minato glares at her as the two girls quickly climb up the ladder and into the interior of the car before Junpei and Minato climb up, "...argh, dammit."

"We'll get back at them later," Junpei rolls his eyes, "...still, I wanted to see what Yukarichii was wearing today-"

_SMACK._

"You're an idiot, Junpei." Minato deadpans as Junpei winces from having an empty bottle thrown at his chin before entering inside the monorail.

* * *

><p>Inside the monorail was creepier than the station. Aside being in a closed, dark space, there were various coffins scattered throughout the monorail; it was the late night ride, meaning not a lot of people were on the monorail, making the entire enviroment scarier than what it should have been.<p>

Junpei walks up to the closest coffin and winces, seeing the uncanny red gleam from the coffin.

"Yeesh, this poor stiff _has_ to be a passenger," he grimaces, "...so, that's what a transmogged guy looks up close, huh?"

"Scary," Minako shudders, "The sad thing is, they don't recall a single little thing when the Dark Hour is over..."

"Probably better than having them freaked out over seeing a series of black blobs," Yukari looks around before frowning, "...wait a minute, we're not at a station, so..."

"Is something wrong?" Minato asks, concerned as to what Yukari was getting at.

"Why are the doors to the monorails wide open?"

That makes Minato, Minako, and Junpei freeze before realizing how true the statement was. Indeed, the doors were open-

"H-Hey!" Minako gasps, "One of them just closed!"

"What!" Yukari gasps to see another close on them, "Are you- what _the-!_"

Junpei runs towards a door before it closes on his hand, "OW! Damn, it won't open-! It slammed my fingers, _dammit!"_

"This is not right," Minato hisses, narrowing his eyes as he tries to open the door, "Crap! They're not budging-"

_**"What's wrong?"**_ Mitsuru's voice calls out, _**"What happened?"**_

_**"Minato! What the hell's going on!"**_ That was Akihiko's voice back from the Command Room.

"We're trapped inside the monorail," Minato frowns, "It seems that the Shadow has noticed us and trapped us in."

_**"Tch... for now, be ready for anything,"**_ Mitsuru does not sound too happy to hear this, _**"All of you, proceed with exterme caution!"**_

"W-We'll try to," Minako narrows her ruby eyes, gripping onto her naginata as Junpei runs back to where the others are.

"R-Roger!" Yukari frantically nods as Minato begins to walk towards the only open door that leads towards the next car, "Minato... what now?"

"Move forward," Minato replies steely, "Come on! What are we waiting for?"

It didn't take long for the four of them to run towards the next car and for them to realize there was _nothing_. No Shadows, that is. The deafening silence is making the mood between all four of them tense.

"What the hell?" Junpei frowns, "I don't see any Shadows..."

"Just where are they?" Minako slightly relaxes, but keeps her guard up.

A bit further later, Yukari gulps, "It's really creepy..."

"What's the matter?" Junpei arches and eyebrow, "..._scared?_"

"No!" Yukari was about to yell at Junpei when they heard Minako gasp, "W-What happened?"

"There's a Shadow!" The brunette cries out, making the four prepare for battle as they see the lone Shadow.

It was actually a Shadow that looks like a woman's hair wig except it has a hollow golden crown with a book inside it... only it didn't look like it was going to attack. Instead, it turns around, opens the door to the next car, and floats further inside the next car, making all four SEES member stare at the spot the Shadow was before.

"...what the hell was _that?"_ Minato frowns before seeing Junpei push forward, "Hey! Junpei!"

_**"Wait! Iori, stop for a minute!"**_ Mitsuru's voice was heard; she too must have saw through Penthesilea what happened, _**"Something's not right... that's not the Shadow would normally act."**_

"But, but but-" Junpei groans, "If we don't go after it, then we're gonna lose it!"

"It's in a monorail, Junpei," Yukari frowns, "How in the world would you lose track of it in an area that's going in one direction?"

"She's got a point," Minako looks forward, "That Shadow can be up in the carts ahead of us, but that is odd... why did it float away like that?"

_**"Minato, you're the one in charge," **_Mitsuru's voice clips, _**"What do you think is the more apporpiate action?"**_

"We need to be careful," Minato frowns, "I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Yeah, yeah, forget your advice!" Junpei growls, glaring at Minato, "We can beat the shit outta that thing with no problem! Hell, if you decide to act all _fucking_ pansy about it, _then_ _**I'll**__ do it myself!"_

With that, a fuming Junpei dashes towards the next car while blocking out the protests of Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Kei along with Yukari and Minako. Minato's lips just tightens, gritting his teeth.

"Junpei!" Yukari was about to sprint after him, "Wait!"

_**"Watch out! Behind you!"**_ Mitsuru's voice alerts the three second-years, causing them to turn around just in time to see a group of Shadows that consists of two crosses and two wig-like Shadows.

"Crap," Minato growls before taking out his Evoker.

* * *

><p>"Junpei did <em><strong>WHAT?<strong>_"

Kei winces at the volume of Akihiko's voice after hearing what Mitsuru just told them the recent occurences that involves a certain capped boy.

_**"You heard me,"**_ Mitsuru sighs, sounding really annoyed, _**"Iori ran off on his own after the Shadow without heeding attention to Minato and me."**_

Akihiko, Kei can tell, is frustrated and holding back a series of curses as Kei took the mantle of finding out what to do next, "Mitsuru, this is Nanjo speaking. Where are the others?"

_**"They are now fighting against a group of Shadows that showed up a moment ago,"**_ Mitsuru replies, _**"It's just Arisato, Minako, and Takeba... I'm now worried about Iori. Why Iori ran off like that, I will never know. And yet I can't help but worry about the Shadows' goals..."**_

"Sanada and I will worry about the Shadow's location, take care of the second-years," Nanjo orders her, "They need your help more than ever and-"

_**"Just wait a minute! I can try to find out the Shadow's location on my part!"**_ Mitsuru interupts him, _**"What gives you the right to order me, the leader of SEES, around?"**_

"He does have a point, Mitsuru," Akihiko voices his opinion, "You don't have to taek on the burden of contacting two groups at once."

_**"...Akihiko. Are you really trying to get me angry?"**_

"This isn't helping at the moment, Kirijo princess!" Nanjo frowns, "We need to help the others on the monorail- Like I said, take care of the three; Sanada and I will take care of finding the shadow!"

_**"...WHAT did you call me, Nanjo?"**_

"I called you by your appropiate title, _princess,_" The Nanjo heir smirks, "Shall I continue to bombard you more?"

_**"Once we return from this mission,"**_ Mitsuru's voice sounds deadly, _**"You will be executed, Nanjo. And I will enjoy every single moment of it."**_

"Try me, _princess,_" Kei drawls before hearing the wine-haired woman huff and return to her post of helping others. Akihiko just stared at Kei before the man shrugs, "...is something the matter, Sanada?"

"How the hell can you stand up to Mitsuru, out of all people, like _that?"_ He gapes incredulously, "You do know what her executions are, _right?"_

"I know what her executions are," Kei smirks, eyes narrowing as his glasses glint from the screen light, "However... unlike most of you, I can handle Bufu abilities," He turns back to the screen, "Try to find out where the large Shadow is. That boy Iori needs to learn when to listen..."

"Got it," Akihiko nods as he tunes some of the buttons, trying to find the Shadow's original location.

* * *

><p>Yukari huffs, shaking her head as Minako sets down her Evoker. Just when they thought they have defeated the first group of Shadows, another group of Shadows shows up from the next car and from the top; annoyed <em>and<em> angry at what Junpei has done, Minato, Minako, and Yukari immediately defeated the Shadows.

Now there were no more signs of enemies in the car they are in.

"This is _just_ what the enemy wanted us to do," Yukari mutters as they begin to run towards the next car, "Dammit, Stupei! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I don't know, but Junpei is defienetly not in the car we just came into," Minako huffs, "What _did_ you say to him, Minato-nii?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Minato replies back in panic, "I didn't even do anything to _provoke him!"_

"Maaaybe because he was angry that you're the leader?" Minako arches and eyebrow before the door to the next car opens.

"Wha- really!" Yukari shakes her head, "Ugh, that might explain why he was acting wierd."

"He's not in this car either," Minato narrows his eyes before continuing to run forward, "...really? I guess this can explain why he didn't react happily to Akihiko choosing me as leader."

_**"I see," **_Mitsuru's tight reply came back towards them, _**"Iori is not in this car either, huh..."**_

"Are you all right, Mitsuru-senpai?" Minako frowns, hearing the tense reply from the normally level-headed woman.

_**"...I am all right. Just that I was caught off-guard."**_

"Okay..." Yukari shrugs before the door opens to the next car to reveal-

"_Take this, you freak of nature!"_

"**Junpei!**" Minato, Yukari, and Minako gasps as they run towards him, weapons at hand as their Personae follow, immediatly attacking the other Shadows alongside Hermes.

"I've got it under control!" Junpei growls but it was evident that he was struggling trying to defeat the series of Shadows that he has somehow surrounded himself with.

"Tch, you need help, Stupei!" Minako groans as she strikes some Shadows with her naginata before ordering her Persona to attack the crosses with Garu.

"I said that I'm doin- SHIT!" Junpei curses once he notices that a Shadow is making its way to hit him-

"_Orpheus!"_

Minato slashes the Shadow with his sword as Orpheus strikes the Shadow with its lyre. Eventually, they manage to defeat the group of Shadows, leaving all of them exhausted.

"See, that's what happens when you don't listen!" Yukari shakes her head before approaching Junpei, "...so, are you alright?"

Junpei catches his breath before glaring at the group, "O-Of course I am! I was doin' just _fine..._"

"Excuse me?" Minako and Yukari choruses, glaring at Junpei before Minato cuts in.

"Junpei. I don't know if this is because I'm leader and you're not, or you just want to beat the hell out of some Shadows, but just for tonight, calm down and _listen._"

Junpei was about to talk back when Mitsuru stops from whatever was going to be an argument, _**"Be careful, all of you! I don't know what the Shadows are up to and there's no movement in the monorail whatsoever, but stay-"**_

The monorail begins to rumble, causing the group to fall back and grab onto the handles and nearby seats before standing up.

"What the-" Junpei mentally curses before he freezes, staring at the window, seeing the scenery moving, "Whoa, what the- h-hey... why are we moving?"

_**"It seems... oh no. The monorail is under the Shadows' control..."**_

"What do you mean, 'It seems'?" Yukari cries out, horrified at this new development, "Whoa-!"

The monorail immediately begins to speed up, causing them to hold onto the bars and handles tighter.

"U-Um... this does not look good..." Minako gulps, looking around.

_**"Did you just mention that the monorail is gaining speed?" **_This was actually from Akihiko from the other side, _**"Crap... If we can't stop the monorail, it'll crash into another train!"**_

"**WHAT!**" Minato, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei's faces pale at the mentioning of crashing into another train.

_**"This is NOT good,"**_ Mitsuru hisses, _**"Where is the Shadow! Penthesilea can't sense where the Shadow is-"**_

_**"It's at the front car of the train!" **_Kei's voice cuts in, _**"The strong presence is controlling the speed of the monorail- that must be the one you must defeat!"**_

"Thanks for the- oh not this again!" Minato groans, standing up just in time to see more Shadows appear in front of them.

"What kind of fucked-up ride is _this?_" Junpei exclaims in horror before beginning to battle the new horde of Shadows with the others.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru bits her lower lip, narrowing her eyes as she grips the handle of her motorcycle. It was evident; Penthesilea is not the type to scan for larger Shadows and clearly, she wasn't able to find out the actual location of the larger Shadow as Nanjo did.<p>

It was already bad enough that her, Akihiko and... _him_... were a part of a mission two years ago that ended in a total failure, resulting in an innocent person's death. But if they were to have casulties on that monorail where their current members were at...

_I... I can't let them- no, no one die here!_ Mitsuru's eyes open, filled with determination, _This responsibility is mine to hold- no one elses, not even Nanjo's!_

"Nanjo," Mitsuru speaks into her tramsmittor; she is pretty sure she caught the Nanjo heir's attention, "...thank you for finding the larger Shadow's location, but let _me_ take over from here. This... is _my_ responsiblity."

Without letting the man respond, she turns down the volume of the two men from the Command Room and ask, "Are all of you all right?"

_**"We're fine," **_she hears Minato reply, _**"We just finished off the group that were blinking our way earlier. We're on our way towards the front car now!"**_

"Be careful," Mitsuru nods, "You have about seven minutes left until it crashes to the other monorail! Hurry!"

* * *

><p>By the time they reached towards the second car, the monorail begins to go faster.<p>

"Oh shitshitshitshit it's gaining speed!" Yukari gulps, panic rising in her eyes.

"This is definitely _not_ good," Minako narrows her eyes, "Calm down, Yukari! We can get out of this alive and we will!"

"...sound a little too optimistic, aren't you?" Junpei sniggers, earning a glare from the dirty blonde.

"Hey, as fun as this is, we have an opponent to defeat!" Minato gathers their attention by entering inside the front car of the monorail... and all four of them froze at the Shadow in front of them.

...It would be more accurate to describe the Shadow as a large, tall female with a magenta mask over her eyes. Her body is literally half black, hald white; her breasts have a symbol on them; draping the lower half of her body was a dark muave cloth that is made out to be a long skirt. Her scroll-like hair speards throughout the entire front of the car where the controls are.

"What... the _fucking hell!_" Junpei gawks in horror, "_THIS _is the friggin' _boss!_"

"U-Um... I think so," Minato stares at it too, gaping in a conbination of new-found horror and surprise on the _form_ the Shadow was in.

Yukari groans, "What are you both- I know she's half-naked, but we have to defeat it _since it's in the front car!_"

_**"Hurry; you don't have a lot of time!"**_ They heard Mitsuru holler._** "This Shadow is a Priestess... be careful! You have less than five minutes!"**_

Minako and Yukari readied their weapons as Minato and Junpei grabbed their Evokers. Meancingly, the Priestress smirked before summoning two more floating wigs, ready to beat them.

"Let's go!" Minato narrows his eyes before shooting his Evoker, calling Orpheus at his heeding.

* * *

><p>"A Priestess?" Mitsuru narrows her eyes, "That... how in the world...?"<p>

**_"Is everything alright, Mitsuru?"_** Akihiko's voice is faintly audible from the volume Mitsuru placed at earlier, **_"What happened?"_**

She doesn't say anything except pursing her lips, still in deep thought.

_This can't be right... _She frowns, _Is it possible that it is beginning to happen? The same thing that happened to my father and-_

**_"Mitsuru!"_** Minato's voice comes in, breaking her chain of thought, **_"We need you to analyze this... this... Shadow!"_**

"Got it," she nods before her eyes widens, "Minato! This particular Shadow repels all Bufu abilities!" _How ironic... _"And it nullifies all hama and mudo abilities!"

Junpei's voice cuts in, **_"...what__ the hell are hama and mudo-"_**

**_"Never mind that, Stupei- focus on beating the Shadow!" _**Yukari's voice interupts Junpei.

As Mitsuru continues to hear the shouts of attack and yells of where to attack the large Shadow, she bites her lower lip. The same thing happened on April and now...

_Now... wait. If I am correct about the previous Shadow... their **masks...**_

Her eyes widen, a gasp escaping from her.

* * *

><p>Minato grimaces before lowering his weapon. For the fact that nearly all four of them had no other moves except for slashing, piercing, striking, wind and fire elemental attacks, it was a miracle that Minato pulled out Omoiokane and used Zio and buffs to help the others get through the battle. What surprised them all was that the Priestess Shadow manages to utter a word, which seems to sound like "How...?" before it dissolves in the black matter.<p>

And then he felt it; something heavy inside of his heart- as if something is beginning to return to him-

_Wait a sec. Is the monorail still-_

"U-Um... guys?" Junpei gulps in fear, "Why the _hell_ are we still moving?"

"Shit! We are going too fast!" Minako curses, looking at the controls, "Where are the damn brakes...!"

Yukari cluches the door opening, paling as she sees the monorail approach the other monorail, "Guys! There's _a monorail __**ahead!**_"

_**"What are you waiting for!"**_ Mitsuru cries out, panic seeping to her voice, _**"You are going to crash soon if you don't do something!"**_

"I can't find the brakes anywhere!" Minako yelps, now officially panicking, "_HELP!_"

Minato gulps before running towards the front train, "Move! Let me find it!" Looking over the buttons, he sees a lever and immediatly pulls it, causing the train to begin jerking and letting out a loud screech; the wheels trying their best to stop.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Junpei curses, grabbing onto the other metal pole as Yukari squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to see what happens next. Minako grabs onto the condictor's seat, her eyes shut as Minato grits his teeth as hard as he can, holding the brakes with all of his strength...

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

* * *

><p>Akihiko's face pales as he and Kei look at the screen; Akihiko is cluching onto the edge of the chair while Kei is gripping the edge of the controls.<p>

Silence reigned over for about a few minutes...

_**"...is everybody all right!"**_Mitsuru's paniking voice calls out, trying her attempt at reaching at the four two-years.

No response.

"No..." Akihiko whispers as Kei's glasses shields the emotion in his eyes-

_**"D-Dude...? D-Did we stop...?"**_

It was Junpei's squeak.

_Oh THANK FUCKING GOD!_

Akihiko and Kei immediatly jump, hoping for the others' response. Mitsuru's gasp also signaled her relief of hearing one survivor.

_**"I-I... I think so..."**_ Yukari's murmur came through next.

_**"H-Holy crap..."**_Minako's voice comes in, hers shaking with relief and fear, _**"Ha... Haaa ha... oh God, my body's shaking..."**_

"Minako!" Akihiko couldn't contain his relief and joy any longer once he hears the brunette's voice, "You're all right!"

"She can't hear you, you know," Kei lets out a small smile, relief showing through his eyes as well, "Remember?"

"Ah, screw that!" Akihiko flips on a switch that allows them to communicate with Mitsuru and the others.

_**"Oh God..."**_It was Minato's voice. The poker teen's voice is now shaking before hearing a sigh of relief, _**"I... I'm sweating..."**_

"I...I know," Akihiko lets out a small chuckle before his smile fades into a sad one, "I... I just wished I was there to protect them... or _her_."

He didn't see Kei's surprised look.

_**"I am so glad you're safe," **_Mitsuru's relieved voice comes in, _**"I'm sorry that I can't do anymore on my end... Kei and Akihiko are helping me, but... a-anyways, I don't detect any more Shadows here."**_

"You did an excellent job, Mitsuru," Kei replies, "And the four of you... congratulations. You defeated the Shadow."

_**"But... what the hell was that thing?"**_ Minato asks, _**"It took on a form of a human..."**_

_**"I wish I know," **_ Mitsuru replies, _**"However, I am not sure what it really was..."**_

_**"It was a similar size to that blue-masked Shadow when Minato summoned his Persona," **_Yukari says, _**"...and it was powerful, too... except it took on a form of series of arms."**_

"It had the numeral one on its forehead," Akihiko frowns, "Did this one have any form of... number?"

_**"Now that you mentioned it,"**_ Minato replies, _**"...there was a number two on its mask."**_

"...I see," Akihiko frowns as Kei narrows his eyes, taking in the new set of information, "Want us to inform the Chairman about it?"

_**"...we'll tell him later,"**_ Mitsuru replies, much to Akihiko's surprise, _**"I'll also let him know about the events of what happened today. This isn't normal for the Shadows to take over something..."**_

"Regardless of that," Kei pauses, "All of you did a fantastic job so-"

_**"You can go home now,"**_ Mitsuru cuts in, _**"...and great work. You all pulled it off in the end."**_

Kei did not miss hearing the other members of SEES snickering as he glares at the microphone. Akihiko quietly chuckles before taking his headsets off.

* * *

><p>Yukari sighs, brushing off her skirt, "Whew... now how do we get back?"<p>

"If we hurry," Minako pauses, "We can go back to the station before the Dark Hour goes away and make a run back towards the dorm."

"Forget the dorm," Junpei cuts in, "I'm freakin' hungry! Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"...are you serious?" Minako and Yukari stare at the capped boy.

Minato chuckles, standing next to Junpei, "I'm up for it... a midnight run sounds good."

The two girls blink before sighing in what sounds like resignation to whatever it was they were debating about in their minds.

"In case you boys haven't realized," Yukari frowns, "Girls don't really get hungry at this time of night. ...but," her mouths lets out a relieved smile, "...I can go for a snack at the convienent store."

"Know what?" Minako smiles, "I'm up for it too; as long as we can grab some coffee for all four of us tomorrow."

"Wait," Minato frowns, "...coffee?"

"School's tomorrow!" The brunette groans, "We need to stay up, remember?"

Junpei groans as Yukari grimaces, "Why does school have to come in right at the moment...?"

"I just wanna rest, dammit!" Junpei grumbles, but a grin is on his face before he realizes something, "Oh hey. By the way, that was some life-saving thing you did, Minato!"

"Actually... about that," Minato pauses, "...how can I put this..."

"You saved all of us... and me," Yukari blushes, a timid smile on her face as she looks at Minato, "...again. Thanks. ...but how did you know which one was the brake?"

"Actually-"

"I was wondering about that too," Minako arches an eyebrow, "Did you read it up online or something?"

"...ummm," Minato pauses before he chuckles, "...I just trusted my instincts?"

The other three stare at him before exclaiming, **"WHAT?"**

This time, Minato begins to laugh, "I really did! What's wrong with that?"

It wasn't before long that Junpei snorts out with laughter before Minako joins in, her laughter chiming. Yukari blinks... before a small chuckle escapes from her. In no time, all four two-years were laughing with relief and happiness that they did survive... and the lucky chance that Minato's instincts did work out.

"Dude," Junpei chuckles as he takes out the sports bag, "Know what? I'm just glad to be alive."

"Me too," Minako smiles before flopping onto one of the seats, "Let's just go eat. I'm starving!"

"Only _after_ the train begins to move again," Yukari giggles before placing their equipment away, "I just want to sit here and _relax!"_

Minato lets out a small laugh as the electronics begin to activate, signaling the end of the Dark Hour, "Yeah... we're done for now. So... where's the nearest store?"

* * *

><p>The cellphone rings as he walks on his way towards the Paulownia Mall. It was obviously late, but he had no choice but to go. There was nobody there; even the police station is closed.<p>

"...moshi moshi."

_"You're right,"_ He hears Kei on the other line, _"This is different than what we previously dealt with. It's not like we're dealing with the New World Order or SEBEC. Kirijo is talking to the Chairman about this night's events as we speak."_

"I take it that Minato and the others are learning?"

_"It's going to be difficult, trying to break them out from Ikutsuki's grasp," _Kei mutters, his voice lowering, _"After I heard about what he did when he was with The Kirijo Group and what he nearly did to one of their previous members..."_

"Maki is taking care of that member as we speak," The silver earring glints from the lamppost as he stands at the dark alleyway, "...right now, I am going to pay a visit."

_"I am going to guess it's the old gentleman?"_ Kei chuckles, _"Tell him greetings from all of us. And... one other thing, Todo. These Shadows are up to something... taking over a monorail is not something I was expecting from the enemy."_

Naoya frowns, "That's what happened? ...what kind of Shadow does that?"

_"That's what I was wondering myself... in the meantime, I have to keep an eye out on the Chairman. For some reason, he doesn't seem too concerned with SEES defeating that large Shadow."_

"...keep an eye out for him and figure out more about his motives if you can," Naoya's eyes narrow as he approaches a velvet blue door, "Maki is still taking care of that Persona user. Right now, she's making him control his Persona without those pills."

_"Tch, and here I thought Maki was the troublesome one when we were in high school."_

"I'll tell you more about when you come back," Naoya opens the door handle, "Good luck." With that, he shuts his cellphone... to step inside the Velvet Room. Shutting the door, Naoya walks over to the vacant chair across from a certain old man and his two surprised servants.

"It has been a while," Naoya smirks, "...Igor."

"Ah," Igor's smile grew wider, his eyes open, "Welcome back. My master will be here... in the meantime, what can I do for you?"

Dark brown eyes harden as his smirk changes into a frown in a whiplash.

"Igor. Where is Philemon?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>At least this is shorter than the previous chapter.<p>

So... which one social links I should concentrate on?

**Social Links so far:**

**Fool, Magician, Hierophant, Chariot, Strength, Star**


	8. For The Dearly Departed

A/N: I don't know about you, but I _hate_ winter. Too cold for my own good and as I am typing this, I think I am freezing my hands off. On another note, I've reread my other stories that I have worked on since high school and GOOD GOD THEY ARE TERRIBLE. Anyone had that before? Anyways, just a _veeery_ late chapter update thanks to what happened during the holidays and school.

**Kairi26:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I heard about namine23 no longer being here... I wish her the best of luck from my end and hope everything gets better for her.

**RaidEye:** I know that this story is a bit slow, but I am trying my best to make this a little more faster as I go along.

**xxSelphiexx**: That's okay; don't worry about it! But I have a small confession to make: I did not play the first Persona game; rather I based this from the video playthroughs after hearing about it. So I apologize if there are some characters that you don't know about and confused you. XD Hope you enjoy this one!

**KizunaOtakuArashi: **I haven't played the first or second Persona games either, but I'm glad you're able to understand this!

**Amra**: Thanks! XD I am glad you are enjoying this! I wanted both Minato and Minako were in the same world and universe and yes, making them as twins is not exactly original. Also, Minato is just protecting Minako in his overly-worried brotherly way and yes, Akihiko needs to worry. As well as the the dialogue, I aside placing in some of the game's dialogue, there are some parts in the game in which I hoped to see the reaction of a character go one way and yet it turns out that it does another way. I am also planning to place in more details about each character as I go along and the dialogue for the Social Links will change. And Kei and Mitsuru... well, their relationship will be further explored. It's not going to be in this chapter unfortauntely; it is going to be on the next chapter.

**Fall into the Void **and **GummyDrive:** Thanks!

I am no longer acknowledging the disclaimer; reason why, look at Ch. 7.

Warning: A big spoiler regarding Shinjiro. And try to see how I am going to do the MAX S. Links from this point forward. Initially, I wanted to do it like how we do it in the game, seeing as how _six_ links have been initiated. But, knowing how long it is going to take... so, yeah. This is going to be a different approach. And a small portion of Minato/Yukari.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>008: For The Dearly Departed<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days have flown by without anything else happening. The only thing they all have noticed, however, was the decreased amount of people who have captured the Apathy Syndrome. At least Mitsuru and Kei Nanjo were <em>happy<em> about something. And the Chairman had nothing terrible to report at all except they all saved the day.

Then Minato realized that there were midterms.

"Seriously?" Junpei groans, "Why do we have midterms? I don't wanna take my exams..."

"Then how did you pass last year?" Minako frowns as she nibbles on her homemade croquette, "I mean... seeing the way you perform on class, I'd say you might have at least passed the finals or something."

"The same goes for Kenji, you know," Yukari rolls her eyes, "I thought Mr. Ekoda was going to yell at the entire class to wake up this morning!"

"At least he didn't yell at some of us for sleeping this morning," Minato sighs as he hands the other portion of his bento to Junpei, who gladly takes it, "He just ranted about the class before talking about _Ise Monogatari_ and more about material wealth and spiritual wealth."

"Spiritual wealth? Ugh..." Yukari grimaces, "I seriously don't want to know more about that."

"At least you guys got notes," Junpei shrugs, taking a bite from the food, "I think I might want to take a look from those."

"You should be glad I even decided to give you my notes for class," Minato shakes his head, "...still, I think that Mr. Ekoda would snap one day from seeing most of us fall sleeping in his class."

"You sure he's the type? I thought that was Ms. Toriumi," Minako frowns before glancing at Yukari, who shrugs as the blonde takes a bite on her croquette, "So... how's the food?"

"It's delicious!" The blonde smiles, "Compliments to the chef, whoever had time to make it this morning."

"Thanks," Minato chuckles as Yukari turns to look at him... before her face turns into a tint of red from the revelation, "I was wondering who would enjoy my cooking. Didn't get a chance to do anything before Minako suggests that I try cooking something, you know."

Both Minako and Junpei did not miss Yukari's fantastic blush as she looks down at her bento before continuing to eat the croquettes and the salad that accompanied it.

Yukari slightly fidgeted, the blush still apparent as she looks shyly towards Minato before going back to her lunch and beginning to eat the rest part of her lunch. She still feels watched; looking back up, she sees Minato giving a small chuckle before she hears him ask, "Is it really good?"

"U-Um..." The dirty blonde's blush deepens before looking back at her lunch, "I-It is! How long did it take you to make it?"

"Actually," Minato pauses, "I was wondering if you liked it; someone told me that you enjoy croquettes and red bean desserts. So, I figured that for the fact that I've been always been helping you and the fact that you don't eat homemade items often..."

"O-Oh..." Yukari squeaks while mentally wondering who the hell would tell the blue-haired teen about her favorite foods, "T-Thank you for doing this... I'll make you something to make it up for doing all of this for me. I-I mean it!"

Minato chuckles before taking another bite from his lunch, "You don't have to. School and going to train in Tartarus drains you out more than the rest of us; take your time and do whatever you need to do, Yukari."

Yukari fidgets before sighing, looking back towards Minato, who is now being teased by both Junpei and Minako. _I think I've been thinking he's a different person all this time. After all..._ She gently bites her lower lip, _...I __**did**__ tell him about my dad. I guess it's fair that I should get along with him._

"Hey Minato?"

The blue-haired teen looks at her.

"Want to go out to eat sometime?" Yukari pauses before smiling, "My treat. I-I know we're busy with midterms coming up and clubs, but... I'd figure this might be the best way to thank you for what you've done for me."

Minato nods, "Sure. Whatever's fine with you, Yukari."

She can swear that she can hear Junpei snickering and Minako giggling.

"Ah, by the way," Minako pauses, "Are we doing anything later today?"

"What makes you think we're free?" Minato arches an eyebrow, "I might have plans to go to the kendo club this afternoon, you know."

"Told Yuko you were busy," Minako grins, causing Minato's stare to change into a glare at an instant, "She understands. Plus, she told me that your equipment is going to take a while to arrive."

"You... **what!**"

Junpei stares at Minato, "Wow, the day I'll never see the younger sister do this to you. You must be _veery_ lucky."

Yukari giggles in her seat, causing Minato to blush lightly before glaring at the grinning Junpei and a smirking Minako.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

* * *

><p>Minato sighs for what could have been the twentieth time before glaring a hole at his younger twin's head, mentally wishing that he didn't have to deal with this.<p>

What Minako has wished was simple: all she wants is to buy another book from the bookstore that the old couple was taking care of.

Inside of his mind, however, he realizes that Minako has some sort of ulterior motive.

At least, that's his paranoia speaking.

"Why are we going to the bookstore again?" Junpei complains, "I really wanna to go to eat ramen!"

"It's for midterms, Stupei," Yukari shakes her head, "But I mean, there is a book that we need to study for the finals anyway; what was it?"

"I think it was Ise Monogatari," Minako shrugs, "I know Mr. Ekoda mentioned that in class."

"Actually," Akihiko pauses, "I have a copy of it in my room; do you want to borrow it?"

Minako pauses before Minato announces, "We're in front of the bookstore. What are we doing here?"

Yukari, Junpei, Minako, and Akihiko look up to see the Bookworms sign.

"...so," Minako grins, facing Minato, "You ready to go in?"

"I don't see why not," he grumbles as he opens the door to immediately see the old couple thanking a young blonde teen, who is wearing the Geekoukan uniform.

"Thank you, young man!" Bunchiki was heard saying, "I didn't know that I dropped my wallet there. "You are such a kind man!"

"Eez's no problem!" The blonde teen was saying, his accent overwhelming his Japanese (They can nearly near Junpei trying his best _not_ to snicker), "I am new to zis area- Eet eez better than living in France!"

"...wait, I've seen him before," Yukari blinks before the blonde turns around and sees the five Gekkoukan students standing at the doorway.

"Ah! You two!" The blonde beams as he skips (who the hell _skips _these days?) towards Minato and Minako before clasping their hands, "I have heard about you two! You both are ze new students?"

"Uhhh..." Minato blinks.

"Ermmmm..." Minako blushes.

Yukari and Junpei weren't the only ones to see Akihiko wanting to tear Minako's hand out of the blonde's grasp.

"I thought so!" The blonde grins, "My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux. But zey call me 'Bebe'! I 'ope to see you two more. Sayonara, goodbye!"

With that, he runs out. As soon as he was out earshot, Junpei let out a snort of laughter before recieving two smacks on the stomach from Yukari and Minako.

"OW!" he howls, Mina-tan! Yukariichi! What the hell!"

"Be. NICE." Both girls ground out before hearing the old couple walk towards them.

"Ah, it's the nice students we met the other day!" Bunchiki grins, "And new faces we haven't seen before!"

"O-Oh," Yukari blushes slightly before bowing, "My name is Yukari. And this guy," she pauses to look over at Junpei as he hears Akihiko hiss to make himself more proper to his elders, "...is Junpei."

"How do you do," Junpei gives a grin, causing Mitsuko to chuckle, "S-Sorry about that."

"No no! It's all right," Mitsuko smiles, "You all are welcome here. It's not like we get visitors like all of you come back to visit us."

"Speaking of," Minato steps forward, "Do you have _Ise Monogatari_?"

Bunchiki pauses, "I... think we only have one copy. Is it for school?

"Sorta," the blue-haired nods before seeing Mitsuko look down, "...is everything all right, ma'am?"

Mitsuko sighs, "It's just... it was the only one we have left used to belong to our son."

"Your son?" Akihiko asks, concerned, "Is he still here?"

Now this made Bunchiki look down, "Ah no... he's no longer with us or this world. You see, he used to be a professor at Gekkoukan High and taught literature. He said it was his favorite subject in the world, saying that the world needs to learn the readings of the books we have available in this world."

The five didn't say anything.

"Ah, sorry about that! I was just rambling!" The old man looks back up, a weary look on his face, "Do you want to get the book?"

They all look at each other... before Minako says, "Actually... is there an area where we can all sit down?"

* * *

><p>"Our son died from a car accident a couple of years ago," Mitsuko explains as she hands all of them some Cylon tea, which they all gratefully accepted, "He was coming home one night before he decided to stop on the road to help someone change their tires. Then right before he got back to his apartment..." She pauses, shuddering before sighing, "Oh, it's all painful to recall the details."<p>

"You don't have to talk about it, you know," Minato frowns, "I mean... you both are affected by the incident."

"Oh, no. You must understand," Bunchiki leans on his cane, "We haven't told anyone about how we truly felt about our son after all these years. Mitsuko and I have seen our friends have children and grandchildren grow up while we have nothing except for our memories of our son. But the fact that all of you are reminding us about how the school has been..." he lets out a small chuckle, "I can see that most of his teaching influnces even the new teachers."

"What exactly do you mean?" Junpei takes his drink before setting the bottle down, "I don't know how Mr. Edoka's teaching has influenced us."

"Oh!" The couple look at each other in surprise, "You happen to know Mr. Edoka?"

Silence overtook the five students as the four surprised juniors look alarmed; Akihiko was baffled too.

"He's... our literature teacher," Minako replies, surprised, "How do you know him?"

Bunchiki grins, "He's one of our son's colleagues! In fact, he was supposed to keep in touch about the persimmon tree for us, but it seems like he is busy at the moment. We wanted to see the tree for ourselves to see how it's grown..."

"Wait a sec," Akihiko pauses, recalling the first time they met the old couple, "That persimmon tree... what does it have to do with the both of you?"

Mitsuko smiles softly, "It was a memorium to our son. We have also opened up this store in his honor because of his love for reading, but we have been so busy that we haven't had the time to see the tree for ourselves."

The five students all look at each other before looking back at the couple. Then something clicked in Minato's mind...

"Hey," he asks, standing up, "Let's all go back to see the tree."

"Wait, what?" Minako asks, "Hang on. All I wanted was a book-"

"But that tree is important to them, isn't it?" Minato's eyes look determined, "We _have_ to go and let them see it. What other chance do we have?"

"Oh, no," Mitsuko pauses, "It's actually... well, not really important to us now-"

"That tree," Minato faces the couple, "How long ago was it planted?"

"Ah," Bunchiki stands up, "It was planted about a couple of years ago right after the school heard news about our son! Why?"

"You said you have been meaning to see it for a while," Akihiko nods, "Yeah... that _does _sound like a good idea!"

"...eh, why not!" Junpei grins, "I have nothing better to do, but might was well help them out! I mean... I need to see this tree to see how good it is."

"After all," Minato faces the couple, "Even all these years, you miss your son, do you? It would be good to see the tree because it reminds you both about him and the way he's impacted Gekkoukan."

Mitsuko's eyes were glistening with tears as Bunchiki looks more determined by the minute.

"Let's go them!" Bunchiki grins, "We'll close up the shop early- after all, my stubby legs need a work out!"

"Ah, dear..." Mitsuko pauses, "How would we get there?"

"How about using the monorail?" Yukari smiles, standing up, "I'm pretty sure school's still open with clubs going on and all. We can help you both get there."

"Oh..." Mitsuko's wrinkled face breaks into a smile as she bursts into tears, "Oh, you all...!"

"Wow," Minako grins to her older twin, "You've been inspired to do something today."

"Hey," the blue-haired teen grins, "You wanted to show them the tree, wasn't that what you really wanted to ask them today?"

The brunette looks surprised at him before she grins, "Yup!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take them that long to use the monorail after they help the old couple put out a sign that says they will be right back to handle the store.<p>

As soon as the five students helped the old couple go through Gekkoukan and walk towards the area where the persimmon tree is located (it's in the courtyard), the couple were tired from walking. However, the moment they saw the growing persimmon tree, their eyes lighten and their smiles were beaming.

"This... oh wow, the tree!" Mitsuko was happy as she places her hand on the tree trunk, "It's grown to high! From the moment we placed the seed in... it has grown this much!"

"It's been there since we first came in," Akihiko nods, "Still at the same place since."

"Our son must be proud of us," Bunchiki smiles, looking up before he gasps, "M-Mitsuko! Look!"

"Where?" The elderly woman looks up before gasping to see something in the branches, "O-Oh... The tree!"

Confused, the five look up to see what the couple were looking at: up upon the branches lay a single permission fruit. It didn't look ripe to pick up at all; yet both Bunchiki and Mitsuko were happy to see the tree finally bearing fruit.

"What is going on here?"

Minato, Minako, Junpei, Yukari, and Akihiko's necks prick as soon as they turned around to see the stern teacher Mr. Ekoda with his arms crossed, looking a bit angry.

"Uhhh... hi?" Junpei weakly grins.

"What are you all going?" the teacher growls with irritation, "Don't you know what _time _it is? Shouldn't you all be at home, studying by..." he trails off to see the elderly couple standing by the tree, "...wait, what is going on here? Who are they?"

Before they can respond to that, Bunchiki turns around, "Oh! I'm sorry about that. You see, I was the one who asked them to take me and my wife Mitsuko to visit this tree."

Mr. Ekoda blinks before he looks at the couple again, this time with a confused look on his face until his eyes widens, recognizing the couple immediatly, "...Bunchiki-san? Hang on... Is that you with Mitsuko?"

The old man nods, eyes crinkling as it gleams with happiness, "Yup!"

"Oh..." Mitsuko looks to see the teacher, "Edoka-san?"

"My, my..." the normally stern and hard-boiled teacher now looks... happier (yes, all five of them are surprised to see this change in his personality), "How have you both been? It has been a long time!"

"It most certainly has!" Bunchiki crows, gesturing towards Minato and the others, "Minato-chan and his friends escorted us here just for us to see how the tree has been. After all, it's the one reminder of our son."

"Ah yes... I remember him," Mr. Ekoda chuckles, standing next to the elderly couple, "I also recall the day he used to be new here..."

Minato, Minako, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko are in somewhat of a shock.

"So..." Junpei finally croaks, coming out of his shell-shocked state of being caught by Mr. Edoka, "...they _know_ him?"

"Apaprently..." Akihiko slowly nods, "But it seems like they can get along with him well. Considering that he was my literature teacher last year-"

"Wait, he was?" Minako, Minato, Junpei, and Yukari look at him in surprise before looking back at the three adults.

The normally strict teacher is now laughing and talking with Bunchiki and Mitsuko; the three are now sitting on the courtyard, talking to each other as they continue to look up at the persimmon tree. Catching the five students looking at them, Bunchiki and Mitsuko smile at their direction before going back to whatver Mr. Ekoda was talking about.

"Bunchiki and Mitsuko... are really happy to see the tree," Yukari mused before a soft smile reaches her lips, "I guess this is what it looks like to see something that reminds them of their son's success."

"Yeah," Minato nods as they all watched the elderly couple talk to Mr. Edoka, who seems to lighten up and laugh at whatever memory they were talking about, "It must be nice."

"They do look happy," Junpei grins, "This is tearin' me up... dammit, can't cry, can't cry...!"

"Hey, Junpei..." Minako giggles as she wipes her tears away, "You're making me cry too!"

Akihiko chuckles as he places one of his hands on her shoulders, "You okay, Minako?" He sees the brunette nod in response, seeing a smile on her face.

Yukari sniffs before feeling someone tap on her shoulder... revealing Minato as he takes out a light blue hankerchief and hands it to her, "M-Minato?"

"You're tearing up too, aren't you?" A small chuckle comes out from the blue-haired teen as he looks on towards the elderly couple, "They truly miss their son. And honestly... I know how it feels to lose someone you loved the most."

For a brief minute, Yukari could have sworn she saw sadness cross over to Minato's eyes before he sighs, closing his eyes before opening it again to reveal that he masks the sadness away.

_Minato..._

Gently taking the hankerchief, she wipes her eyes with it before smiling softly.

"Thanks, Minato."

She didn't see the blue-haired teen smile gently before looking back up to the persimmion tree and the sight of the now happy elderly couple talking to a surprisingly kind Mr. Edoka.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Akihiko stretches his arms; not from the fact that his body has been cramped since exams began (clubs were forbidden at the time), but the fact that he does a workout every single night after the doctor gave him the okay to use his arm again.<p>

That was around the time exams began.

Of course, he expected to be slightly above average what he normally gets because Mitsuru had forced (actually, it was more like a series of threats about executing him and telling Minako all of his embarrassing moments in his high school life if he doesn't study) him to stay at the dorms and study until his arm recuperates. And basing off on how the others act, he can tell right off the bat that Junpei must have flunked his finals while Yukari did average. Minato looks like he's gotten what Akihiko got and Minako seems to be the one who aces all of the exams- like Mitsuru.

He was mostly right... except about the twins.

"Minato did better than me," Minako shrugs as she grabs a cup of juice and pours a glass for herself before sitting across from Yukari. Junpei's head was down- either from shame or sleeping and Minato was listening to his music, eyes closed too. Akihiko was grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator when he hears the two girls talking, "He happened to get a higher grade on the English midterms."

"Oh wow," Yukari murmurs, "But I thought from the books that you had..."

"Looks like I need to do more stuff in order to catch up," Minako shrugs, "How about you?"

"Eh, at least I passed with a higher grade than I usually do," Yukari smiles, "Thanks for the science notes, by the way. I really needed that, especially for the essay notes."

The brunette smiles and nods before Akihiko sits next to her, water bottle at hand, "Oh yeah! Akihiko, you've finally healed!"

This must have caught Minato and Junpei's attention because right when Minako proclaimed that, the two boys woke up from whatever sleep they were in.

"Oh yeah, congrats about that!" Junpei beams, "We finally got another member!"

The silver-haired man chuckles before punching the air, "I need to catch up on my training. I've slacked off or a whole month and I've already wasted precious time."

"Take it east though," Minako slightly frowns, causing Akihiko to softly chuckle, "You really don't want to re-injure your arm."

"I'll be okay," he pauses, seeing Minato is glaring at him. Clearing his throat, Akihiko retracts his arm from ruffling Minako's hair, "And one other thing: we found another Persona-user."

"We did?" Yukari asks in surprise, "Wait, who is it?"

"It's a junior from our school," Akihiko pauses, "Her name is-"

"Wait, it's a girl?" Junpei perks up before he beams, "Sweet! Another cutie joining the squad!"

Yukari and Minako just stare at Junpei before shaking their heads. Akihiko frowns before finishing his interrupted sentence, "...like I was saying, her name's Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Yamagishi..." Minato frowns, "...I have heard of her, but she's in 2-E. ...why is her name familiar?"

"Isn't that the girl who gets sick a lot?" Yukari gasps, "She doesn't go to school often and I've heard about her parents; aren't they related to doctors?"

"Actually, that's how I found out about her," Akihiko nods, "We both were at the same hospital. ...though I am not sure if she really is the type to go into battle. Mitsuru already ordered an Evoker made for her too, so that's-"

"Wait, _what?_" Junpei gapes, "We're already giving up on her already? I was gonna give her some private lessons!"

Minato blinks before snickering; Akihiko stares at Junpei before blushing, muttering something about how embarrassing and wrong it sounded.

"Junpei," Minako glares at the said capped boy, "...please tell me that was a joke."

"Oh come on!" Junpei groans, "I'm a guy! C'mon! What the hell didya expect!"

"A lot more coming from you," Yukari also glares at him, "And Minako and I were thinking you were just beginning to get decent too, but noooo. You just _had_ to make that comment!"

"H-Hey, come on!" Junpei laughs weakly, noticing how the only two females in the table were death glaring at him, "D-Don't look at me like that! I told ya- that's how guys are!"

"Not all guys are like that," Minato frowns. Akihiko chuckles.

"Dude! Minato! You're supposed to help me! Not against me!"

* * *

><p>Cobalt eyes narrowed at the woman that was sitting on the chair that was next to the couch where he was laying down. He has tried to make a run for it a while ago, but the man Naoya Todo has grabbed his coat and beanie and told him that there was no hell's way he was going to leave unless he agreed to this damn session they called 'therapy'.<p>

He'd like to call it torture. And honestly?

The fact that they took away the only possible thing to prevent his Persona from getting out of control just made every day about hundred times worse than they need to be.

And yet the two are not faltering. In fact, the first time Castor went out of control after missing his usual pill intake during the Dark Hour (the first time they tried this), the two adults immediately called upon their own Personas to take down Castor, which they did in about a few minutes with success, making the teen baffled before landing on the floor, grumbling something about how painful it feels just to feel his Persona getting _hit_.

After a couple more days, it seems as if Castor has not went out of control and just sat there, patiently waiting for Shinjiro for his instruct- er, orders. That made him feel uneasy, but surpringsly, it made him handle Castor easier...

..._without_ those damn pills and with the woman (Maki)'s healing ability. Naoya, on the other hand, was there for 'security measures'- trying to see if Castor can make one move without Shinjiro's control.

Fantastic.

"So now what?" he asks the two adults as he looks at him from his bed, "It's not like I need Castor for anything important."

"Oh, it is important," Naoya's eyes narrow, "You just need to continue whatever it is that you are doing to hold Castor down."

"You mean you are going to _maul_ him if he does not listen to what I say," Cobalt eyes glare back, "The first night your Persona decided to beat up Castor, I thought I was going to **DIE!** How the **fuck** does this help _me?"_

Naoya sighs before Maki cuts in, "Your Persona is like you inner self. Whatever makes you get out of control makes _him_ get out of control. Castor is a part of you."

Shinjiro scoffs, but his expression doesn't deny that fact.

"We can't stay here for long," Naoya looks at the calender, showing it was around the middle of May, "Look, Aragaki. I know you have your reasons for staying out of the Dark Hour activities."

"No shit."

"But," the man pauses, "If you want Castor to remain in your control... you're going to have to return to the one place which you began fighting the Shadows."

Shinjiro frowns, "...I don't get it."

"What Naoya is trying to say-" Maki decides to save the two men trouble, "-is if you don't use Castor in battle more often, that Persona will continue to damage you. But, if you want to continue regaining control of him _naturally_, you **have** to go back to SEES."

The beanie boy sighs... before he stiffens, taking in what the two save said before sitting up, his face changing into a surprised expression.

"...let me see if I can get this straight. In order for me to continue trying to regain control of Castor without taking those pills... I _have_ to rejoin _SEES?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ring. Ring. Ri-<strong>_

"Hello?"

The person stops walking to hear what the other line has to say.

"Hang on. You're telling me that it's the second time this has happened? Where is this?"

Silence.

"...Gekkoukan High. ...oh, nothing. It's that I have heard about it before- wait, what?"

The person stops in front of the clock tower at the plaza for the Paulownia Mall; he stares up at the clock, which reads around 11:30.

"A _reporter_ is on the way to investigate this event too? Don't tell me who; I think they're just looking for another story to bump up their popularity. ...What do **I** think of the disappeared victim? ...I think that one along with the first one... they are connected."

Silence again, but this time, behind the glasses, an annoyed glare replaces his normally calm demenor.

"I am serious! This is no joking matter- No, _**you**_stay put. _I_ will talk to the police about this. This is not a series of random events."

With a loud snap of the phone, the thirty-something detective hung up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the clock. It has barely passed about two minutes and now he feels like something is going wrong.

_First this area seems to be the source of the thing called "The Dark Hour." And now people are disappearing? What the hell is happening?_

Another buzz from the phone and immediately the detective answered.

"Suou speaking."

Another series of silence... this time, instead of the normally stoic or annoyed response that he now recieves from the now incompetant chiefs that Sumaru City has replaced with, it was someone familiar.

"...I see. So if what the both of you have found are correct- wait, _what?_"

This time, a look of shock crossed his face.

"Wait. I understand the reasons as to why Nanjo would be here, but... no, that's not... ...I see. I... I understand. Got it. ...Thanks, Baofu. I'm still going to be in this city; just... tell me when she arrives. ...got it. Sorry, habit. ...tell Serizawa I said hello. I'll tell you what I got."

Eyes narrowed behind the red sunglasses as he looks up at the clock again. It has passed about five minutes.

"...So... there's a group who handles the Shadows, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>So... who's the new person? It' NOT Kei, Maki, or Naoya. It's someone from Persona 2.<p>

**Hey, what happened to removing the tree from the Hierophant link?**

Okay, this is something I have noticed in the game about that link: There was a reason why I did not mention about the tree getting removed. That was because throughout the ENTIRE game, that tree did NOT budge once. Even if the school did do some renovating, they should have indicated it by the middle or end of the year... or at least AFTER the Hiero S. Link got mastered. Not to mention what sort of professor the son was, so I thought it might be the best idea to make him a professor that is friends with the least likely professor (coughEkodacaough) with a passion that he likes... and hence giving the old couple a reason to open the bookstore aside having the persimmon tree as a memorial.

So, basically, what I did for this link is that the elderly couple knows Mr. Ekoda, but lost contact with him because he was supposed to keep the old couple in tact with the tree; at the same time, Bunchiki and Mitsuko decide to open a bookstore because they remember their son's love for literature books and how he loves to teach what he enjoys the most. Don't worry; they will be mentioned in the story throughout.

But like I said, this is going to be a different approach to how the S. Links are going to work as opposed to how the game did it.

**Really, how did Shinjiro's Persona get controlled? Those pills are important!**

If you're wondering in terms of the later parts of the storyline that does involve where Shinjiro gets those said pills, don't worry; I have a good idea how to tie in the fact that he isn't buying those anymore. But, about the way Shinjiro now controls his Persona... ...let's just leave it to the idea that Naoya and Maki beats the shit out of Castor whenever he does get out of control. For now.

Damn. This is a short chapter. XP

**Social Links so far:**

**Fool, Magician, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Star**

**Mastered:**

**Hierophant**


	9. Ghost Tales

A/N: I think I should explain for the extremely long absence and the long update.

I am going to graduate from college and the way my school works is different; I have a lot of work load and lately, it has been hectic. But I managed to handle all of it and now I can finally concentrate into the story!

*headdesk* Hopefully this will make up for the long wait. It is a long chapter, however, so I do apologize.

On another note, I am going to have a feeling the more I update this fic, the more questions all of you are going to have; so I will ask this: anything you all are confused about, please ask in the private messaging because I am willing to answer them in regards to this story.

Actually, wait. I will answer MOST of them. There are some I will not answer and I will explain in later chapters.

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **The same goes for me and my schedule lately. But aside that, here's the (long awaited) next chapter!

**RaidEye: **Yes, Minako is mean to Minato, but karma will eventually come around to bite Minako in the ass for being a mean little sister (believe me when I say that it's happened to me several times). But thanks for letting me know about that part; I'll fix it from the previous chapter.

**that9nelittl3girl:** It was an idea I had while I was researching the rest of the Persona series. XD Glad you like it!

**Dreamin'Pop: **LOL Thank you!

**Daggy-chan:** Thanks! And I'm glad you enjoy this story!

**EDIT:** Fixed all typos and problems.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer is in Chapters 1-7.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>009: Ghost Tales<br>**

* * *

><p>"Well, well..." Elizabeth's amber eyes sparkle with amusement as she presents a card on the table, "The Hierophant. I see that you have earned the right to summon Kohryu."<p>

Minato nods, his lips tightens as he remembered the day he and the others helped the old couple see the tree, he heard (or felt) that something that indicated that he should (and probably for the purpose of creating new Personas) visit the Velvet Room.

And now he was looking at the Hierophant Card that was presented in front of him.

While there was a part of him that feels satisfied to see a part of himself that has been fulfilled (if one calls it like that), Minato felts that there was another catalyst into obtaining the card, especially since he heard that he had begun to obtain the Star Arcana, even without him having to do anything except talking to his friends.

And it was Minako that initiated talking to Akihiko, not Minato (the only reason he would talk to the boxer was only for either homework or whenever they talk about fighting). And it was also her that began talking to the elderly couple. Not him.

Something is not right.

"Hey," Minato pauses, "About the links... I understand that I have to be the one who begins them. But-"

"You did begin links with other individuals," Elizabeth stops him from continuing his question, "Don't think you are limited to just a few amount of abilities, Master Minato. You will begin to understand why things happen the way they do."

_Great,_ He mentally groans, _Another vague answer..._

"And..." Minato asks again, "How many Personae can I fuse now?"

"You have infinite amount of Personae you can fuse," Igor replies, his mysterious smile present (still annoying Minato), "However, let me warn you; the ways we have fused Personae is not perfect. Rather, there will be points in which we will accidently create another Personae instead of the one you desire. Otherwise, make wise use of the resources you have here in the Velvet Room."

The blue-haired teen nods, shifting in his seat.

It has been a while in which he has visited the Velvet Room; and Igor informed him about the various fusions he can create. For now, Minato saw that he can do multiple fusions, but he'd rather discover on his own. For now, he was comfortable where he was.

At least... he hoped so.

"I guess I should get going," Minato looks around to see Theodore flipping through a book while Elizabeth was eyeing him (making him uncomfortable like usual), "I should be back again once I get my Personae in order-"

"Hold on," Elizabeth's voice interrupts, "May I... request something?"

_Now what?_

"Rather..." The pale woman pauses before taking a deep breath, "Rather, this is under my request. And my brother's." She eyes her younger brother, who looks surprised before she looks back at Minato, "We have been curious about seeing the world you are currently living in. And... under my master's permission, Theodore and I have agreed to see the world and area where you are familiar in."

Minato frowns, "...do you just want to explore where I live and where I go?"

"Oh, of course!" Elizabeth giggles, which catches Minato off-guard in surprise (_I never heard her giggle ONCE ever!_ Minato mentally squawks), "I have desires to see the world for what it is and its delights!"

"Forgive my sister," Theodore clears his throat, embarrassment scrawling over his face, "She... has been requesting to visit the outside world and our master has denied these requests until now."

"Huh." Minato dumbly nods, "I... see. And you?"

"H-Huh?" Theodore was now off-guard, a slight flush on his face, "I-I'd rather stay here and-"

"Nonsense, brother," Elizabeth chuckles, a devious look on her face, "...unless you want an escort to our master's world like Master Minato is for me?"

That screeched all of Minato's thoughts as he gapes at the woman... before sighing in defeat, "Why not. I... guess I'll bring someone to be Theo's guide."

"Excellent!" He can practically hear _happiness_ coming through the woman's voice, "I will let you know when Theo and I are ready to travel around your world."

_Ah. Brilliant. __**Another**__ assignment on my shoulders_, Minato mentally groans as he leaves the room, trying his best to figure out who is the best escort for Theodore. It wasn't until he heard Theodore call his name, making him turn around.

"The barrier in Tartarus has been lifted," Elizabeth looks concerned as Theo looks through his book, "The next section should be available for you and your comrades to enter in."

Minato frowns, "I'm guessing there are more questions?"

"There are," Elizabeth nods, making Minato worried again, "There will be more attacks laid out on your behalf since the defeat of the Shadow..."

* * *

><p>The first guardian they defeated in Arqua was simple.<p>

Somewhat.

According to what Akihiko heard from Junpei, the guardians on floor twenty-five were "three red looking tables that don't do anything whenever Minato and I did anything with our fire spells!"

It was even more frightening that they had those blue masks as their faces.

It didn't take long until Minato had to summon one of his multiple Personae (it looked like a blue-jester capped persona that he called... Jack Frost?) after Mitsuru and Kei managed to expose its weakness and allowing the others to do an All-Out attack. It was also Akihiko and Junpei that managed to knock the tables down with their physical attacks while Yukari and Minako provided defense and healing support.

Maybe it was a good thing both Mitsuru and Kei decided to keep the party as it was.

Despite the fact that for every level they went up to in the new block, those two kept bickering to no end...

"Okay, you two!" Akihiko slightly winces, hearing an irritated Junpei yell at his earpiece, "_An analysis would be NICE!"_

Minato grimaces at the moment the capped teen roars at the bickering duo (thankfully the reception was beginning to die down), causing the two to be silent for what seemed to be about a quick minute-

_**"Iori,"**_ Mitsuru's threatening voice growls over all five of their earpieces, _**"May I remind you who's the one in charge aside from Minato? And may I present the consequences for talking back to me?"**_

Even Akihiko is paling at the thought of what Mitsuru would do now that someone _yelled_ to her out of all things.

"Um, I- err, ummmmmmm... ah haha... well..." Junpei gulps and tries to get his way out of this sticky situation, "Ummmm sorry?"

A groan is heard from the other line, _**"Iori, was it?"**_

_That must be Nanjo-san,_ Akihiko gulps as he sees Minato pale while Yukari and Minako shake their heads, knowing what _might_ be coming for the poor capped boy.

"Ummm yes?" Junpei weakly grins as they cautiously approach the floor Mitsuru told them about earlier that had a stronger presence (before breaking out into another argument with Kei Nanjo about... corporation business?). Minato looks around to see a warp gate in front of them before indicating to them that they should fully recover before facing the guardians.

_**"Need I remind you that you five are NOT the ones responsible for every one of your safety and protection if any part of Tartarus or any one of you shows up with suspicious injuries?"**_ Kei was talking (calmly), _**"And Iori. At any point will you attempt to talk to me and or Mitsuru like that ever again... you DO understand what it means for you, do you?"**_

Junpei's face was blanched by now.

"Y-Yes s-sir! Never again!" Junpei stammers, nervously approaching the warp gate, "I-I won't say a-anything! I swear!"

_**"...good,"**_ they heard both Kei and Mitsuru grumble in relief before they began to talk (rather, they began arguing again) as their voices were lowered to prevent the five from hearing their conversation.

"How long has that been going on?" Minako sighs, looking around the floor, "I think my ears are going to bleed if I hear Mitsuru-senpai threaten Uncle Kei again."

"I'd rather hear Kei than hearing Mitsuru threatening execution," Akihiko shudders, recalling a not so pleasant memory involving lots and lots of ice and screaming, "This is one of the guardian rooms."

"What do we do now?" Yukari heaves a relieved sigh, seeing no creatures around, "Should we rest for a bit?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Minako nods, clutching onto her naginata as Minato nods.

"Mitsuru-senpai," Minato says into the earpiece, "We're going to be returning to the entrance for a recovery period before we go to fight the guardian. Will that be fine?"

"Seriously!" Junpei squawks, jumping up in alarm, "After I got threatened by both of them?"

"Be grateful you got off with a warning," Yukari shakes her head as she casts a Media on them along with Minako before the five approach the teleporter point, "Let's just get back, relax, and-"

A loud rumble was heard from the other side of the room, causing the five of them to stop and look in surprise.

"W-What was that?" Junpei asks as he gulps. Minato narrows his eyes, his hand on his sword gripping tighter.

"Let's go," he murmurs, much to the surprise of the four other members.

"Wait, _what?_" Minako was alarmed, "I though you said earlier that we're going back to the entrance to-"

"Too late!" Yukari screams as they saw the large guardian- a statue of a Mary Madgalene-like figure- appear in front of them. At the moment it saw the five SEES members, the relic opened its outer doors to strike them with long spikes.

"_Shit!_" Akihiko curses as he shields Minako from the strikes. Minato leads Yukari and Junpei away from the relics it continuously blasts them with the spikes and poisonous gas.

"Mitsuru!" Minato hollers, "Anyone! Analyze it!"

_**"On it! I'll analyze the enemy!"**_ Mitsuru's voice was scratched out from the damages and how weak the three relics are.

"H-Hey!" Akihiko hollers, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're okay on our end!" Junpei arms his Evoker, "Minato! Now what!"

"Attack full blast!" Minato swiftly takes out his Evoker as he summons Orpheus, "Junpei, Akihiko! You two and me will use physical attacks! Yukari, Minako! Use your wind attacks!"

"_On it!_" The others quickly summoned their respectable Personae, quickly attacking the Relic. Orphesus, Hermes, and Polydeuces attack the statue with their strikes and hit while Eurydice and Io immediately followed it with their Garu attacks to knock it down... only to have it block the Garu attacks and block it straight back at all of them.

"_ARRGGGGHHHH, I forgot!"_ Junpei curses as he keels over, "My Persona HATES wind!"

_**"It's an Empress," **_Mitsuru cuts in with the analysis, _**"Because of its wind attacks, not only it resists wind, but it can target Junpei immediately! Do whatever you can to shield him!"**_

"Roger!" Minato yells back, "_Junpei!_ Call back Hermes!"

"Can't!" The capped boy manages to stand up when Yukari uses Dia on him, "I want a part of the action too!"

Minato looks surprised before he nods, his lips tightening, "Yukari! Keep Io on hand for healing and keep shooting!"

"Got it!" Yukari manages to shoot one of her arrows again once the Relic was about to close its doors, "_Io!_"

Io manages to understand what Yukari had in mind because it casts Media on all of the SEES members as they ready themselves for another round.

"Nii-san!" Minako readies her naginata, "What about the rest of us!"

"Shield Junpei from Garu attacks!" Minato orders, readies his sword to attack, "I'm going to go forward with Orpheus! Akihiko, with me!"

"Got it! Polydeuces!" Akihiko calls his Persona and the two make a run for the towering relic, who along with Orpheus, go towards the relic and begin ambushing it from behind along with Minato and Akihiko, who both deliver a strike towards the Relic.

Making some sort of inhuman roar, it turns around and flings its doors open, unleashing another gust of wind, sending Orpheus and Polydeuces slamming against the wall, causing Minato and Akihiko to fly back in pain.

"_Mina-tan! Yuka-tan!_" Akihiko can hear Junpei scream, "We have to make a move, _now!"_

"But about your health-" Minako was about to protest when she pauses... before she sees Akihiko and Minato struggling to stand up before nodding.

_No, nononono Minako! _Akihiko wants to scream, but he can see the Relic coming closer towards them, reading itself for an attack that can possibly knock him and Minato (who is also struggling to get up) out, _Get out of there, PLEASE! What are you-_

_**"Roger THAT!"**_ He can hear Kei's voice cuts in, _**"I'll go grab them!"**_

"H-Hang on, _what-_" He can hear Minato ask in alarm before seeing the towering Relic towards them, preparing to attack-

"_**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!**__"_

Minato and Akihiko uses the last of their remaining energy to sprint off in opposite directions once they heard Yukari's voice and sees the once towering Relic topping over.

The Relic was knocked out by Hermes and Eurydice... along with a tattered Junpei, Minako, and Yukari, whose weapons were intact. A series of arrows along with some slash marks were present among the guardian's back.

"J-Junpei!" Akihiko gapes in alarm, "W-Wha-"

"Saw what you two were trying to do," Junpei smirks as he and Minako grip their weapon, "Along with Yukari, we managed to take down the damn thing!"

"Good thing you dodged those arrows," The pink-clad junior mutters as she runs over to Minato, "Minato! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," The blue-haired teen looks alarmed before his face flushes at the moment Yukari picks up his injured left hand, "Y-Yukari!"

"You're injured..."

Akihiko, Junpei, and Minako share a smirk, seeing a blushing Minato as a worried Yukari tends to him by grabbing one of her emergency bandages while casting Media on the group. That is, before Akihiko narrows his eyes, seeing the amount of injuries the rest of them, especially Minako, received.

"Minako," Akihiko frowns, "Your legs-"

"Oh, those?" Minako grins, trying her best to manage the pain that follows (as the result from the spikes earlier), "That's nothing... as opposed to what happened earlier-"

"_Nothing?_" Akihiko gapes as he storms towards her, "_Nothing?_ Minako! I thought I told you to run!"

"Senpai!," Junpei cuts in, lifting a Medical Kit to Akihiko's face, "She managed to patch herself up before she attacked! What's your problem?"

The silver-haired teen was about to respond when they heard a rumble, causing all of them to turn around to see the crumbling relic (or what was remaining from it) stand up again and prepare to attack.

"It's back on its feet again?" Minato groans as he and the others clutch their weapon along with their Personae, "Get ready to-"

_"__**PERSONA! YAMAOKA!"**_

A rapid Persona came into being and instantly struck down the Relic with a large crack of lightning. To the shock of all the others, the guardian that once guarded the exit to the next floor disintegrated in an instant. They turned around to see the Nanjo heir clutching another sword, walking towards then. A small sigh of relief escaped from him once he saw the others. Even Akihiko was shocked to see Kei walking towards them.

"Yamaoka," Kei orders, "Diarahan on the injured."

If Akihiko's eyes were deceiving him, he could have sworn he saw the suit-claded Persona smile with crinkling around his eyes before managing to heal the five teenagers before vanishing.

It was Minato that begins to speak while Minako, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko are gaping in shock.

"Wha... You... _How..._"

"Reach the barrier point," The Nanjo heir smirks before turning around to the portal, "And retrieve the document. Those Shadows should be intimidated of you by now."

Even Junpei didn't say anything when Kei vanished back to the entrance to join back with Mitsuru.

"Umm..." Yukari asks her shocked comrades, "...what _just_ happened?"

* * *

><p>Mitsuru was alarmed to see Kei step out from the portal before taking off his earpiece and placing it over where Mitsuru's motorcycle was, "Nanjo. Did I hear correctly?"<p>

"About what?" Kei arches an eyebrow as he calmly places the unused sword inside the weapons case.

"You... just _summoned_ a Persona," Mitsuru slowly replies, not seeing that their voices are being heard from the party that is currently exploring the dungeon, "I thought you knew of them, not _wield one_-"

"I have taken care of Shadows and monsters for seven years," Kei stops her from talking before a bitter chuckle escapes from him, "...rather, I believe it might be more."

"But why?" The woman narrows her eyes, the feeling of uncertainty in the air, "Why did you hide it?"

Mitsuru normally did not question the motives of other people and usually when she wanted answers, she finds ways to get it. But when she asked her question, she freezes, seeing Kei's expression: regret, guilt, and anger.

"I have my reasons," the Nanjo heir quietly replies, gripping his fist, "You shouldn't be notified about such events; I have seen events that should not have transpired."

"Nanjo-"

"_Mitsuru._" She looks up to see Kei's face harden, "No more. You already have enough on your shoulders to deal with. All you need to understand is if there are extreme moments in which lives are in danger, including yours... not only will I never forgive myself, but I will do whatever it takes to save your lives."

_Nanjo..._ Mitsuru's wine eyes continue to follow Kei as he leans against one of the pillars, looking up at the high ceiling.

"Keep monitoring them," she hears Kei say, "I'll speak of my reasons to you when I'm ready."

"I... I see," She nods before summoning Pentheslia again, allowing her to 'see' if her comrades were not injured. True to Kei's words earlier, the Shadows were going away from Minato and his group as they continue to run around the floors before reaching the barrier point.

_**"We're here! Finally..." **_She softly smiles, hearing Junpei wheeze, _**"Now what?"**_

_**"Uncle Kei said something about a document..."**_ Minako's voice was barely heard, making Mitsuru frustrated, _**"Hang on. Is this..."**_

_**"The documents,"**_ Minato's voice comes through the receiver, _**"Mitsuru-senpai?"**_

"I'm here," Mitsuru nods, stepping forward towards where the portal gate is located, "Are you ready to head back for the night?"

_**"Sure," **_It was all Minato said for Mitsuru to activate the portal.

A light flashes and in an instant, Minato, Minako, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko emerge from the portal point, looking tired despite their healed injuries.

"You've done well for the night," Mitsuru sighs, "I understand if you need to skip class for tomorrow. That guardian must have taken a toll on your energy."

"And did it ever," Akihiko mutters, "Where is-"

"Nanjo-san?" Minato walks up to Kei, who looks up to see the leader of SEES standing in front of him, "...Thank you."

The Ice Queen of Gekkoukan High was surprised to see the cocky, arrogant Nanjo heir have a genuine smile on his face.

"No problem," Nanjo replies, "I did what I needed to do to help."

_To help..._ Mitsuru muses to herself, seeing their leader talk to the Nanjo heir along with the others, who were conversing amongst each other before seeing Akihiko walk up to Mitsuru.

"Hey," Akihiko pauses, "I'm guessing that you heard-"

"Yes," The wine-haired senior nods, narrowing her eyes, "Did Minako tell you anything about Nanjo aside their relation to him as a family friend?"

The silver-haired senior blinks before frowning, "No... why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering," Mitsuru muses, looking back at Nanjo, who is looking concerned, his head slightly low, "That is all."

"All right, if you say so..." Akihiko shrugs before walking back to where Minako and Yukari were, who were trying to help Junpei pack the equipment back into the cases.

Mitsuru's eyes narrow, thinking back to when Kei called on his Persona, Yamaoka. It was odd... it didn't even match to a name of anything related to Tartarus, the Greek mythology, nor the legends at all. The other thing that bugged her was after he returned from saving the SEES members was the way he replied to her answer...

_He's hiding something_, Mitsuru frowns, _There's another reason why he's here aside being Ikutsuki's replacement... and I'm going to find out._

* * *

><p>"I think going through Tartarus is tougher each day," Yukari yawns as she and Minako were walking on their way towards the classroom after eating at the courtyard (for girls' time), "I mean... what the hell was up with those guardians last night?"<p>

"Honestly, they just keep getting difficult to defeat," Minako shakes her head, "But hey, do you remember Rio?"

"Oh yeah..." Yukari's eyes perk up, showing concern, "I think you were telling me about how much trouble Rio is having managing the team."

"She has... it's because a lot of the members were not interested," Minako purses her lips, her ruby eyes concerned, "They've been complaining more about how Rio has been managing a team, even though they did elect her as the leader of the juniors."

The dirty blonde shakes her head, "So... why are they still there?"

Minako frowns, "I'm going to find out later today. As long as we don't have plans to go back to-"

She was disrupted by a series of laughter and obnoxious giggling; both Minako and Yukari look over to see two girls as one of them was holding out her cellphone; the pigtailed girl was teetering with laughter.

"So, like, I _pretended_ to take a picture with my cell," The bleached haired girl is explaining to the pig-tailed girl, "And then she begins to freak out and starts _crying_, begging me to stop. I mean, come on! She has that look like it was the end of the world and that she was going to _die_. I mean, Mayi, you noticed the look on her face!"

"Oh, gawd, I know!" The other girl giggles, "That was priceless! We should, totally, do that again! That was the best thing I've seen all today; it was the best thing I have seen in my life!"

They continued to laugh and mock the person they were talking about.

Yukari shakes her head, "This is really bad. Why the hell would they have the time to make fun of someone when they have something better to do?"

Minako grits her teeth as her eyes narrows, "They will _do_ anything to get attention and think that they're all the time the world."

"Are you okay?" Yukari looks over to the brunette, a bit surprised.

"Yeah... just thinking about some stuff that's happened before," Minako murmurs, the concerned look still there, "Let's go. I want to get away from there."

"Hang on," Yukari frowns, "In case we need to report this to the teachers..."

"Huh?" Minako's ruby eyes widen before Yukari covers her mouth.

"_Shh!"_

"So, like, do you have any plans tonight?" The bleached haired girl smirks, playing around with her cellphone, "We can sneak out again from the dorms to meet with the others."

"Oh, psssh, _duh_," The pigtailed girl rolls her eyes before turning pale as she turns around, "H-Huh...? Where's that _voice_ coming from...?"

_Voice?_ Minako and Yukari stare at each other in surprise. The bleached haired girl, however, frowns and stares at her friend as if she was bonked on the head.

"What voice? Mayi, I don't hear anything."

The pigtailed girl falls silent.

"Mayi?" The bleached haired girl panicks, "Mayi! _Mayi!_ What's wrong?"

"...Huh?" Mayi's color returned to her face, looking alarmed at her panicking friend, "Natsuki, you okay?"

"I should be asking you that!" Natsuki panicks, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Sorry..." Mayi grins weakly, "...oh, what were we talking about?"

In a second, the two girls begin laughing and making fun again. Minako and Yukari were silent as they continue to see the two bullies leave the courtyard. Finally, Yukari sighs in relief as Minako shakes her head, feeling Yukari remove her hand from Minako's mouth.

"I seriously can't stand girls like that," Minako softly mutters, "They are the absolute _worst_."

"I agree," Yukari frowns, "But... a voice? What was that about?"

Minako shrugs, "I don't know. But... knowing how it turns into Tartarus every night..."

Yukari's lips tightens, looking nervous, "I was hoping that wasn't an issue. But in any case," she pauses, "What are we going to do about those bullies? We don't know about the name of the person who they were making fun of..."

Minako sighs, tightening her hold on her lunchbox, _If only I can prevent such things from happening..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-<strong>_

"Hello?" A woman chirps as she answers her cellphone. Her pink cover glints from the light as she pauses near a stoplight on the street, "Yup, this is she... Uh huh..."

The black-haired woman pauses, a surprised look on her face, "Oh really... That's the story I have to cover? All right, sure. Just one thing... I'm guessing I don't have a partner on this one?"

Silence. Then she sighs before a tired smile appears on her face.

"Ah, well, I guess the story's the only thing that matters? ...Okay, sure. So... what's the first thing you want me to do?"

She nods for a bit as she slowly begins to walk again... before stopping.

"Hospital? Well... I'm not sure if I have the- Oh. I see. ...Hmmmm... I think I recall what happened; two girls are knocked out in front of their schools, no memory of what happened whatsoever except that they're still sleeping- hang on. Repeat that."

Another round of silence.

"...in a _dazed_ state?"

The woman's dark brown eyes slightly widened before they narrowed, her suspicions nagging onto her.

"Huh. And this only happens the morning after they went missing... So, what does my story have to do with it?"

She looks a bit surprised before her face changes into a small smile.

"Gekkoukan High school student? Hmmm... I'm guessing it's chaos over there. I'll talk with the student and the other people in the morning. ...Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine! ...yeah, yeah! Whew! At least you're not the last boss I had to work with!"

Her eyes brightens with cheerfulness and relief, "You can finish it and make it to the deadline; don't worry! ...yeah, I've gotten used to the new place. At least you can email me now about the jobs. ...Gotcha. I'll let you know once I get the info. ...All right, gotcha. Let's think positive!"

As soon as she hangs up the phone, the woman looks up to the night sky, her eyes glistening with a bit of nostalgia and sadness.

"...let's think positive, huh? I wonder if I can think the same way..."

* * *

><p>Junpei yawns from his nap from class before hearing the flurry of whispers coming from the gossipers. Minato raises his eyebrow and was about to ask Junpei when they heard one of the girls exclaim, "Shh! Not so loud!"<p>

"I don't care," Another student panicks, "Did you hear though? About that girl in 2-E? What the hell's going on here?"

"The police and teachers don't have a clue at all..." A third student grumbles, "Too late for being a secret."

"Still, isn't it _bizzare?_" The second student asks, horrified.

_Oh,_ he frowns, _About that... I think one of my pals told me about it this morning. But..._ he eyes the napping Minato, who has an unopened can on coffee next to him, _...better let him know what's going on. This could be important._

Junpei grimaces before facing Minato, "Dude, Minato. Wake up."

The blue-haired teen groans, looking up with his half-lidded eyes, "Hm?"

The capped teen turns around in his seat, "Did you hear about the rumor going on?"

"I think I heard about it before I fell asleep," Minato shakes his head, "But I might have forgotten. What's going on?"

_Well, he was up all night with me playing games. Ah well. Better let the Ace Detective explain to our leader!_

"A girl from 2-E went missing last night," Junpei grimaces, "But this morning, they found her lying on the ground in front of the school gate; all pale and looking all sick. Nobody knows what happened and she's _still _uncounsious!"

Minato narrows his eyes, "You don't think there was an intruder...?"

"Who knows," Junpei winces, "Still, that's not all. I heard that there's a reporter coming in to the school about this! Maybe we'll be famous?"

"Not on your life, Stupei," Yukari and Minako both walk in, exhausted. Minato arches an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Junpei blinks in surprise, "You both look dead!"

"We just came back from the faculty office," Yukari yawns as she sets her stuff down, "Minako and I talked to Ms. Toriumi about what happened yesterday; we overheard two girls talking about bullying someone."

"So?" Minato frowns, "What does this have to do with the rumor?"

"You mean... the one about that girl from 2-E? Mayi?" Minako blinks, "That's who Yukari and I saw at the courtyard yesterday. She looked fine to us."

"And now this," Yukari purses her lips in concern, "She looked fine yesterday; then she talked about hearing a voice before she went back into the hallway with her friend."

"What voice?" Minato and Junpei echo, confused.

"That's what we wanted to know too," Minako replies, "But... well, seeing as how things are already what they are..."

"It's better not to make people panic more," Yukari takes her seat, "I dunno. It's something I think we shouldn't be intruding into..."

"Yeah, right. With a situation like this?" Junpei tilts his cap, a grin on his face, "It's gonna be a tough case for Junpei Iori, Ace Detective!"

Minato, Minako, and Yukari stare at the capped boy in silence.

"...Ace Detective?" Yukari was the first to comment before she giggles, "It sounds more like Ace Defective!"

"Ace Defective?" Minako's lips turns into a small grin, "I dunno about that... but it does suit him."

"Hey!" Junpei groans, "I resent that! Not in front of my pal!"

Minato chuckles, patting Junpei on the shoulder, "Well, you do have your moments."

"Ah, come on man!" Junpei groans, "Not you too! But going back to that rumor... was there any mentioning of anything like an intruder or something?"

"That we did not hear about," Minako's grin turns into a concerned look in a whiplash, "Why?"

Junpei was about to say something before he frowns, _Yuka-tan mentioned about that girl hearing a voice. And from the sounds of it, it was just the four of them on the courtyard._ "You both didn't say anything to the girls?"

"No," The two girls shake their heads at the same time.

"Odd," Minato's eyes narrow, "So... Yukari, when you mentioned that the girl heard a voice, was there anything odd about the way she reacted to it?"

"She looked like she was about to faint," The dirty blonde frowns, "It's odd. Wonder what she heard...?"

"And who knows?" Minako looks worried, "Hopefully this doesn't do anything to the students here. Especially since at night..."

At the trail-off, all four had an inkling that maybe Tartarus had something to do with it. It wasn't until Minato blinks and asks Junpei.

"Did you mention someone is _going_ to do a story on this incident at this school?"

Junpei shrugs, "Eh. Just some other rumor I've heard from Kenji. Supposedly, this reporter's coming in about three days to do some week-long investigation about the incident. Don't see what's going to go wrong with that."

Inwards, though, Junpei hopes the reporter doesn't suspect anything about Tartarus.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>If there was anything Minako hated the most, it was ghost stories.<p>

No matter how scary or how cheesy they are, they still give her nightmares- even though the stories were the worst, especially the crappy ones Naoya used to tell her when she asked for a story. Even the ancient ghost tales were the worst; when she was a child, she had to once ask Minato to play Handel's Hallelujiah in a low volume in order to make her mind concentrate on something else that was _not_ about the bottle-necked woman.

"It's an angry spirit from this one ghost that made that girl go unconsious!" Junpei crows to an obviously scared Yukari, who looked very uncomfortable and was holding onto a pillow for comfort. Minato was just looking at Junpei, interested; the same could go for Mitsuru and Kei, who had stopped their squabbling to listen to Junpei's tale. Akihiko was sitting next to Minako, also interested.

_Is it just me and Yukari that's scared of this?_ Minako mentally asks, gulping, _Don't get scared, don't get scared..._

"So, it's just a rumor that's floating around?" Minato asks, "Where did you find this?"

Junpei grins, "Oh, it's not just the school that's talking about it. There are some forums that talk about the entire incident too!"

Kei crosses his arms, "The news managed to catch onto the story from either the faculty or a student from within the school. It's interesting how word can get out so easily."

"Especially since there is a reporter coming in tomorrow," Mitsuru sighs, looking a little exhausted, but her eyes show interest, "So. Iori, what's this ghost story about?"

"W-Wha-?" Yukari sits straight up, alarmed, "I-It's probably some made-up bullshit! So why bother knowing about the story?"

"You know," Akihiko leans forward, chin resting on his hand, "I'm interested too. Go ahead and enlighten us."

"Are you serious?" Minako asks in surprise, but her voice came out to be higher than normal.

Minato sighs, "Have at it. We might as well have something to talk about for tonight." He shoots a smirk at his younger sister, who pouts and glares at him, "After all... wouldn't want any of us to get nightmares, do we?"

"Oh. We _don't_." Minako is beginning to think that this was payback for what she did to embarass Minato about the cross-dressing.

Junpei grins as he dims the lights, "Let me set the mood first..."

"If it involves turning of the lights and pulling out a flashlight," Yukari glares at the capped boy, who does so anyway, "...never mind."

Junpei leers, a slight evil grin on his face as he dims the room lights, only turning on the flashlight as he shines it from the bottom of his face, "Good _evening_, ladies and gentlemen of all ages... Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe or Don't!'. Where we all hear the stories of the strange, the unusual, and the wierd! Tonight's story tells of the ghost that haunts the halls of Gekkoukan High."

He smirks, "If you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a manical ghost that _roams_ the halls! The other day, this guy- let's call him _Shu_- said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange..." He was serious, so I asked him what he saw. He told me about the girl in 2-E... saying that he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. Now, rumors say that she's not the kind of girl to be out at night. I told him so. But Shu was _white as a sheet!_ He kept _saying_ that it's true..."

A pause.

"Then it hit me," Junpei leers over the flahslight, "That ghost must have tried to make that poor girl its dinner!"

Minako slightly gulps and sees Yukari paling. The others, on the other hand, were too into the story to be frightened.

"I felt a _chill_ run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat thinking about it!" Junpei pauses before allowing his head to straighten up before pretending to blend back into the shadows, "Yes, ladies and gents. There are many strange and wierd things in this world... Believe it... _or don't._"

Silence overwhelmed them, even as the lights turned back on. Wincing at the sharpness of the light, Minako winces as she rubs them. It wasn't until she hears Mitsuru asks, "So. What do you think?"

"Honestly..." Akihiko pauses before nodding, "It's worth investigating."

"Really?" Junpei frowns, "Not one word about my _amazing_ performace just now?"

"It's the story that fasinates us, not the actor," Kei shakes his head, "I'm not interested in such petty things. However, it is worth noticing just because of the uncaniness of it..."

Mitsuru quietly snorts, "That is because you never truly understood what real fear is." She didn't see the glare the Nanjo heir gave her.

"Hey Junpei, any more stories?" Minato arches an eyebrow, seeing Minako's pale face, "I'd like to hear more."

Junpei blinks and was about to ask when he sees Yukari clutching onto the nearby pillow and a pale Minako before snickering, "Wooowwww... I didn't know you two were afraid of ghosts! That's actually... pfftttttt _ahahahahahahahaha_!"

"S-Shut up Stupei!" Yukari growls, blushing, "I don't like hearing about stuff we don't see!"

"Especially about stories like those," Minako grumbles before glaring back at a smirking Minato, "H-Hey! I'm not scared of such thing!"

"Well then," Junpei smirks, "Why do you _prove it_, huh?"

That was the last straw as Yukari and Minako glance at each other, having the same idea in their mind.

"W-We're not scared!" Yukari glares at she stands up, throwing the pillow at both Minato and Junpei, who unsuccessfully tried to dodge the pillow, "Minako and I will investigate the story! And we'll prove to you that stupid story is just some random bs urban legend!"

"Wait, we are?" Minako looks alarmed, realizing that was _not_ what she had in mind at all, "H-Hang on!"

"I think... that's a good idea," Mitsuru muses before nodding, "I'll appreciate it. That story... I admit is a bit unnerving."

_Even Mitsuru is scared of ghost stories?_ Minako notices the way Mitsuru was grimacing throughout the entire story, "Are you sure, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"The Ice Queen gets scared, huh?" Kei dryly smirks, earning a glare back from Mitsuru, "Well well. Is this what true fear looks like?"

"What did you say?" Mitsuru glares at the Nanjo heir, "I'd have you know-"

Akihiko grimaces as he takes the seat next to Minako, "So, you and Takeba will handle it?"

"Y-Yeah," Minako sees Yukari yelling at a laughing Junpei while Minato is trying to quell Yukari's anger; Kei and Mitsuru were bickering as usual, "We will."

She didn't see the silver-haired teen's eyes narrow in concern.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Is Kei's Persona named Yamaoka? But it's NOT based from mythology!<strong>

...I think I should explain this one.

In _Persona Revelations_, Kei Nanjo was a stuck-up (if not tight wadded) teenager who had Yamaoka as his parental figure since his parents are not there for him. You see the old butler in the beginning of the game, but Yamaoka gets killed by Shadows that begin to terrorize Mikage-cho (Lunarville in the English version), causing Kei's inital Persona to show up... and the fact that Yamaoka was a father figure to Kei fueled Kei's motivations to save the city he lives in more.

If you fulfill certain conditions and keep Kei in your party in the first game, you can gain Yamaoka as Kei's final persona in the game. Funny thing is, Yamaoka looks like he is riding on the skateboard and gained a halo along with wings. Yamaoka appears again in Persona 2 Eternal Punishment as Kei's final Persona again (meaning you have to go along the long damned process of gaining him again for fulfilling certain requirements).

And yes, I have noticed a few things: 1) Yamaoka is an original character in the game that is a Persona. I don't know how that happened either. 2) If you search Yamaoka in the Megami Tensei wiki and look at the abilities, I know most of you are going to mention that the Persona's abilities are different than what we see in Persona 3 and 4. I know where I am going with this; all you need to know is that Yamaoka's actual abilities involve lightening, light, almighty, physical, and healing abilties. And... 3) I've included him in this story.

I believed I have mentioned this in a previous chapter, but this is a 'What if' story. If the previous Personae users from the other two games show up in Persona 3, then there is a good chance you can see then summoning their Persona.

Let me know if you are confused; in that case, please message me via Private Messaging.

I know what I'm doing.

And if anyone catches it, I have changed the name of Natsuki's friend for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Social Links so far:<strong>

**Fool, Magician, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Star**

**Mastered:**

**Hierophant**


	10. Hell's Hounds

Summer Break. And I'm so used to pulling all-nighters... urgh. This is not a joke. Don't pull all-nighers and get a lot of sleep. And this goes to those who are going to college.

Aside that, I heard about Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 The Golden, and the PSP Remake of Persona 2 Eternal Punishment.

Okay, I'll admit this right now: I actually saw the walkthrough of Persona 2 Eternal Punishment PSP Remake. And I'll admit- despite the cheeky graphics, I am pretty impressed on the revamped character design and cleaner (if you can call it that) battle system. ...and the story makes much sense. I'm not sure about a few things though... like _maybe_ make the Persona 2 duaology interaction feel more like the way they did in Persona 3 and 4 for the remake?

Persona 4 Arena seems to be fun, it is... ...but I'm not big on the story at all. (I'll be honest- to those who know who the final boss is, what do you think? Is it really necessary? It seems like another dungeon and the Midnight Channel has already been resolved. So... why bring it back?) For Persona 4 The Golden, I'll wait for the reviews to see how it is. But the fact that the new content is a bit similar to what they did for Persona 3 except adding in a few more events (that I think would have not been needed since Persona 4 already makes since to me)... I just think it's a bit too much.

Am I the only one who thinks of this?

Aside that, let's get this chapter underway!

**xxSelphiexx:** Thanks! And yeah... Thank you for all the help for grammar. T^T

**Dreamin'Pop**: LOL At this point, I might as well speed up the progression of the story. XD And there will be more Mitsuru and Kei scolding Junpei moments. And well, I'm majoring in an Art Degree. Not fun, let me tell you...

**Hi**: Thanks!

Disclaimers are in Chapters 1 to 7. However, In case anyone needs it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, Revelations Persona, or Persona 2 dualogy whatsoever. They are respectfully owned by ATLUS.

Warning: A potential Spoiler regarding the Persona 2 Eternal Punishment, the Persona 3 old documents, and the events that happened in Persona 2. Oh, and there will be names mentioned that pertain to Persona 2 Eternal Punishment. And not to mention a moment of fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>010: Hell's Hounds<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato sighs as he ungracefully flops onto his bed and pulls the covers over him. It was the most interesting- if not chaotic- night he had ever experienced.<p>

At least they got a good lead on where their new Persona user was.

"Good evening."

Minato jumps up from the bed to see the eerie green lighting and to see the young boy standing there at his bedside again.

"Y-You!" He gapes before calming himself down, "Oh God. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you again," The boy chimes, sitting down on the edge of the bed with that smile on his face, "As promised. How are you?"

"Could have been better," Minato grunts, seeing the boy's eyes piqued with interest, "...let's just say I'm glad I'm still alive."

The boy chuckles, amusement, "That's good to hear. What about your sister?"

"She's doing the same," Minato frowns, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you," The boy's bright blue eyes now fill with concern, "In another week, the moon will be full again. Be careful with your new ordeal, okay?"

That was a surprise. Normally, the young boy would be speaking cryptic talk, but now...

"I.. I see," Minato smiles and nods, "Thanks."

"No problem," The boy pauses, "Hey. Can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... we be friends?"

That caught Minato slightly off-guard, but seeing how the boy looks when he asked that... A small smile appears on Minato's face before smiling, "Sure. But-"

"Hm?"

"On _one_ condition."

"That's fine," The boy nods, sitting up more on the bed.

"The next time you show up," Minato pauses, "...can you talk to my younger sister Minako? She's on the floor above me."

The boy looks surprised before he smiles, nodding, "All right. But can we meet down here? I'd like to talk to both of you... if you don't mind."

The blue-haired teen chuckles, "Sure. Do you plan on staying long?"

"I'll come again," The boy smiles, this time his eyes filled with happiness, "I'll see you and Minako later."

In that instant, the boy vanishes just in time for Minato to hear the voice ring again.

_**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personae of the Death Arcana...**_

"...Death Arcana?" Minato blinks before shrugging, pulling up the covers to sleep for the next day.

* * *

><p><em>"So, you <em>_**finally**__ decide to call us back."_

Kei's eye slightly twitches when he can practically hear Naoya's smirk on the other side of the line.

"Hilarious, Naoya," Kei grumbles before getting to business, "How's the kid holding up?"

_"So far, so good... except for two nights ago when Castor went on a rampage in the room," _He can hear the dark-haired man grunt, _"I had to wind up subduing that annoying Persona of his while Maki calmed the kid down. Took him half a day yesterday to recover. And now he's feeling fine."_

"Are you sure?" Kei narrows his eyes as he hears Ikutsuki's voice as he is talking with Mitsuru, "That fucking prick is here. And I can't show him what we're found in Tartarus since you called."

_"Well, what are you going to do about it?"_ He hears Naoya groan, _"You can't just call up on Ikustuki's game right here! Give me and Maki a few more days to deal with this kid so we can see if he can handle Castor or not!"_

"I am going to give you that," Kai frowns, looking over the newspaper, "And I was going to call about another matter you should pass onto Sonomura."

_"Enlighten me,"_ Naoya deadpans, _"Nothing can't surprise me anymore, not after seeing that fucking tower transform for myself..."_

"I take it that you've heard about it?"

_"Minako told me a few days after they explored the damn area for the first time,"_ Kei can hear Naoya's concern grow, _"And Minato... how is that possible? I thought back then we could just control any Arcana that was similar to what we have..."_

The Nanjo heir frowns, knowing how true that statement was. At first, he was expecting the new batch of Personae users from SEES to act like them: They should have gotten full control of a few Personae within their Arcane bounds at the moment their initial Personae was summoned. For some odd reason, however, it was different... All of the SEES members except for Minato can only control _one_ Persona. But why...?

"I think things are changing," Kei replies, concern marring his voice, "When you paid a visit to the Velvet Room a while back, what did they say?"

_"They only explained to me about the large Shadows and the Personae abilities altering with these kids,"_ Naoya grunts in irritation, _"He also gave me some advice about the kid we're dealing with now-"_

_"I HEARD THAT!" _A loud roar was heard from the room; Naoya chose to ignore him.

_"-and how to best approach our situation now,"_ The man finishes, _"How is everything going on your end?"_

"Pretty interesting, actually," Kei looks at the two documents that are in front of him, "Apparently, they have found documents that are at the barrier points of each block in Tartarus. From what I understand in these notes, it was the Kirijo Group that was responsible for creating a laboratory on Port Island."

_"I thought Takeharu told you that."_

"He did," Kei hums, but these old documents prove it, "Takeharu mentioned that he had a former colleague who left behind eight documents within Tartarus; I've been trying to find them since then."

_"And you think whoever knew about whatever happened ten years ago would provide those answers?"_

"Possibly, or it might confuse us more," The Nanjo heir narrows his eyes as he places the documents back inside his briefcase, "So far, we found two. And they were lengthy. Whoever wrote this also placed down the exact time and date each event occurred... there are no names mentioned with the exception of Takeharu and other names."

_"I see,"_ Naoya frowns, _"Kei. About that incident that's happening-"_

"No doubt about it and that was the other thing I was going to talk to Sonomura about," Kei gently taps on the newspaper, "That kid... what is his name?"

_"It was Shinjiro Aragaki."_

"Did you ask him about Tartarus?"

_"Once. All I got in return was that he refuses to re-enter that tower unless prompted. In other words, he didn't say anything."_

"Hm," Kei frowns, "Just focus on making Aragaki summon his Persona without the use of those blasted pills. The incident that recently happened in Gekkoukan High, on the other hand... have you both heard anything else about it?"

_"Aside what we have just learned?" _Naoya scoffs, _"Not really helpful either. The police are withholding amounts of information and from what Minato's mentioned to me earlier, it seems to be more than just an urban myth."_

"...he visited you?"

_"Earlier this morning before Maki and I left for the kid's place."_

"...I see," Kei sighs, mentally wishing that Minato could keep his mouth shut sometimes, but for the sake of everyone and the others, it could be a good thing.

_"So, you are going to investigate that?"_ Naoya asks,_ "Maki and I might do some looking around too-"_

"Actually," Kei interrupts, "We're going to be a bit more busy than usual today."

_"Wait, how come?"_

Kei hears a slight beep coming from his phone as he looks at the caller... before he frowns, "Naoya. Stay on the line. I have to take this call."

_"Let me know what else I should be doing, Nanjo,"_ he can hear Naoya grumble in what seem to be sarcasm before Kei switched over the calls.

"So I take that you've been transferred over?"

_"From Sumaru City," _Another voice replies, "And for once, it looks nice... until I saw what you were talking about."

"What do you think?"

A silence came from the other line before a grimace was heard, _"About what I'd expect if we were to explore a large bloody tower in a middle of a city- not that much."_

"How did... _he_..." Kei is trying to choose his words carefully, "...take the transfer?"

_"At least he's happy over at Sumaru City,"_ The man on the other line replies, _"The last thing I heard is that he is living with Eikichi Mishina and Lisa Silverman along with Jun Kashihira."_

Kei freezes, recalling about- "Hang on. I thought I heard you wrong-"

_"No. You heard me right, Nanjo. He's living with those three."_

"But-! What about that-"

_"They didn't regain their memories, if that's what you are wondering,"_ The man softly snorts,_ "They got together when they were graduating and began hanging out with each other while they are in college. And their friendship began again. ...at least on a different ground than the one that we've learned about before. They are __**happy**__. Just make it stay that way... for his sake."_

The Nanjo hair sighs, running his gloved hand through his hair, "Did Philemon...?"

_"I asked him,"_ The man cuts in, knowing pretty well where the question is going to lead, _"And he said that with the current situation we are dealing with, their new links won't be affected."_

"And not even risk the chance of-"

_"No."_

"I see," Kei frowns, "...though I do have one thing to let you know, Suou."

_"...what is it?"_

Nanjo grimaces, "It's not just you that hast stared to show up in Iwatodai area. I asked Ulala and Baofu to keep tabs on this area while they are back in Sumaru City; there are two friends I know here that are willing to help us too."

_"And I am guessing they are your comrades back in that tower?"_ A smirk was heard from the other line, _"One of them was Maki... but the other one you said, his name is Naoya?"_

"Correct," Kei pauses, looking the newpaper again before his eyes narrow, "...wait. Hey, what was that woman's name... the one that was with us when we were investigating that-"

_"Maya Amano," _The man cuts in, slightly offended, _"...why do you ask?"_

_Gotcha..._ Kei smirks, "She's also here in Iwatodai."

Silence was heard before the man asks,_ "You are not-"_

"No," Kei knows pretty well the man has kept his feelings for the woman for such a long time- especially after seven years of what happened, "I am not joking."

A silence pierced through before the man asks,_ "Kei. I need to talk to you... and your two contacts. I need to know about a few things in the city."_

"Figures you would have questions," Kei can hear Mitsuru's footsteps coming up into the command room, "Meet the three of us in the Iwatodai shopping area in an hour. Don't be late, Katsuya Suou."

On the other line, the red sunglasses man hang up the phone, his eyes showing concern as he looks at a photo that was inside of his cellphone: a young woman with black hair with the brightest brown eyes he has seen. A genuine smile was adorning her face, laughing while the picture was taken. If he recalled correctly, the photo was taken where they were supposed to meet the people investigating the New World Order seven years ago. Not only did he see a side of the woman that made him fall in love with her, but it was also where they were introduced to Kei Nanjo and that Kirishima woman (the last he heard about her was that she is on the world travelling with Hidehiko Uesugi).

But still... after seven years...

"Maya Amano... why are you here?" Katsuya Suou frowns, concern lacing his voice.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Yukari and Minako, asking around the school was easier than they thought.<p>

It was also not that surprising as to how _easy_ it was to gather the information that let them know that the entire ghost story Junpei told them was... well, Yukari would like to see Junpei's face once he realizes she stole his thunder over some lame crappy-ass story.

Minako, on the other hand, has been a bit more silent, especially after overhearing the two girls talking about the girl they picked on. Yukari didn't bother to ask Minako about the incident, but she could tell that the other girl looked annoyed. Regardless, she agreed to help Yukari out with the investigation and even talked to other students who felt sympathetic for the bullied girl (when she asked more about the girl).

It surprised the two when Mitsuru told them that she'll have a hand in the investigations too... under the condition that Kei Nanjo should _never_ know the details. It was alarming too, knowing that Mitsuru would normally not agree to help anyone.

And thanks to that, the entire investigation took three days before finally calling in Minato and Junpei to the living room. Akihiko was probably out training while Mitsuru and Kei were talking to the Chairman upstairs along with her father about... something (Ikutsuki looked bothered, but Mitsuru calmly told him that the two need to ask him a few questions, leaving the rest of SEES worried).

"So," Yukari smirks, "Let's talk about that stupid ghost story that Junpei told us about on Monday."

"You're never gonna give that one up, huh?" The capped boy smirks, "Thought it would scare ya! Even Kenji and Kaz agreed on it! Right Minato?"

"I have absolutely no say in this," Minato quickly replies, seeing how irate Minako was when she glared at him, "In fact, because of what happened on Monday, I blame you for everything that happened these past few days!"

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell did I do?"

"I had nightmares in my sleep, thanks to that stupid story!" Minako pouts, "And now I have to play the music from my mp3 when I go to bed!"

Junpei blinks before he sputters a laugh, "_Really!_ That's why you don't like horror stories? Ahahahahaha! I should do this more often!"

"Do it more often and I'll find a way to run over that OdinSphere of yours," Minako mutters, catching Junpei's attention.

"Wait, what!"

"Okay, back to the subject at hand!" Yukari interupts, "Minako and I got lots of good info about thie story- and oh, by the way, it turns out _no_ angry ghost story was involved!"

"Oh course..." Junpei mutters, rolling his eyes, getting a chuckle from Minato.

Yukari glares at them, beet-faced while Minako decides to do the talking while Yukari calms down, "Okaay... anyway, one: that rumor got started since that girl Mayi was found on the school grounds."

"Well, it was creepy," Minato frowns, "What of it?"

"It was similar to that damn ghost story, by the way," Minako sighs, "But here's the thing: that rumor didn't just spread slowly; it was instant. Why did that happen?"

That lapsed Junpei and Minato into a silence as Yukari takes a deep breath, calming down. It wasn't until Minato's eyes open in surprise, "Wait. Uncle Kei mentioned something yesterday about that incident to me."

"We're refering to him as 'uncle' now?" Minako arches an eyebrow.

Minato chose to ignore it, "He told me that it wasn't the _first time_ it's happened..."

"Hang on," Junpei stares at them, "You mean- there were _more?_ Something like this happened before?" Then he pauses, "So the ghost did haunt other schools?"

Minato couldn't help but burst into laughter while Minako was holding back various curses to him. Yukari groans, "Just let it go already... But yeah, it happened twice to other students. And the thing is, all three students had to be hospitalized!"

"Go figure," Junpei's expression went serious this time, "That explains why that rumor came to be..."

"Here's another thing," Minako frowns, "When I checked the hospital the other day, all three victims are in different classes and there was no way in hell they were connected while they were school."

"Wait a sec," Minato frowns, "So, it was a second year, then a third year, and a first year?"

"It's odd," Yukari nods, "They did have one thing in common though..."

"You mean they hung out with each other?" Minato guesses; seeing Yukari and Minako nod made him gape in surprise, "Hang on. Really? How the hell did _that_ happen?"

"I'm guessing they ate out a lot?" Junpei blinks, causing the three to stare at him as if he grew a second head.

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?" Yukari stares at Junpei before pursing her lips to consider, "...well, I suppose it could be that way, but still! Their families never eat out with each other!"

"Well, it coulda happened!" The capped boy protests, "Unless they were hanging out around somewhere else, like that fucking area that's near the Port Island Station."

Silence came over the group as Yukari and Minako stare at Junpei in shock.

"Wait," Junpei blinks, "...I was joking about that."

"Apparently, you weren't," Minato pats his friend on the back lightly, "From the way Yukari and Minako are looking at you."

Junpei stares at them, eyes widening, "Are you _fucking serious!_ They hung out with _those _guys?"

"It wasn't just a coincidence!" Yukari jumps in, "They're the ones who are always out late, you know! That could be why those incidents can be happening!"

"I don't think staying out late caused those victims to be hospitalized," Minako frowns pensively, "Unless we find out what _really_ happened by going to the source-"

"Ohhh no," Minato cuts in, shaking his head as he sees where this is going, "No, no, no, no! I am _not_ letting my imoto go out at that area behind Port Island Station on her own to talk to those bigoted morons that late in night!"

"Ah darn," Yukari mock-pouts, "And just when I was thinking about field research."

"Field Research!" Junpei has to agree to Minato on this one, "Are you _kidding me!_ I heard some nasty rumors and stories about that place- I agree with Minato! We are _NOT_ going there! That place is bad news! You guys aren't serious about going there! You're in over your heads!"

"Well," Minako grins, "That's why you two guys are coming along with me and Yukari."

"Wait, _WHAT?_" Minato and Junpei stare at the two girls.

"Count me out!" Minato shakes his head vehemently, "No. NO. No way in _fucking_ hell am I going there."

"Yeah, count me out too!" Junepi frantically shakes his head, "Sorry, but _hell no!"_

Yukari sighs before glaring at the two as Minako sighs, exasperated.

"Look, you two," Yukari glares at the two boys, "Up until now, all _we've_ done is taken orders. Does that sound and feel right to the both of you at all?"

That made Minato and Junpei go silent before they grimace and look back at a smirking Yukari and a grinning Minako.

"Goddamnit," Minato grumbles, "Did you have to say it like that?"

"I get what you mean though..." Junpei groans, "Fiiiiiiiine. When are we going? Now?"

"No, you idiot!" Minako hisses, "We're going tomorrow night!"

"Tomorrow _night?_" The two boys groan.

"Yup," Yukari nods, "So you two still in?"

* * *

><p>Junpei dreads this moment more than having to look at his exam grades.<p>

"Why," he asks Minato when they were at the dorm the next day as soon as they came home from school, "Why, _why, WHY_ are we going to do this again?"

"Like Yukari said," Minato deadpans as he sees Yukari and Minako come in, "...Field Research."

Junpei snorts, "I'm startin' to think otherwise. She likes to torture me or somethin' just because I told her that ghost story!"

"Not to mention Minako," Minato grimaces, recalling what she told him before they left for school this morning, "This makes us feel we're feeding steaks to the lions."

"Now you know how I feel...!" Junpei groans, "And plus, they know we're Gekkoukan students with our uniforms on! Why are we going out in our school uniforms?"

"That's why we're changing and heading out now," Minako shrugs as she begins to go up the stairs with Yukari, "Well? Come on!"

Minato and Junpei stare at each other.

"And plus," Minako grins, "In a way, you two are like our guardians. Well, more like a knight in shining armor for one person." She smirks once she sees Minato's blushing face before running upstairs.

"If she puts it like that," Minato mutters hotly as he goes up the stairs, "Then I _might_ as well go with them."

Junpei smirks, "Sucks to be you."

"Shut up."

It didn't take long for evening to arrive, much to Minato and Junpei's dread.

Yukari looks around the dorm living room before indicating to the other three, "All right, let's get going!"

"What's your hurry anyway?" Junpei groans, struggling to place his cap on, "This is _still _a bad idea! Why aren't you scared of this anyway?"

"It's already bad enough to be scared of ghosts and monsters," The dirty blonde replies as they leave the dorm, "Don't you think it's freaky to be scared about things you can't see?"

"I'm more scared of things I _can_ see!" Junpei groans as the four students begin walking, "Like bats and _knives!_"

Yukari groans.

"Big deal," Minako shrugs, readjusting her purse, "So that area's a little dangerous. Come on! It'll still be an adventure!"

"More like a bloody suicide mission!" Minato counters back, concern growing, "Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"Sure!" Yukari nods, "What can _possibly_ go wrong?"

* * *

><p>"The <em>fuck?<em>" One of the punks takes out a drag from his cigarette, "Who the hell are _they?_"

_And already it's going south_, Minato grimaces as they walked into the area that Junpei warned them about, _Way to go, imoto and Yukari! What else do you want us to do?_

"Crap, crapcrap..." Junpei whispers, causing Yukari to jab him in the stomach.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Another punk stare at Junpei's cap, "That stupid lookin' hat's from Gekko High! They're from that fucking school!"

"This is worse than I thought," Minato mutters as they saw the group of punks gathering around before one of them approaches the group.

"Hey, Goatee!" The punk with the yellow shirt smirks, seeing Junpei's face, "Beat it! You're in the wrong place!"

"Shut up," Yukari glares back at him, "We don't need your permission to be here!"

A bunch of the group whistle and whisper amongst themsevles as the punk's eye twitches, "What was that?"

"This is amusing," Minako arches an eyebrow, "You don't know how to listen?"

"Hey!" Minato glares at her, "Look where you are, baka-imoto!"

"So?" Minako frowns, "Take a look at them! They're idiots! Don't be scared by them! You too, Junpei!"

"They're actually scum," Yukari rolls her eyes, "We're not _blind_, you know!"

A loud "OOhhh!" was heard from the crowd, especially from some of the girls from the group who were smirking.

"You heard that?" One of the touch girls snickers, "She called us 'scum'!"

"Are you gonna take that?" A rowdy punk asks, sounding pretty irritated.

"We'll post some pictures that'll make her daddy cry and make her wish she was never born!" Another girl sneers, causing the entire group to laugh and give the tough girl high fives. Yukari freezes up, not having a comeback to say before Minato takes over.

"Shut it," Minato narrows his eyes, "No wonder Junpei's right. You guys _are _the worst! Don't you _dare_ talk about that to Yukari!"

"Haaahhh?" The punk stares at him, "What the _fuck was that!_"

"That kid thinks he's _so smart!_" Another punk snorts, "Gekko or not, we all don't like your faces!"

"Shut it!" Minako balls her hands into a fist, "I don't like _yours_ either!"

That caused a gasp and some guys to gape at Minako, who smirks as Minato, Yukari, and Junpei look at her in surprise... and a grin crosses their faces.

"Hey, normally, I'm scared of these areas," Junpei grins, "But for some reason, I'm itching for a fight."

"What? You're not scared now?" Yukari smirks, "Thought you were earlier."

"No more words?" Minato arches an eyebrow, looking at the speechless group of people. A smirk crosses his face, "I thought so. Figures we won't find anything here."

"What was _that!_" The punk growls, "You all think you're _so _clever? Well, then!" He smirks, balling his hands into a fist as the group got even more rowdy, "We'll beat _all of you_ into a pulp! _You're going down!_"

Whatever the punk was about to do next was stopped by a punch that landed in his face, causing the group of people behind him to pale or gape before the punk landed on his back. Even Minato, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei were surprised to see someone else in front of them.

"You were saying?" The peacoat teen asks, stepping forward, "And by the way, I didn't sign some fucking _blood oath_ or anything since I'm not _one of you_." He then cracks his knuckles, popping them each time, "Anyone else wanna give it a try?"

That caused the punk group to scatter while running frantically from the pea coat teen. The tough girls were already running off from the area.

"Y-You- _damn you Shinjiro!_" One of the punks hollers, "_You just crossed the damn line!_"

"_Too fucking bad!_" Shinjiro Aragaki hollers back, giving one of the punks the middle finger salute, causing them to sputter with anger before running off. Huffing, Shinjiro turns around to see the four teens standing there in awe and shock.

"What are you idiots doing here!" Shinjiro hisses, glaring at them, "This place isn't for you!"

"We came here for a reason," Minako was the first to snap back, glaring at him, "We need answers!"

It took a small moment for Shinjiro's eyes to widen as he looks at the other three before landing back on Minako.

"Hang on..." he murmurs, "You four were from the hospital that other day. Wait, did Aki tell you guys to come here?"

"'Aki'?" Junpei echoes next before he frowns, "No! We just came here on our own!"

"Hmnh..." The beanie clad teen narrows his eyes, "...this may be the time after all..."

"What?" Minato frowns, "Look. We just want to know about that rumored ghost story and we're out of here."

"Thought so," Shinjiro grimaces, facing them, "It's just some shitty rumor some moron made up just to scare some kids. But if you all want to know, those girls who were in the hospital were hanging out here every night, talking some shit about the things they've done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka...?" They all looked at each other before Yukari gasps.

"Wait. Fuuka Yamagishi from 2-E? They were picking on _her?_"

"So that's who they were picking on..." Minako's ruby eyes mars with concern, "Where's that girl Fuuka?"

"Tch," Shinjiro frowns, "That's the bad news. This Fuuka might be dead since she hasn't been home in over a week-"

"Wait! _DEAD?_" Junpei freezes, "Wait! That ghost story! So that story was-"

"A thing to say that maybe Fuuka's spirit did it," Minato's eyes widens with realization, "Crap! Why don't we know about this?"

"People said that Fuuka was sick," Minako frowns, "That's what I've heard about her, but she's missing?"

"How can you guys not know about this?" Shinjiro gapes at them before a small smirk comes over him, seeing Minako, "Huh. Well, well... so _that's_ why you're doing this, huh, Aki..."

"Eh?" Everyone stares at him.

"Nothing," Shinjiro shakes his head, "If you want that stupid ghost story, it's dead. It's a made up thing someone did just to cover his ass up."

"I thought Mr. Ekoda would know more about this..." Minato slowly muses, "Does he?"

"Probably not," Yukari looks concerned before bowing, "H-Hey! You helped out, so... thanks!"

"What?" Shinjiro stares at them, "Tch... I did nothing-"

"Look, you saved us," Minato nods, "So thanks for that too."

"Hey, I said to-"

"Thanks senpai!" Junpei beams, causing the beanie to fume up.

"_I said-"_

Minako smiles, bowing to him, causing him to stop ranting, "You're very kind, you know that?"

That make Shinjiro to stop talking and flush a slight red before turning away, "Tch! Don't come here again, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think we know about our lessons," Junpei mutters before facing them, "Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Wait a sec!" Minako hollers before taking something out of her purse and opening it to place something on the ground, "Okay, coming!"

Shinjiro stares back at the four teenagers that walks off; he can hear snippets of the two girls and two guys talking amongst each other before he shakes his head to see a small metallic glint in the alleyway.

"What the..." The beanie teen walks up to see a package of wet cat food before hearing a small mew come from the alleyway. The calico cat looks up at him, its hazel eyes wideneing before resuming to eat its food hungrily. Shinjiro's eyes widen before turning back to see the four teens running up the steps for the station. His eyes go towards the brunette, who is laughing with the dirty blonde before they vanish inside the station. Then a smile crosses his face, one he hasn't used in such a long time.

"...welcome back, Minako Arisato."

* * *

><p>"And you <em>thought<em> that by going _over_ there, you _would _find out more _information?_"

Akihiko sighs, rubbing his temples as he sees one irritated Kei Nanjo glare at a bored Minato, an irritated Minako, a panicked Junpei, and a tired Yukari all sitting at the couch in the room. Mitsuru purses her lips, looking concerned for the four second-years that are sitting in front of them. Kei sighs before resuming.

"You could have done something else to gain more information instead of getting yourselves into a lot of trouble _AND_ could have consulted any one of us for help! What the hell were you four thinking?"

"At least we got something interesting to say about the whole thing," Minato deadpans, causing Minako, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, and Mitsuru to stare at the blue-haired teen incredulously, "What did _you_ get anyway?"

Mitsuru hid a smirk once she sees Kei flustered- annoyed even as the older man grumbles out something about how he should have gotten someone to talk to those punks before the chance was away and such.

"Look," Yukari sighs, "Nanjo-san. We found out some stuff about that stupid ghost story Junpei told us, the hospitalized girls, and Fuuka Yamagishi-"

"Wait," Akihiko stiffens, sitting up, "Did you just mention Fuuka Yamagishi?" _That girl who was supposed to be the new Persona user?_

"Yeah, apparently, she is missing," Junpei frowns, "Know anything about that?"

The entire room went silent.

"Now that you mentioned it," Mitsuru narrows her eyes, "...no, there was nothing mentioned about her disappearance. Only that she was sick from... well, **well.**" That part was grounded with ire as she grits her teeth, "Guess this can explain the unusual behavior Mr. Ekoda's been having lately when being asked about Yamagishi."

"Wait a sec," Minato sits up, "You mean- _he knew about it?_"

"From the very start!" Mitsuru is fuming, Akihiko can tell from her tone, "What in the _world_ was he thinking?"

"Politics," Kei grimaces, sitting down on the other chair, "If there was a rumor coming out mentioning about a missing student, the school will be under scrutiny. Especially if a teacher is involved; this is not good for the school and the teacher's reputation."

"That explains a lot of things," Akihiko frowns, "But what about those girls? What did they have to do with this?"

"They were bullying Fuuka," Minako bitterly replies, not seeing the surprised looks Minato, Yukari, and Akihiko were giving her, "They were saying all the horrible stuff about what they did to her since they were hanging out around that area."

"I see..." Kei's eyes narrow, "Hey. Who told you all about this?"

"Some guy that was hanging around the area," Junpei shrugs, "...dunno. Someone said that it was Shinjiro-"

"Wait, _Shinji!_" Akihiko was alarmed to hear about this. It was already bad enough to hear about the disappearance of a student, but Shinji?

"He saved us from those punks, at least," Yukari frowns, "The thing is, I never see him at school around often..."

"That's because he dropped out," Mitsuru replies, "During second year of school. Where did you... oh wait. I think I know where you saw him."

"At that blasted area," Kei looks like he is mentally cursing to himself as he stands up abruptly, "The situation about the missing student just escalated; where could she be?"

"There is something I heard though, but maybe it's just a train of thought," Junpei muses, his hand on his chin, "About two weeks ago, I heard a few girls talking about something that happened in the gym; about locking up someone in the storage room and how they were just messing around with her. I'm not sure about how _important_ this is, but I think one of those girls was named Mayi..."

Even Kei fell dead silent along with the others as they all stare at him in a state of surprise. Akihiko had to admit, Junpei can hear the oddest things...

"Hang on," Yukari pauses, "Did you say that... one of the girls that were gossipping was _Mayi?_"

"Umm..." The capped boy frowns, "Yeah?"

"Was there a Natsuki in the group?"

_"Natsuki?" _Junpei gapes incredulously, "What the hell am I? Your _spy?_"

"Just tell us already!" Yukari sounds like she is going to panic.

"Yeah! That ganguro girl from Ekoda's class?" Junpei nods, "Yeah, _she _was there with those other three girls from the hospital-"

It all suddently clicked within all of their minds at the moment Junpei stops talking... as soon as a terrible realization came across their faces.

"Well, _fuck_," Akihiko has a small grimace on his face, "Looks like we know where Fuuka _might_ be."

"But in the gym?" Minako blurts out next, "No way! We all go the gym for P.E. and there was no one there when we opened the door!"

"I don't know how to say this," Kei lets out a surprised laugh, "But I think this all makes sense as to where this Yamagishi girl is."

Akihiko saw Minako pale considerably while Minato looked shocked. Mitsuru's hands were gripped on the edge of the seat handles.

"Out of all the people who can cover up Yamagishi's disappearance..." The Ice Queen growls, "This is not good. I hope to God whatever I'm going to say is wrong, but I think Yamagishi is trapped inside Tartarus."

"Wait, _what?_" The chorused voices of Minato, Minako, Akihiko, Yukari, and Junpei exclaimed at the same time in horror.

Kei grips his cellphone tighter, his eyes filled with concern, "I believe tomorrow is a Sunday, meaning there is no way we can enter the school to question other teachers about this."

"Oh God, now what?" Yukari asks.

Akihiko frowns, "For one, we have to see whatever Junpei said was true about what he heard; then there's Mr. Ekoda. We have to know why he covered the story up."

"That second question is already answered, wasn't it?" Minato grunts, but that didn't stop their concern level from growing, "God, I hope we're wrong about where Fuuka Yamagishi is."

_From the look on everyone's face,_ Akihiko muses, _...I'd say we're wrong. But why am I still agitated about Shinjiro saving them earlier?_

"Here is what is going to happen," Kei snaps everyone's attention back to focus, "Mitsuru. Let the Chairman know what is going on. Also, ask him for more reports on the Lost; they've seem to have appeared more recently."

"Well, that's better news," Yukari grumbles.

"For the rest of you," Kei pauses before sighing, "...we'll resume this discussion tomorrow. For now, just get some sleep."

"But I didn't go out to that area!" Akihiko protests as Kei flips his cellphone while Mitsuru steps out to call the Chairman.

"...well, you're off the hook," The Nanjo heir mutters, hearing a protest from Junpei, "And no, Iori, you, Takeba, and Arisatos are _not_ off the hook yet."

"I'm going up to my room!" The capped boy huffs before Minato stands up, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Minato grumbles, placing his headphones on, "I'd like to vent some stress."

"By playing games?" Minako frowns before hearing the two boys say that they were just studying, causing Yukari to snort, "...if you both don't mind, I'd like to join you."

"Seriously?" Yukari blinks before sighing, "Well... count me in too."

Akihiko frowns before grabbing Minako's wrist as she passes him, causing her to jolt back to meet his concerned eyes, "May I have a word with you?"

"Umm... sure?" Minako nods before looking back at her concerned peers, "I'll join you guys in a minute!"

"Okay, we'll start without you!" Minato nods before following Junpei upstairs. As soon as everyone else was out of earshot (Kei was talking to someone over his cellphone while Mitsuru was over to the side, possibly talking to Ikutsuki), Minako frowns.

"Akihiko?" She asks, "Are you okay?"

_Uh, how can I say this?_ Akihiko mentally rants, _You nearly got yourself beaten up by a bunch of idiotic bastards in the area behind Port Island Station- or worse, you would have gotten molested by those scum and I wasn't there to protect you! And to make my day slightly worse, Shinji just __**had**__ to show up- not after what happened the last time he and I met! No, I am NOT all right!_

"No, I'm not," Akihiko mutters back, making sure Mitsuru and Kei do not get wind of this, "Minako, why did you decide to go out there without-"

That made the brunette flare up again, "Didn't you hear what we were saying earlier? We were just trying to find answers about- mmph!"

Akihiko had silenced her with one of his fingers on her lips, causing his face to slightly blush at how _soft_ they were, "Y-You didn't let me finish."

She looks at him in surprise.

"Why..." His voice lowers into a soft whisper, "Why didn't you go with me so that I can protect you?"

"Oh..." He feels her lips move again, causing to slightly shiver, "...sorry. I thought you were busy or something-"

Akihiko pulls Minako into a tight hug, his arms around her waist.

"Minako," He says, "Don't... do this to me again. You're going to make me worry a lot about you. Please... don't do this again."

"Aki..."

That caused his eyes to slightly widen as he hears her use his childhood nickname, "You do remember..."

"H-Huh?" Minako sounds surprised, "R-Remember what?"

That caused him to be disappointed for a bit, but he closes his eyes before facing her, relasing her from his embrace, "You... still don't know?"

"No... what about?" Minako asks, still surprised.

_So, there's a part of her that doesn't remember? Damn it!_ Akihiko sighs before eyeing the locket on her neck, "Hey... where did you get the locket?"

"Oh..." Minako slightly blushes before fingering the silver locket, "I got it as a gift from someone when I was a child. I remember him being a very nice person... and caring. Why?"

Akihiko blinks before smiling, _At least she remembers about __**that**__. That's... good._ "Nothing," he replies, a small smile still on his face, "Hey... do you want to join the rest? I think I might join you guys for a game or two."

The brunette blinks before nodding, "Sure! Why not?"

The silver-haired boxer softly chuckles before walking up the stairs as Minako goes into Minato's room, where the rest of the juniors were. His eyes glaze over with concern as soon as he stops in front of one of the doors that lacks the labeling plate.

"So, Shinji... you want a competition for her?" His grey eyes narrow, "...bring it. I won't give up Minako to you."

* * *

><p>It was hell at the moment Sunday came around.<p>

Well, for Minato, Minako, Junpei, and Yukari, who decided sneak out just to talk to the people in the Hideout area... Kei gave them another lecture; Akihiko was busy being couped up in his room. Surprisingly, he looked tense and a bit unnerved about something. According to Junpei, Akihiko was luckier than the rest about how they had to suffer with Kei (before earning a jab in the stomach courtesy of Minako and Yukari).

Mitsuru gave herself a mental reminder to talk to Akihiko about how his situation was. She really needed to catch up on her execution skills... but for now...

"At least there's tomorrow," she narrows her eyes, "For now, it's about the safety of the students and Yamagishi..."

_How come we never knew about this from the getgo?_ Her wine eyes pierce the absence reports that she managed to print out from the Gekkoukan database. _Being out for more than two weeks is odd, and if Iori is correct, then maybe Yamagishi is truly inside Tartarus. She wasn't spotted around the Port Island or the Iwatodai area... and there were no gestures from her parents whatsoever. What is really-_

"Let's see," she slowly murmurs, picking up a paper in the lounge table area where she is residing, "Exams... check. Trying to figure out where Fuuka Yamagishi is... hmmm."

The doorbell rings, stopping her train of thoughts.

Mitsuru blinks, looking at the time. _Odd,_ she frowns, _The Chairman is not supposed to be here this early; he said he was going to stop by later tonight to check up on us and tell more about what to do to contain the Lost._

Walking up the door, she opens it to see a young woman with shoulder black hair; sharp brown eyes looking at her with determination. Her brown and white dress with two pink hearts (adorned with a dark blue tie) made the woman look younger than she looks.

"Mitsuru Kirijo?" The woman asks.

The wine-haired teen frowns, hesitantly stepping to allow the woman to enter in, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to ask a few questions about the incidents happening over at Gekkoukan High," The woman replies, taking off her brown boots before facing Mitsuru, "I'm a reporter for the _COOLEST_ Magazine."

"A reporter...?" Mitsuru narrows her eyes. No one, not even the Chairman, mentioned anything about this, "Hold on, I never said anything about an interview."

"You're getting one now," Mitsuru's eyes slightly widens before narrowing, the woman looking at Mitsuru with a small twinkle of amusement, "Wow, you look a bit angry, Mitsuru Kirijo. Everything okay?"

"No," The crimson-haired teen grits out, "Why are you _really_ here? And how the _hell_ do you know my name?"

The woman smiles, "Let's just say I had do to a bit of investigation just to know more more about you and your friends."

"I'm _ordering_ you to get out," Mitsuru's patience was narrowing thin, "Unless you have a _very_ good reason to be here inside the dorm because I don't care much for interviews-"

"Your Persona's name is Penthelisia, right?"

_That_ made Mitsuru freeze on the spot.

"And your leader has the ability to use multiple Personae... and your school transforms into a large tower in the middle of night when everything turns dead black. It took a while to get all of these together, you know!" The woman is now serious, "So, are you ready to have that talk with me?"

Mitsuru sighs, before meeting the woman's eyes, "Fine. ...on one condition."

The woman smiles, crossing her arms, "Name it."

"What is your name?"

The reporter blinks in surprise before she beams, "Forgot about that! Well, I'm Maya Amano! Reporter for a magazine and for newspapers and a mild-manner editor."

Mitsuru couldn't help but chuckle, seeing that Maya's personality is similar to a certain brunette in the group, "It's nice to meet you, Amano-san."

"Maya, please," Maya smiles before it falters into a serious expression, "I'm really here to ask a few things."

"What about?"

"Those three girls that are in the hospital," The reporter says, "Why are they in a comatose state?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Let's get this over with...<p>

**So you placed in Maya Amano in the story...**

Yeah, and before any one of you asks, this is the world in which Eternal Punishment took place. It's... let me put this way. Unless you want a tremedous headache from me trying my best to explain what I thought happened in the Persona 2 dualology, I'd advise you look at the entire playthroughs of both Innocent Sin (PSP) and Eternal Punishment (unfortauntly, the only one out is for the PS...whatever it was out for and there is a PSP remake for it coming soon). Let me know if you're still confused.

Okay, about _why_ Maya Amano is here: I was somewhat satisfied with the ending of Persona 2 Eternal Punishment, but I wasn't exactly satisfied with a few things that happened in those games. Not to mention that don't you think some parts of Japan (in the Persona world) would think something something with that area if they heard rumors about the Dark Hour and the ghost stories? Also, there could be a chance that reporters do have to go to other areas to investigate what unusual things are happening in Iwatodai with the Dark Hour.

**...so what happens to Shinjiro?**

Oh he'll show up again! Don't worry! ...and yes, Akihiko just waged a war with Shinjiro. You know what's it over. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Social Links so far:<strong>

**Fool, Magician, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Death, Star, Moon**

**Mastered:**

**Hierophant**

Remaining:

Priestess, Emperor, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Hanged Man, Death, Devil, Tower, Temperance, Sun, Judgement


	11. Face RealityNever Beat Clarity Part1

Okay, I'm going say it out here: This is going to be a LONG chapter and I didn't realize how LARGE it was going to be until I began typing it out. So... this is going to be in two parts.

...my apologizes.

**xxSelphiexx:** Thank you so much. I owe you big time.

**Dreamin'Pop:** Yes I did. XD And there will be more Akihiko/Minako moments to come... along with the day Minako's memories will return. And yes, Maya has appeared! And... not in an evil way either. XD I have heard about that, actually! I'm going to talk about it in a few...

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **LOL I have a confession to make: I have not played Persona Revelations or Persona 2 dualogy at all (along with Persona 4; I just watched the anime). So sorry if it's still confusing to you about the other characters... Awwwww no, I don't hate you! But yeah, the graphics for P4G do look pretty good for the PS Vita. And yes, I am so glad they didn't condense it like they did for P3P. I just hope I'd enjoy it too. And actually... there are two new S. Links added. One of them, actually, I'm not to fond about (I'll give you a hint: Look up Thoth Tarot Deck in Wiki and look up the title for XI. Take that title, search it up on the Megami Tensei Wiki, and click on the first search result. Just tell me what you think because I will talk about this in the next chapter).

**namine23:** Thanks for the heads up and great to have you back! Actually, I have not heard about that news until someone told me about it (about a few weeks ago). So... I'm not sure how much danger my fic is in right now. But I'm not so worried about it (they should let me know when I need to do something to my fic though).

Persona 3 being made into a movie?

On one hand, I should be excited for it, seeing as how they finally decided to make their own rendition of Persona 3 game after they did Persona 4 (I thought they did a pretty good job except for... well, if you haven't seen the ending, then I'm not going to spoil it for you).

On the other hand... I am dreading it because I don't know what they would do about the main characters. Will they stick to the male? The female? Or try to find a way to include both? And how the heck are they doing to cram it all within an entire movie (considering the amount of information that's included in the game)?

This is going to be interesting. I'm still going to see it anyway.

There are two new characters that you should know about from the previous Persona games; I'm trying my best to condense it.

**Maya Amano (age 28)**: In _Persona 2: Innocent Sin_ and _Eternal Punishment_, Maya Amano is a reporter who teams up with Yukino Mayuzumi, a photographter. She is investigating the rumors of the Joker-sama myth. Both stories made her end up in Seven Sister High School and wind up encountering the demons Joker summons, causing her to summon her Persona.  
>In <em>Innocent Sin<em>, Maya joins Tatsuya Suou and his group to save the world from the Masked Circle- this is connected to their past. In _Eternal Punishment_, you play as Maya and her memories of Tatsuya, his friends, and the events in _Innocent Sin_ are gone. The world is in danger, so she and her new companions (Ulala, Katsuya, Baofu, Kei, Elly, and one more individual) have to rescue the world, this time from the New World Order. What happens in both games, I'm afraid I can't spoil it for you.  
>Maya is known for her infectious positive personality and for saying "Let's Think Positive"; she is optimistic and very kind-hearted. She caught the hearts of Katsuya Suou <em>and<em> Tatsuya Suou (while I understand the former, the latter's just _seventeen!_). In this story, she is a reporter who is drawn to the story about the missing girls and winds up getting herself involved with SEES's business- providing useful information. She does _not_ know her former comrades Katsuya Suou and Kei Nanjo are in Iwatodai...

WARNING: Someone comes back a bit earlier than usual; Spoilers regarding events in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. (If you are that curious, I recommend you watch the walkthrough and boss battles (JUST SKIP THE MINI BATTLES) of both games. If you REALLY want to save yourself the time, look it up on the Megami Tensei wiki.

Disclaimers were stated in the earlier chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>011: Face RealityNever Beat Clarity (AKA The Empress and Emperor) Part 1**

* * *

><p>When Monday came around, Mitsuru was more than armed to confront Mr. Ekoda... especially since she now has an ally at her side. As soon as ten-thirty comes around, Mitsuru calls the reporter, making sure nobody notices her. The woman arrives just when lunch was beginning to start.<p>

"Ready?" Maya grins, holding onto a notepad.

The notepad, from what Mitsuru recalls, contains more than enough dirt than Mitsuru can ever imagine; it also contains a lot of truth to the stories Maya Amano is writing. From where she gathers her information, she just shrugs and says that she knows a friend (which is what Mitsuru has been wondering about: who was this friend that has been feeding her information about the Kirijo Group? Thank God Mitsuru told Maya to meet her somewhere else since she had a feeling Kei was coming down to see where she was).

Mitsuru nods, "Follow me. The faculty office is in the first floor."

"Hold on," Maya pauses, taking out her cellphone, "I was talking to another student who was visiting her friends in the hospital; if that teacher doesn't talk, then we'll have to make _her_ talk."

"Well, not surprised," The crimson-haired teen arches an eyebrow. As soon as the reporter hangs up her pink cellphone, a ganguro second year shows up, looking more agitated and nervous than usual.

"Are you ready to talk?" Maya gently asks the teen, who bobs her head with nervousness, "Good; let's go meet the old coot."

Mitsuru couldn't resist chuckling; Minako and Yukari complains of Mr. Ekoda of being an old coot as they walk up the office.

She opens the faculty door and calmly tells some of the professors they should leave... all but Mr. Ekoda. The teacher blinks, frowning, "Mitsuru, What is going on here?"

"You know why we are here," Mitsuru's eyes narrow, "We're here about Fuuka Yamagishi's disappearance."

As soon as Mr. Ekoda heard that, his face pales before looking over at Natsuki, who is trembling.

"N-Natsuki?" he asks in alarm before the door opens again... to reveal Minato, Minako, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko, who look alarmed to see Mitsuru with Maya and Natsuki.

"Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari blinks, "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason why you five are here," Maya replies with a grin, making the other members look at her in alarm.

"Who are you?" Junpei asks, gaping at her, "Wait, never mind that! What are you guys doing here?"

Mitsuru decides to cut to the chase, "Mr. Ekoda. I'm going to ask you about Fuuka Yamagishi-"

"N-No!" The ganguro girl interrupts, horror crossed over her face, "I-I... I never thought it'll turn like _this! _Not at all! Fuuka..."

Minako and Yukari's faces dawn when they saw the ganguro girl in recognition.

"Natsuki?" Both Minako and Yukari exclaim at the same time, remembering her from not just when they saw her bragging to Mayi...

"What did you do to Fuuka-chan?" Maya gently asks, "Go on. It's your call."

"Hold on!" Mr. Ekoda steps forward, "Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to-"

"But _I want to!_" Natsuki looks like she was about to cry, "Because.. because it was all of _our_ fault! We always pick on Fuuka because we knew what buttons to push on her. I thought she was special because she was an honors student, but she's like us- the same as us. T-Then, one day- May twenty-ninth- we all took Fuuka to the gym and locked the door-"

"You did _what?_" Junpeis voice was heard, horrified, "You _locked_ her in!"

Natsuki continues to talk, "That night, Mayi was the one who decided to go back to school alone since she was afraid that we'll get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But she wasn't there inside the gym! From that night, we all began looking for her inside the school. But then every night, another one of us wound up missing- and ended up in the hospital like Mayi!"

Silence overwhelmed the room before Maya nods, Mitsuru's eyes hardening before turning around to face the now nervous Mr. Ekoda.

"So... Mr. Ekoda," Mitsuru narrows her eyes, meeting the teacher face to face, "All this time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to her being 'ill' and 'sick'. Don't you _dare_ lie; I've read those reports you've sent. I've personally asked for them."

Mr. Ekoda begins to back up, stammering, "I-I was thinking of the s-students of course!"

"But she was missing," Minato steps in, "How could you _not_ have missed that?"

Mr. Ekoda fell silent before Maya steps in, her notepad out.

"Ekoda-san, I presume?" She flips to one page in her notepad, "I've talked with the Yamagishis and they have mentioned something interesting to me: they told me you've told them it was within _your_ interests that Yamagishi-chan is placed as missing. And I believed it also has to do with not only her records, but also with your records as a teacher."

Everyone can plainly see Mr. Ekoda reddening with anger, "I-It is for the future of e-everyone affected! Do you understand what would happen if a student is reported missing?"

"In other words," Mitsuru grimaces in disgust, "You chose not to report to the police for the 'good of the class'. Just to protect your career, you did ignore your responsibilities as a teacher. How despicable...!"

That made the teacher pale in an instant, seeing the angered Ice Queen of Gekkoukan in action.

"Natsuki," Mitsuru asks, turning towards Natsuki, who looks up in alarm, "Did you and your friends notice anything unusual before these incidents happen?"

Natsuki pales, recalling something, "They... mentioned about hearing a _voice. _A _creepy_ voice, right before all of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

Yukari gasps, but covers her mouth since she and Minako know pretty well what she was talking about, causing Maya to glance at Yukari in surprise. Junpei, Akihiko, Minako, and Minato pale as they face each other, knowing _pretty_ well what it means.

"_Shit..._" Minato whispers.

"Senpai," Minako murmurs to Mitsuru, "Do you think it's...?"

Mitsuru wishes they were wrong before, but what they have assumed two nights before actually came true. Her lips draw into a grimace. It was time to have another meeting elsewhere.

"Natsuki," she looks over to the ganguro, "Stay over at our dorm tonight; it is the safest place." Once she gets confirmation from the girl, she continues, "If you still do hear the voice, please tell us _immediately_. Don't leave any of the rooms, no matter what; if you can do that much, then you should be all right."

"B-But-" Natsuki freezes, "What about Fuuka?"

"Yamagishi will be all right," _At least, I hope to God she will,_ Mitsuru purses her lips before facing her other comrades, "Meet me over at the roof. Now."

No sooner did she say that, the others nod before walking out from the office. After calmly telling Natsuki to go back to her class, Mitsuru and Maya face Mr. Ekoda, who is gulping in fear.

"This is not over yet," The crimson haired woman narrows her eyes, "We will handle your case _later_."

All the professor can do is nod. As soon as the two women leave the room and shuts the door, Mitsuru turns around to face Maya.

"So those are SEES?" Maya arches an eyebrow, "They're just second years- I think one of them was your grade..."

"You'll have to help us," Mitsuru frowns. "Looks like we need your aid from this point on."

Maya smirks.

* * *

><p>"There's no doubt about it," Mitsuru purses her lips; Akihiko, Minako, and Yukari were sitting on the bench while Minato and Junpei were against the flower pot area. Mitsuru was standing on one side while the woman is looking over them, her arms crossed, "Until now, there was no way how or even <em>why<em> some people are conscious during the Dark Hour. Now we know."

"That voice..." Yukari bits her lower lip, "No wonder that sounded off. I guess it draws people inside Tartarus."

"Hang on," Junpei stops them, "That's nice and all, but... Mitsuru-senpai?"

"If you're going to ask about Maya," Mitsuru frowns, "That was my next thing to talk about on the list."

"Maya?" Minato and Minako echoes, having a feeling that they have heard her name before they turn around to see the smiling woman.

"Ciao!" Maya smiles, waving to them.

Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko stares at Mitsuru, who lets out a small sigh.

"She came to me yesterday," Mitsuru explains, a bit irritated about the entire thing herself, "And she _knows_. About _us... _and our _Personas_."

"Wait, _WHAT!_" The other five teens were shocked before whipping to face the brown-dressed reporter.

"Yup," Maya smiles, "I think I had an idea something was special when I came into Iwatodai for the first night. It was odd, seeing that eerie green light that showed up with that large moon."

"You too?" Yukari asks, alarmed, "You have the potential?"

Maya nods, "It's surprising seeing how young you guys are," she looks around, "Especially since you're under the guise of a school organization. But," her face turns from a preppy happy person into a serious one, "That's not what you guys need to talk about."

"...come again?" Junpei wasn't exactly the brightest one out the bunch.

Mitsuru sighs, this time exasperated, "Amano-san is going to help us rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Are you _serious?_" Akihiko bursts out, alarmed, "How do you we can trust her?"

"She already has a Persona, right?" Minako asks, standing up, "That's already good enough for me."

"And that's all it takes to trust a stranger like her?" Minato narrows his eyes, "What if she's dangerous?"

"Oh come on!" Maya frowns, "I'm not _that_ suspicious!"

"Then why were you here in the first place?"

The reporter shrugs, "It was supposed to be about the link between this school and the hospitalized girls for a magazine that I work for- as well as for the newspaper. But, after hearing from Mitsuru-chan about what really happened-"

"Did you _just_ call me with a _-chan_ at the end?" Mitsuru frowns, her voice turning icy.

Maya blinks, "Well... you guys _are_ teenagers, right?"

Junpei nods "Yeah, but you _don't_ look like one!"

"Junpei!" Yukari and Minako glare at him before he frowns.

"What? She looks practically young!"

_That,_ Minato looks at the young woman, who is giggling with amusement, _...as much as I hate to agree with Junpei, she doesn't look like a thirty-year old woman to me._

"Wow... I don't know what to say except I'm in my late twenties," The reporter grins, "It's normal. I've gotten used to it."

"Huh," Yukari blinks, calming down as she glances over at Maya more before asking, "So... Mitsuru-senpai? What about that voice again?"

That changed the mood back immediately to what it was before as Mitsuru's eyes hardened with worry, "That voice is not just a random phenomenon; the Shadows are clearly targeting humans since they are the enemy of mankind."

"And I'm guessing we're going to rescue her tonight," Akihiko deadpans, seeing Mitsuru nod.

"Since we now know what Iori said about the gym was correct," Mitsuru continues, "My guess is that Fuuka Yamagishi is _still_ inside the school... but _not_ inside the gym like we hoped she would."

"So," Minako pales, "...she's _really _inside Tartarus."

The crimson-haired woman nods, much to Minato and the other's dismay.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Minato mutters before looking up, "What now, Mitsuru?"

His eyes meets hers in determination.

"We rescue Yamagishi tonight."

"By breaking into school campus?" Junpei blinks, confused, "Ummm, Mitsuru-senpai? Where the hell is Fuuka inside the school?"

"In the gym," everyone replies, deadpanning at Junpei.

"Since the school turns into Tartarus," Yukari muses, "...maybe she wandered inside of the area, but because she was locked inside the gym, how long as she been stuck inside Tartarus?"

Maya steps up, "I've been meaning to ask about that since Mitsuru-chan told me more about Tartarus... how _does_ the timing in there work?"

That made the other SEES members to look at each other in confusion.

"I never really thought about it for once," Akihiko frowns, "Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour, meaning that by that clock, it only lasts for... technically, one hour."

"What about the rest of the day?" Minako asks, "We always go by the standard twenty-hour schedule. If a normal person was stuck inside the school by our standards, then they would have to consider their body and oxygen supplies."

"I've heard that a normal person can survive up to three to five days without water," Junpei steps into the conversation, "I don't think Fuuka can live for that long!"

"I think there's a different theory," Minato muses, "If what Sanada-senpai told us was true about Tartarus' appearance, time can work differently for that tower as opposed to how we handle things. It's been... ten days that Fuuka went missing?"

"Yeah... hang on," Yukari's eyes light up, "I'm starting to think this makes sense now..."

"Interesting theory..." Maya glances over before Minato takes out his hand to shake hers.

"Minato Arisato," he introduces himself, "My twin, Minako. Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, and Akihiko Sanada."

"Finally I get to learn your names," Maya murmurs before saying, "Are you suggesting that Fuuka-chan has been in this Tartarus for ten hours?"

"There is a chance that she's still alive then!" Junpei snaps his fingers before slightly wilting, "Hang on! The Dark Hour's pretty brutal with the Shadows and all! How's she gonna last _ten_ when all of us together can barely last _one?_"

"That's the one thing that worries us," Akihiko narrows his eyes, "I don't want anyone to die inside Tartarus! We have to save her- I want to rescue anyone from that area at all costs!"

"Akihiko..." Minako whispers before looking at Mitsuru, "Hey, senpai? What if... I know this is going to sound like a very very stupid idea-"

"It's going to be a pretty bad one, all right," Minato mutters, having a horrible feeling about it already, causing Minako to glare at him before slightly pinching him, "Ow!"

"Yes, go on," Mitsuru asks, interested, "What's your idea, Minako?"

The brunette pauses before going, "How about we go in the way Fuuka did? We'll go into the gym and then we'll wait until midnight; that way, we can find Fuuka within the area easily!"

Silence overcame the group on the roof before a series of protests overcame them. Maya just stares at them, baffled as she sees the boys go at it against her. Mitsuru blinks as she thinks about the possiblity of the idea as Yukari bits her lower lip, thinking deeply about it.

"What the?" Minato shouts, horrified as he grips onto his sister's shoulder, "_That's_ how you're going to save Fuuka?"

"No way! That's NOT going to work!" Junpei gapes.

"Minako, are you _serious?_" Akihiko exclaims before grabbing her arm to face him, "We all want to save Fuuka, but that? Do you remember what happened on Friday?"

"Oh come on!" Minako glares at the three boys, "It's not like it's the best idea! I'm just saying it because we might find Fuuka easier rather than going up from floor one!"

"And who's going to protect you if any Shadows decide to attack you at the spot?" Minato is still horrified at the idea-

"Ahem!" Maya's voice interrupts the three boys before making her way towards Minako, "Minako-chan, are you sure that's your idea?"

"Yeah!" Minako nods, courage building up, "I'd rather do that than running up all forty floors of Tartarus just to search for her!"

"Forty floors?" Junpei sounds exhausted, "_That's_ how long we went up! Just how _long_ is Tartarus?"

"I think..." Yukari looks at Minako, "...it'll work. You know what? I think it would."

Minako's eyes brightens before smirking at Minato, who sputters.

"I agree and I'm not a part of SEES," Maya grins, crossing her arms, "I think we _can_ save Fuuka-chan."

Mitsuru was a bit hesitant, "I still have reservations and if anything goes wrong, you could all get lost in Tartarus. _But_," She nods, "Minako is right. It's faster and perhaps a bit easier than to start from the first floor of Tartarus."

"And you boys?" Maya arches an eyebrow, expecting any protests from the three boys of the group, seeing as how they were outnumbered by the four females.

Minato, Junpei, and Akihiko face each other, looking warily at each other before Akihiko mutters, "I don't it's just _us_ we have to talk to..."

* * *

><p>"<em>That's <em>your plan?"

Kei stares at the SEES members incredulously (they wound up realizing that going back to class was moot at this point since they have to prepare for tonight's operation- well, Junpei stopped to do something before he decided to go home with the others) before sighing, "I'm having doubts about this. But seeing as how dire the situation has become... we might as well go along with it."

"What about the Chairman?" Akihiko asks him.

Kei's lips drew a thin line, making the SEES look worried. Maya frowns, looking at the man with the #1 scarf on his neck.

"He didn't pick up his phone when I tried to call him earlier today," he sighs, "Meaning that he wasn't in his office today."

"This isn't good," Mitsuru narrows her eyes with concern, "We need someone to look after Moriyama-san and we need to get into the school at night in order to execute the plan."

"Hold on," Kei stops Mitsuru from finishing, "If I recalled correctly, don't _all_ faculties leave before seven?"

"We have to save Yamagishi," Mitsuru stands up, slowly walking towards Kei, "This is the _only_ way to do so!"

"And going up all the floors to search for her isn't enough for anyone?" Kei calmly asks, his eyes narrow, facing the crimson-haried woman.

"Whoa, whoa!" Junpei walks over nervously to ease the two heirs from arguing, "_Before_ anyone says anything else, I've gotten it _all_ taken care of! Don't worry about it! I've got it all set to go!"

"All... set to go?" Yukari whispers, eyeing Minako and Minato, who were equally as confused as her.

"You mean..." Akihiko stares at the capped teen, "...you had a small explosive set up?"

That caused Kei and Mitsuru to look at each other before a small chuckle raises between them and the reporter.

"All right, Iori," Mitsuru smirks, "I'll let you handle this one."

"How longer do we have until the school building closes?" Akihiko asks impatiently, "We don't have a lot of time to waste-"

"Sanada, relax," Kei replies sharply before looking at the clock, "We have about five hours until the actual operation starts."

"And how are we going to do this?" Minato asks before feeling all eyes on him, "...I mean on terms of who's going to be where."

"SEES will go up to Tartarus," Mitsuru answers, a smirk when she sees Kei's flustered expression, "We will have to get someone to watch Moriyama-san here."

"But, isn't it risky having someone here?" Yukari asks, concerned.

"Actually," Kei pauses, "I found someone to watch over her while we're in Tartarus. He's going to arrive later tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Get yourselves prepared in five hours," Mitsuru commands the SEES members, "I'll have to work things out with the equipment."

The SEES members look at each other and nod, especially Akihiko (who was grumbling begrudgingly) as they all left. As soon as they leave the command room, they heard Kei mention someone to close the door, which it did with a low thud.

"I'm going to take a rest," Mitsuru mutters, going down the stairs as she rubs her head, "I need to get enough sleep for tonight."

"I'm going out to the police station," Akihiko mutters, "Anyone need anything from there?"

"Not really," They all reply, a bit worried for the silver-haired senpai.

Akihiko looks a bit worried before he walks down the stairs towards the lobby. As soon as Akihiko was out of earshot, Minato, Minako, and Yukari turn to Junpei.

"Please tell me you didn't get an explosive," Minako groans, "Because if it is real-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Junpei holds his hands before holding out his hands, "All I did was just unlock a freaking door!"

"...you mean the entrance door?" Minato stares at him, "Junpei, what if they lock it?"

"I've picked on locks since I was eight," The capped boy grins, causing the other three to groan.

"If we get caught for this," Yukari growls in irritation, "I blame you, Stupei."

"Stop calling me that!"

It wasn't until they heard some voices coming from the lobby door that they realize there was another person coming in. And whoever it was, he was arguing with Akihiko.

"Akihiko?" Minako asks, coming down the stairs as the others followed behind her. When they reach the lobby, they can pratically hear the man trying to be calm while Akihiko was really _really_ irate.

"Look!" Akihiko snipes, "I don't care if you're an associate of Nanjo! Get out of my way and-"

"I can have you arrested for assulting an officer, you know!" The light brown-haired man threatens back, narrowing his eyes through his red sunglasses, "Now let me repeat myself again: Where is Kei Nanjo?"

Akihiko looks like he's about to kill someone when-

"Kei Nanjo's upstairs with someone right now," Minako manages to step in between the two men, "Is it-"

"Tell him that it is an urgent manner," the officer replies before seeing Minato, Yukari, and Junpei coming down, "...do all of you live here?"

"It's our dorm," Yukari replies, "Is something the matter?"

Minato can tell that all of them became tense.

"No," The officer frowns, looking at them with suspicion, "...I thought dorms are supposed to be separate."

"This... is... um, a special dorm!" Junpei laughs weakly, trying to divert any attention from any trouble.

Minato blinks before sighing, "Look, I'll go up there and tell Nanjo-san to talk to you or... something. Sorry, but I think he's in there with Amano-san-"

"Wait, wait?" The officer looks... shocked as soon as Minato mentioned Maya, "_Maya's_ here too?"

"HUH?" This time, all five SEES members eye the officer with surprise. _He __**knows**__ Maya Amano?_ Minato's blue eyes narrows.

"Hang on," Akihiko frowns, his voice lowering from his shout, "Who are you and why do you need to see Nanjo-san?"

The officer enters and shuts the door behind him, "Tell him Katsuya Suou is here." Then he pauses, "...and tell Maya Amano to stay. I need to talk to her."

* * *

><p>"You've been transferred here by your former editor?" Kei couldn't help but hide his laughter, "Out of here of all the places... Must be glad to get out of that editor's way."<p>

"I know," Maya huffs, "But I really was here on a story about those hospitalized girls. Didn't expect to be involved in a full out rescue mission." She sighs before frowning, "Was it just me, or does this feeling of their Personae feel much different?"

"Funny thing is," Kei's amusement changes into seriousness, "I was thinking that same thing when I heard about their potential versus Minato Arisato's ability. Back then, we all used to possess the ability to summon more than one Persona. I've tried to ask Naoya about that, but he said that even _he_ can't tell us anything since it is... well, how can I put it like this."

"Is it according to _his_ plan?" Maya looks tense, "I mean, don't get me wrong. I understand if _he_ was trying to help us then... wait, just to be clear on the record, we are not talking about your friend or Tatsuya, are we?"

Kei shakes his head, "What now? I didn't want to damper on those kids, but I was suggesting that we should do things normally: go up when it changes into Tartarus instead of sneaking inside the school. Not ot mention Ikutsuki is not answering his phone like we thought."

"Speaking of," Maya takes out her notepad, "I came here to SEES yesterday to see if what I heard about SEES was true. ...I mean, _he_ did tell me about it..."

Kei frowns.

"...maybe Ulala and Baofu mentioned something to me about it."

"You do realize," Kei deadpans, "Baofu will-"

"Yeah, but for some reason, I've gotten used to it," The reporter smirks, "...and it's leverage."

"For a twenty-eight year old woman, you _still_ have that infamous optimism in your voice."

"I know!" Maya grins, "Isn't that a good thing?"

_And the fact that Yukino told me to never let you drive,_ The Nanjo heir frowns, _...can't be that terrible compared to an idiot that Iori boy is making himself to be._ "What did you think?" Kei asks, eyes narrow, "...of SEES."

Maya looks around the command room before concern replaces her chirpiness, "I'll be honest: this is not new since we've gotten used to... well, summoning Personae. But to see teenagers summoning them at this time, while they have school and battling Shadows... I'm not in their head, but I have to say this is a little better than what we dealt with back in Sumaru City."

Kei sighs, narrowing his eyes, "...did Ulala and Baofu give you-"

"Yeah, about that," Maya looks back to her notepad, "Baofu told me to give you information about this Ikutsuki and more on the projects the Kirijo group performed. Why are you intersted?"

"I'll tell you later," Kei grunts, "It's a complex situation."

Maya stares at him before looking towards her notes, "If you insist... okay, Ikutsuki was a scientist who once worked for the Kirijo group... they were performing some experiments that-"

_**Knock knock knock.**_

"We're busy," Kei shouts, motioning Maya to go on, who just stares at him before continuing.

"-that had to do with Shadows, but knowing you, you must have known all of that-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Mitsuru, we're talking!" Kei's eye twitches before allowing Maya to continue.

"You and Mitsuru not on good terms?" The reporter blinks before it changes to amusement, "...trouble in-"

"Keep reading," Kei slightly blushes, glaring at Maya, who smirks.

"-and lately, that Ikutsuki guy is one of the few scientists who-"

_**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM-**_

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!_" Kei roars, obviously irritated, causing Maya to jump from her seat as she sees Kei storming towards the door before he opens it to reveal Minato, who couldn't contain his smirk.

"Irritated, Nanjo-san?" His godchild smirks.

Kei sighs, pinching his temples together, "...I'm going to kill Naoya for being a terrible influence on you. Don't know how Maki stands it..."

"Yeah," Minato chuckles, "Me neither."

"What is it, Minato?"

He sees the teen sighing, "Actually, there's someone here to-"

"Kei," Kei mentally groans, seeing one irritated officer glare at him, "I'm _here_."

"I can see that," The Nanjo heir mutters, "And I'm busy-"

"With Amano in there?"

That Kei did not expect. Minato blinks, staring at the two men and the one woman who is still inside the room, "...what is going on-"

"Kei?" Maya's voice was heard, "Am I done here for now?"

_Shit._

Katsuya's eyes widens as Kei mentally groans. Minato frowns, confused, "Kei, what's-"

"Call Naoya and Maki," Kei instructs Minato, "And let him know I'm going to visit them."

"Umm sure?" Minato stares from the inside the room, to the very irritated Kei, and to an alarmed Katsuya... and then to his cellphone before calling his guardian, "Moshi moshi... Uncle, it's me. Nanjo-san says he's going to stop by and see you and Maki..."

While hearing Minato talk to Naoya, Kei opens the door to let Katsuya in, "You're here because we need your help tonight," he mutters to the detective, "And before you ask, Amano wants to help too."

"Does it involve anything with-"

"Yes, and you better brush up on summoning your Persona," Kei mutters before saying loudly, "Amano, save those notes for later. I'm heading out for a bit- watch on these kids and I'm going to leave you two to catch up."

"Hang on!" Katsuya sounds _pissed off-_

"Wait, _WHAT!" _He hears Amano exclaim before Kei closes the door on the room. Then he turns to Minato, who has just hung up the phone.

"Naoya and Maki says hi and to come whenever you want," Minato snickers, seeing the exhausted look on Kei's face, "...Mitsuru just texted me to ask what the hell is happening up there..."

The Nanjo heir stares warily at his godchild as they begin to descend the stairs to the lobby, "...and?"

"And you better tell us what the hell was that all about," He hears his other godchild Minako demands as she glares at her godfather. Yukari and Junpei look a little rattled and Akihiko just looks amused.

Kei groans.

"Scratch what I just told you to do," he instructs Minato, "Call those two and tell them to come into the dorm. ...we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Nanjo!" Katsuya roars, "OPEN THIS DOOR!"<p>

_And things had to go worse from here,_ Maya sighs before looking up at the detective, who was beginning to mutter a few curses about getting back at Kei.

The room fell dead silent once Katsuya turns around to see Maya before slightly turning away. Maya bites her lower lip, recalling _those_ incidents: how she realized what happened in the other world, how Ulala and her got involved in the events with Joker, the cover-ups, the New World Order, the other version of-

"Maya."

She looks up in surprise, seeing Katsuya as he slowly walks over towards one of the chairs and sits down setting his red sunglasses down, "Y-Yeah?"

"Seven years..." the detective's eyes meets hers, "...why?"

"Why... what?" Maya gulps, knowing pretty well what he was asking her, "What did I-"

"You _avoided_ me for seven years," Katsuya's voice was beginning to get tight, "I want to know why!"

"Katsuya-" Maya was about to explain before the detective cuts her off.

"I already have an idea why you avoid my brother and your fears of aggrevating his memories," Katsuya's dark brown eyes narrow, "But why _me?_"

The reporter was about to say something before realizing it is similar to what Katsuya just said: She has been suscessful at to leaving Tatsuya alone, but...

...why _did_ she begin to avoid Katsuya? Aside the fact that he was _his_ brother, Katsuya did what he had to do as an officer and helped them...

Did he really do anything to her to make her avoid him? Or was it her?

"I... I don't know," Maya whispers, looking down with guilt, "Katsuya, I... I didn't know what to do after it all happened seven years ago. I got over Tatsuya, but then there's you, and how you're going to react if I approach him and try to talk to him-" She looks up, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "You... You didn't do anything to me except help me... I'm... Katsuya, I'm really sorry."

She closes her eyes, trying to not look at the detective in front of her. She was expecting him to straighten up, to say that he's going to look for Kei, and then leave.

What she wasn't expecting was Katsuya wrapping his arms around her and embracing her. She also wasn't expecting him shaking either... until she hears stifled sobs escaping from him.

"I'll be honest," she murmurs before hugging him back, comforting him, "...I've missed you a lot. I've hung out with Ulala a lot, but you... I didn't know where you were."

"Maya, I missedyou," Katsuya whispers back, "I'm not letting you go. Not again."

"Katsuya..."

* * *

><p><em>The sun's beginning to set, <em>Junpei muses as he looks up at the sky, _And the view of the city's nice-_

"Iori, if you _even dare_ make a scratch on my motorcycle while you doze off," Mitsuru threatens, getting his attention back, "I will repeat that incident that happened a few weeks back with your room and Officer-"

"GAH! Please don't!" Junpei panicks, setting his attention back into focus while he helps Mitsuru push her motorcycle, "How the _hell_ did we get roped into this again?"

"I don't know, Stupei," Yukari grins, glad that she didn't have to endure through that, "Maybe because you signed your own death warrant?"

The capped boy stifles a groan, earning a wave of chuckles from Akihiko, Minato, and Minako.

At least they didn't know how Mitsuru called Officer Kurosawa over his messy room.

"At least we're not sitting around in the dorms," Yukari shifts her weight on the duffel bag she is carrying, "Whew! This is heavy."

"Want me to carry that for you?" Minato asks, shifting a much lighter bag, "I'll give you what I have."

Yukari blushes a bit before nodding, handing her bag while Minato gives his to her, "Thanks. You're pretty kind."

"I was worried about you when you were trying to hold onto the bag," Minato chuckles, causing Yukari to blush even darker.

"Who knew you had a suave side in you?" Minako sniggers, earning a glare from Minato.

"Shut it," he mutters darkly, "It's not like Sanada-senpai is any better than me."

"Hey!" Akihiko glares back at Minato, "I'm perfectly capable of handling that subject on my own, thanks!"

"Really?" Mitsuru arches an eyebrow as she eyes Minako and Akihiko, "Are you sure about that?"

"Senpai?" Junpei eyes her warily, "...hey guys? Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Minako asks.

"I know we're about a third of the way towards school," he pauses, "..and it's _eight-thirty._ But _why the hell _are we going this?"

"Oh, that's because Nanjo-san wanted us to go out around the usual time," Mitsuru grumbles, "Who does he think he is when _I'm_ the one who's in charge of all actions?"

"And not to mention that when we suggested that we go when school was supposed to be over and that Natsuki girl came in," Yukari snorts, "They just told us to sit there and wait while they formulate an idea."

They being not just Kei Nanjo, Maya Amano, and the detective Katsuya Suou; Naoya Todo and Maki Sonomura came into the dorm, making themselves known to the rest of SEES as the Arisato's guardians and as Kei's former comrades.

Let's just say that talk Kei wanted to tell them about did not go so well as they have hoped. Which eventually resulted in the following: the SEES were forced in the lobby while the adults plan inside the command room while Natsuki rested inside one of the empty rooms in the girls' floor. So, as the result of being too impatient and realizing that Fuuka's life was more important, the six SEES members decided that it was the best idea to go ahead with what they have planned and just enter inside the school to rescue Fuuka... and sneak out of the dorms while the adults were distracted.

Even Mitsuru, the Student Council President, have agreed to do this for once as long as they do not tell other people about it (in which they all swear not to). They decided to wait until eight instead of seven to throw the five adults off.

"Which I know will not end well," Akihiko grumbles, still irate at Katsuya from earlier.

"Remind me never to see Uncle Naoya and Maki's other friends," Minako mutters to Minato, who grunts in response.

It was an hour later (after Mitsuru and Junpei had to rest from pushing a heavy motorcycle) that Mitsuru determined they were far away to ride the motorcycle and meet the rest over at school, which they decide to go via train. Once they reach towards Gekkoukan High, the gates were closed, but Junpei manages to find a door to lead them inside.

"See?" He beams, "I'm a genius! We got in no problem!"

Yukari stares at him, "...seriously, this is something you're bragging about?"

"So, you unlocked it earlier," Mitsuru smirks to Junpei, who squawks, "_Tres bien!_"

Akihiko chuckles, "You didn't have an explosive on you?"

"Shut up!" Junpei grumbles, "And tray ben? The hell's that? That's not English!"

"It's French," Minato shakes his head as they continue to walk down the hallways, "...damn, it is dark in here."

"Can we turn on the lights...?" Yukari asks, her voice slightly quivering. Akihiko silently notes that this was the first time they've been in school after hours. Even he can tell Minako looks tense; grabbing onto her left hand, he tightens his grip when he sees Minako looking up at him in alarm.

"I'll protect you," he quietly murmurs.

"Awww, is Yukarichi scared?" Junepi sniggers.

"No!" Yukari grumbles, "...Stupei."

"Stop callin' me that!"

"Hey! Shhh!" Minato hisses, "...why is the power off?"

"They cut it off at night," Mitsuru replies.

Akihiko silently nods before stopping in the hallway. He slowly releases his grip on Minako's hand, who looks up at him again.

"I don't like this," Minako murmurs, looking around the empty facility, "What now?"

"We have to find the keys to the gym," Mitsuru faces the five, "We'll split up into pairs: one group will go into the janitor's office. Another group will check the faculty office. And the last pair will stay here to keep watch of our items. We'll meet back in the Main Hallway."

"Understood," they all nod.

"Faculty Office, huh?" Junepi smirks, "Maybe we'll find some test questions and the answers! Heheh..."

"Sounds interesting," Akihiko smirks too, "Maybe I should go there instead..."

"Uh no," Minato shakes his head, "Count me out. I've already had enough bad days last week."

"You two are dead," Minako and Yukari deadpan.

Mitsuru arches an eyebrow at the whispering group, "Iori, Akihiko. Are you two _planning_ soemthing unscrupulous under my supervision?"

Akihko tenses up at that voice, _Her 'you're-going-to-be-executed' voice. The same one she used when she threatened me about going out with Minako!_

"It-It was a joke!" Junpei stammers, laughing weakly, "I'd _never_ do something like that! Ha, ha ha..."

"C-Come on, Mitsuru!" Akihiko grins weakly, "Lighten up a little!"

"Uh huh," Mitsuru arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "Iori will accompany me to the janitor's office. Akihiko will stay here with Minako. And Arisato, you and Yukari will go inside the Faculty Office." She hides a smirk once she sees Junpei paling, Minato protesting before giving up, along with Yukari. Akihiko was about to protest when Minako nods, agreeing with her. The other four separate along the connecting area of the hallway while Akihiko and Minako sigh, leaning against the wall with the bags (Mitsuru decided to leave her motorcycle outside).

"So," Minako asks, "What's with the attitude earlier?"

Akihiko looks at Minako, shocked before he sighs, _Just like that: she can still read through my eyes._

"You _really_ don't remember me, do you..." he sadly whispers.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing," Akihiko lies, "But... sorry about that. I was... angry that we couldn't rescue someone earlier in the day. And then that officer had to worsen my mood."

"It's like that for everyone," Minako smiles, gently patting on Akihiko's shoulders, causing the silver-haired boxer to blush, "But still... why the determination?"

He sighs before speaking up with seriousness.

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save someone," Akihiko faces her, "I'd never forgive myself, especially if that harm goes to anyone that I care deeply for." _Like you_, he mentally adds, _I especially don't want to lose you again, Minako. Not to Tartarus or Shadows... or to anyone._

He sees Minako looking concerned before placing her head against his shoulder, causing him to stiffen a bit.

"M-Minako?" he stammers.

"I've got a slight headache," she murmurs in reply before she pauses, "Sorry-"

"No," Akihiko places his hand on her head, stopping her from moving, "Don't. It's... fine. As long it's you."

Minako looks at him before a small blush appears on her face, "O-Okay."

Akihiko softly smiles, feeling her hair and her pins on the side of her hair, _Just like you did when we were kids..._

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not in here," Minato grumbles as he gently shuts the classroom door behind him, "You?"<p>

"Nope," Yukari shakes hers as they continue to walk down the stairs, "Wonder if... well, we're going anywhere."

"We will," Minato shrugs as they reach the Main Hall before stopping, hearing something like-

-footsteps?

"Hey!" He hisses to Yukari, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yukari asks before hearing the footsteps too, "T-There's someone else here?"

"Shh!" Minato yanks Yukari towards the nearest pillar before wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth to prevent her from talking. Yukari, on the other hand, tenses up and was about to mouth off to Minato about the abrupt embrace when they heard the footsteps coming closer, causing the two to tense up. At that same moment, Minato looks to the side in which the footsteps are coming from.

_Shit, shit shit_, He gulps, _He's coming here...!_

Seeing the flashlight beam scanning the area they were just in, the figure just shrugs before turniing away. The two stayed like that until the footsteps begin to fade until they can't hear it. Sighing at the same time, Minato slowly releazes Yukari's mouth, allowing her to take in a few deep breaths. _She... she smells nice,_ Minato slightly blushes, his other arm still around her, _I wonder what scent it is...?_

"Whew," Yukari murmurs, "It's just a security guard."

"You were freaking out though," Minato chuckles, causing her to slightly tense up, "Do you still think about that ghost story Junpei told you?"

"N-No! I'm not!" Yukari scowls, facing Minato, "And didn't we already say that it wasn't a ghost! B-Besides! I'm just a little nervous, that's all! Do you blame me?"

Minato chuckles, seeing Yukari's pouting, "No, not really."

"Well..." Yukari pauses, "We did break into the school in the night- hang on. You don't think it might have been the others?"

"So, there's nothing to be scared of then?"

"Nah, not-"

Yukari's cellphone begins to ring off, causing both Minato and Yukari to jolt up before Yukari fumbles for her cellphone and shuts it off.

"Ahhh! Why now!" She hisses before checking it... and groaning, "Figures... It's spam."

"You get those two?" Minato arches an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that," Yukari blushes, "That... took me by surprise."

He chuckles, _Wow, she is cute... whoa! Where the hell did that come from?_

"H-Huh!" Yukari blushes, "...I-It's not funny!" Then she pauses, this time her face gets a bit darker, "U-Um... Minato?"

"Yeah?"

"Do... do you mind letting go of me?" She asks timidly, causing Minato blush this time before he releases her from his embrace.

"S-Sorry," Minato blushes, "I-I didn't know." _Damn, my heart's beating fast!_ He gulps, seeing Yukari's timid expression, "L-Let's head up to the Faculty Office."

"I-I agree," Yukari grumbles as the two walk faster towards the office.

It wasn't until after they enter inside the office (the door was unlocked) that Minato and Yukari found the large set of keys.

"No... No..." Yukari mutters, frowning as she looks through her set while Minato looks through his set, "Argh, it's so dark! I can barely read these! What does this one say?"

"Now I wish the lights were on," Minato grumbles as Yukari presents him with a key, "...hey, you found the Gym key!"

"Really?" Yukari beams, "Awesome!"

"Would you have liked it if it said 'Morgue'?" Minato smiles, causing Yukari to smirk.

"Yeah right, as if I'd fall for that one."

"Now that we got it," Minato places his set of keys down, "Let's go to the Main Hallway. Bet the others are waiting for us by now."

Yukari grunts before nodding before pausing, "H-Hey, c-can we not tell anyone about that-"

Minato's face blushes too, "Y-Yeah. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>"So, that's what you want to do?" Junpei arches an eyebrow to the currently scheming Mitsuru.<p>

"Correct," she smirks, "So... what do you say, Iori?"

Junpei gapes at the crimson haired woman before he grins, "Well, well! I didn't know someone like you would do something like that! So... what's your plan?"

Mitsuru was about to say something when they hear some talking and footsteps, "I'll let you know later, Iori. For now, we need to focus. _If_ you recall."

The capped boy silently snickers as he sees Akihiko and Minako on one side and Minato and Yukari coming from the other, "Hey! Did you fidn the key?"

"Sure did," Yukari nods, presenting the gym key, "There was no trouble finding it-"

"Ya know," Junpei grins, "I did hear a scream that sounded kinda familiar..."

"S-Shut up!" Yukari blushes as she looks away while Minato's face blushes lightly, muttering something about damn security guards.

_Whoa, wait?_ Junpei's eyes widens in surprise, "Hang on. That _actually_ happened? I was just kiddin'!"

"Looks like it you got it on the spot," Akihiko chuckles as Minako giggles. Junpei can see Mitsuru's eyes gleam with something like- scheming? _And she's smirking..._ he mentally notes to himself to never ask Mitsuru to set him up with anyone.

"You want to make something of it?" Minato glares at the rest of them, especially to Minako.

"Keep it down," Akihiko tries his best to keep his laughter down, "Do you want to get us into trouble?"

"What time is it anyway?" Minako asks Mitsuru, who checks her watch.

"It's almost time for the Dark Hour," she replies, looking up, "We'll divide up into teams again, except this time, we'll try to enter the way Fuuka Yamagishi did. Meaning half of us will enter inside the gym while the other half will remain outside until Tartarus will come up."

"And when the Dark Hour will begin?" Minato asks, "What will the other half do?"

"I'll try to determine Yamagishi's position," Mitsuru narrows her eyes, "Although I cannot guarentee anything thanks to how the reception has been since we last entered inside Tartarus."

"Is it that bad?" Minako asks concerned.

"Pretty much."

"I'll go the gym then," Minato replies, "Who else is coming with me?"

"How about me?" Minako asks.

"No," Akihiko quickly said, surprising her, "I'll go. Minako, you'll stay here with Mitsuru."

Junpei blinks before staring at Minato, "Are you gonna-"

"I agree with Sanada-senpai," Minato nods, "Minako, stay here."

Junpei can see the brunette mutters something about having no fun whatsoever.

"I guess since it's Akihiko-senpai and Minato, since he's leader," Yukari pauses, "I guess I'll be the third-"

"Wit a second!" Junpei stops her from continuing, "Remember how I accidently screwed up on the monorail?" He didn't allow anyone to finish, "Gimme a chance to make up for that!"

"Come on!" Yukari groans, "It's not always about _you_, Stupei! You didn't 'accidently' screw up on the-"

"I guess we'll give you another shot," Akihiko stops them from getting into another argument. Junpei beams before hearing Yukari grunt with some form of discomfort in her voice, "What's wrong? You don't want to stay behind with Minako and Mitsuru?"

Junpei was surprised, seeing how uncomfrotable Yukari looks when she looks at Mitsuru (who is currently talking to Minako), "Um... n-no, it's fine."

"So it's a guys team this time around?" Junpei arches an eyebrow as he walks over to Minato and Akihiko. Junepi notices that Minato has the gym key since Yukari handed it over to him.

"Looks like it," Minato shrugs before seeing Mitsuru, "What is it?"

"You three should prepare yourself," Mitsuru commands them, "Get your weapons and go the gym. There's still a bit of time until the Dark Hour."

"Gotcha," The three boys nod as they begin to rummage through the supplies to look for anything that can help not just Fuuka, but themselves.

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been since I was last here in these dorms?<em> Shinjiro Aragaki stares up at the ceiling of the lobby before he snorts to himself, _Oh right. Last year? Two years ago?_

"They are not coming back, are they?" he hears the reporter woman ask, "It's almost eleven."

Shinjiro arches an eyebrow.

"Maybe it would have been a better idea to have one of us watch over them," The detective grumbles, his sunglasses off as he rubs his eyes.

_And they'll just find a way to sneak out of here like usual,_ Shinjiro mentally grunts, _That back door was the best way for them to sneak out._

"H-Hey, Katsuya," he can hear the reporter sounding uncomfortable when she sees Shinjiro staring at the two adults witting across from him, "When do you think Kei, Naoya, and Maki are coming back?"

Katsuya quietly snorts before hearing the front open to reveal a very annoyed Kei and an irked Naoya with a worried Maki following them.

"They're not even at the damn shopping center," The motorcycle man Kei is fuming, "Where the hell could they have gotten into?"

"Don't you think they might have gotten inside the school by now?" Katsuya sighs, placing his cellphone back inside his pocket.

"That's a possibility," Naoya scoffs, "Those two are _dead_ when they get back."

"Naoya, stop," Maki sternly stops hims from asking Shinjiro, "Shinjiro, has anyone stepped foot inside here since we left?"

Shinjiro sighs, "That Moriyama girl has been sleeping inside one of the rooms since I last checked. ...why am I here?"

"Because I asked you to, you lazy delinquent," Kei places his helmet down on the coffe table, rubbing his temples. "This entire day has been a pain, that damn princess is missing and so are the rest of the SEES members, Maya has to show up- how the hell have things gotten wrong?"

"Because we have to deal with stubborn teenagers," Naoya grumbles, leaning against the wall, "That damn Minato and Minako... they should know better!"

"Hey Naoya," the reporter Maya asks curiously, "How do you know those two anyway? They seem to address you and Maki differnetly than us."

"You mean aside Kei?" Naoya replies. Shinjiro was about to close his eyes to sleep again before hearing, "I'm adopted those two since I left Mikage-Cho-"

"Wait a sec!"

Shinjiro can feel five pairs of eyes on him, but he shakes it off before glaring at Naoya and Maki, "You two didn't tell me that!"

"That's because you never asked us anything," Naoya smirks, "So why the sudden interest, Aragaki?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I was wondering about that," Katsuya frowns at Naoya, "Maya and I saw how you and Sonomura-san dealt with those two; they are not even _related_ to you."

"You too?" Kei stares at the detective and reporter warily, "You both just got here. Just today." Shinjiro can see Naoya smirk, knowing how true that was.

Maya grins, "Well, it was a curious question, Nanjo! Unless you want us to ask Maki..."

"I'd be happy to answer that," Maki giggles, seeing Naoya's baffled expression, "...at a later time though. What about now? Don't you think we should look for SEES?"

Kei sighs, "We've looked all over. Where else do you think they are?"

"Where else could they be?" Katsuya asks, "Do you know, Aragaki?"

"Stop treating me like a criminal," Shinjiro grunts before narrowing his eyes, "Why would I want to search for them? It's none of my-"

"Weren't you the one who told those four children about the hospitalized girls and about Yamagishi?"

Shinjiro froze, his eyes snapping open to look at Katsuya. Even Maya was baffled (along with Naoya, Maki, and Kei). A chuckle escapes the detective.

"How the hell did you know that?" he growls, "Nobody knew I was going to-"

"That night, you were hanging out over at the area behind Port Island Station."

"How the _hell_-"

"I tailed you under orders from him," Katsuya smirks, pointing over to Kei, "Weren't you supposed to retrieve something that night?"

Shinjiro freezes, knowing that he was caught. He sputters, "But- How the hell did you-"

"Fuuka..."

The five adults in the lobby and one teen stop talking once they hear footsteps from the stairs.

It was Natsuki Moriyama, but something was off about her...

"Moriyama-chan!" Maya exclaims, trying to get over to the high school girl until Katsuya grabs her arm, looking concerned.

_What the hell?_ Shinjiro's eyes narrows as he sees Natsuki robotically walk towards the door, _Why the hell is she-_

"She's calling me..." The girl murmurs as she grabs the door, opens it, and leaves, "I... I have to go... tell her... I'm sorry..."

"Her voice!" Shinjiro's eyes widens, "She's under-"

"The Shadow's voice," Kei narrows his eyes, standing up, "She's heading for Tartarus!"

"Get the car," Kei commands Katsuya, who nods as he leads Maya towards the front door before turning around, "Aragaki, stay-"

"I'm coming," Shinjiro grits his teeth, narrows his eyes as he steps forward to pick up a wrapped object, "I'm getting wick of waiting around."

Maki gasps, "But what about your-"

"Can you control Castor?" Naoya asks, concern written all over his face, "If you can't-"

"I'll have to calm him down on my own," Shinjiro smirks, slinging the heavy object over his shoulder, _And no pills. It's time to kick some ass!_

* * *

><p>This was official: if Minako wasn't sitting there at the steps with Yukari, then the entire lobby would have been filled with the most awkward moments.<p>

It doesn't help that a while back, they had to find a way to sneak out from the dorm while having to carry the motorcycle without to turn it on (in order to catch Kei's attention- along with Maya and that detective guy); she had to be separated with Minato while searching for the gym key, and then out of all the ideas, it was the guys in Tartarus while the girls are in the lobby.

At least she was glad for having Minako with her.

"What the heck's taking them so long?" Yukari frowns, looking at the clock as she hears Mitsuru tinker with the equipment on her bike, "I thought they should be going up to Tartarus for now."

"I think it takes them a while to find Fuuka," Minako winces before looking at Yukari, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"H-Huh?" Yukari blinks before nodding, "O-Of course! Why would you think that something is wrong?"

Minako sighs, her hands on her hips (well, one of them is holding onto her naginata), "It's kind of odd for me to say, but since the day we were in Mitsuru's speech, you acted like Mitsuru is the plague or something. Is something up?"

The dirty-blonde purses her lips, hesitant to respond before Minako sighs.

"I'll ask you later," her friend looks concerned, "Just let me know if something is up, okay?"

"I will," Yukari nods before hearing a small mutter come from Mitsuru, "Is everything okay from here?"

"We still haven't heard back from those three," Mitsuru's eyes narrows as she tries to set the equipment's frequency higher, "And yet the transceiver's sensitivity is set to high..."

"I hope Natsuki is safe," Minako frowns, recalling her, "Wouldn't want her to get hurt and all."

_You're still bitter about that?_ Yukari looks at Minako in surprise.

"I wish she was," Mitsuru stands up, ready to kick the mechanics into the curb, "But no place is safe during the Dark Hour; we couldn't being her here and one of us- SEES members- staying behind was completely out of the question-"

_**"You know, I was going to say the same damn thing, Mitsuru,"**_ Kei's dry, strained voice cuts in, surprising the three SEES members, instantly cutting the tension off, _**"Where the hell have all of you been?"**_

"Fuck," Minako pales, "How did he-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mitsuru's eyes narrow, stopping Minako from continiung, "Inside _Tartarus_, looking for Yamagishi-"

_**"And WITHOUT my presense?"**_

Yukari and Minako wince, knowing pretty well this was _not_ going to end well.

"And where are _you?_" Mitsuru bites back, "Back inside the dorms?"

_**"No, actually,"**_ Kei replies, _**"Because I was damned worried sick about you, Princess-"**_ That made him freeze a bit before resuming_** "-ahem. Suou, Amano, and I are on our way here along the rest of us!"**_

"Wait," Mitsuru freezes, "This is _my_ operation- you can't tell me what to do, Nanjo!"

_**"Really, now?"**_ Kei's voice is beginning to sound angry, _**"Is that what you think it is, Kirijo? A simple operation?"**_

"Yup," Minako mutters under her breath, "...this is going to be ugly."

Yukarki winces before hearing a scratchy voice stop all argument-

_**"Hey! HEY! Can anyone hear us?"**_

It was Akihiko. Yukari sees that Mitsuru looks at the other two in alarm before Minako responds, "W-We're here! I- Hang on, senpai?"

"We've confirmed your location," Mitsuru replies, a bit irate before muttering a few things, "Why is the communication range terrible?"

_**"It's because they are higher than you all thought,"**_ Kei cuts in, _**"Are you all right?"**_

_**"Well... sh..."**_Junpei's voice was beginning to get covered by the amount of large static.

_**"...don't know..." **_Akihiko's voice comes next, _**"...inako? ...that... you?"**_

"Yeah!" Minako replies, "Where are you guys? I canm barely hear!"

_**"...got separ..."**_

The communications that held Akihiko and Junpei were cut off.

"Come in! Come in, both of you!" Mitsuru says, but all they can hear is static.

"I think they're out of range..." Yukari looks at the other two girls, "I'm starting to get worried."

"And we're not the only ones?" Mitsuru mutters before shouting, "Nanjo! I know you're still listening!"

_**"Ah, Mitsuru-chan?"**_ It was Maya's voice, _**"He's still worried sick about you."**_

"We can tell," Minako and Yukari deadpan before the three girls freeze.

"Hang on," Mitsuru slowly replies, "Amano-san? Did you say... that he is worried about me?"

_**"Yes, he is,"**_ A quiet snorts come from the detective Katsuya Suou, _**"Actually, when we tried to look for all of you earlier, he was actually panicking, saying something about how he should have been there when you decided to enter inside Tartarus."**_

Minako couldn't hold back her laughter.

Mitsuru slightly pales before- _Hang on,_ Yukari blinks, _Is she... blushing?_ "...can you explain?" Mitsuru asks slowly to the detective.

_**"Let me put this way,"**_ Maya replies with a teasing tone of her voice, _**"He looked all over the damn town for you before we told him that you were inside the school- and did I mention he was actually guilty for shouting at you earlier-"**_

_**"AMANO!"**_ They heard Kei roar before another chorus of laughter was heard.

_**"Awww, look at that!" **_Maya was probably grinning, _**"Kei's actually blushing!"**_

_**"The day I thought I never live to see," **_Another voice cuts in, causing Minako to drop her weapon, _**"Well, well, you sly-"**_

_**"Shut it and I'll tell Sonomura about all those idiotic one-liners you tried to work on her but failed," **_Kei threatened the voice, causing a wave of chuckles from the other side.

And Yukari sees Minako freeze at that spot, "Um... Minako? You okay?"

Even Mitsuru has to look at her in surprise.

"Umm..." Minako pales, "For a minute, I thought I heard Uncle Naoya and Maki in the car-"

That was stopped by a loud _clang_ along with a _roar, _forcing the three to stop whatever it was that the three girls were doing.

Yukari was the first to ask as soon as Mitsuru lowers the volume of the other side, "What... was that?"

"I don't know," Mitsuru's eyes narrow, "But keep your guard up."

"That... did _not_ sound good," Minako gulps.

Yukari tightens her grip on her bow.

_Minato..._ She gulps, _Where are you?  
><em>

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, answers will be answered AFTER I'm done with this fullmoon event! How did I not know this is going to be in two-part... *headdesk*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Social Links so far:<strong>

**Fool, Magician, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Death, Star, Moon**

**Mastered:**

**Hierophant**

Remaining:

Priestess, Emperor, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Hanged Man, Death, Devil, Tower, Temperance, Sun, Judgement


	12. Face RealityNever Beat Clarity Part2

Aaaaand here is part 2!

Author's notes in the end.

Disclaimers are in previous chapters.

**Katsuya Suou (age 30)**: A detective who is following his father's footesteps to solve crimes, he is Tatsuya Suou's older brother (despite his personality, he does care for Tatsuya). In _Innocent Sin_, he is an arson detective who was disgraced while investigating Tatsuya Sudou's crimes; he was reluctant to put up wanted posters of Tatsuya and his group when the Masked Group spreads a rumor about them being bombers (in which Maya counters that rumor); later, he puts the posters down with a smile. He helps the city against the Masked Circle and Last Battalion.  
>In <em>Eternal Punishment<em>, Katsuya awakens his Persona while investigating the Joker killings in Seven sisters High School (he already recieved it after playing the Persona game with Tatsuya). Despite him off the police, he will join the party to find out the truth of the Joker killings. His actual passion is to be a dessert chef, but he decides to clear his father's name from Tatsuzou Sudou's orchestrated frame-up.  
>Katsuya is a strict person who always follows by the law no matter what and has a strong sense of justice. Yet he still cares for his younger brother and saves money for Tatsuya's future. He does have feelings for Maya Amano (revealed in <em>Eternal Punishment<em>). In this story, Katsuya has been transferred to Iwatodai upon the request from the police department in Iwatodai; he still has his connections with Kei Nanjo and agrees to be one of his consultants/informants. He does know that Maya Amano is in town...

Warning: It's about the Persona... and previous Persona games. I'm going to address something about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento Vivere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>012: Face RealityNever Beat Clarity (AKA The Empress and Emperor) Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Owwwww..."<p>

Minato lets out a stifled groan as his eyes open.

He sits up as he looks around his suroundings.

His sword was next to him, but from the walls that surround him (with those creepy looking faces too), he preseumed that he was in that part of Tartarus that they have recently explored. And there were no signs of his other comrades.

"This is just brilliant," Minato grumbles, grabbing his weapon, "Where the hell are they?"

"Are you awake?"

Minato jolts up in surprise before he swiftly turns around.

It was the mysterious boy.

"Y-You?" Minato asks, alarmed, "Wait! I thought you were only restricted inside of the room!"

"Well," The boy smiles, "This is the first time we've spoken outside your room. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Wait, why are you here and where are the others?"

The boy chuckles, "I told you, remember?"

Minato sighs, a small smile on his face, "...I'm always with you."

"But for the others," The boy's smile disappeared, looking concerned, "You'll see them soon, but I don't have a lot of time to talk right now. Your friends are in danger. And," the boy pauses, "There's more than one ordeal that you must face tonight."

"More than one ordeal?" Minato echoes before asking, "Hang on. What do you mean?"

"You should probably hurry," The boy urges, "She's waiting for you since you guys will need her."

"H-Huh?" The blue-haired teen looks at him alarmed, "What are you-"

"We'll speak again later," The boy holds Minato's hand before walking with him towards the view of the the stairs, "Please be safe... you, Minako, and your friends."

"What about you?" Minato asks before feeling the hand disappear. Gasping, Minato looks around to see the boy gone before he hears the boy's voice.

"I hope we can speak again..."

"Great," Minato mutters. As soon as he begins to walk towards the stairs, he hears a slight screech coming from his transmitter before wincing, "What the hell?"

_**"Are... you... alri-?"**_

It was Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru?" Minato calls out, "Come in! Mitsuru! Where is everyone else?"

_**"...distance... too far. ...can't provi- ...back up."**_

_So, that transmitter thing is crappy as hell after all, _Minato grunts, his eyes narrow as he continues to go forward.

_**"...You got s- ...from Io... and Akihi-..."**_

The voice died from there.

"Great," Minato hisses before seeing some Shadows heading towards him. "Crap!" He immediately grabs his Evoker before calling, "_Orpheus!_" In that instant, Orpheus appears and attacks the incoming Shadows with Agi, which die right off while Minato runs towards the set of stairs. "Orpheus! Enough!" Minato hollers, catching his Persona's attention before hearing the tramsmitter scratch again.

_**"...hiko and Jun... aren't... this floor..."**_

That, he realizes, was Mitsuru again.

_**"Who's there...?"**_ He jumps at the new voice that floated into the room, _**"...are you human...?"**_

"Getting creeped out now," Minato mutters, shuddering before he and Orpheus enter the next floor, "What the hell is happ-"

_**"-inato! ...What's y-"**_

This time, it was Minako's voice.

_**"...current loca- ...Please rep-"**_

"Fuck," Minato growls, seeing the series of Shadows going towards him and Orpheus, who takes up the cue to use Agi skills against the Shadows. Some of the Shadows block the fire attack, forcing Minato to run and slice the Shadows that can be destroyed by weapon easily.

_**"Where am I...?"**_ That other voice is back,_** "Why am I here...? Please, answer me!"**_

..and it sounded like a girl.

"I don't know who you are," Minato narrows his eyes as he and Orpheus manage to run towards the stairs that are located on the floor, "But this is seriously scary! Where _are_ you!"

No response.

"Great," Minato grumbles before seeing an new set of Shadows coming towards him. When Orpheus tries to hit and use fire attacks on the Shadows, nothing worked. Minato winces, feeling the pain when one of the Shadows attack Orpheus. "Persona!" He hollers, shooting his Evoker, "_Jack Frost!_"

His Persona changed into a cheerful snowman, who is wearing a blue jester's cap with a happy smile on his face. He instantly causes Shadows to freeze over or be destroyed with the icicles that appear. With a small smirk, Minato calls back his Persona and runs up the stairs before hearing Minako's voice over the trasmitter.

_**"Can y- ...damn! ...hear me? ...Please ans-"**_

"Minako!" Minato curses, hearing the static.

_**"Is someone there?"**_ The voice was filled with worry, _**"Please answer me..."**_

"I don't know where you are!" Minato calls out, but there was no response. Narrowing his eyes, Minato runs up towards the next floor before seeing the floor is empty. Frowning and carrying his Evoker, he runs towards the hallway-

"Hey, there he is!"

It was Junpei.

"Junpei!" Minato calls out before Junpei runs towards him with Akihiko next to him.

"Dude! Where the hell were you?" Minato cries out in relief, "I had to go up about two floors just to get here!"

"So you were a few floors below us?" Akihiko smirks before turning towards Junpei, "Pay up, Junpei."

The capped boy mutters something about how betting with Akihiko was the worst idea while Minato chuckles, seeing this. "Where were you two?"

"Right here," Akihiko groans, looking around, "...be honest. I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again."

"Agreed," Minato and Junpei nod before the capped boy perks.

"Oh yeah! Did you two hear any voices while you were up here?" Junpei pauses, "Um... it sounded like-"

"Wait, who is this? Are you human?"

Minato, Junpei, and Akihiko freeze before looking around in alarm before Akihiko and Minato stare at Junpei.

"Th-That's it!" Junpei exclaims before frowning, "...what?"

"That's one pretty good mimic you have," Akihiko deadpans, causing Junpei to glare at him.

"Hell no! But that was the voice! It sounded like that it came out behind us-"

"That's because it _did_ come out behind us," Minato looks over from Junpei's shoulder to see a meek young girl coming out from the corner. The pale-colored girl has sea-blue hair, grey-brown eyes as she gingerly steps from the corner and runs over towards them.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko asks in surprise.

"Yes, I am!" The girl nods, "And you are?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Junpei grins, "At least you've alive! That's awesome! Never fear, Junpei's here!"

Minato quietly snorts, seeing Minako and Yukari's reactions if they have heard Junpei say that in front of them.

"At least you're all right," Minato steps forward, "I'm Minato Arisato, that's Junpei Iori, and the guy next to me is Akihiko Sanada. Are you ready to come back home?"

"Thank you so much!" Fuuka nods, relief flooding her face before she looks around, "Where exactly are we? I was at school, and then..."

"That's a long story!" Junpei stops her, "I'll explain it to you when we get outta here."

"Looks like we made the right decision," Akihiko nods before gesturing towards the others, "I'll see if I can contact the others." He begins to try and use his transcever, "Minako! Mitsuru! Yukari! Can you all hear us?"

All he got was silence and static.

"No good," Akihiko frowns, "All I hear is static."

"I had the same issues," Minato grimaces, "When I was coming up here, all I heard were bits and pieces of what Mitsuru and Minako were trying to say, but I couldn't hear a lot of it."

"You too?" Akihiko narrows his eyes, looking concerned, "We really need to do something about the equipment..."

"Oh yeah," Junpei turns around to Fuuka, "Are ya hurt? Have you run into any monsters on your way here?"

Fuuka gasps, "So there _are_ strange creatures in here, then!"

"You saw them?"

"But I've managed to avoid them all so far-"

"Wait, _what?_" Minato and Akihiko gape.

Fuuka nods.

"How the hell was that possible?" Minato asks the others before he asks, "Hang on. What did you do?"

"All I did was take one look at the monster and then managed to avoid them... somewhat," Fuuka explains but trails off once she sees the shocked expression on the boys' face.

"So..." Junpei pauses, "Are ya psychic?"

Minato has the sudden urge to smack Junpei upside the head.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Akihiko murmurs, "She does have the same power as Mitsuru! ...well, maybe even stronger since Mitsuru's Persona is more geared towards battle."

"I see," Minato frowns before recalling something as he takes something out from his other pocket, "Now that we found you..."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Junpei asks before seeing an Evoker from Minato's pocket, "Dude! She asked you to give it to her?"

Akihiko shrugs, "Well, in some way, we did want Fuuka to join the team..."

Minato pretends to ignore them as he hands Fuuka the Evoker.

The pale girl gasps, looking at the silver Evoker, "B-But, this is...!"

"It's not a weapon," Minato explains, "Think of it as some sort of lucky charm."

"Now that we got that settled," Akihiko smirks, "Let's get outta here!"

* * *

><p>"How long have we been looking around here?" Minato asks Akihiko, who lets out a sigh before looking around the large floor.<p>

"Yeah, where's an exit?" Junpei asks, looking around before he stops at the window, "Whoa! Check out the moon! It's really bright too!"

"It is beautiful," Minato murmurs.

"Wow..." Fuuka whispers, looking at the window.

Akihiko looks out the window as well, "There have been some research that indicates that the Shadows have been affected by the phases of the moon. Well, the same can be said for humans."

"That explains Yuka-tan's mood swings," Junpei grumbles, _And how some females are. Well, she was grouchy too when we went on the monorail-_

He froze before asking, "Uhhh guys? Wasn't it a full moon the night that we went to the monorail?"

"That day?" Minato blinks before he nods, "Yeah, it was. Why?"

"Hang on," Akihiko narrows his eyes, seeing where Junpei might be getting at, "Hey, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked?"

"Wait..." Minato frowns, "...yeah. The moon was full. But that was back in April. Why?"

"Today's the eighth of June..." The silver-haired boxer begins to muse, "That monorail incident from last month was around the same time... and the assault on the dorm was a month before that...! Crap!" He gasps, "They were all during the full moon!"

"The Full moon?" Fuuka asks in confusion.

"Let me get in touch with Mitsuru and the others," Akihiko tries to use his transciever again, "Hey, hey! Are any of you there!"

_**"Akihiko...?"**_ It was Minako that spoke up, _**"...Shadows-"**_

"Minako?" Akihiko'e eyes widen, "Minako! Mitsuru! Anyone! Come in, anyone!"

_**"...Be careful...!"**_

"Mina-!" Akihiko was cut off when Fuuka gasps, catching the rest of their attention.

"Fuukka! You okay?" Junpei panicks.

"What is this thing...?" Fuuka gasps, looking at them in surprise, "It's much bugger than the others...! And it's attacking someone!"

Minato's eyes widen realizing that was really going on. "Is it-"

"Dammit!" Akihiko growls, knowing pretty well what's going on.

"Wh-What's going on?" Junpei asks, seeing how panicked Minato and Akihiko became. Fuuka looks rattled and surprised as she sees the two panicking guys.

"If what we said about the Full Moon is right," Akihiko exclaims, "It has to be one of _them!_"

"Let's hurry!" Minato begins to run towards what he saw was a portal device that takes them back to the entrance. Akihiko follows him, placing his knuckles on while Fuuka runs after them. Junpei looks around before dashing towards them.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Minako feels like she is running out of air, but she was successful into having her weapon clutched at her hand.<p>

"Urggghhh..." She tries to get out from the taller Shadow's death grip. Looking back down, she sees the destroyed motorcycle, the fallen Yukari and Mitsuru and their weapons.

It was a good thing she shoved Mitsuru away before the larger Shadow got the woman, capturing Minako instead.

While she is still trying to get out from the death grip, a flash was heard and instantly-

"What in the world...!" she hears a young girl gasp before running was heard.

Minako was about to say something before feeling the grip on her tighten.

"_AAAAHHHHHH!_" She screams in pain, forcing her to drop her naginata.

"There's **two** of them!" She heard Akihiko exlclaim in horror, "_Minako!_"

"She saved me from them," Mitsuru manages to get up but she winces. "Ugh!"

"What's going on!" Yukari exclaims as she tries to get up, "Nothing's working!"

"Run... away..." Minako manages to say before screaming again, feeling the pain of the Shadow's grip (the one with the purple pointy mask). It wasn't until she feels being swung around that she sees the other members of SEES: Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, and one more person. And the two large Shadows' attentions are on them.

"Shit!" Junpei's voice was heard, "They are _pissed!"_

It wasn't until they heard the door slam open-

"Hey!" It was Junpei again, "Isn't that...!"

"Why the hell is _she_ here?" Akihiko exclaims in horror.

_She...?_ Minako manages to turn around to see Natsuki robotically walking in. The pale girl gasps.

"F-Fuuka..." The girl murmurs before dropping to her knees; the pale girl joining her.

"Moriyama-san!" The girl- Minako guesses that her name was Fuuka- exclaims in horror as she begins to run over to her, without hearing the protests of Minato and Akihiko.

"Please, get out of here!" Fuuka's voice exclaims, "It's _dangerous!_"

"I...I wanted to tell you..." Natsuki murmurs, "I'm sorry..."

"H-Hey...!" Minako tries to scream as she sees the plump Shadow go towards the two girls. Wincing and trying to muster the amount of remaining strength that she has remaining, she screams, "_Natsuki! Fuuka!_" They look up to see Minako.

"_Get out of here!" _She yells before seeing Fuuka stand up, grabbing an- _Evoker?_

"T-That's not a weapon!" She can hear her brother exclaim as she sees them prepare their weapons.

"_**I know...!**_"Fuuka places the Evoker as she prepares to fire it, before the Shadow begins its assult on the two girls...

A loud screech was heard from the Shadow with the white mask as it reels back to strike the two girls. Closing her eyes, Fuuka takes a deep sharp breath as Natsuki covers her eyes, panicked. The Shadow is about to strike them when a sound of shattering glass was heard...

...and a loud screech of pain was heard from the plump Shadow as it bounces off from the glass womb shield that surrounds Fuuka and Natsuki. It hits onto the taller Shadow, which lost its grip on Minako, who is forcibly dropped to the ground, grunting in pain as she lands next to Mitsuru.

_"Thou art I... and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh..."_

The female Persona contains the voice of a gentle, calmer Fuuka; its flowing blonde hair contrasting against the red and white bandaged face and the pastel pink dress. The blue glass globe contains Natsuki and Fuuka, who is standing with her hands intertwined like she is praying...

_"I am Lucia, the holy saint of the blind..."_

It definently caught the attention of everyone, who were surprised and alarmed to see Fuuka's Persona.

"Whoa..." Yukari murmurs out loud.

It wasn't until running was heard that Minako can feel her legs moving again as she tries to sit up- and a warm support was against her. Looking up, she sees Akihiko trying to help her, relief rising in his face. Looking around, Junpei is helping Mitsuru up while Minato is tending to Yukari.

"Minako," Akihiko murmurs, "You're okay, You're going to be okay..."

"Ow... I'm all right," Minako grimaces from the pain that was starting to ebb away slowly from her body, "I saved Mitsuru-senpai from that shadow..."

"Be careful, normal attacks won't work on these Shadows," Mitsuru tells them while Junpei helps her up to her feet, "All of our intruments have been destroyed...!"

"Crap," Junpei hisses under his breath as Minato helps Yukari to her feet, "Now what do we do?"

"I... OW!" Mianko hisses.

"Just stay still!" Akihiko berates her, gripping her tighter, "Besides-"

_**"I can see..."**_

All six of them perk up in alarm, hearing Fuuka's voice telepathically though their minds.

"Is that the voice-!" Mitsuru exclaims in alarm.

_**"I can sense these monsters- no, Shadows' weaknesses... somehow..."**_ Fuuka continues to saym alarming all the others.

"Seriously!" Junpei was in alarm, "For real?"

"So, like we thought," Minato smirks before turning to Mitsuru, "Mitsuru-senpai! Let Fuuka take your place!"

"Wha-" Mitsuru was about to protest until her wine-colored eyes widen, realizing what Minato was talking about... before she nods, "...I see. In that case," She looks up towards the pink-clad Persona, "Yamagishi! Can you assist the others?"

_**"I-I'll do my best!"**_ Fuuka says with determination.

"Good," Minato nods before facing Yukari, "Hey. Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Yukari nods, "Beat them!"

"What about you, senpai?" Junpei asks Mitsuru, who grins weakly.

"I'll take care of Minako and Yukari," she replies, "Go!"

"Minako," Akihiko gently murmurs, "I don't want you hurt anymore. You'll be fine, I swear!"

"Go get them then," Minako chuckles softly, seeing Akihiko's eyes blaze in determination.

"Stay back, girls!" Minato calls as he, Junpei, and Akihiko dash towards the two large Shadows, "We'll take care of this!"

_**"I'll try to find out the enemy's weakness," **_Fuuka mentally replies, alerting the other three, _**"Just let me know when!"**_

"Begin analyzing both of them!" Minato hollers as he prepares his Evoker, "Junpei! Akihiko!"

"Got it!" Both boys take out their Evokers as the two Shadows reel back to strike them.

"_Persona!"_ The three holler, shattering was heard to reveal Orpheus, Hermes, and Polydeuces before the three Personae begin to attack the thinner Shadow with their elemental skills while the three teens launch their strikes against the fatter one, causing both Shadows to drop to the ground in pain.

"I've been waiting for _this!_" Akihiko hollers as both Personae and owners begin to do an All-Out Attack against the two large Shadows. It didn't take a moment until they felt the Shadows get up and force the three boys to run back for a few distances while their repectable Personae returned towards a safe distance.

_**"That fatter Shadow is weak against all Elemental Skills!"**_ Fuuka's voice was heard, _**"The taller one is weak against all Physical Skills!"**_

"Thank you!" Minato hollers, "_Orpheus!"_

Knowing the cue of its owner, Orpheus begins to activate its fire attacks.

"Hermes!" Junpei hollers, causing the winged Persona to strike the Persona on the left.

"Polydeuces!" Akihiko commands his Persona to strike the taller one with lightning while he strikes the fatter Shadow with his punches.

The Shadows scream out in pain before launching an attack that the boys manage to dodge.

_This will be easy!_ Akihiko smirks, _What the hell can possibly go wrong?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Wow..."<strong>_ Fuuka murmurs in awe, _**"I didn't know I can have that power!"**_

"Keep helping them!" Yukari hollers as she tries to heal a wincing Minako with Io, "Are you okay?"

"I'm starting to feel my legs again," Minako grins before wincing as Mitsuru slowly sits her up.

"I have to thank you," Mitsuru looks concerned, "You saved our lives back there..."

"No problem!" Minako grins to both girls, "But I can't believe that those Shadows manage to sneak on us-"

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_ They can hear all three boys exclaim in what sounded like horror.

"What's wrong!" Yukari asks, panicked before hearing Fuuka's voice.

_**"That Shadow has changed its properties! I'll go analyze it now!"**_

"It did _what!_" Mitsuru gasps in alarm.

"So that's why we couldn't figure out why we can't beat it," Yukari slowly murmurs, "It did that?"

_**"It changes its properties everytime they manage to attack its weak points,"**_ Fuuka explains, _**"Both of them are immune to everything but Ice!"**_

"You have _got_ to be joking!" They can hear Akihiko and Junpei balk before hearing Minato call for another Persona: Jack Frost.

"It's still too powerful for them to handle on their own," Mitsuru looks worried, "How are you two?"

"Not so great," Yukari confesses, "We did try to battle against them..."

"Is Io still healing?" Minako asks before she feels another wave of energy coming from another Persona: a masked woman figure clad in blue with various armor attacked to it while holding onto two sword; one in each hand.

"Pentheslia should help a bit," Mitsuru murmurs before hearing screaming coming from-

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ Minato, Akihiko, and Junpei were flung and landed on the ground just behind Fuuka, followed by their Personae. The two large Shadows tower over them and were about to strike all of the SEES-

_**"ARTEMIS!"**_

In an instant, the two Shadows were slammed against the wall with Ice damages before freezing the two of them entirely. After a few seconds, the two Shadows break out from the Ice wall and begin to change their weaknesses-

_**"It's now weak against fire!"**_ Fuuka panicks, _**"Hurry!"**_

_"Orpheus!"_ Minato hollers, trying to stand up and grab his Evoker-

_**"HYPERION!"**_

_**"AMON-RA!"**_

_**"PERSONA!"**_

The third one was ringing out from a shot, along with shattered glass.

At that same moment the Shadows try to get up, they were blasted away with various fire explosions and a slam, causing them to topple down once again.

They were all shocked, especially when they heard a series of footsteps run towards them.

"No way..." Junpei gapes, seeing the newcomers.

"Minato! Minako!" Maki runs towards the SEES before that _familar blue light_ surrounds her, "_**Verdandi!**_"

A beautiful woman Persona that was clothed with white dress and clock appears behind her, casting a spell on the injured members.

"Maki?" Minako asks, alarmed, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Looking for you idiots!" Naoya comes behind her, glaring at them as he joins his girlfriend, "What the hell were all of you thinking, going off like that!"

"We were _trying _to save someone!" Akihiko protests, earning the glare from Naoya, "Isn't that a good reason for us to help?"

"And more of a reason for you children to be irresoponsible!" Naoya barks back, as Kei, Katsuya, and Maya join them, "What in the possible right mind of-"

_**"G-Guys!"**_ Fuuka's voice cuts through the argument, _**"The Shadows have changed properties again!"**_

"Analyze them!" Minato stands up, fully healed as he grabs his Evoker, "Akihiko, Junpei! With me!" Mitsuru, Minako, Yukari! Stay back! You three are still injured! Sorry, Naoya! We have shadows to kill!"

And with that, the three boys swiftly take off, calling their Personae to attack the two Shadows.

"Not if _I_ can help it, dumbass."

Akihiko and Mitsuru freezes, hearing _that_ familiar voice again. As do Minato, Minako, Junpei, and Yukari as they look up to see their final newcomer: A familiar individual clad with a dark burgandy pea-coat with a black beanie on his head... carrying a large axe over his shoulder.

"No way..." Mitsuru gasps.

"Shinji..." Akihiko exclains in alarm.

Shinjiro Aragaki smirks.

"Guess you already had trouble on your hands," Shinjiro smirks, looking over towards the two large Shadows, "A bit weak, Aki?"

"Shut up, Shinji," Akihiko snorts, a chuckle escaping him, "And what about you?"

"Let's just say I got some help," The beanie teen walks over before glancing over at the others, "Who's the leader?"

"That'll be me," Minato replies, a surprised grin on his face, "Ready for battle?"

Shinjiro places his Evoker near his temple and shoots it without hestiation... causing a Persona similar to Polydecues' appearance show up, except riding on a one-legged horse.

"Ready," Shinjiro nods.

"Let's go!" Minato calls, "Akihiko, you and Shinjiro team up! Junpei, with me!"

"Got it!" The capped teen and the boxer nods before the four boys run towards the large Shadows.

Naoya couldn't hide his smirk before commanding, "Maki, take care of the girls and _heal_ them. I'm going into battle."

"Wait!" Mitsuru is alarmed, seeing Naoya and Maki, "You two as well?"

"And how come you never told us!" Yukari was grinning, baffled at the same time as she looks at Minako, "You know them?"

"Yeah," Minako huffs, a bit embarrassed, "Mitsuru, Yukari, meet our adopted parents that you saw earlier today: Naoya Todo and Maki Sonomura."

"You're_ adopted?" _Yukari echoes in surprise, "Hang on! Did you tell that to me a while ago?"

"Probably," Minako huffs.

"As nice as these intros are," Kei dryly cuts in, "_We_ need to take care of something."

Mitsuru glares at Kei before glaring back at him, "If this is about our actions earlier today-"

"_That's_ not important right now," Kei narrows his eyes, turning his attenion onto the larger Shadows, who are being bombarded with the attacks from the four SEES members, "Stay here and let _us_ help them. It's not just _your battle_, you know."

"What?" Mitsuru looks at Kei in alarm before the Nanjo heir is surrounded with the blue light along with Naoya, "Hang on, are you-"

"Trust us," Maya grins, preparing herself, "We won't do anything reckless!"

"Take care of them, Sonomura," Katsuya nods before the reporter and officer is surrounded with the blue light as well, "Because you're going to have to do a lot of healing tonight!"

Maki nods.

_**"The plump one is now immune to elemental attacks!" **_Fuuka hollers, _**"The taller one is immune to physical attacks!**_

"Thanks!" Minato nods, before seeing Naoya approach them, "Uncle Naoya?"

_"Uncle?"_ Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Junpei echo in confusion.

"Yeah, long story," Naoya glances at the blue-haired teen, "Minato, Minako has mentioned to me how you summon your Persona."

"Yeah... what about it?" Minato now looks wary, seeing the two Shadows strain themsevles to stand up.

"This..." His guardian chuckles as he, Kei, Katsuya, and Maya were surrounded in blue light, "...is how _we_ protected Sumaru City."

Akihiko, Junpei, and Shinjiro join a surprised Minato as the four allow the adults the chance to show their actual abilities...

_**"Here is comes!"**_ Fuuka exclaims in panic.

_**"PERSONA!" **_Four voices holler at the same time, causing the cards in front of them to break...

...to reveal four new Personae.

They saw the one Kei has: the winged elderly man with a sword and a halo perched on his head, clad in a suit while riding on a board. The one Katsuya possessed was clad in a black and white uniform; a white mask covering its face. Maya's Persona is adorned with a series of dark blue diamonds as she is clad in all white. Naoya's Persona is the one that was the most drastically differnent (aside Maki's Persona): it is clad in white, but it is wearing golden like protectors on its legs while holding onto a sceptre. Its red cloth, red patterns, and red headress contrasted greatly against his skin.

"_**GO!"**_ The four holler, their Personae taking the cue to attack the two Shadows.

Naoya's Persona and Katsuya's Persona strikes the plump Shadow while Kei's Persona and Maya's Persona attack the taller Persona with their emental attacks. The two Shadows cry out in pain as it tries to atrike away the Personae; instead, they manage to dodge the larger Shadows' attacks. Shinjiro's Persona strikes the plump Shadow as soona s Naoya and Katsuya's Persona clear the way.

"Dude!" Junpei exclaims in alarm, "Are they- like- experts at this!"

"Who the hell knows?" Akihiko gapes.

"Tch," Shinjiro scoffs, but a smirk was present on his face; he has seen one of the Personae before.

_**"They're changing again!"**_ Fuuka exclaims, seeing the Shadows make their propety change, _**"The one on the left is weak against elements now! The one on the right is weak against all physical!"**_

"And I can't stand here doing nothing anymore!" Minato grits his teeth, grabbing onto his Evoker before shooting, summoning Orpheus into play, "_Orpheus!"_

"Yeah, me neither," Akihiko narrows his eyes, eyeing the taller Shadow, _That Shadow nearly killed Minako; time for it to pay!_ "_Polydecues!"_

"_Hermes!"_ Junpei hollers, summonig his Persona with his Evoker.

"_Castor!"_ Shinjiro calls.

"_GO!"_ The four boys holler, their Personae attacking the now weakened Shadows thanks to the help of the four adults.

Minato didn't see Naoya's surprised expression before chuckling.

* * *

><p>It took them a while, but by the time Maki was done helping Yukari heal Mitsuru and Minako, the two Shadows were destroyed, two piercing screams pierced through the lobby.<p>

_**"That was amazing..."**_ Fuuka murmurs before her Persona disappears, leaving the slightly damaged lobby with the destroyed motorcycle, along with the scattered equipment. Minato, Akihiko, Junpei, Shinjiro, Naoya, Kei, Maya, and Katsuya look tattered from the various attacks the Shadows tried to use earlier. Natsuki was speechless as Fuuka stands in front of her; Minako, Yukari, and Mitsuru manage to walk over to where the two girls were.

"Are there more of them?" Fuuka asks, concerned as the rest of SEES and the five adults walk towards them.

"It's over," Minato reassures her, "Don't worry."

"At least, for the time being," Kei grunts before glaring at them, especially towards Mitsuru, "All right. You all have to give me a better explanation as to what you all did. And make it _good._"

"Didn't we just say that we're going to rescue someone?" Akihiko looks annoyed, "And why did you all decide to show up?"

"Because we were worried about you all," Naoya's eye twitches, "_Especially _since most of you decide to put youselves in danger-"

"Whoa, hang on!" Junpei balks, "We decided to take the initiative and rescue her the hard way!"

"The way I told you all _not_ to go through," Kei glares at them, "We had a plan in mind-"

"And one that required a lot more time than usual!" Minato protests, "What would have happened if we _didn't_ show up on time?"

Maya sighs, "And here they go..."

"It seems like arguing is their weapon of choice," Maki sighs, shaking her head.

"And already you're in trouble again?" Shinjiro stares at Akihiko, who is still arguing with Naoya, "Looks like nothing's changed since I left."

"Seriously, Shinji!" Akihiko growls, glaring at Shinjiro now, "You returned and all you can say is _that?_"

"Tch."

"And you all," Katsuya narrows his eyes as he steps forward, "-are in deep trouble. Since we tried to help you-"

"How was keeping us inside the dorks until midnight supposed to help!" Minato glares at the detective.

Maya, Maki, Minako and Yukari face each other before letting out a silent groan.

As the group beings to bicker (rather, it was the adults versus the SEES members), Natsuki looks around in alarm before facing Fuuka.

"Fuuka..." Natsuki croaks, "Y-You..."

"Hey!" Fuuka turns around to see Natsuki, "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Natsuki nods, still a bit frantic.

"Thank goodness..." Fuuka manages to murmur before collapsing on the floor.

"_Fuuka?"_ Natsuki panics, crawling towards the unconsious teal haired girl, causing everyone to stop and look at the two in alarm.

"It's all right," Mitsuru replies, seeing the unconcious Fuuka, "She's just exhausted."

It doesn't seem like Natsuki is listening, "Fuuka... Fuuka, I..."

"Just where did these two Shadows come from anyway?" Akihiko quietly asks the rest of SEES without trying his best to catch Natsuki's attenion. Shinjiro frowns, narrowing his steel grey eyes, catching his attention about the large shadows.

"From the fact that we didn't even know they were inside Tartarus," Minako looks around, "They just... appeared out of nowhere."

"It was from somewhere outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru's eyes narrow, "Like before..."

"Huh," Akihiko grunts, "I see... and there's that incident with the Full Moon..."

"The full moon?" Katsuya looks concerned, "What are you talking about?"

"Those large Shadows appear in every full moon," Minato explains before he sees the horrified look on the adults face (all but Kei). He grimaces and was about to say something else when-

"Hang on," Yukari cuts in, "What are we gonna do about Natsuki?"

"What about her?" Kei calmly asks.

Yukari blinks before she sputters, "W-Well, she saw the Dark Hour, the Shadows, the Personas... everything!"

"Stop panicking," Shinjiro glares at him, "Those Shadows might have gotten her influence, but not to that extreme like us."

"...huh?" Junpei asks, causing everyone to stare at him.

"She's not like us," Mitsuru replies, "She won't remember any of it. The good news is, she didn't fall victim to the Shadows, even though she heard their call. She should be safe from this point on."

Minako blinks, "But... does this mean she'll forget that Fuuka saved her life?"

"It doesn't seem fair," Maya muses, "Seeing as from what I heard, she used to torment Fuuka-chan..."

They can see Natsuki sobbing, trying to wake Fuuka up by shaking her while trying to apologized to her.

"Actually..." Mitsuru muses, seeing a surprised look on Minako's face as the others don't say anything, "...I think she's learned her lesson."

"I'm sorry... Fuuka, I'm so sorry..." Natsuki's sobs were heard in the silent lobby.

* * *

><p><em>Another Full Moon... and another <em>_Shadow down._

A slight insane chuckle escapes from the man as he checks off a date in the calender. _And when tomorrow comes, I'll hear about it from the ones who destroyed it._

A chirp from the phone notified the man that the Dark Hour was over. As soon as the alarm went off, the man sees that there was a text waiting for him.

Opening the message, the title that was on the blackberry read: **[Any news?]**

He continues to read the rest of the message.

**[Got a problem. That guy that's supposed to take the pills is gone.]**

The man sits up, alarmed and horrified.

**[Check again. NOW.]** The man swiftly texts back, panic surging over him.

Another chirp.

**[We did. 3 TIMES.]**

The man groans.

**[Fuck. Did you find out where he is?]**

Once again, another chirp from the cellphone.

**[We tried to ask. No one knows.]**

The man grits his teeth, overwhelmed with panic before narrowing his eyes, looking over at the calender with notes and dates circled.

**[Whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ANYONE. Keep this to yourself. My reputation is on the line.]**

The cellphone chirps once more.

**[Understood, sir.]**

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Answers first:<p>

**SHINJIRO'S BACK! wait, he's back in SEES?**

Yup. Shinjiro's a part of SEES again.

**Wait, WHY?**

It'll be answered soon. Just... be patient. And yes, I know I will be blasted for not following the typical story. All you need to know is that he kicked his habit.

**Okay, so NOW you have a man named Katsuya Suou in the group. What the hell are you doing?**

I'll be getting to that in a minute. But keep this in mind: this is an alternative universe story. This is suppsoed to follow the Persona 3 storyline with changes.

**What is Naoya's Persona? Maki's Persona? Maya's? Katsuya's?**

Naoya's Persona is Amon-Ra (a fire and physical type); Maki's is Verdandi (an ice and healing type); Maya's is Artemis (a pure ice and light type); and Katsuya is Hyperion (fire and physical type).

**And who's speaking at the end of the chapter?**

...that's something I can't say. But get an idea who and who the other guy is?

**Any Social Link developments?**

Ah, that'll be up next chapter. I didn't forget about those.

***I've noticed you're diverting your focus away from the Persona 3 characters...**

I've gotten a review mentioning about that and I'm not going to lie- I did go a bit overboard on the other characters instead of SEES. I guess it's because I feel like in every reiteration of Persona 3 and Persona 4, I know the focus is on the main characters and their friends. But I believe I have mentioned this in previosu chapters: THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. I will be focusing on SEES a little more, but that doesn't mean some other characters can be ignored.

But thank you for letting me for bringing this into light. There might be a chance I'll write this without the addition of the other Personae characters from previous games; the only thing I'll have about it is what makes this story different (about the retelling of Persona 3) then the ones I've read before?

And I'll start by saying this: it's hard trying to make your story stand out more than the rest. But I'll keep on writing this even though I'll be recieving more people that will probably not like the contents of the story; I've already gotten used to flames and a series of complaints already from my artwork.

I apologize in advance if all of you are annoyed by the way I'm writing this.

* * *

><p>This was a long chapter. And the thing is, there will be at least three boss battles in the Persona 3 game that will be as long (they will be longer) with the exception of the Nyx battle. So, hate to break it to you and I'm not going to lie: those chapters are going to be long. Hopefully, by the time I get to some of those battles, it won't be that horrendously bad.<p>

...I hope.

I've stated this earlier, but someone reviewed me about the characters and how I place them in the story. I've aleady stated on it, but just ot let you know, next chapter is going to be about a few S. links. It's going to be like how I did it for the Hierophant link: something that's close to their problems, but it has different dialogue.

GAH.

On the other hand, I might take a short break into writing this for a bit since I want to do another Persona-based fic. I am still working on this one (and I am starting Chapter 13), but the other story I want to write is something much different: it's a story about penpals and what goes from there.

I'll respond to your reviews next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Social Links so far:<strong>

**Fool, Magician, Priestess, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Death, Star, Moon**

**Mastered:**

**Hierophant**

Remaining:

Emperor, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Hanged Man, Death, Devil, Tower, Temperance, Sun, Judgement


End file.
